Tales of Smash City seasons 1 thru 5
by fsaenz0125
Summary: Random stories at Smash City, CA. Rated M for overusing of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros.: Tales of Smash City

Season 1

Chapter 1: Job Day

* * *

One day at the Smash Manison, Mario was watching TV until Master Hand came.

"Yes, Master Hand?" Mario asked. "And where is everyone?"

"Today is Job Day. The other Smashers are having jobs for today. So does you. Did you woke up late?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes, I did. I stay up all night with Luigi," Mario said, "Now what is my job for today?"

"You are gonna get a job as a co-worker at Luigi's Pizza." Master Hand said.

"With my brother?! Or with someone?" Mario asked exicited.

"No, with Link. Luigi is _your _manager." Master Hand said.

"OK. Thanks. I'll go there. Sorry about waking up late." Mario said.

Mario drove to Interstate 580, and took the exit and arrived at Luigi's Pizza. It's was located 6 mph south of the Smash Manison.

"Today is Job Day! Does anyone needs to get a job here for today?" Luigi asked.

"I do. Master Hand told me so," Mario said.

"Oh, OK. Welcome to my place. You co-workers are Link, Meta Knight, and Falco. Have fun at working!" Luigi said.

"What's up, Mario?" Mario's co-workers asked.

"I'm fine. This job is gonna be great! I wonder how the other Smashers are doing?" Mario said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kirby's Burger, Marth and Roy got a job by Master Hand.

"Who is our manager?" Roy asked.

"I think Kirby is." Marth said.

"Welcome to Kirby's Burger. Are you having a job here?" Kirby asked.

"Yes. Master Hand told us." Marth and Roy said.

"OK. Your job will be flippin' burgers. Have fun! Right now, I need to hire a janitor." Kirby said.

"I do! I know how to clean the restroom!" Fox replied.

"OK, Fox you're hired. Have a nice day at cleaning! But if you screw it up, you will be fired," Kirby said.

"OK, Kirby." Fox said. "Now, what will I do?"

"Clean the men's restroom," Kirby said. "It's a mess. Clean everything there. Good luck!"

Fox started cleaning the men's restroom. First, he started cleaning the floor. Then, he clean the walls since someone wrote bad words on it. Last, he cleaned the toliet. However, on the last toliet, Fox decides to the clean it, but then, it's broke. Then, water came down everywhere on the men's restroom.

"Damn it! I need to clean it or Kirby will fire me!" Fox said.

Meanwhile at the register.

"Welcome to Kirby's Burger. What do you want to eat?" Kirby said.

"Your burger. I has 2 dollars." The customer said.

"OK, Marth, order up that burger!" Kirby commanded. Then, he hear a noise in the men's restroom. "What the hell's going on?!"

"I don't know how to clean the last toliet and water came everywhere." Fox said.

"Did you started it?" Kirby asked angrily.

"Uh, yes." Fox said.

"Then, you're fired. Go find another job." Kirby said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hair Shaving place, Dr. Mario got a job there.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to the Hair Shaving Place. I'm-a-gonna be your new manager. " Dr. Mario said. "My helper will be Mr. Game and Watch.

"Hi, everyone!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fox drove to Sonic's Burger.

"Hey, Fox. What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Kirby fired me. Can I be chef at your place?" Fox said.

"Sure," Fox said.

"Thank you!! You're the best!" Fox said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi got a job at the Smash Airport.

"Welcome to the the airport! Do you wanna travel to another place?" Yoshi said.

"Yes, because I wanna visit your island!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You do?" Yoshi asked.

"Hell YEAH! I hate my dad. He's kidnapping Zelda instead of Peach." Bowser Jr. said.

"Have fun." Yoshi said.

"Thank you." Bowser Jr. said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Luigi's Pizza.

"Welcome to Luigi's Pizza. What do you-a-want to eat?" Luigi asked.

"A big pizza. I love pizzas." Shy Guy said.

"OK. Mario, some Shy Guy wanted some-a-large pizza." Luigi said.

"Yes sir. A large pizza is-a-coming up." Mario said. It's took 15 minutes cook the pizza. "OK, Shy Guy. Here's your pizza."

"Thank you." Shy Guy said as he left the place.

Another customer came.

"One small pizza for me and big one for Bowser," Koppa said.

"OK, Falco, can you serve some pizzas?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll do it." Falco said. He started cooking the pizza which took 13 minutes to be served. "Here ya go."

"Thanks!" Koppa said. He drove off to the place where Bowser got a job there.

5 hours later...

"OK, guys, it's 20 minutes till closing time. I wonder what's our last customer of the day?" Luigi said.

"I am. I wanted some small pizza," Bob-omb said, "before I expold in 20 minutes."

"Link, 1 small pizza, please." Luigi said.

"OK, Luigi, it's coming. There's your pizza. Enjoy before your death." Link said.

"THANK YOU!!!" Bob-omb yelled happily and went to the gas station, ate the pizza, and expolded.

"Holy crap!" yelled Link. "The gas station on the other side of the freeway is expolded!"

"Yeah. What will we do?" Falco said.

"Let's go home." Meta Knight said.

"OK. Sound like a plan! Let's go back to the Smash Manison before everyone noticed the Bob-ombs." Mario said.

They took Interstate 580 and went home. It's was 6:45PM.

* * *

15 minutes later, when the Smashers were all there at the Smash Manison, Master Hand said. "Good job, everyone. So, Mario, what did you do in your job?"

"It's was good." Mario said. " What about you, Link?"

"It's was good too." Link said.

"Me too. Fox, what did you do in your job?" Falco said.

"It's was good. Being a chef is awesome. What about you, Wolf?" Fox said.

"It's was alright. Working with Peach and Zelda were the worst day of the life." Wolf said.

"HEY!!" yelled Zelda and Peach.

"Pika Pika! (Say sorry at them, jerk!)" Pikachu said angrily.

'Uh, sorry." Wolf said.

"That's OK." Zelda said. "My job was OK, because Bowser was trying to kidnap me."

"You work with Bowser?!" Link asked.

"Yes. He owns the place called 'Evil Bowser's Place'. Ugh! Worst job ever. Bowser is an ass." Zelda said.

"Well, say sorry at me." Bowser said.

"Yeah! And none of your business." Ganondorf said.

"Sorry." Zelda said.

"How was your job, Samus?" Caption Falcon asked.

"It's was good. I worked with Ike." Samus said. "How about your job?"

"I love it! I have big muscles now." Caption Falcon said.

"Hey, guys, how your job?" Ness said.

"It's was awesome." The Ice Climbers said.

"It's was good. I get to work with Popo and Nana." Toon Link said.

"And I even work with you, guys!!" Pichu said. He started dancing. "Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!"

"Ok, that's all about the job chat. Right now, we need to watch some news." Master Hand said. He turns on the TV.

"We have some breaking news for the Smash City area!" The news anchor said. "There's was a BIG expolison at the gas station at Interstate 580 near Luigi's Pizza."

"OH MY GOD!" Yoshi said.

"OH MY LORD!!" Ganondorf said.

"OH MY GOD!!" Everyone in Smash City who were watching this gasped.

"The Bob-omb caused this because he wanted some pizza so he ran to the other side and went BOOM!!! More news coverage at 11." the news anchor said.

"That's was scary." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah." King Deedee said.

"OK, that's all. Have a good night and tomorrow will be better." Master Hand said.

The Smashers ate dinner and went asleep.

* * *

The end. Rate and Review.


	2. City Cruising

Chapter 2: City Cruising

Summary: The Smashers go cruising the Smash City area. Meanwhile, Crazy Hand has a new office now.

Setting: June 11, 2009

* * *

It's was a good day at the Smash Manison.

As the Smashers woke up at 8AM, Master Hand came and said, "I got some news from Twitter. Today, you are going cruising the Smash City area from 12PM until 6PM then dinner time."

"After lunch?" Yoshi said.

"Yes." Master Hand said.

"Can we go cruising alone or with someone?" Bowser asked.

"Well, both of them." Master Hand agreed. "Right now, let's eat some breakfast."

The Smashers decides to eat breakfast until they're ready for their fun day in 4 hours. They were eating Hot Pockets. It's took 20 minutes to serve all of the Hot Pockets to everyone and then ate their breakfast. Kirby and Yoshi were the first one to finish.

"How come you finish fast?" Mario asked.

"Because of TV Time with Kirby," Yoshi said.

4 hours later...the Smashers are ready to go cruising for 6 hours.

"Have fun cruising, everyone! Be sure to put gas before you do. I'll check on you on the Smash Computer," Master Hand said.

The Smashers begin their cruise. First, Yoshi, Link, Mario, and Snake puts gas on their car.

"OK, does anyone has enough gas already?" Snake asked.

"Yes," Mario replied.

"Good. Let's go cruising our famous area," Snake said.

"You really like this place, huh?" Link asked.

"Hell yeah. I love it. I love cruising." Snake said.

"Me too." Yoshi said. "I love cruising at the freeway. See ya later!" He drove off to Interstate 580.

"OK, let's begin our cruising," Luigi said.

The other 3 drove off and started cruising.

"OK, Luigi, what are we going?" Mario said.

"We are going cruising at Interstate 80." Luigi said.

"Really. You love cruising the freeway?" Mario asked.

"Sure. Cruising is fun." Luigi said. "Right, Goomba?"

"Yes!" Goomba agreed.

"Then, let's head west. I always want to check the western freeway." Mario said.

Mario and Luigi head west of the Interstate 80 which was Interstate 880.

"This is such a cool freeway. What resturants do they have there?" Luigi asked.

"Kirby's Burger, and a Pizza Hut," Mario said, looking at the Smash City Phonebook.

"Cool! I'm freakin' hungry." Luig said.

"No, you not, jerk. It's 12:20PM and you just ate eariler." Mario said.

As they were fighting, Kirby was driving in a Warpstar next to them.

"What's up, Mario Brothers? Where are you cruising at?" Kirby asked.

"Interstate 880," they said.

"Oh. To my place or where?" Kirby asked.

"Somewhere else." Luigi answered.

"Me too so I can visit my Dream Land." Kirby said.

"Don't you have to go to the airport to go there?" Mario asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going there because there's a new mayor in my planet. See ya later and have fun cruising," Kirby said as he race off the Dream Land.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 3 Pokemon (Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pichu) and Red (Pokemon Trainer) stop by Burger King at Interstate 80.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King, how do you want to eat?" a Shy Guy asked.

"I want a Whopper for me and Pichu, chicken nuggets for Jigglypuff and a big chocolate sundae for the Pokemon Trainer," Pikachu said.

"OK, your order will be ready in 1 minute." Shy Guy said.

"This cruising is gonna be fun!" Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah!" Pichu said.

"OK, here's your order. Enjoy and come back again." Shy Guy said.

Pikachu ate the Whooper in one bite so can he drive to go crusing at Interstate 80.

"Let's begin cruising! And it's gonna be awesome!" Pikachu said, as he started driving on his Poke Ball car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meta Knight and King Dedede were cruising together without a car. Dedede was riding a bike. Meta Knight is just flying/ just like he did in _Kirby Air Ride_. They were on Smash Downtown as they took Interstate 580.

"Do you like cruising, Meta Knight?" King Dedede asked.

"Yes, I do. What about you?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes, in a bike." King Dedede said.

As they left, Marth, Roy, and Ike went to the exit and arrive at downtown. They stopped at a place called "Smash Shop." As they came, they were shocked that Crazy Hand was there.

"Crazy Hand? What are you doing here?" Ike asked.

"I wanted something for my office," Crazy Hand said.

"You have your own office now?" Roy asked.

"Yes. I'm 100 years old now." Crazy Hand said.

"Whoa!! That's a lot!! How old is Master Hand?" asked Ike.

"Master Hand is 122 years old." Crazy Hand said. "My and his age can be found in our Myscape accounts."

"How long can a hand or a glove can live?" Marth asked.

"200 years, I guess. That means I can live until 100 years later then I'll died on June 11, 2109 and Master Hand can live until 78 years later and he'd died on November 2087." Crazy Hand explained.

"Thanks for the hands tip. Right now, we need to shop something." Ike said.

"For what?"

"A digitial cable for tomorrow." Ike said.

"Oh, OK. I'll see ya tomorrow," Crazy Hand said.

The three swordsmen has $1000 for a digitial and brought it. Then, they went back cruising taking Interstate 580 where Meta Knight and Dedede left eariler.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pokemon were at exit 12, pumping for gas. Pichu brought an ice cream. So does Jigglypuff. Then, Pikachu went back on his car and the gas is full. Then, they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach and Zelda went to Brawl Street which was located at Downtown to shop for a digitial cable.

"How much is a digitial cable cost?" Zelda asked.

"$1,000. I has $1,2000," Peach said.

Then, they brought it.

"I can't wait to watch Smash TV on channel 100." Zelda said.

"Channel 100?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I saw the Smash City channel listing and Smash TV is on Channel 100," Zelda said.

Then, they went cruising at Brawl Street. R.O.B. came and enter the Smash Shop, looking.

"May I help you?" a Koopa said.

"Nothing," the robot said. He brought the digitial cable.

* * *

3 hours later...

Meanwhile, Falco and Fox were at Kirby's Burger wanted for an ice cream. But, then a Bob-omb came! He said,"Kirby's on another planet! So, this place is close until Kirby back for HELL!! This will exopled in 45 seconds. It'll be open again this evening. Ready to leave the building? This is ends in 30 seconds. If you don't leave, your ass will be kicked.

"Damn it! Not again! Let's leave!!" Falco shouted.

"Right!" Fox said. They quickly took the freeway at Interstate 880 and left just in time! Whew. Then, it's explode! The whole place was BURNED.

"Son of a bitch for burning that fricking nice place for a burger. Anyways, let's leave before they noticed." Falco said, and they drove off.

Then, a Goomba came to Kirby's Burger, and got shocked. "WHO THE HELL BURNS THIS CRAP!?!" He asked angrily.

"I do, sucker!" Hammer Bros. said. "I hate Kirby and his damn place! So, I help my partner, Bob-omb."

Then, a Piplup came and uses Water Gun at them and the burning place.

"Stupid Pokemon!" Hammer Bros yelled.

"PIPLUP PIPLUP!! (Piss off!)" Piplup yelled angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Game and Watch was cruising by himself. He was at Interstate 580. Then, Captian Falcon and Samus caught in front of him. Then, he yelled. "JERK! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Falcon said. "But, see ya later, loser!"

Then, the 2D figure got really angry. "I'M NOT A DAMN LOSER! Captian Omar or wherever his name is a loser." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Oh. Sorry. Omar is. By the way, what time is it?" Captian Falcon asked.

"5:48PM." Samus said as she check her watch.

"Holy crap! We need to go back! Dinner at 6PM! That's was Master Hand said! Let's go back! Where is it?" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Right now, we're at Interstate 580, but we are heading north. Let head south." Samus said.

"OK. Now, what next?" Captian Falcon said.

"I saw a sign that's said Smash Manison. We has 7 mph left to go there." Samus said.

"Let's go already! It's about to sun set!" Mr. Game and Watch said in a hurry.

* * *

Meanmwhile, Mario, Luig, Yoshi, and Snake arrived at the Smash Manison.

"Welcome back! But where everyone?" Master Hand asked.

"They might be coming back a little late." Yoshi said.

"OK, I'll serve some dinner as they all come. Right now, I need to ask my brother for his office." Master Hand said.

"Wow! Crazy Hand has a office now?" Snake said.

"I think so." Mario said. Then, something, fast scared Mario. "HUH?! Sonic! Watch where you going!"

"Sorry! I was at my friend's house." Sonic said.

"Hey, Master Hand, how do you think of my new office?" Crazy Hand asked.

"It's very good! For now on, you can go to your own office instead of mine's. By the way, you could tweet me." Master Hand said.

Then, after a talk of Crazy Hand's new office, Master Hand came and he saw that all of the Smashers were here. "OK. Dinner served. Enjoy!"

Then, the Smashers ate a nice dinner and then do anything from this day.

* * *

Rate and Review please.


	3. The Hothead

Chapter 3: The Hothead

Summary: Mario founds an item called Hothead (which is featured in Brawl) in Delfino Plaza so he brings it to the Smash Manison. However, everytime a Smasher touch it, the Hothead gets bigger and bigger! With the help of Ness and Lucas, they put it back on the Delfino Plaza, but then a random Bob-omb came and when he touch the Hothead, it's exploded...

* * *

It's was a good day at Delfino Plaza. Mario was visiting there for an item until someone came bouncing. It's was a Hothead bouncing.

"Holy crap! An item from Super Smash Bros. Brawl is bouncing!" yelled Mario. He took the Hothead and he brings it to the Smash Manison and came home.

"Welcome home, Mario! What item did you brought?" said Luigi.

"Nothing. But good news. I found a Hothead, an item from Super Smash Bros. Brawl." Mario said.

"Cool!" said Luigi. "May I touch it?"

"Sure, but only for 10 seconds. Then, it's get bigger." Mario said.

Luigi touches the Hothead. However, when he touches it, the Hothead gets bigger.

"Holy crap! Why is the Hothead bigger!?" yelled Luigi.

"I don't know. We need to check the Internet about this." said Mario.

Mario and Luigi used their Smash Computer, went to , and checked the info about the Hothead.

"It's said that the Hothead is best with Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, and Bowser to stop the Hothead being bigger." Luigi reads.

"OK, let's ask Ness and Lucas." Mario said.

"Hey, guys, what are doing with that thing?" Wolf asked.

"You mean the Hothead? Sure, you can borrow it. But, please give it back when you're done." Mario said.

"OK. Hey, Falco and Fox. Look I found!" Wolf said holding the Hothead.

"What is that?" Fox asked.

"It's a Hothead, an item from Super Smash Bros. Brawl." Wolf answered.

"Cool! May I touch it? Yesterday, I was playing Brawl and I saw that same item." Falco said.

"Sure," Wolf said.

Falco and Fox touch the Hothead, but then it's got bigger.

"Uh oh. The hothead is getting bigger." Fox said.

"Really? I need to give it back to Mario," Wolf said.

He give the Hothead back to Mario. Then, it's got 3 times bigger than the normal size.

"Thank you." Luigi said.

"What will we do?" Mario asked.

"Ask Ness and Lucas." Luigi said.

So, they came to the kids' room.

"Hey, what do you want?" Asked Toon Link.

"I'm looking for Ness and Lucas, not you. Geez." Mario said.

"They are with Crazy Hand because Ness' yo-yo hits him." Toon Link said.

"Oh, OK. Thank you." Mario said. They walk to Crazy Hand's office.

Suddenly, a Pichu came out of the box.

"PICHU'S HERE! Here's my sexy dance!" Pichu said happliy. He started dancing just like he did in Chapter 1. Then, Pikachu came.

"There you are! Sorry about that. That annoying mouse was running away from me," Pikachu said.

Mario and Luigi walk to Crazy Hand and saw Ness and Lucas.

"Ness and Lucas. I need a talk with you." Mario said.

"Yes? What happen?" Ness asked.

"The Hothead got bigger. How long will it be like that? I found some info on the Internet and it's said that both of you are good at making the Hothead smaller." Mario said.

"Oh. OK, let's use PK Thunder," Ness said. He and Lucas used PK Fire, but the hothead got really big! Luigi got scared.

"Great. It's still BIG. How do we make it smaller?" Luigi said.

"Oh. I know. Let's bring it back on Delfino Plaza and it's will be smaller. But beware of the Bob-ombs. They might come and touch it and it'll explode sending you back to Smash City. Good luck." explained Mario.

Ness and Lucas nod.

As they started, R.O.B. came and said, "What's that?"

"Do you mind?" Lucas said. "We're bringing it back on Delfino Plaza. Do not touch it."

But the robot touch it and he dies. The hothead gets a bit bigger.

Ness and Lucas run and escape to Delfino Plaza without a single Smashers noticing it. They arrived at Delfino Plaza by taking the airport.

"OK, what will we put it back?" Ness asked.

"Possiblily when Mario brings it." said Lucas.

"Oh. Good idea, Lucas," said Ness.

They took the Hothead back where Mario brings. But, a Bob-omb came! Yet again.

"Holy crap! A retarded bomb is here!!" yelled Lucas.

"Uh. Hi." Ness said nervous.

"Oh my god! Is that a Hothead?!" Bob-omb said as he touched it.

"NO!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!" Lucas yelled.

The Hothead exploded. So does Bob-omb. Then, Lucas and Ness got kick out of the place and went back to the Smash Manison.

"How did it's went?" asked Mario.

"Terrible," explained Ness, "A stupid, useless Bob-omb came and touch the Hothead and it's went BOOM!"

"*sighs* Not again of the bomb joke." Mario sighed.

Then, Ness and Lucas came to their room and the Ice Climbers ask, "Where have you been?"

"Doing a flavor from a plumber," Ness said.

"For what?"

"For a Hothead." Ness said.

"Can you tell us what a Hothead?" The other kid asked.

The duos (Ness and Lucas) explained about the Hothead.

* * *

The end. Rate and Review.

A Hothead is a Mario item that was featured on Brawl.


	4. Captian Falcon vs Sonic

Chapter 4: Captian Falcon vs. Sonic

Summary: Because Sonic is now faster than him, Captian Falcon challenges him a race.

Main characters/pairings: Captian Falcon & Sonic

* * *

It's was a good day at the Smash Manison. But, then, Sonic started waking all the Smashers for being awake. As he does, Sonic yelled. "WAKE UP, EVERYONE!!! IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE FREAKIN' SLOW!!"

"Ugh...What's the hell's wrong with you?! Did you woke up early or what?" Captian Falcon asked, mumbling.

"Uh, yes, I did, sneaking on the hands' office." Sonic said.

"I got an idea? What about we can run to the kitchen?" asked Captian Falcon.

"Sure! Sounds like a plan!" nodded Sonic.

They race off to the kitchen as fast as they can. However, Sonic was really fast.

"Yay!! I won!! You're slow!" Sonic cheered.

"No, I'm not, you whore! I'm fast!" Captian Falcon said.

"Yes, you are! Slow falcon, slow asshole." Sonic said as he dances.

Captian Falcon's face turn red and got angry at Sonic. "NO, I'M NOT A SLOW BITCH, YOU DOUCHEBAG!!!!" shouted Captian Falcon. He yelled so loud that everyone at Smash City can hear him.

"What the hell was that?" asked a Shy Guy.

"A Falcon scream, I guess." said Koopa.

"What's the hell going on?!" asked Master Hand.

"Sonic thinks that I'm slow," said Captian Falcon.

"Really? Did he call you that?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, he did and he's gonna pay for that! If you need me, I'll be at Hell crying." Captian Falcon said. He started crying and ran to his room.

"What's the matter, Falcon?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, and why do you yell so loud?" Mario asked.

"Sonic was running faster than me," Captian Falcon said.

"For what?" Fox asked.

"I don't know!" Captian Falcon cried. He locked his room.

"Hey, Captian-" Samus tried to say, but Falcon pinched her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!!! YOU DON'T LIVE WITH ME!!" Captian Falcon yelled.

"What is the matter you?" asked Samus.

"PISS OFF AND BURN IN HELL, YOU IDIOT!! I'm having a bad day. And don't bother asking!" Captian Falcon said. He just spents all day crying in his room.

Samus started crying. She bumped into Bowser.

"Hey, watch were you're going? Hoy crap! A sexy hunter! May I touch your hair?" Bowser asked.

"It's me, Samus!" said Samus angrliy.

"Ew, why would you do that?" asked Luigi.

"Because I love Smaus," Bowser said as he slowly followed Samus.

"Bitch." said Luigi.

Samus run off and bump into Pit.

"Hi, Samus. May I"

"SHUT UP! No one like you!" Samus said.

Pit started crying.

"Thanks lord Samus hates Pit. He's so annoying," Jigglypuff said as she hear them on the window.

5 hours later, Sonic came to Captian Falcon's room, knocking.

"Uh, Captian Falcon, I need a talk with you." Sonic said.

"Yes?" asked Falcon.

"I'm sorry about you being slow." Sonic said.

"That's OK. Next time don't say it again?" Captian Falcon asked. "Now, I got an idea. Do you want a race to the kitchen. But, this time, no running. If I win, I 'll become your friend. Deal?"

Sonic nodded.

Captian Falcon and Sonic begin their race. This time, Captian Falcon is racing in the other side and Sonic is racing in the side which Captian Falcon's room located. They walked normal, but, then, Captian Falcon started walking a bit faster as he pass to Captian Olimar's room.

"Nice job, Falcon!" Captian Olimar said.

"Thanks." Captian Falcon said. He begins running quickly. So does Sonic, but he was 6 mph left behind of Falcon. However, he bump into Mario.

"Damn it, Sonic! Watch where you're going!" Mario said.

"Sorry," Sonic said. He ran fast as he can, but he kept bumping on everyone. So, he was left behind. Captian Falcon already passed to the finish line. "I won!" He said. "Where's Sonic?"

Sonic ran so quickly that he made it. But Falcon was there first.

"Whew. That was a pointless race. Now that you won, we're friends already." Sonic said.

Sonic and Captian Falcon become friends with each other. The pairing name is Fast Bros.

Later, at dinner time (which is 8PM), Captian Falcon said to everyone, "I got good news."

"What is it?" Link asked. "A new move that you show your moves." He laughs.

"No. I got a new friend: Sonic." Captian Falcon said.

Everyone clapped.

"That's cool." Ike said.

"By the way, I'm sorry about my behavoir from this morning. Sonic just woke me up, but then he is now my new best friend." said Captian Falcon.

Everyone at the Smash Manispn clapped their hands.

* * *

The end.

Rate and Review, please.


	5. Fox and Wolf

Chapter 5: Fox and Wolf

Summary: When Fox thinks Wolf is gay, he become a homosexaul. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff and Pikachu agure each other because Jigglypuff saw Pikachu pees in front of the Star Fox's room while he gets potty trained.

Main Characters:

A- Fox/Wolf

B- Pikachu/Jigglypuff

* * *

It's was a good day at the Smash Manison. Fox woke up, and ate some breakfast. Wolf woke up as well.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Wolf.

"I'm doing fine," said Fox.

"OK, that's good. If you need me, I'll be my room," said Wolf.

"Don't you meant _our room?_" asked Fox.

"OK. See ya," said Wolf.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pokemon woke up. Jigglypuff checks Pikachu's bed, but then, she smells it.

"Ew... PIKACHU! Did you pee in your bed?!" asked Jigglypuff.

"Uh... Yes I did. I grab my tail and it's pee." said Pikachu.

"That is the most ugly thing you ever did! I'm gonna potty train you." said Jigglypuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fox went to the Star Fox room. Falco (who was still asleep) and Wolf are there. Wolf is reading some magizanes.

"Uh. Wolf, what do you got?" asked Fox.

"A gay magizane." said Wolf.

"UGH! That's gross! Are you gay or what?" asked Fox.

"Yes, I am," said Wolf.

"Fine. I'll see you later. If Wolf gay, then I'll become one too," said Fox.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff is looking the track to make sure Pikachu didn't pee. However, she saw it. It's was made of poop! She check the restroom, and Pikachu was there.

"Ugh... When are you gonna be potty trained?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I am," Pikachu said. "But here's you poopy restroom."

"EW!! I hate it!" yelled Jigglypuff.

"What happen? What-a-going on?" asked Mario.

"That Pikachu pooped in that restroom. Is there a way you find him?" said Jigglypuff.

"Sure, but 'poop' is so ugly," said Mario.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fox started reading a boy magizane. He reads one about Michael Jackson's death. Then, he reads another boy magizane. It's was about Wolf in it.

"What the hell is Wolf doing here the magizane? If he gay, then I'll read it and begin one too." said Fox. He kept reading the magizane, and the he come to his room.

"Hello, Fox. May I help you something?" said Wolf.

"Sure. I become gay," said Fox.

"When?" asked Wolf.

"Eariler. I read one about you, so I began gay," said Fox.

"Uh, OK. Thanks," said Wolf.

"Thanks for what?" asked Fox.

"For loving me," said Wolf.

"Oh, OK. Come here, Wolf," Fox said as he and Wolf kissed each other. Sonic comed and noticed them.

"Ew...you're having sex?" asked Sonic.

"No. We're gays," said Fox.

Sonic throwed up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pokemon are getting ready to potty trained. Even Pikachu is. Pichu was already potty trained, but when they woke up, he pooped, and Jigglypuff told him to get potty trained.

"OK, which Pokemon really need to be potty trained?" asked Red the Pokemon trainer.

"Pikachu and Pichu. Those bastards pooped once. Pikachu make serval and Pichu make one this morning." said Jigglypuff.

Pikachu came. "Hey, guys. I'm ready."

"I hope you are. Right now, on the tier list, you has been ranked last." said Jigglypuff.

"OK, Pikachu, you're next. Make sure you go well." said Red.

"And good luck!" said Jigglypuff.

Pikachu started his potty training.

10 minutes later.

"OK, Pikachu, are you finished?" Asked Red.

"I am. I did well. Everyone, cheers for me!" said Pikachu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Falco woke up. He got shocked. Fox and Wolf stopped.

"What happened?!" asked Wolf.

"Nothing. I just woke up and it's 11:58AM. What a long sleep I went. Anyways, good morning, Fox and Wolf. What are you doing?" said Falco.

"We're being gay." said Fox.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'm gonna throw up for saying that. UGH!" said Falco. He went to restroom and throwed up.

Fox and Wolf contiunces kissing.

* * *

The next day.

Fox woke up. So he gets ready for his breakfast. In the frigid, he found some tacos. He cooked it.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT'S WAS MY FOOD!" yelled Kirby.

"Too bad. I'm eating," Fox said.

Kirby sighed.

"What's wrong?" King Dedede asked.

"Fox ate my tacos for us," said Kirby.

"Don't worry, we'll be shopping someday," said Meta Knight.

"Did I hear screaming?" asked Link.

"Yeah, It's was me," replied Kirby.

"Hey, Fox. What are you eating?" asked Wolf.

'Kirby's taco," said Fox, "You wanna try some?"

"Sure," said Wolf, "And then back to our gay stuff. And why do you ate Kirby's taco?"

"Because Kirby is a retarded dickhead who eat too much he must burn in hell." said Fox.

After hearing him, Kirby started crying. King Dedede hugs him. Kirby slaps him.

"ARE YOU GAY?!?"

"No, I'm your friend."

Meanwhile, Pikachu woke up. He walked through the halls and saw Fox and Wolf kissing each other. His penis sticked out.

"Ew... why would they do that?" Pikachu asked. He begins to pee as he saw them kissing.

He walked away. In 10 minutes, Jigglypuff, woke up and walked and she saw the pee.

"WHO'S THE HELL PEES HERE!?" yelled Jigglypuff.

"I think Pikachu did. He was staring at us, and then, he pee." said Fox.

"PIKACHU!!!" yelled Jigglypuff.

"Aw, crap. Jigglypuff calling me." Pikachu said as he pee through the washer.

"And, don't EVER do that again, you son of a bitch!!" yelled Mario.

"Yes?" asked Pikachu in a tiny voice.

"Don't talk like that. Did you EVER pee in front of Fox and Wolf?!" asked Jigglypuff.

Pikachu Nodded.

Jigglypuff got really upset. "You dumbass!! Whu would you never learn?!" She panted.

"Because I will," Pikachu said, "Did you ever wonder I went the Poop Deck? Because I went there and pooped there." He laughed.

"Ugh! I'm potty training you again." mumbled Jigglypuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fox and Wolf are tired so, they stopped kissing each other.

"That's was good. By the way, I'm finish with this gay stuff." said Fox.

"Ok," said Wolf.

The end. Rate And Review.

Plot B was funny. Same as the main.


	6. Yoshi's Day

Chapter 6: Yoshi's Day

Summary: Yoshi spends his day at his island.

A/N: I'll be listing all of the Smashers' Twitter usernames. Enjoy the chapter and list.

* * *

Today was the big day. Yoshi decides to eats some breakfast and gets ready for his day.

"Whoa. Yoshi. Where did you wake up that early?" asked Master Hand.

"Today is Yoshi's Day, so I decides to spend my day at Yoshi's Island," said Yoshi.

"For what?" asked Master Hand.

"I'm here for to spend my day with my family," said Yoshi.

"Wow. Really?" said Luigi.

"Yes. First, let's me eat some breakfast." said Yoshi as he ate his Pop Tarts. 'OK, I'm done. Good bye."

"Bye," said Luig, "Have fun there."

* * *

Yoshi wents to the airport. Then, he escape to Yoshi's Island and arrived.

"Wow. Who's that?" asked a Yoshi.

"It's me, Yoshi. Remember me? The Smasher one?" said Yoshi.

"Oh, yeah. Happy Yoshi's Day." said a Yoshi.

"Thanks. Where's my family?" asked Yoshi.

"They're right there...in your old house," said the villager.

"Thanks," said Yoshi. He wents to his old house.

"Hey, Yoshi. Happy Yoshi's Day," said Yoshi's family.

"Thanks! What would we do today?" asked Yoshi.

"Let's play some games," said Yoshi's mother.

"Sweet! I'll play it," said Yoshi. He begins playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He then plays the adventure mode.

"Hey, Yoshi, what are you playing?" asked Blue Yoshi.

Yoshi replied. "Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The mode I'm playing is Subspace Emissary."

"Cool! What's that?" asked Blue Yoshi.

"It's a mode were you have to defeat Tabuu, the Subspace Army leader. It's good, but Peach is somewhat annoying in this mode. In one of the Halberd level, she served tea instead of fighting. Ugh! Hope it's never happens again in the next game," Explained Yoshi.

Later, the Yoshis started playing SSBB after the green Yoshi was done. They were taking turns as they finished. They were playing VS. Mode. First, 4 Yoing:shis joined, incducling green Yoshi. They begin playing. And, here are the characters they playing:

Regular Yoshi - Himself

Blue Yoshi - Captian Falcon

Light Blue Yoshi - Pit

Pink Yoshi - Wolf

They begin to brawl! This time, they fight at Yoshi's Island (Brawl version, not the Melee one).

"Wow! This place is awesome." said Blue Yoshi.

"Yeah. And the season changes sometimes." said Yoshi.

* * *

Later, after they finished playing 2 matches. The green Yoshi won on both.

"OK, Yoshis what do you think of this game?" asked green Yoshi.

Light Blue Yoshi replied. "This game was awesome!!! I love the story, the My Music thing, and the stage builder. BEST GAME EVER!!!"

"Thanks for playing," said Yoshi's dad. "Next, let's chat each other."

"OK, what type of chatting accounts do you have? I have a Myspace, a Facebook and a Twitter accounts. My Myspace account is Yoshi while Facebook and Twitter is SmashYoshi." said green Yoshi.

"Cool! What does they shows?" asked the Yoshi.

"In MySpace, it's shows my battles with the other Smashers, music and some pictures of me." explained Yoshi. "Facebook is for chatting. And Twitter is a website for chat and follow some people."

"That's sweet. How many followers do you have?" asked pink Yoshi.

"Hmm...I has a lot. I got should look at my Twitter account." said Yoshi.

"OK."

"Here's my followers. I should also list all of the Smashers, since they all follow me.

MarioBros

LinkSmashers (any Links can tweets here for updates)

SmashPeach

Bowser (yep, it's his username. He's the only Bowser.)

DK Crew (Tweets posted by Donkey Kong and Diddy Knog. A/N: I should put the both apes on Chapter 8: Return of Mewtwo as well as Snake, Sonic, Crazy Hand, and Ganondorf.)

ShowMeYourMove (Captian Falcon's account)

StarFox (Falco and Fox's account)

Ganondorf (Like Bowser, this is his username.)

IceClimbers

SmashIke2005

Jiggly Puff

Dedede91

PopKirby91

Lucario (Once again, that is his username. I should put him on Return of Mewtwo.)

Lucas2006

MarthFromJapan

MetaKnight91

Gameandwatch

SmashNess

OlimarAndPikim

PikaChu (Yes, Pikachu wants the C capitizled)

Pit1987

Red

WALL-E Fan (yes, R.O.B looks like WALL-E so he calls him that.)

RoyInJapan

Samus (tweets both posted by Samus and ZSS)

SoildSnake

SonicTheHedgeHog (Yes, Sonic capitizled the H in hog.)

WarioOnBike

StarWolf

Zelda87

MasterHand (tweets on update of the SM)

And that's all. Hey, I got a tweet from WALL-E Fan (R.O.B.):

SmashYoshi: Where have you been? Today

(Then, Yoshi started reply.)

WALL-E Fan: I'm at my island with the Yoshis. Today's Yoshi's Day. 0ne minute ago."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snake and Luigi were doing something to use on the Internet, but R.O.B. was still there.

"Hey, Robo, Luigi and I wanted to use the Internet," said Snake.

"Wait a minute," said R.O.B., "I'm tweeting Yoshi. And here is it:

SmashYoshi: Oh, OK. That cool. See ya this evening.

OK, you can now use it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yoshi's Island, the Yoshis are playing Hide and Go Touch. The Green Yoshi was in charge to check the Yoshis.

"OK, do not move until someone touch you. Thanks," said Yoshi.

A Red Yoshi was checking the brush and touched a Yellow Yoshi.

"WHY me?!" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a game," Red Yoshi said.

"Oh, sorry." said Yellow Yoshi.

* * *

Later, at 6:00PM, they decides to do something last in their own day. Eat dinner.

They were serving donuts, pizzas, and a snack.

"What time does this day ends?" asked Yoshi the Smasher.

Blue Yoshi replied. "In 29 minutes. Then, you can leave to your home."

"Oh, OK. This dinner will be good. I love donuts, pizza, and snack," said Yoshi. He begins eating. "OK, I'm done. What should I do?"

"What about you can leave? You're just a vistior. See ya next time,' said a Yoshi. "And happy Yoshi's Day."

* * *

After getting back at Yoshi's Island from the airport, Yoshi is finally home at last.

"Yoshi, you're back. I miss you," said Luigi.

"I miss you too." said Yoshi.

"Yeah, and have you been?" asked Link.

"I've been at Yoshi's Island for this day. It's was Yoshi's Day, so I'm back! Who miss me?" explained Yoshi.

"We do!!" said Olimar and his Pikim.

"I do." said Peach.

"Me too," said Zelda, "Great to have you back."

"We all do," said Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf.

"Really?" asked Sonic. "I though you were villages."

"No, we not," said Wario. "Sometimes."

"OK, thanks everyone, escipally Captian Olimar for being nice at me. Now I can play Brawl," said Yoshi. He wents to his room and play _Super Smash Bros. Brawl._

Rate and Reivew.

Some notes:

No swearing occurs, so this chapter is rated K.

For the first time, Fox, Falco, and Mario doesn't appear in this chapter.

* * *


	7. Princess Day

Chapter 7: Princess Day

Summary: Today's Princess Day so Peach and Zelda spends their day at Peach's castle (along with Daisy). But, when Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser noticed this, they dediced to kidnapped the princesses. But, then, Link and Luigi resuce them and saves the day.

* * *

Today was Princess Day. Peach woke up, and noticed the calendar. July 15 was Princess Day. So she wakes up Zelda.

"Hey, Zelda," said Peach, "Today's Princess Day."

"Wow, really? What should we go to spend our day?" asked Zelda.

"What about we can spend our day at my castle? There's Toads," said Peach.

"Naw, not the Toads. To spend our day at your castle," said Zelda.

"Oh yeah. Let's go," said Peach.

"Hey, ladies, what are you going?" asked Captian Falcon.

"We're going to Peach's castle to spend our day there. See ya. Please follow me and Peach on Twitter if you want to chat." said Zelda.

"See ya. I love them," said Falcon.

"You're weird," said Samus.

"What the devil was that?" Captian Falcon asked, with Stewie Griffin's accent.

"It's me." said Samus.

"Oh, ok." said Falcon.

* * *

Peach and Zelda arrived at Peach's castle. Then, a Toad came happliy.

"Hey look! It's Peach and Zelda!" said Toad.

"Do they live in your castle?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, since 1996 (the relase date of Super Mario 64)," said Peach.

"Wow. This day's gonna be fun!" said Zelda.

Yeah. Let's call Daisy to spend with us so we can't be along," said Peach.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 3 Smash of Evil are awake.

"OK, what should we do for today?" asked Wario.

"Well it's Princess Day. I got an idea. This afternoon, we'll kidnap them!" said Bowser.

"Kidnap them???" said Ganondorf, "But that thing is getting so old. You have been doing it since 1985 (the year relase of Super Mario Bros.)."

"Yeah, but one more time. Then, we can treat them nice," said Bowser. "Now who with me?"

"We do." said Ganondorf and Wario.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy came to the castle.

"Welcome Daisy! How are you?" asked Zelda.

"Good, I'm fine," said Daisy.

"OK, here's our schedule for today. First, it's 10AM. We are doing a funny game called Find the Crown. It's when you steal our crown and then take it to us. Let's begin," said Peach.

"Wow, it's sounds cool. Let's do it," said Zelda.

The princesses hide their clown and then look for it.

Meanwhile, as they are checking, Bowser asked, "How are they doing?"

"They are playing a game called Finding the Crown," said Wario.

"Hmm... sounds funny. It's like they're finding the lord." said Ganondorf.

"You're the lord of Hyrule," said Bowser.

"I am," said Ganondorf.

Back to the princesses part, they hasn't found one yet. However just now Peach has found Daisy's clown.

"Hey, Daisy, I found it," said Peach.

"Thanks," said Zelda.

"Uh, you're not Daisy!!" yelled Peach.

"Did anyone found it?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, here you go," said Peach.

"Did anyone found mine?" asked Zelda.

"No, but I found mine!! But how?" asked Peach.

"No one found my clown yet? Look likes they hate you me." cried Zelda. She began crying like SpongeBob did in All That Glitters.

"Whoa what wrong with her?" asked Bowser.

"She's a crybaby. Peach just found her clown, but not Zelda. Then, Zelda cried in a tear of flood at the lake near Peach's castle. Seems funny?" said Ganondorf.

"Yeah, I love you," said Wario.

"Hey, Zedla, if you want to stop crying then here's your clown. HAPPY now?!" said Peach.

"Yay!" cheered Zelda acting like a baby.

"And do me one thing. Act NORMAL!!" shouted Peach.

"OK. Cause I love you," said Zelda. Peach beats her up.

Meanwhile, the Smash of Evil were making their plan to kidnap the princesses.

"Do you wanna know why Zelda here? I mean Daisy," said Ganondorf.

"Because we all hate her," said Bowser.

"Yes, we do. And here's the plan. Let's kidnap them in the top of Peach's do you think?" said Wario.

"Nice idea, Wario. Let's go kidnap them," said Bowser.

"Yeah," said Wario, "And I like Peach's Melee voice better. Her Brawl voice sucks. Ever since I play those games, I noticed different with Peach's voice. I just hate her Brawl voice... too childish. At least she was designed fine."

Meanwhile, the princesses are having fun time. But until Peach went to the restroom, she's having tea time.

"Where's Peach?" asked Daisy.

"I'm right here," said Peach.

"Peach, where have you been?!" asked Zelda.

"Restroom," said Peach, "Wanna have tea with me?"

"D'oh!! NO!!!" yelled Zelda. "I don't wanna has tea with you! God, you so annoying in that Meta Knight's ship level. I hope you grow up, jerk."

"WAH!!!" cried Peach.

"Poor jerk,' said Daisy, "By the way, since do you know how to play the Subspace Emissary?"

"Well, I play it on easy mode. Normal to Insene are hard." said Zelda.

"OK, I'm back. I feel fine now," said Peach. "Huh? What's that noise?"

"It's that ship!!!" yelled Daisy.

The Smash of Evil Ship was coming with a thing to kidnap them.

"I know who that is!" said Zelda. "It's Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario."

"Ugh, great. Kidnap all the time," said Peach.

"Do you think this kidnap crap is getting old?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, since the first game I appeared," said Peach.

"Too bad," said Bowser, "You three will be kidnapped!" He kidnaps all the princesses.

"Hey, Bowser, did we kidnap them?" saked Wario.

"Yes," said Bowser, "Victory is ours."

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and Luigi were watching TV until they hear voices.

"What was that?" asked Link.

"I think it's the princesses," said Luigi.

"Let's save them," said Link.

Luigi and Link escape to the castle and saw the Smash of Evil's ship. The princesses was there.

"Aw, man. What are we gonna do?" asked Luigi.

"Oh, I know! Let's buy some Smash Balls!" said Link.

Later

"Is there anyone who could resuce them?" asked Ganondorf.

"I think no one," said Wario.

But then, a voice said, "Not so fast, you evil Smashers."

"Oh my god!!! Link and Luigi using their final Smash." said Bowser.

Link and Luigi used their Final Smash attacks and resuce the princesses. Then, the ship was destroyed. It's lands on the water.

"I hope that kidnapping thing will never happen again." said Bowser.

"Wow! Link and Luigi, thanks for resucing us." said Peach.

"Your welcome," said both of them.

* * *

Rate/Review.


	8. Return of Mewtwo

Chapter 8: Return of Mewtwo

Summary: When Lucario hears a voice when he went the restroom and it's was Mewtwo! But how did he stay? To anwser this, he spends his life at a moblie all the time since he left the Smash Bros seris. Then, Fox got jealous for having Mewtwo back at the manison so they told Master Hand to move where he came from.

Main Characters: Lucario/Mewtwo/Fox

* * *

It's was a nice day at Smash City. The Smashers were at Kirby's Burger place. Kirby was signing his name to start working.

"Hi, Lucario. What do you want to eat?" asked Kirby.

"Uhh...I need to go to the restroom. Please wait." said Lucario. He went to the men restroom. While he does so, he hears a famaliar voice.

"Uhh...that's better," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Lucario.

The door opened and it's was Mewtwo! Holy crap.

"*gasp* You! Can you tell me why did you remove me? I was good not bad." said Mewtwo.

"Well, the SSBB author said he hates Mewtwo. He might be removing Pichu and Roy. End of reason," replied Lucario.

"*steam whistles* I gotta save my Pich and RoyBoy!" said Mewtwo. He exit the restroom. The Smashera gasped.

"Oh my...gosh." said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Holy crap! Olimar, who is that guy?" asked the red Pikim.

"That's Mewtwo also know as the dickhead I hate the most." said Captian Olimar.

"Mamma Mia! It's Mewtwo!" said Mario.

"I can't look!" said Wario.

"Why?" asked Ganondorf.

"I replaced him," said Wario.

"Don't worry. You're my boy," said Roy.

"Screw you! Bowser, kill him," said Wario.

Bowser tried to kill Roy, but then, Mewtwo attack him with a shadow ball.

"Bowser, get off of my boy," said Mewtwo, "Oh, Roy and Pichu. Glad to have you back."

"Uh, we been here since you left." said Pichu.

"Ugh!" said Fox, "Just get rid those dorks already!"

"Yeah, so they can they hand off it," said Falco.

"Don't you meant Hands off my prey?" asked Fox.

"What's the matter, scared?" asked Wolf.

"Yes," said Fox, "Here's the reasons why I don't want those bitches here. One, Pichu sucks. He couldn't been here in the SSB seris in the first place. Two, Roy is lame. Ike our boy. They make a stupid idea for Roy just because he wanted was an ad for his dumb ass game. He's the same reason as Pichu. Couln't been here in the SSB thing in the first place. Three, Mewtwo sucks ball. Lucario is the BEST! I don't really care if he replaced Mewtwo. Lucario is #1! Mewtwo sucks. And last, I glad Dr. Mario is gone. He is a ripoff to Mario. Same with Young Link. He was a pointless Smasher who likes to drink milk. What a stupid idea. Wish he didn't exist. All I want Young Link into Baby Young Link. Did you know that when Young Link is tiny, he acts a baby! Who else agrees with me?"

Everyone expect Mewtwo, Roy, and Pichu agreed. Fox was happy, but not at the three who disagreed.

"I'm glad we hate them," said Diddy Kong.

"Yeah me too. I'm not fan of Mewtwo," said Donkey Kong.

"What's going on?!" asked Master Hand.

"MH, Mewtwo is back!! I saw him on the restroom," said Lucario.

"Ugh!!! Great. Still alive?" asked Master Hand angrliy. "Who else hates him? I do."

"I do!" replied Fox, "I also hate the other 4 who got removed from SSBB. Who With Me?! Who do you hate the most. Mine's Roy and Pichu."

This is a list that a Smasher hates the 5 smashers the most:

Bowser: Pichu

Captian Falcon: Young Link

DKCrew: Mewtwo

Falco: Pichu/Roy

Fox: Same as Falco

Ganondorf: Mewtwo/Pichu

Ice Climbers: Dr. Mario

Ike: Roy

Jigglypuff: Pichu

King Dedede: Young Link

Kirby: Mewtwo

Link: Young Link

Lucario: Mewtwo

Lucas: Dr. Mario

Luigi: Dr. Mario

Mario: Pichu/Mewtwo

Marth: Roy

Meta Knight: Young Link

Mr. Game and Watch: Dr. Mario

Ness: Pichu/Young Link

Olimar: Mewtwo

Peach: Mewtwo

Pikachu: Pichu

Pit: Roy

PKTrainer: Pichu/Dr. Mario

R.O.B.: Dr. Mario

Samus: Roy/Pichu

Snake: Young Link/Pichu

Sonic: Mewtwo

Toon Link: Young Link

Wario: Mewtwo

Wolf: Pichu/Roy

Yoshi: Dr. Mario

Zelda: Young Link

Dr. Mario: 7

Mewtwo: 10

Pichu: 11

Roy: 7

Young Link: 8

"Horray! Pichu is the most hated! ^_^ Let's send these to Master Hand," said Fox.

"Mario, who's that?" asked Snake.

"That's Mewtwo. God, I wish he didn't existed." said Mario.

"Yeah me too, and that Pichu guy. He so unfunny..." said Snake.

"What did you call me?!" asked Mewtwo.

"I wish you didn't existed," said Mario.

Mewtwo tries to attack Mario, but then Lucario stops him.

"Let him down. I'll chanagle you," said Lucario. He and Mewtwo go on a battle later at the Smash Manison.

"OK, Smashers, who do you want to win?" asked Master Hand.

Everyone replied "Lucario." However not all who wants Lucario to win. Roy and Pichu replied Mewtwo. Master Hand beats them up in his office.

Lucario amd Mewtwo started fighting. They repatliy used their Shadow Ball+Aura Beam. Lucario's aura was so strong, it's knocks Mewtwo out. He fanited. Everyone but Pichu and Roy cheered. Master Hand once again beats them up for not cheering.

"I'm glad Lucario won," said Jigglypuff.

Then Master Hand talks to the defated Mewtwo, Pichu, and Roy at his office.

"I need a talk with all of you," said Master Hand, "For Mewtwo: I wonder why you didn't leave outside of Smash City. You're never in Brawl. In 5 minutes, you're out! Roy and Pichu, you are gonna be out in next month. I'm sorry, but since March 9, 2008, you have been stay ever since. Roy will be outta here first. and Pichu will be outta here after that week. Enjoy your last moments here because we never want you here. Kiss your ass bye, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo started crying like he did in Melee when he is Star KO.

"Hey, Fox, are you happy that Mewtwo gone?"

"Yes, I am. He's annoying. He's just a joke. Two more to go," said Fox, "Mission complete."

* * *

Rate and Review


	9. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff

Chapter 8/Pairings: Meta Knight and Jigglypuff

Summary: When the Smashers are visiting Jigglypuff's concert, Meta Knight falls in love with her. However, the next day, Pikachu and Kirby become jealous when they heard this. One day later, King Dedede and Lucario spy on thier friends. Then, Meta Knight and Jiggkypuff break up and then another random day at the manison.

* * *

It's was an evening day at Smash City. Jigglypuff was watching TV. The show she was watching was Brawl Concert on Smash TV.

"Welcome to Brawl Concert. I'm your host, Crazy Hand."

"What the hell?! Crazy Hand hosts this?!" asked Jigglypuff.

"Of course, CH hosts it," said Red.

"Do you wanna make a concert? Well, come by tomorrow," said Crazy Hand, "Opens 8AM-10AM."

"Oh my gosh! I want to!" said Jigglypuff excited. She wents to asleep.

"What the hell are you excited for?" asked Pikachu.

The next day, Jigglypuff woke up in time. It's was 9:30AM, so she drove off to the concert place.

"Oh hi, Jigglypuff," said Crazy Hand, "Do you want to make a concert?"

"YES!!! I WANNA JOIN!!!" said Jigglypuff.

"Calm down. Anyways, you are now a member of Brawl Concert." said Crazy Hand. Jigglypuff cheered so happliy everyone near the concert should hear her. The Smash Manison wasn't near to the concert. It's was 8 mph south of it.

"I say, what's that noise?" asked an English Hammer Bros.

"Jigglypuff," answered Goomba.

"That jerk. She just join Brawl Concert." said Hammer Bros.

Meanwhile, back at the Manison, the StarFox crew (Fox and Falco) and Wolf were watching their StarFox show until a commerical about Jigglypuff was there.

"Hi!" said Jigglypuff.

"What the fuck?! We were watching that!" said Wolf.

"You wanna come to come to my concert? Then, be here this evening! My partner is Piplup." said Jigglypuff.

All the Smashers throws their remotes after watching that.

"That's was the worst commerical ever," said Snake.

"Yeah Me too," said Sonic, "Cause Sonic's the name speed my game!"

"GET OUT!!!" yelled Snake. He kicked Sonic out of the outside, covering in blood.

"Alrighty then. I will follow you," said Sonic.

Later, Jigglypuff came back to the Smash Manison. She has some letters and she give these to the Smashers.

"Wow, a concert?" asked Meta Knight. "Hey Kirby and Dedede, we're going on a concert tonight."

"Wow, really? I wanna go," said Kirby, "I hope there's food."

"Please don't worry about foods. The letter is from Jigglypuff. She said that all of us will come. Wow, I can't wait! I wonder how Jigglypuff dress for tonight," said Meta Knight.

"Or else, your life will be changed," said Dedede.

"Did you said that Jigglypuff was hot?" asked Meta Knight.

"No, but we'll see," said King Dedede.

Tonight at the concert, the Smashers arrived by taking the bus. Jigglypuff was wearing a green dress that is silamar to the coustme in the SSB games. Meta Knight got stunned to her. Kirby slaps him.

"Look, Meta Knight, no time to look at sexy stuff. Just watch her, but no PEEING!" said Kirby.

The concert begin.

"OK, welcome to Brawl Concert. We allowed all Smashers from Brawl in this concert. But not Roy, Pichu, Mewtwo, or anything..."

"I heard that! I hate Roy, Pichu, Young Link, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo! I want them dead." said Fox.

"Sorry about that. Fox just hates those bastards who are no longer in Brawl, but let's me say it again," said Jigglypuff, "OK, welcome to Brawl Concert. We allowed all Smashers from Brawl in this concert. But not Roy, Pichu, Mewtwo, or anything else who was removed in Brawl. Tonight, I will be singing live to the Brawl music. Now, Piplup, can you tell me the list of the songs?"

Brawl Main Theme (featuring choir)

Fire Emblem Theme (featuring choir)

Gorumet Race

Pokemon Center Theme

Chill (Dr. Mario)

"OK, that's all. First, Jigglypuff will be singing Chill from Dr. Mario featuring me as using the guitar," said Piplup.

The concert begins. Jigglypuff begins humming to the Dr. Mario theme while Piplup plays the guitar.

"Wow, she hums good," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Meta Knight almost peed, and Kirby saves him from peeing.

Later, during the last theme, Jigglypuff was humming nice that Meta Knight pee off his pants. Kirby punched him and send him to the restroom.

"Meta Knight, please stop peeing! I know you're in love, but hold on," said Kirby.

"OK, see ya," said Meta Knight.

"That's better. Wait a minute. My best friend in love? Then, I'll found out tomorrow if he does."

"OK, thanks for coming at my concert," said Jigglypuff. Then, Meta Knight comes and he is in love.

"Is he really in love with you?" asked R.O.B.

"I think so. Look at his eyes," said Jiglypuff.

"What the devil do you mean? He's in love," said Falco.

"I knew he has a Brookylin accent," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Meta Knight came closer to Jigglypuff and kissed her. Everyone puked. They just leave.

"Master Hand, MK in love with Jigglypuff!" said Mario.

"Really? Then, let's go," said Master Hand.

The next day at the Smash Manison. Kirby was sneaking on Meta Knight and Jigglypuff if they are eating breakfast first. He checks and they were there. He got really angry.

"Kirby, what's wrong?" asked Pikachu.

"Look at them. They're first in line and they're kissing each other," said Kirby, pointing to them.

"Damn it! Meta Knight stole my puffball friend." said Pikachu, "I still like MK if only he break out with that ass."

"Yeah, and what will we do?" asked Kirby.

"Let's ask Pichu," said Pikachu.

Kirby growled. "NO!! NOT HIM!! He is still here at the SM. I wish August comes so they layout these bastards like Jigglypuff said. Let's ask Lucario or Dedede."

"Gotcha! I'll ask King Dedede, and you'll ask Lucario," said Pikachu.

"Lucario!" said Kirby.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Lucario.

"I need to solve this problem," said Kirby, "Jigglypuff is in love with Jigglypuff your buddy! What will we do?"

"Did you ask the king Dedede?" asked Lucario.

"No, but Pikachu does," said Kirby. Sence cuts to Pikachu.

"Dedede!!!" yelled Pikachu.

"Yes. What happened?" asked the king.

"Meta Knight's in love...with Jigglypuff!" said Pikachu.

"No way! That jerk's in love with my king friend?" said Dedede.

"Don't you meant sword friend? You're already a king," said Pikachu, "Anyways, can you and Lucario save Meta Knight and Jigglypuff from loving each other?"

"Sure, I'll do it," said Pikachu.

Later, Dedede told Lucario to kidnap Meta Knight and Jigglypuff to stop loving each other. So, their plan worked. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight went out at a hotel... so Lucario and Dedede spy and followed them. The hotel that they are staying is Brawl Inn.

"OK, what's our plans?" asked Lucario.

"When they're asleep, let's kidnap them, and carjack someone," said Dedede.

"OK, that's sounds good."

Later, at 3AM, when they went asleep, Lucario and Meta Knight are sneaking and dedice to kidnap Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. So Lucario gets Jigglypuff and Dedede gets Meta Knight. Then, they walk on the roads and found a car at the gas station.

"Wow! A Toytoa truck! Let's drive it!" said King Dedede.

They begins to drive, but the truck owner said, "That's my car."

"It's dosen't matter. We're late driving though it's now 3 in the morning," said Dedede. Then, he shoots the guy. He quickly drove off before someone noticed it.

Then, someone checked the trash and said, "WHO'S THE HELL KILLED SOMEONE?!"

4 hours later, when the sun rises, Dedede and Lucario get ready and drove off to the Smash Manison. However, they passed a sign that said "DO NOT JUMP THE RAMP!!"

"Do we jump there?" asked Lucario.

"Sure," said Dedede. He revsed the car and jump the rant as he enters the freeway. He drove fast as he could. They passed a sign said, "Smash Manison is that way. 5 mph left." They exit the freeway and follow the signs and head east where it's shortcut to the manison.

After heading to Smash Street, they arrived at the manison. Lucario quickly went to the Pokemon room and puts Jigglypuff next to Pikachu. Then, Dedede puts Meta Knight next to Kirby. After waking, they yelled.

"PIKACHU! Where's my boygirl friend?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Oops, he pee," said Pikachu, "and he broke up with you."

Jigglypuff started to yell in slow motion, "NOOOO...!"

"What's the hell wrong with you, bitch?" asked Pikachu.

Later, at breakfast. Jigglypuff sadly sits down. Pikachu came. Jigglypuff drops the bowl at Pikachu. Pikachu started crying.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, and why are you crying?" asked Diddy Kong.

"That jerk Jigglypuff hits me with bowl. Can you tell Master Hand?" said Pikachu.

"MASTER HAND!! Jigglypuff drops the bowl on Pikachu!" yelled Diddy Kong.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Master Hand.

"Jigglypuff drops the bowl on me," said Pikachu, "Can you spam her and tell her to be no longer at the SSB thing?"

"Oh, ok. Jigglypuff, I need a talk with you at my office," said Master Hand.

"Yes, what?" said Jigglypuff.

"You may not know but earlier, you hit the bowl on Pikachu. What is your problem?" said Master Hand.

"Because he said I broke up Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

"I don't care about MK, but someday you might not make to the next Super Smash Bros. game, but we'll see on your behavoir," said Master Hand.

* * *

What will Jigglypuff do after one misbehavoir? Rate and Review.


	10. Marth's Stage Builder

Chapter 10: Marth's Stage Builder

Summary: When Marth plays Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Roy get jealous for not letting him to play the game. Then, Marth tells him to wait 30 minutes because he is making his own stage and then he copied it because he is making a real stage builder.

* * *

Marth woke up. Before playing Brawl, he dedeices to eat cereal.

"Hey, Marth, my best buddy, how are you doing?" asked Ike.

"Good," said Marth, "Are you excited that Roy will be dead in the next chapter?"

"Hell yeah, baby," said Ike, "I'm so sick of him. I never like Roy to be here in the SSB in the first place. He was just a freakin' ad for his Japanese game, no offense to it. I speak English."

"Hey, guys, good morning..."

Ike and Marth sends Roy to the game room's closet.

"We don't want you," said Ike. Roy started crying. Kirby came to closet and shallow him.

"Hey, why the hell did you shallow me?!" asked Roy.

"Cause no one like you!" yelled Kirby. He begins to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

However, Roy broke the door and beat Kirby out of the game room. Kirby started crying.

"What's wrong, Kirby?" asked Marth.

"*cry* Roy punched me in the face!" cried Kirby in a weird tone. He ran to his room.

"Whoa! Kirby, what's happened?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah, what's wrong, buddy?" asked King Dedede.

"Roy, that jackass, beat me up and I wanna play Brawl!!" said Kirby. He is still crying.

"Roy, you dumb ass, why do you punched Kirby?" asked Ike.

"Because I was never in Brawl," said Roy, "Why did you replace me?! WHY?!" he said as he started crying like Kirby did.

"What an asshole," said Marth, "Anyways, if you need me, I'll be playing Brawl making my own stage builder. Because after this, I will make a real stage builder based on this one I will be making."

"OK, See ya. I'll be slapping Roy's ass for doing that." said Ike as he walked away.

"OK. See you later," said Marth.

"Roy, I need a talk with you." said Ike, "I don't give a damn if you said that I replace you. No, I didn't. That stupid Lyn chick did. God, I hate her."

"Well, may I..."

"SHUT UP! I wil be slapping your ass for this! Let's begin," said Ike.

"Wah...! I want to go home!" wailed Roy.

"You will, your ass will be kick on the next freaking chapter...now shut the hell up!" said Ike.

Meanwhile, Marth was on Stage Builder and he created one called Marth's Kindgom.

"Hey, Marth." said Roy.

"WHAT THE DEUCE?! You're still here?! Just die." said Marth.

"Well, I don't care either. I want to play Brawl." said Roy.

"Well, bring that thing and play pool (game), I'm busy," said Marth.

Roy tried to play but Crazy Hand saw him and send him to the office.

"Roy, if you don't stop this, I'll let you play Melee," said Crazy Hand.

"OK, and the game is much better than Brawl," said Roy.

"*sighs* Wish Brawl wins," said Crazy Hand, "Melee is so boring after you finish the game."

"Well, I like it better because I'm there, screw Brawl," said Roy.

Crazy Hand got angry, "I am gonna kill that guy for saying that."

"Hey, Marth," said Link, "What you doing?"

"Playing Brawl, I'm making my own stage builder and I'm gonna copy it," said Marth.

"Wow, that's cool. When your wish come true, may I visit your place?" said Link.

"Sure, all of them can come, expect for Roy and Pichu. God, I hate them so much," said Marth.

"Thanks, you're my best buddy. See ya later." said Link.

"Pichu!" said Pichu as he pops nowhere.

"Go to hell, bitch! No one even likes you! And I'm busy," yelled Marth. He is still making his own stage, but it's took 15 minutes to be finished. Then, Marth took a picture of it.

"Hey, Marth, where did you took that picture for?" asked Pit.

"I took so I can make my own kingdom. The stage builder I called was Marth Kingdom," said Marth.

"I know that since you're a prince," said Pit, "See you later at your kingdom."

"Hey, Kirby, you can now play," said Marth, "I'm gonna build my stage I create eariler."

"Wow, can I play on your stage?" asked Kirby.

"Sure, but don't delete or you're not coming to my kingdom," said Marth. "Got it? I will be building my stage."

"OK," said Kirby. He deidces to Brawl with himself, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Ike at Marth's Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Marth was building his own kingdom. It's was 25% complete.

"Hey, Marth, are you gonna live there now?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, because it's my kingdom," said Marth.

"Can we all come?" asked Zelda.

"Sure, but Roy and Pichu are still alive," said Marth, "so they will not come."

It's took 2 hours to complete the building and it's now opened.

"Hey, Marth, can my RoyBoy and I come?" asked Pichu.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY KINGDOM!!! IKE, SHOW THEM YOUR MOVES!" said Marth.

"OK, Captian Prince Marth," said Ike, "It's time for butt slapping for still being here."

"Wow, can we all come?" asked Yoshi.

"Everyone, the kingdom is now open!" said Marth.

"Wait, kindgom. Don't you meant castle?" asked Peach.

"Oh, OK. That's better," said Marth, "The castle is now open."

Everyone came, expect Pichu and Roy, who were kicked out by Ike to the Smash Manison. Then, Ike came.

"Wow, this castle sure looks cool!" said Olimar.

Then, Master Hand came to look for the Smashers.

"Whoa, what this?" asked Master Hand.

"It's my castle," said Marth, "Does everyone has a party here?"

The Smashers all agreed.

Everyone but those 2 left behind Smashers throw a party at Marth's castle.

* * *

Rate/Review Please.


	11. Goodbye, Roy

Chapter 11: Goodbye, Roy

Summary: Today's Roy's last on the manison so Roy is leaving to the other world he went. So, the Smashers dedices to have punch out with with him. Then, it's make Pichu sad.

* * *

Today is Roy's last day on the Smash Manison and everyone was so happy expect Pichu.

"Are you happy now that your butt will be kicked out?" asked Marth.

"Yep," said Roy.

"That's good," said Ike, "since you're a jerk...er...joke for this crap."

Then, Pichu quickly came. "I am gonna miss you!!!" He wailed.

"PICHU! GET IN HERE!" said Pikachu, "Everyone knows I'm better in tier list? Who's with me?"

Everyone agree, but not Roy and Pichu. "Darn it. Roy and Pichu, get outta here."

"I am," said Roy.

"But, why are still here?" asked Pikachu.

"I'll be gone in 9 hours," said Roy, "until I'll not going anywhere."

"YES!!" said Pichu. Pikachu knocks him out.

"Let's me do it," said Captain Falcon. He Falcon Puch at Roy.

"Way-a-go, Falco!" said Luigi.

"It's Falcon," said Captain Falcon.

"That's was good," said Samus.

"Mamma Mia! That was-a-good!" said Mario.

"Wait a minute," said Master Hand, breaking the fourth wall, "This is about Roy, not Pichu! So, let's see how strong we give because we will be giving candies! But not for you, Pichu (Pichu groans loud; Pikachu got mad). OK, alrighty, let's begin with the Mario Brothers!"

"GO MARIO AND LUIGI!" yelled Olimar and his Pikmin.

"Wow, you are friendly to everyone here," said Ike.

"Go to my Twitter and I love anyone here," said Captain Olimar.

As the fight begins, the brothers say "Let-a-go!" and fight on Roy. They used their smash attack. Then, Mario used his F.L.U.D.D.

"I'm glad Mario has that thing. Takes me back and I was playing Super Mario Sunshine one day," said Pikachu.

Then, Mario and Luigi wins. Marth cheered. Pichu booed. Pikachu put tape on his mouth.

"There, happy now? And you're next to be kick out here," said Pikachu.

Pichu started crying.

Then, Link and Marth were next to punch Roy.

"Hey, Roy, I'm no longer your friend. Sorry, but you didn't make, so it's time to kick your ass," said Marth. The fight begins.

"I'm happy I got Brawl. I hope there's a new game," said Link.

"Maybe in November 2010, I guess?" asked Marth.

"Not sure," said Link.

"Not sure either," said Marth in Japanese.

"Damn it, English please!" said Link.

Then, Bowser was next to fight Roy. He was the strongest because he really hates Roy.

1 hour later, it's was Pit's turn.

"This is my favorite part. Pit will be taunting in a bit," said Link.

"The fight is on!!" said Pit.

"See?" said Link.

Pit hits Roy really hard. Then, he started crying.

"What's up with the crying?" asked Ness.

"Ness and Lucas, you're both next," said Master Hand.

Ness and Lucas used their attack and found Roy.

"I'm so happy we beat Roy!" said Lucas.

"Yeah, me too," said Roy, "And who the hell put Roy here anyways?"

The next fight was Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. They both used their punch and Roy got hitted really hard. But, there's one more.

Captain Falcon is the last one. As he started the fight, he said, "Show me you moves, bitch!" Roy just sat there and Falcon give a big hit and punch. He kept doing it and won the battle. So, the Smashers dedice to eat their candies. Only Pichu and Roy didn't.

"OK, Roy, your ass is now kicked! Enjoy your off screen camp! :P" said Master Hand.

"Yes! Mission compteled!" said Fox.

"One down, one to go," said Falco.

Meanwhile, Fox went to his room and wrote the letter.

"Thank you so much to kick Roy's butt here. I never really like him nor Pichu so I can't wait for a new beginning."

Pichu came of the closet and he started crying so loud.

"What's the devil?' asked Yoshi. "Hey! Shut the hell up! No one give a crap." He then lay Pichu as an egg. Then, he was bored. Then, he started crying.

Master Hand beats Pichu out with his moves just like he just in SSB games.

Meanwhile, Roy was at the off screen camp (just what Master Hand said) with Mewtwo, Dr. Mario and Baby Young Link.

"Wah, wah!" said baby Young Link. Yes, Young Link IS a baby.

"I'm glad my RoyBoy is here with me," said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo is a freaking gay nigger who loves Young Link," said Roy.

"Damn it! Don't said the N word! It's gay," said Mewtwo.

Roy kept saiding the N word and some guy kicks him out.

"That's was gay, you idiot!"

Roy was now alone. The end. One left to go.


	12. Heart Attack

Chapter 12: Heart Attack!

Summary: When drinking a root beer, Pikachu got a heart attack! So he can't drink anymore until he has surgey.

* * *

Master Hand started to anncouned, "Good morning, everyone. I got good news. The bar is now open unless you're 13 or older to drink, exepect Pichu."

"Darn. How come I don't?" asked Pichu.

"Because your butt will be kicked tomorrow," said Master Hand.

"OK, Pikachu, what do you want to drink?" asked Pichu.

"Go to your room. I will drink a beer and then later root beer," said Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu, I like the way sing. Did you join choir?" asked Mario.

"Yes, I did," said Pikachu. He grabs a beer and drink it.

"How did you do, Pikachu?" asked Master Hand.

"I'm fine," said a drunken Pikachu.

"Meeeee tooooo!!!" said a drunken Pichu.

"Pichu, get out!!" yelled Master Hand.

"No. I wanna see Pikachu so drunk," laughed Pichu.

"Let's me try one cause I'm crazy," said Crazy Hand. "OOOHH MY LOOORD!! I CAN BE DRUNNNK CRAZILY!!"

"I wonder how it's taste likes," said Ness. He keept drinking and he is now drunk.

Lucas tastes but it's taste bad. "YUCK, I HATE IT!!"

"Too bad. You are now 100% drunk," said Master Hand as he put Lucas some beer.

"WOOW!! IT'S TASTES GOOD!!! I WANNNNA DESTROY THE MANISON!" said Lucas.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Master Hand, "That's was unessecary."

R.O.B. tries to drink it, but he dies. WTF?!

"What's up with him?" asked Luigi.

"He's a freakin' robot so he dies quickly." said Mario.

"How?' asked Luigi.

"By drinking," said Mario.

"That's sucks," said Luigi.

Master Hand splam Pichu for acting crazy. "One more time. If you don't stop this crap, you will be kicked out today," said Master Hand.

"OK, Hand, what's next?" asked Snake.

"Yeah, cause I'm thristy. You know why? Cause Sonic's the name, cannot be on water," said Sonic.

"Get outta here," said Snake.

"Next, we has root beer. Enjoy them until you some people get heart attacks," said Master Hand.

Sonic quickly gets some root beer. He just runs quickly.

"Wonder the hell's he doing?" asked Lucario.

"Because he's a jerk," said Snake, "I can get use to him next year, I guess."

"You wanna know why I'm drunk? Cause Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" said Sonic.

"Haha, that's was hilarious," said Lucario.

"To me, no," said Snake.

"Why?" asked Lucario.

"Cause he's annoying," said Snake, "I'm outta here. But, first I need to drink a root beer."

Snake try to, but he got a heart attack. However, nothing happens as Lucario puts him water.

"Thank you, I was almost dead," said Snake.

"You wasn't. You have a heart attack." said Lucario.

"OK, who's next to drink a root beer?" asked Master Hand.

"I do!" said Pikachu. He drank a root beer, but then after knowing he drank a lot, he's got a heart attack. He fainted. So does Pichu, which makes Master Hand upset.

"You jerk! Did you make him get a heart attack?" said Master Hand.

"Yes," said Pichu.

"Well, you will be dead by tomorrow," said Master Hand, "By the way, everyone, let's go to the hostipal."

At the hostipal, Pikachu was feeling ill after having a heart attack.

"What's happen to Pikachu?" asked Jigglypuff.

"He's got a heart attack thanks to... Pichu," said Master Hand.

"That's sucks. And I still hate Pichu for not being potty trained," said Jigglypuff, "I still even hate him for being cheery and annoying."

"Yes, and are you glad he is on the last tier place?" said Master Hand.

"I do, though tier is for people who rank their clones higher than them." said Jigglypuff.

"At least there's no Dr. Mario. God, I really hate him," said Mario.

"I agree, Mario, he was a jerk," said Peach.

"I hope the doctor is Wolf," said Bowser. He laughed.

"Bowser, that's wasn't even funny," said Ganondorf.

"Yeah," said Wario, "Do that again, and we'll kick you out of our group."

"Bowser, I'm right here," said Wolf, "and I'm not a doctor."

The doctor came.

"Hey, doctor, are you gonna say something what's wrong with Pikachu?" asked Lucario.

"Pikachu will be no longer drinking anymore," said the doctor, "and he will stay here until he feels better."

Pichu fainted.

"That's was sick," said Bowser to Pichu.

Later at the Smash Manison.

"How did Pikachu do?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Awful. He's isn't feeling well, so he need a rest," said Master Hand.

"How much days?" asked Crazy Hand.

"He will be resting for 2 days," said Master Hand.

Meanwhile at the hosptial and the next day, Pikachu was drinking some water to feel better. His health is fine, but not that good.

"Today, I meant tonight, you are going back to your home. In 10 hours, you will feel good," said Pikachu.

Meanwhile at the Smash Mansion, the phone rings.

"Hey, Pikachu. How are yuo feeling?" asked Master Hand.

"I'm feeling a bit good. In 10 hours, I'll be home free," said Pikachu.

"Wow, that's cool! I hope Pichu isn't here," said Master Hand, "See ya tonight."

But then, Pichu stand there angrily. Master Hand gives him a bomb.

"This is for your layoff."

The bomb went boom.

Pichu makes out a Star KO cry.

"That's wasn't funny!!" said Wario.

Later, Pikachu drove back to the mansion and he's home.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back!" said Pikachu.

"Welcome home!!!" said Olimar and his Pikmin. So does everyone.

However, Pichu came and hugs Pikachu. Pikachu slaps him. Then, they has dinner.

* * *

Rate and Review


	13. No More Pichu

Chapter 13: No More Pichu

Summary: Today's Pichu's last day at the Mansion so everyone are happy to see the little guy gone.

* * *

"Hey, Pichu," said Master Hand evily, "Today is your last gay day."

"Yay! But, did you call me gay?" asked Pichu.

"Yes, because of you," said Master Hand.

Pikachu came and laughs evily.

"What's so funny?" asked Pichu.

"Nothing. We are gonna get your butt outta here," said Pikachu.

"And yeah, we better not see you again, so enjoy your last 10 minutes...er...hours. First your evil breakfast," laughed Master Hand. Same way he did in the SSB games.

"I'm so happy," said Fox.

"Why? Are you scared?" asked Wolf.

"Not me," said Falco.

"Not me either. But, I'm happy that Pichu and Roy will be in the dumper forever! WHO'S WITH ME?!" said Fox.

Every Brawlers (expect Pichu) agreed with Fox.

"That's wasn't funny, Pichu, and you are gonna get kicked out," said Master Hand.

The sad music of the Melee theme plays in the background. "But...but...why...?" asked Pichu in tears.

"Because we said so. Come on, everyone, let's beat this jerk named Pichu," said Fox. The Smashers beats Pichu. He dought it because he began crying so loudly.

"I can't take it!!" cried Pichu. He ran out the game room's closet crying all day.

"Poor doche," said Lugi.

"Yeah, cause he-a-doche," said Mario.

Later at the room, Pichu was alone all day still crying. Then, Starfy comes.

"What's the matter, cute Pokemon?" asked Starfy.

"No...one...likes...me..." cried Pichu.

"Well, no one like me either. Wanna be friend?" said Starfy.

'Hell yeah! Brawl sucks balls!!" said Pichu.

"Until you like Brawl," said Starfy.

"OK, I do, but I still hate this crap," said Pichu.

"Oh my god, are refering to the SM or the Brawl game?" asked Stafy.

"This place, it's scary!" said Pichu.

"Luigi's Mansion is," said Stafy, "I will see you later."

"Bye, best friend!!!" said Pichu. He fall in love with him.

"Uh, Pichu, what are you doing here?" asked Pikachu.

"Nothing...I was in love with Starfy," said Pchu.

"OH MY LORD'S GOD!! YOU'RE IN LOVE and gay!?" asked Pikachu in a weird voice, "I'm gonna tell!"

"No please!" cried Pichu.

It's was too late. Everyone has to beat him up.

"NO, I'm so sorry!!!" cried Pichu as he boogers come out.

"Ugh, why in the world would we show you friggin' nigger boogers?" asked Pikachu.

'Because he's said the N word!" said Sonic.

"Hey, I heard that, jerk," said Snake.

"Because the N word is for black people and gays," said Sonic. Snake beats him up.

"God, I hate this hedgehog," said Snake.

"God, I hate this season. I wish there's Season 2 which is called Brawler Stories," mocked Sonic.

"STOP MOCKING ME and listen!!" said Snake.

"If there's anymore wrong?' asked Pikachu.

"Nothing, we're fine now," said Snake.

"OK, now we gonna beat the crap this Pokemon out. So who with me?" asked Pikachu.

Everyone escpally the Pichu haters agree. Everyone tried to beat Pichu out, but then Starfy arrive saying "Not so fast!"

"What's the hell is that?!" asked Master Hand.

"It's my friend, you idiot," said Pichu.

Master Hand began sad.

"Hey, everyone, stop beating my friend. We don't give a crap," said Starfy.

"Oh yeah, we did!" said Master Hand. He beats up Starfy. "No one likes that why."

Pichu cried again.

"Oh, great, why are crying for?" asked Pikachu.

"My...loss...of...my...beloved...starfy..." said Pichu.

"Starfy is so annoying. That's why we will beat you," said Pikachu.

Everyone beats up Pichu.

"OK, I will go," said Pichu as he leaves the mansion.

"Hurray!!!" said everyone.

"Yay! Mission complete! Two down, none left! Let's have a great ending of the season," said Fox as he does the Kirby dance.

"Hey, you copy me!" said Kirby.

"Sorry, I was so happy," said Fox.

Pichu went to the dumper with the other 4 left behind characters.

"Welcome back! So were we going?" asked Roy.

"We're going to the dumper," said Pichu.

"Wait, what?" said Roy. He started crying. "I DON'T WANNA GO!!"

He kept crying until they went on the dumper forever. Yes, that's right, but why on Smash City? Someday, they will removed them here and send to the other place they went to. The end.

* * *

Epilouge Version

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion, everyone was getting ready to go alseep to start their new day without Roy, Pichu, YLink, Dr. Mario and Mewtwo.

A few Smashers were awake. Fox was writing his letter. Falco and Wolf were getting reday to sleep.

"Dear Smash Headquarters,

Thanks for remvoing those Smashers who left behind in Brawl. They were just jokes. Dr. Mario was a copy of Mario. Young Link, a gay young version of Link, Mewtwo, a one annoying creature, and finally, the worst of the two are Pichu and Roy. Pichu sucks balls, I'm glad he's gone. Roy is so overrated. Why would anyone likes him? Thank you,

Fox McCloud"

"OK, I now getting ready to sleep," said Fox.

"Hey, Deedee and Meta, bad news, Fox copy my dance," said Kirby.

"Really?" said Meta Knight.

"How?" asked Dedede.

"By being happy. Anyways, I'm happy too that those jerks who are now left behind are gone. Good night," said Kirby.

The next week, the dumper truck send Roy, Pichu, YLink, Mewtwo, and Dr. Mario back to where they came from.

* * *

Rate and Review! This was the last story of Season 1 named Melee/Brawl Stories. Stay tuned for season 2. It's will be called Basic Brawl and everytime relate from Brawl. Coming soon this fall.


	14. Lonely Robot

Season 2: Brawl Stories

Chapter 14: Lonely Robot

It's was a good day at the Smash Manison. Mario founded a note and it's said that he and the Smashers won a trip to go to the beach.

Then, R.O.B. feels lonely.

"What's the matter, R.O.B.?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, what's the matter, scared?" asked Luigi, copying Wolf's taunt.

"Stop it," said Mario.

"Bang bang," said Luigi as he used his kicking taunt.

"Sorry about that, anyways what's wrong?" said Mario.

"I'm lonely. Is there a way I should do something?" said R.O.B.

"Play something?" said Mario.

"OK, thanks. I'll be playing Gymorite on the NES if you need me," said R.O.B.

"Weird. R.O.B. playing a classic game where he make his first apperance. Anyways, what's news do you got?" asked Luigi.

"We are going to the beach. I found a note, and it's said that we won a trip to the beach. Can we tell Master Hand?" asked Mario.

"Hey, Mario and Luigi, what do you got?" asked Link.

"A trip to the beach." said the Mario Bros.

All the Smashers appear, asking, "Can we all come?"

"Sure, let's hope Master Hand is there," said Mario, 'Master Hand! Look! We won a trip to the beach!"

"Really? Is it still summer?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, today's September 14." said Mario, "The high temperature is 92F."

"Wow, you seem to watch The Weather Channel now," said Luigi.

"Yep, but isn't the same anymore since NBCU layout those OCMs in November 2008. I first watched TWC since the Melee days which was October 2, 2002 when I was bored, checking the hurricanes. Anyways, let's go to the beach! I hope it'd be a fun one!"

"Lucky for me. I remember first watching it during the pre-Mario Bros. days. I first watched it since May 2, 1982. Anyways, let-a-go to-a-beach." said Luigi.

"Hey, what about me? I can swim," said R.O.B.

"No, R.O.B., but you can't. Remember back in the days you were already a Smasher (Feb 2008), you will die if you touch the water." said Mario

"Yeah, right. If I were human, I can swim for long. But if I were a robot, I would be swimming for like an hour. So, can I go?" said R.O.B.

"One word: NO." Said Mario.

"Please please please please please please please please please?" asked the R.O.B. as if he were in low battery.

"Something wrong?" asked Mario. "Oh, well. All but you are coming. So, have a lonely day, sucker!" said Mario.

"HEY!!" yelled R.O.B. "That's wasn't nice!!" Now he is left alone. He started to cry uncontrolly.

Meanwhile, the Smashers finally arrived at the beach.

"What's the name of the beach?" asked Wario. "Cause I really want to poop under the deck."

"Smash Beach," said Bowser, "and stop talking about poop!"

"Oh well, maybe I'll poop at the ocean," said Wario.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Ganondorf, "You're stuck here until you stop saying poop."

"Fine, I'll watch those homosexuals pee," said Wario.

"You're still not looking at it," said Bowser.

Wario got angry. "Hell with you two!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mario.

"Nothing, he just likes to pee there," said Bowser.

Meanwhile, back at the Smash Manison, R.O.B. deiceded to do something. However, he was really bored, so he went play the NES.

"Good old days when Super Crap Bros wasn't there," said R.O.B. as he plays the NES.

After he plays Kirby's Adventure, he deiced to write a letter.

"Dear Smashers (AKA Crappers),

I will do some classic games at first, and then I will go there to the beach so I can show my Final Crap. R.O.B., Crapper." said R.O.B. who seems to say Crap instead of Smash.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Pikachu was getting ready to surf.

"Go, Pikachu," said Lucario.

Pikachu went surfing. But Kirby beats him in the water.

"GO, Kirby!" said Meta Knight.

Pikachu got really angry. "KIRBY! Watch where you're going!!"

"Oh, sorry," said Kirby.

"What's wrong, Kirby?" asked King Dedede.

"Nothing, I just needed to pee," said Kirby.

"That gay punkball hits me and throws me in the water," said Pikachu.

However, Kirby can hear him and got really angry at Pikachu.

"You dochebag, I am not fricking gay, you drunk!" said Kirby. "Now burn in hell."

"Really? I will tell Lucario for this," said Pikachu.

"Ok, I'm really sorry. I will not do that again," said Kirby.

"Yeah, you wanna be friends?" asked Pikachu.

"Sure, nice friends," said Kirby, who was talking to the Pokemons.

However, R.O.B arrived getting ready for his Final Smash.

"Oh my god! There's a robot that is attacking us!!" yelled someone.

Mario heards something.

"What was that?" asked Mario.

"Oh my god," said Master Hand, "It's that gay robot!"

"Not so fast, everyone. Because of that gay plumber, he never let me go to the beach. So that's why I'm gonna use this Laser Bean Attack on all of you!! Prepare for your death, everyone, I meant Crappers."

"What's the hell Crappers?" asked Crazy Hand.

"That robo homo seems to hate us," replied Master Hand.

R.O.B. started his Final Smash attack. Most of the people, expect the Smashers were leaving the beach.

"Who's gonna stop this stupid robot?!" asked Pikachu.

"I do!!" said Captian Falcon. He tries to Falcon Punch on the Robo using Laser Bean, but it's dodged. Falcon was really pissed. "Homo."

Master Hand tries to stop him with a really strong attack. Then, it's work! The robot stopped using his Final Smash.

"OK, you homo or lesbo, or whatever I'm calling you, but why did you come to the beach?" asked Master Hand. "You weren't allowed. Mario said that earlier."

"Too late, man. I was SO freaking bored, so I stop here," said R.O.B.

"Is he gay?" asked Ganondorf.

"Does he really have to pee?" asked Wario.

"Ugh! No you sucker!" yelled Master Hand, "He was bored, so he went the beach."

"This master hand is so funny I wanna have sex with him!" said Wario.

"GET OFF ME, JERK!!" Master Hand yelled at Wario.

The Smashers stared at Master Hand.

"Why are you pissed?" asked Kirby.

"Sorry about that," said Master Hand, "Wario and R.O.B. are one piece of a crap. But, I don't hate them anymore."

"Yeah, and what's this story about?" asked Luigi breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh, let's say sorry at the robot for being rude at him," said Master Hand. They does so.

"Thanks, I'll see you. I'm sorry about my behavior," said R.O.B., "I will do good from now on."

* * *

Rate and review


	15. Tabuu's Visit

Chapter 15: Tabuu's Visit

Summary: After reading the letter, Master Hand said that Tabuu, leader of the Subspace Army, was coming for a visit, so he expect him for a good behavior. However, when Tabuu destroys most of the stuff in the mansion, Master Hand blames Tabuu for the whole mess and he is send to court. However, Master Hand's screaming cause the police officer to send him to jail.

Main Characters: Master Hand/Tabuu

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion. Master Hand was drinking coffee at his office. Then the doorbell rang.

"Letter from you Master Hand," said the mail man.

"Oh, thanks, I wonder what will it be about?" asked Master Hand.

The letter said:

"Dear Master Hand,

This is your rivial from last year. Ever since I lost my wings thanks to that birdjerk, I dediced to visit to you and the Smashers. I will be there tomorrow,

Tabuu, Subspace Army"

"What were you reading about?" asked Link.

"I was reading the letter. It said that Tabuu is invited for a visit at our manison." said Master Hand.

"Really? That's cool, I really want to meet him. And I'm no homo," said Link.

"Hey, Master Hand, what letter did you got?" asked Crazy Hand.

"I got a letter from Tabuu. He said that he will be coming to the Smash Mansion for a visit. I expect him a good behavior." said Master Hand.

"Oh my freaking god! I'm so excied ", said Crazy Hand. He run over the living and broke the vase.

"That hand is so crazy, why did he broke the vase?" asked Link.

"I'm sorry about that," said Crazy Hand.

"I heard some noise. What was it?" said Mario.

"Oh, nothing. Crazy Hand just destroyed the vase. Anyways, Tabuu is coming for a visit. Be excited, he will be coming." said Master Hand.

"Wow. Really? What day?" asked Mario.

Master Hand replied, "Tomorrow, he will come."

"That's nice. I will talk to Luigi for this," said Mario.

Luigi was watching The Weather Channel, until Mario came. "Hi, Mario. What's news did you got?"

"Tabuu, Subspace Army leader, is coming to the Smash Mansion," said Mario.

"That's good. I wonder how he looks like? I never get to complete Subspace Emissary," said Luigi.

"A strong, winged version of Chuck Norris. Yep, he _is_ Chuck Norris for being too powerful," said Mario.

Later, when the Smashers were all awake, Master Hand told everyone about Tabuu. "Tomorrow, Tabuu will be coming to the mansion. When he comes, be nice at him, and he is not a boss anymore. I expected him a good behavoir. Does anyone agree about your behavoir?"

"I do," said Snake.

"I do, as well," said Sonic, "You wanna know why? Sonic's the name, can't wait to see Tabuu."

"Shut your mouth up and stop mocking me," said Snake.

Everyone else agreed.

The next day, Tabuu came to the Smash Mansion. He drives a blue car.

"Tabuu! Welcome! How are you?" said Master Hand.

"Good, I'm doing fine. But I hasn't have a wing since Falco the bag beats it up," said Tabuu.

"WHAT?! I would never do that to you!" agrued Falco.

"Oh yes, you did. An author named Felix Saenz was playing as Falco in the Subspace Emissary and you beat me," said Tabuu.

"Fine, I did," said Falco. He walked to Wolf.

"What's the matter, scared for seeing Tabuu also known as Chuck Norris Junior?" asked Wolf.

"Yes, I beat him as someone named fsaenz0125 beats Tabuu as me," said Falco.

"Falco, who's there at the door?" asked Fox.

"That's Tabuu. He just came here," replied Falco.

"Really? I want to meet him," said Fox.

"Didn't you met him when you were battling him?" asked Falco.

"Yes, but I want to meet him," said Fox.

As Tabuu come, Master Hand said, "Everyone, this is Tabuu. He's the powerful boss. He now has an alias name called Chuck Norris Jr., but we still called him Tabuu all the time."

"Hey, Tabuu. I love ya!" said Luigi. Mario slaps himself when Luigi said that.

"Luigi, I need a talk with you," Mario said. "Why are you talking gay? You are supposed to say hi."

"I just love this Chuck Norris," said Luigi.

"Go screw yourself at the freakin restroom," said Mario.

Luigi just stood in front of Tabuu. Mario then shot him.

"CRAP! It's hurts!! Why the hell did you do that for?!?" yelled Luigi in pain.

"So you can stop this gay crap already. Just meet him, not love him. Do the gay thing again and your dead," said Mario.

But Luigi still didn't listen. "I LOVE YOU, TABUU!!!" he yelled. Mario throws the gun, and he just beat his gay brother up.

"That was just gay, bastard. How long can stop this?" asked Mario.

"I love you so much, Tabuu!!" said Luigi.

Mario was really pissed off. He beat up Luigi. "GODDAMN IT!! I told you a million times, stop with this gay crap already!"

"OK, I already did. Hi, Tabuu," said Luigi.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Tabuu.

"Good," said Luigi.

"There. That better. Now stop this gay thing or I will kill you," said Mario.

"I did. Plus, I'm done with the gay thing already," said Luigi.

"Hey, Tabuu," said Kirby, "These are my friends, Meta Knight and Dedede."

"Since when we are your friends?" asked Dedede.

"Since you were in Brawl," said Kirby.

"Nice to meet you, Tabuu. Now don't break anything. Last time, Crazy Hand broke something," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah, if you do, we are gonna be pissed," said King Dedede.

"Now what will I do?" asked Tabuu.

"Play the Wii." said Kirby.

"Or play Brawl," said King Dedede.

Tabuu was gonna play Brawl, but when he was brawling and yells "TAKE THAT, SONIC!" when playing (he was playing as Kirby), he didn't notice he broke the disc of Super Smash Bros. Melee for the GameCube.

"What was that noise?" asked King Dedede.

"Nothing, I just beat the crap out of Sonic," said Tabuu.

"Who's said my name?" asked Sonic, who can hear Tabuu on the next door. Yes, his room was between the Kirby team to the left and the Pokemon team room to the right.

"It's Tabuu," said Pikachu.

"How dare you called me slow, you bastard," said Sonic. He tried to beat Tabuu, but Pikachu tries to stop him.

Meanwhile, at Kirby's room.

"OK, you little ass, did YOU break something?!" asked Dedede, whose Tabuu was ignoring him.

"Oh, yes, I did. Sorry," said Tabuu. He then shows a broken disc of Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Oh my god in the name of lord! You broke the disc of Melee?!!? HOW DARE YOU!!!" yelled King Dedede. His face got really red. He was very close to kill Tabuu, but Meta Knight tries to stop him.

"What's the matter, Deedee??" asked Kirby as he laughed.

"Yeah, what's the matter, scared?" asked Wolf as he hear Kirby. The Star Fox team room was 2 blocks left next to them. It was next to Sonic's room.

"Tabuu broke the disc!!!" said Dedede. He begin to cry.

"Really?" asked Kirby, "Tabuu, I am gonna ask you to leave NOW!!!!" yelled a command Kirby.

"But..." said Tabuu.

"No but. Get out of my room now!" yelled Kirby, who was breathing.

"Calm down, Kirby. He may be an ass, but don't yell at Tabuu Norris," said Meta Knight.

"Since when the devil Tabuu is a son to Chuck Norris?" asked Kirby.

"For being poweful," replied Meta Knight.

Meanwhile, Tabuu went to the Pokemon's room.

"Pikachu, who's that?" asked Jigglypuff.

"That's Tabuu," replied Lucario.

"I was talking to Pikachu, you fat joke Smasher that is not susposed to be in here in the first place," said Jigglypuff. Lucario cried.

"Hi, Tabuu. How are you doing?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm doing fine," replied Tabuu.

"Can you cheer me up?" sobbed Lucario.

"NO!" said Jigglypuff, who hits him in the fryer pan.

"That was mine!" said Peach.

"Now can you cheer me up??" asked Lucario.

Pikachu slaps him.

"OK, what could I play?" asked Tabuu.

"You can play our Nintendo 64. We brought it since 2003," said Pikachu.

Tabuu plays the Nintendo 64. The game was Pokemon Staduim. He plays for an hour, but when he beating someone, he slam his controller, and broke the Nintendo 64. He tries to hide it.

"What was that?" asked Pikachu. "Let me see it."

"No, it's nothing," said Tabuu, nervous.

"Aha! Our beloved Nintendo 64 is broken!" yelled Pikachu. His red was really red that he used Thunder on him, but it's missed.

"Why the fuck did you dodge it?!" asked Pikachu.

"Cause I'm freakin' powerful," said Tabuu. He walked to Fox+Falco+Wolf room.

"Hey, what's up, scary Norris?" asked Wolf.

"Wolf, that's not funny!" yelled Fox.

"Now I'm scared," said Wolf.

"Welcome to our room, Tabuu. You can play Star Fox 64," said Falco.

"Cool, my favorite game," said Tabuu. He begins to play, but it's was loading really, he was really annoyed so he bite the Star Fox 64 thing. I don't know what it called before the Nintendo GameCube has those disc things.

"NO!!" yelled Falco in slow motion, "Our beloved game where Wolf first appears!!"

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox," said Wolf.

"It's Tabuu who broke the damn thing!" said Falco.

"The Nintendo 64 or Star Fox 64?" asked Wolf.

"Star Fox 64. And Tabuu, you fat prevert, get out of here now. I'm really angry at you," said Falco. Tabuu walked sadly.

"May I play Pokemon Staduim here?" asked Pikachu.

"Sure," said Wolf.

Tabuu walked to the Kongs room.

"Hey, you wanna play? We has the SNES, owning it since 1995," said Donkey Kong.

"Wow, that's old. I'll play it," said Tabuu.

""Yeah, and don't break anything," said Diddy Kong.

Tabuu started playing Donkey Kong Country.

It's took like 6 hours (and it's 7:30PM) to beat the game. But when Tabuu beats King Rool, he slam his controller and broke the Kongs' SNES. He walked away without noticing.

"WHO THE FUCK BROKE OUR BELOVED GAME?!" yelled Donkey Kong.

Tabuu wents to the game room and saw Peach and Zelda.

"Hey, may I play Pac-Man after you're finished?" asked Tabuu.

"Sure," they said.

It's was 7:55PM and they were lying so Tabuu destroyed the thing.

Peach started to cry. "Nooooo!!!" In slow motion.

"What the hell wrong with you, jackass?" asked Tabuu.

"GET OUT!!!" yelled Peach.

Tabuu sadly walked to the kitchen where he was hungry. He tried to eat, but Master Hand came.

"Well, well, well. It is Tabuu who is blamed for this damn mess. You destroyed everything! You even destroyed the games, and worst of all, you broke Super Smash Bros. Melee! If you don't stop this, you will be send to court," said Master Hand.

"OK, I'll stop this thing already," said Tabuu. He listened Master Hand's advice, but then he didn't realize he broke Master Hand's new vase.

Master Hand just turned dark red. He was so angry that everyone in Smash City can hear him yelling.

"What was that?" asked someone.

"I think it's Master Hand," said Yoshi, who was at work at the airport.

"I say, what's that screaming?" asked Hammer Bros.

"I think it's the hands," laughed Goomba.

Meanwhile, the pliot tries to drives the plane, but Master Hand's screaming make it go down.

"Holy crap! We're going down!!" yelled the pliot.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" wailed Starfy.

All the babies wail loudly.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled the man. "And burn in Hell!"

Then the plane crashed. Only Starfy was safe.

Meanwhile, the man was coming home with his new cat. However, they can hear Master Hand's screaming, and the cat expodled covering in blood.

"NO!! Why does it always happen to me?!" sobbed the man.

The screaming then stops. Mario and Link were the one who stop Master Hand screaming.

"Calmn down, Master Hand. I know he destroyed it, but you better not scream that loud," said Mario.

"Oh, well. I will send Tabuu to court," said Master Hand.

The police officer enter the Smash Mansion.

"You crazy hand, you are arrested!" said the officer.

"Why?" asked Master Hand. "I ain't done nothing."

"With your screaming. You are now arrested. Tabuu, you are now coming to court to see the judge," said the officer.

Master Hand let a moment of silence. Then, he begin to cry. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" He was crying so loud that everyone in the world can hear him.

"What was that?" I asked. Yes, it's me.

"He crying again! What should we do?" asked Link.

"Tell him to shut his mouth out of his ass," said Mario.

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Link and Mario.

"Thanks, Mario and Link for this crazy dick. Master Hand, you are coming with us. And don't bother crying," said the officer.

Master Hand started to sniff as he left his mansion with the Smashers and Crazy Hand left.

"OK, Mario, can you tell me why Master Hand never act this way before?" asked Link.

"It's because his weakness is going to jail while we are in charge. I never see him act like that. Tabuu was such a jerk," said Mario.

"I agreed, he desevere to die!" said Link.

"And that's what I call a Smash conversation," said Crazy Hand.

Later, the Smashers are going to court to see Tabuu's speech.

"OK, Tabuu, why did you destroy all of the stuff in the Smash Mansion?" asked the judge.

"Because I didn't looked when I broke them," said Tabuu.

"Where's your lawyer?' asked the judge.

"Oh, I'm right here!" said Crazy Hand. "Lawyer Hand is here."

"What do you have to say?"

"Well, your honor, Tabuu destroyed everything because he didn't listen what he saw. Also, he broke Master's Hand new vase that he got blamed and got send to court," explained Crazy Hand.

"What does the jury has to offer?" asked the judge.

"We find Tabuu guilty for destroying everything with his powerful moves," said Goomba, who was one of the jury.

"Now what will we do?" asked Mario.

"Let's go visit Master Hand," said Crazy Hand.

They drove to the police station, and they found Master Hand at jail, lonely until he saw his friends.

"Hey, everyone. How are you doing?" asked Master Hand.

"Good," they all said.

"Did you see Tabuu at court?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, eariler," said Crazy Hand.

"Was he guilty for the mess?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes," said Mario.

"Good. I will be staying here until a month passed. Now enjoy your whole month without me," said Master Hand.

"Does that means we hate you?" asked Mario.

"No," said Master Hand, "It's September 31, and I'll see you again on November 1. Anyways, goodbye. See ya in a month."

They left, and the police officer send Tabuu to same room as Master Hand.

"Guess who's back?" asked Tabuu.

"Yeah, I know. Tabuu, I'm sorry I was so mean at you. You are now my friend," said Master Hand.

"Thanks," said Tabuu.

One month later. Master Hand came back from jail.

"Guess who's back!"

"Master Hand! Welcome back! We miss you. How was your month at jail?" said Crazy Hand.

"Good, I begin friends with Tabuu. But, one bad stuff. There were no foods," said Master Hand.

"Oh, that sucks. You wanna join us for dinner?' asked Crazy Hand.

"Hell yeah! What they're serving?" said Master Hand.

"They're serving pizza," said Crazy Hand.

"Yum! They're my favorite! May I have chile on it?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure,' said Master Hand, "It's great to have me back."

Rate and Review.


	16. Treehouse of Horror

Chapter 16: Treehouse of Horror

This story will be about 4 segements that has to do with Halloween at Smash City.

Segement 1: Trick or Brawl. Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, Falco, and Wolf go on a trick-or-treating hunt. However, when Wolf didn't give candies to Boo, he turns him to a ghost wolf who likes to say "What's the matter, scared?"

Segement 2: Fun with Luigi's Mansion. Mario, Wario, and Link are in charge of Luigi's Mansion. Mario then explained the story of his older, dead brother. However, when ghosts appear, they has fun with the mansion and suddenly, it's destroyed. Luigi then turned them to ghosts for this.

Segement 3: Vampire Lover. Mr. Game and Watch is dressed as a vampire for Halloween. So he dediced to make a Smasher to clap if they like vampires.

Segement 4: Curse of Smash City. When Ness and Lucas scared Boo the ghost, he turns them to ghosts, telling them to scare Smash City.

"Hi, my name's Mario. I'm your host of this Halloween special. I am gonna show you 4 Halloween segements. Yes, I am dressed as a ghost, and here's the first one: Trick or Brawl! Please enjoy the segement. It will be about Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, Falco, and Wolf going on a trick-or-treating hunt. However, one bad part. When, Wolf didn't give Boo candies, he turned him into a ghost wolf who has a catchphrase, 'What's the matter scared?' Then, the other 4 Smashers who were not ghosts run for their lives until they were killed by Wolf O'Ghost."

Segement 1: Trick or Brawl

It's was a good Halloween night at Smash City.

Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, Falco, and Wolf were getting ready to go on a trick-or-treating hunt.

"Is anyone dressed already?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes, everyone is dressed," said Samus.

"Alright, let's go trick-or-treating," said Captain Falcon.

They begin trick-or-treating. They begin knocking on everyone's door on the Smash Street.

"Hi, we're ghosts. Do you want candy?" asked Samus.

"Sure," said an English Hammer Bros.

The screen paused.

"Yes, Hammer Bros. is English. He has an accent. He is born in England in 1980. Anyways, let's get back on the show," said Mario.

"Here's your candy," said Samus.

"I say, this is a pretty good candy. May I have some more?" asked Hammer Bros.

"Sure. Here's 4 of them," said Captain Falcon, giving Hammer Bros. 4 more candy.

"Thanks! I love them all," said Hammer Bros.

"Did you know that he has a funny accent?' asked Fox.

"It's because it's funny," said Falco. He laughed. "I hope we see him again."

"Me too," said Wolf, "I'm a friend of him. Back in 1993, I met a guy I never see before and it's turn out to be Hammer Bros. Then, we began friends."

"Wow, you existed in 1993?!" asked Fox and Falco.

"Yes, I _was_ existed in 1993. I was borned in June 23, 1975. Then, 22 years later, during June 23, 1997, I decide to get a job as a pilot. Then, one week later, I met both of you as rivials. However, since I been here since last year, both of you are my friends until I quit," said Wolf.

"Wow, good one. Anyways, let's go hunting again." said Fox.

It's was Fox's turn, so he rang someone's bell.

"Yes?"

"Do you want Halloween candies?" asked Fox.

"Sure," said someone.

"OK, here's your candies," said Fox.

Then, it's was Falco's turn. He rang the door bell of Yoshi.

"Yoshi?! You live here?!" asked Falco.

"No, the other Yoshis live here. The real Yoshi lives at the mansion," replied Yoshi.

"Oh, OK. Do you and the other Yoshis want candies?" asked Falco.

"Sure. Everyone, get your candy," said Yoshi.

"Wow," said Captain Falcon in a cute sounding voice, "All of them are so cute. May I touch them?"

He tries to touch the Yoshis, but the red Yoshi bites him. His finger was cover in blood. Captain Falcon makes a howl.

"Hey, that's my noise! Falcons can't howl!" said Wolf.

"You heard that song called She Wolf?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes, and I hate it a lot. Even Felix hates it too. Come on, wolves and dogs only howl, not that crazy chick who is not sexy!" said Wolf.

"What's wrong, Falcon?" asked Yoshi who then noticed the red Yoshi biting Captain Falcon's finger. "Oh my god in the name of Jesus!"

"Yes, splam him. He is such a whore." said Captain Falcon.

"We will see you next time," said Samus.

"Red Yoshi, you are gonna get it. I am telling your daddy right now," said Yoshi.

They then go to another house. However, it's Fox's turn, again? He is so crazy that Wolf is whining.

"Hola. ¿Quién eres?" asked someone who is Mexican.

"Hi, we are trick-or-treating. Do you want candy?" asked Fox.

"¿Qué es un caramelo?" asked the guy from Mexico.

"Do you want it?" asked Fox.

"Claro," agreed the Mexican.

"Your welcome," said Fox, "And one question. Why do you speak Spanish? This is America, not Spain."

"Lo siento, no hablo Inglés. Acabo de pasar aquí, así que puede ser un Smasher." replied the guy from Mexico.

"Oh OK. Falco, I need a question? What place is he from?" asked Fox.

"Maybe in the other side of the world," said Falco.

"What other side?" asked Fox, who was confused.

"Maybe in Mexico," said Falco.

"Oh, Ok. Now, who is next?" asked Fox.

"Me!" said Wolf.

They went to a spooky house that said "House of Horror."

"Hi, and what do you want?' asked Boo.

"Do you want a candy from all of us?" asked Samus.

"Sure," said Boo, "Thanks, they're all good."

They then left. However, Wolf has not give Boo a candy.

"Not so fast, you dumb wolf!"

"How dare you call me dumb. What do you want?' asked Wolf.

"Why have you not give me a candy?!" roared Boo.

"Because you're dumb," said Wolf.

"Because I presonally prefer it in the air," said Falco.

"Because I prefer you to shut your mouth up," said Fox.

"Because wolves hates ghosts," said Captain Falcon.

"Well, then, Wolf is turning into a ghost now. Say hello to your friendly ghost!" laughed Boo evily.

"Friendly ghost? Is he Casper or something?" asked Samus.

"Hello, you Smashers! Prepare yourself to turn into a ghost!" laughed Wolf. His last name is now O'Wolf.

"Everyone run for your lives!!!" shouted Captain Falcon.

Everyone run for their lives, screaming as Wolf laughed.

"What's the matter, scared for be a whiny pussy cat?" asked Wolf.

"NO, WE'RE NOT, YOU DUMB GHOST!!!" yelled Captain Falcon.

"Yeah!" said Fox.

"OK, here's a funny phrase," said Wolf, getting ready to ride a Landmaster, "We're gonna have fun with this thing."

The 4 Smashers screamed as Wolf puts them a Landmaster.

"Oh my god in his son Jesus! We're up HIGH! I don't like it in the air!" cried Falco.

"Well, too bad! Here comes your dead!" said Wolf.

"What is going on?" asked the guy.

Wolf suddenly kills the 4 Smashers.

"NO!!!!" yelled a kid who was watching it.

"The end. Stick around for the next one," smiled Mario.

* * *

"OK, here's segement 2: Fun with Luigi's Mansion. It's will be about me, Link, and Wario being in charge of Luigi's Mansion. However when ghosts come, we decided to fun with the mansion, it's destroyed. When Luigi finds out, his face was really red that he make Boo to turn them into ghosts. Ay! I don't wanna turn into one!"

Segement 2: Fun with Luigi's Mansion

It's was a good day at Luigi's Pizza. It was closing time.

"OK, guys, it's closing time. Let's go to my spooky mansion," said Luigi.

Luigi drove to his mansion.

"Where is the mansion?" asked Link.

"We're almost there," said Luigi.

"I wonder how it's looked like?" asked Wario.

"We are here! Welcome to Luigi's Mansion. Home of Halloween stuff and Boo the ghost," said Luigi.

"Yeah, right. I don't live here," said Boo.

"So, this is how it looked like?" asked Wario.

"Yes. If you didn't know how does it looked like inside, play my game," said Luigi.

"Cool! What are we doing right now?" asked Wario.

"I am asking all of you to be in charge of my mansion," said Luigi.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Mario.

"Yes. I will be going to a Halloween store. It is 7 o clock. I will be back in 10:30PM. If you destroyed this place, you're all screwed. Have fun," said Luigi.

"OK, Luigi's gone already. What should we do?" asked Mario.

"I know, let's play Luigi's Mansion," said Link.

"OK," Nodded Mario.

They started playing Luigi's Mansion.

"Wow, this game is good!" said Link.

"Sure is. It get a bit boring sometimes when there's nothing new," said Mario.

"Did you appear this game?" asked Link. "Because I don't consider this a Mario game."

"Yes, at the _very end,"_ said Mario.

"Wow, that's cool! Was Luigi crying when he found you?" asked Link.

"Yes, he was because he was worried about me. I has the best brother in years," said Mario.

"Wait, you have another brother?" asked Link.

"Yes, I did. He was older than me. He is dead now," said Mario.

"How?" asked Link.

"In 2001, when Luigi founds me in his mansion. However, when we heard noises, it's was our older brother. He was none other than Jose. Yes, it's was our brother's name. He scared us, so we kicked him out of Luigi's Mansion. Then, he went down and the monsters killed him. We were like crying when we saw the news after the accident twenty minutes ago. Then, the police officer arrested us and send us into jail for 3 weeks. However, since it's was November 17, 2001, and there is like 2 more weeks for the melee to start, so we escaped and finally see you and the Smashers again.

"Nice story," said Wario.

"Thanks. We were going to jail for 3 weeks, but when we didn't know it's was November 17, 2001, we escaped from jail, and went back to Smash City. This is how we went back to see the Smashers again for Melee," said Mario.

"Wow," said Wario, "I hope you tell another story again next time."

"Ok, what should we do?" said Link.

"Have fun with the mansion," said Mario.

"Or what about farting here?" asked Wario.

"Sure. Wait, why fart?" asked Link.

"Because he is from Fart City." said Mario.

"Let make this place full of fart." said Wario.

"Nah, what about destroying the mansion?" asked Mario.

"Sure," said Wario.

"Alright. Let's begin." said Mario.

Mario, Link, and Wario begins destroying the mansion.

Meanwhile, at the Halloween store where Luigi ais at.

"May I try this on?" asked Luigi.

"Sure."

2 minutes later.

"Thanks! This will be the best for Halloween! I hope Mario, Link, and fart man dosen't destroyed the mansion," said Luigi.

Meanwhile, back at Luigi's Mansion. The 3 smashers were having fun destroying the mansion.

"That's was a good one," said Mario.

"I hope Luigi doesn't kick our ass here," said Wario.

The phone rang. Mario was nervous. "Link, answer it."

"Hey, Luigi. What's up?" asked Link.

"Good. Are you taking care of the mansion?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, and we didn't lie," said Link.

"OK, I will be checking as I get here. Bye," said Luigi.

"How does he feels?" asked Mario.

"Very fine. I hope he don't turn into ghosts," said Link, "Cause I'm scared if I turned into one,"

"Don't worry, #1 best friend. When we get married, we will sex forever!! Just kidding. I'm am your friend, but I'm not gay. It's was just a joke," said Mario.

They whimpered really nervously because of the destroyed mansion.

"I don't wanna be a ghost..." a scared Link said.

Luigi arrived. They all screamed. "AHH!!! Don't LOOK!!"

"Well, what does it looks like now?" asked Luigi.

"Here is it. Now, let's get the hell out of here," said Mario. They run quickly as fast as they can.

Luigi's face was really, really red. It's was all red that he yelled so loud that everyone in the world can hear him.

"Che diavolo è che urla? (What hell was that screaming?)" asked an Italian man.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" whistled a red faced Luigi whose voice is fading out. "YOU DESTROYED MY FREAKING (not censored due to yelling) MANSION!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ?!!????!?!?!?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Muy bien (very well), Smashers. You are you gonna paid for it. Oh, Boo!" said Luigi.

"You're all mine!!" laughed Boo.

The smashers screamed. Wario was first, and Link was second. Mario was really scared.

"I don't wanna turn into one!!!" screamed Mario.

"Well, too bad, here is it!" said Boo.

The segement ends with Mario screaming. "Worst story ever! Stay with us for the next one."

* * *

Segement 3: Vampire Lover

It was a good day at the Hair Shaving place. It was Halloween time.

"OK, everyone," said the manager, "Time to leave. But, let's leave by putting our Halloween cloth. I will be a ZOMBIE!!!"

"Oh, yeah," said Mr. Game and Watch, "Here's something scary: a vampire!"

Everyone didn't scream. They were just laughing.

"That's not scary. A monster is," said Ike. "Who is dressed as a monster?"

"Me!!" roared Marth.

"Holy flick! Marth the Monster is here!" said G&W.

"Oh, yeah, does this scared you?" asked Marth. He roared loudly. Mr. Game and Watch screamed and whimpered.

"Yes," said Mr. Game and Watch, "Any like vampire?"

All raised their hands.

"Well, clap, if you like vampire," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Yeah, right." said someone.

"Don't you ignore me!" said Mr. Game and Watch. "CLAP IF YOU LIKE VAMPIRES!!"

"Yes, I do!!" cried someone.

"Very well. I will ask the Smashers," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Later, at Sonic's Burger, Mr. Game and Watch was visting.

"Oh my god! A vampire!" said Sonic.

"BOO!" said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh yeah? This is scary." Sonic said as he roared.

"Very well, Sonic. It's didn't scare me," said Mr. Game and Watch, "Anyways, happy Halloween. Do you wanna clap if you like vampires?"

"Sure," said Sonic as clapped.

"Thank you," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Your welcome."

Mr. Game and Watch wents to the Halloween place.

"Who is that?" asked someone.

"That the stupid 2D figure, you idiot," said Bowser.

"And call me an idiot," said someone, "cause I was close to cry."

"Happy Halloween, everyone. Clap if you love vampires," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"No way!" said Bowser, "I will not! They're scary! And you are also scary!"

"Very well, then. What about you, Chum Chum," said Mr. Game and Watch in a child's voice.

"MY NAME'S NOT CHUM CHUM!" yelled someone as he bite Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh, you're in big trouble, you piece of a cake!" yelled Mr. Game and Watch. He beats up a kid who was eight years old. "Take that, you mother..."

"What is going on?!" asked the manager of the store.

"This boy bites me," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"You're fired!" yelled the manager.

"Very good, then," said Mr. Game and Watch, "I will be going to Kirby's Burger because Kirby's in other planet!"

"Here we go again," said Bowser.

Later, at Kirby's Burger, Mr. Game and Watch wents there. Marth and Ike were in charge while Kirby's gone.

"Marth?! What are you doing here?! I though they fired you back then," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"I know, but Kirby told me," said Marth, "So what do you want?"

"Have you see Link and your other friends?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"They're playing on the Wii," said Marth.

"Oh, hi, Link, what's up?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"I'm doing very good. What about you?" said Link.

"Fine. What about you can clap if you like me as a vampire," laughed Mr. Game and Watch.

"Bueno," said Link, "Yes. *claps* There."

"Very nice. What about your other friend, Mario?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"Mario, clap if you like vampire," said Link.

"Yes!! They're awesome!" said a happy Mario.

"Thank you. Am I really cute?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"Yes, and Pikachu, Jiggly Puff, Kirby, and the all of the Pokemon," said Link, "Just kidding."

"OK, I think that enough of the clapping thing. I should go home," said Mr. Game and Watch, "See ya tomorrow!"

"The end. I can't wait for Curse of Smash City to start!" said Mario.

* * *

Segement 4: Curse of Smash City

"I have been waiting for this! Curse of Smash City will be told in 30 seconds! I am so sexy and cute," said Mario, "Anyways, quite enough about me. Let get on the story, Curse of Smash City."

It was a good Halloween night. It was 7:05 PM.

Ness and Lucas were going on a trick-or-treating hunt. They were dressed as zombie.

"OK, Lucas, are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" asked Ness.

"Yes, because I'm a vampire," said Lucas.

"No, you're not, idiot. You are a zombie," said Ness.

"What did I do to you?" asked Lucas.

"Nothing, let scare some witches." said Ness.

They begin their hunt. Their first trick or treat customer was none other than Boo.

"What do you want...again?" asked a bored Boo.

"You want candy," said Lucas.

"Sure, but what about you can wait for 15 minutes and then I will eat it," said Boo.

"OK." said Ness.

"You know what could we do? Have some fun with the garden of Boo!" said Lucas.

"Wow! That's cool! Let's cut it!" said Ness.

Ness and Lucas started cuting the garden of Boo's house. However, Boo heard it and it scares him.

"Who dare scared the evil ghost?!" asked Boo.

"We're not here," said Ness.

"Oh my god, you cut my grass and you scare me! Well, I am gonna turn both of you into ghosts," said Boo. He does so.

"What should we do as ghosts?" asked Lucas.

"I got a nice idea. What about you can scare the whole city! I'm sorry, this city sucks," said Boo.

"OK, let's do the ghost thing. And I disagree with your comment of Smash City," said Ness.

Ness and Lucas laughed evily and start scaring the city.

"Let's knock the door and then escape," said Lucas.

They knocked the door and escaped.

"Who's there?" asked an old man, "If anyone there, then I'm gonna kick your ass."

They drove to downtown, and went to McDonald's.

"Boo...we are ghosts...we are gonna eat your soul..right, brother?" said Ghost Ness.

"Yes...cause...we're here to haunt all of you!!" said Ghost Lucas.

All of them screamed.

"High five, Ness! Let's scare the news station!" said Lucas.

"Breaking news! Two ghosts are scaring the city! If you spot them, let us..." The news anchor was then scared by Ness and Lucas. "GHOSTS!!"

Everyone in Smash City was scared. Everything here was destroyed. The only non ghosts are the police.

"Not so fast, ghosts! You are going to jail because of drinking." said the police.

"Oh, no we're not! You are! Let's run!" said Ness, who started driving.

"This is weird. If you are 14, then why are you driving?" asked Lucas.

"Because they caught me driving," said Ness.

They drove to the ramp and the police didn't made it. It's was destroyed.

"Ah... you mother of God," censored the police. He then dies.

More police came. Ness drove fast as he could. He throws a bomb and the police cars started moving slow.

"Remind me of a R rated movie," said Lucas.

"Wow, you're old enough?!" said Ness.

"Yes, Smash City's movies are rated R and everyone expect stupid babies can watch R rated movies." said Lucas.

"Luke, do you hate babies? I do, too," said Ness as he give a high five.

"I hate them so much," said Lucas, "Let me tell you, my friend. They don't has brains. Their cry and voice suck donkey's balls. They are the worst and random type of people. They cry random. Come on! This is why we do not allow dumb babies here in Smash City. When I was playing the game I was in, I heard a noise. I heard for like 20 minutes, my face was red, and I heard a baby's cry. I then murder that doucas."

"Nice one," said Ness, "Weird, we're not ghosts anymore."

"Yeah, Boo curses us to normal after scaring the whole city. Let's go, buddy," said Lucas.

"The end! Stick around for more Halloween tales, coming soon in 2011!" said Mario.

* * *

The end! Rate and review! Sorry about the late publishing.

Also, a squeal of this story will be published in Halloween 2011. This time, it's will be 3 segements because 4 is too much IMO.


	17. Saturday Night

Chapter 17: Saturday Night

Summary: After the Smashers watched a commerical where K.K. Slider will be preforming live from the Brawl Concert, they decides to go. Then, K.K. Slider agrees to have dinner with the Smashers.

* * *

It's was a nice day at the Smash Mansion. The Smashers were watching a commerical. It was about K.K. Slider.

K.K. Slider said, "Wanna see my preforming? Go to the Brawl Concert, as I will be preforming live on this Saturday night."

"MASTER HAND!!" yelled Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Master Hand.

"I wanna go to that concert!" said Diddy Kong.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Zelda.

"It's because they are a huge fan of K.K. Slider and the video game series, Animal Crossing," answered Link.

"Oh, OK. Now what were you talking about?" asked Master Hand to the Kongs.

"We saw a commerical of K.K. Slider, and there's a concert this Saturday," said Donkey Kong.

"Really? Are we coming?" asked Master Hand.

"All of us," said Donkey Kong.

"What about me?' asked R.O.B.

"Yeah, you can come," said Donkey Kong.

"Yay! I'm not lonely," said R.O.B.

Later, K.K. Slider dedices to visit Smash City and he begins posting letter about the concert. He intevent most people so he stops. Then, he begins posting letters again and drove to the Smash Mansion. Master Hand was there, waiting.

"Hi, K.K Slider. Are you really a taking dog who could sing?" said Master Hand.

"Yep, I am. Come visit my concert this Saturday night at 8PM to 10PM, " said K.K Slider.

"And after the concert, may I invited you for dinner to meet the Smashers?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure. I will see you this Saturday," said K.K. Slider.

"Hey, Master Hand, what's good news?" asked Mario.

"K.K. Slider is preforming a concert," said Master Hand.

"Cool. Can we all come?" asked Mario.

"That's what Donkey Kong said earlier," said Link.

Later, the Smashers were chatting each other until Master Hand came.

"I has a anncoument. The time will now be 7PM to 9PM so we can eat some dinner with Slider," said Master Hand.

"Wow, that's cool. And I can't really wait," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"What's day is it?" asked Popo and Nana.

"Saturday. Today is Tuesday by the way," replied Master Hand.

"Cool! So we can spend 4 more night at the new bar!" said Mario, "And then concert! *cheers*"

"What's new bar?" asked Master Hand.

"The one at downtown that was just opened yesterday," said Mario.

"Oh, OK. So you like beer now?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, my hand friend!" nodded Mario.

"Haha, good one," laughed Link, "If you need me, I will be listening to Linkin Park's music."

"Haha," said Mario.

"What's so funny?" asked Luigi.

"Nothing. His name is Link, and he listens to Linkin Park!" said Mario.

"Yeah, that's hilarious. It'd be cool if Link make a band named Link Park!" laughed Luigi.

Later, at the new bar, Smash Bar. Mario, Luigi, Link, Wario, Yoshi, and Meta Knight went there for the second time. Kirby also went there with them. Yesterday, after the 6 Smashers drank some beers, Kirby came and decided to have one, so this was his first day here. King Dedede was at the mansion.

"Does anyone knows K.K. Slider's songs?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, I'm looking for his songs," said Link.

"Me too," said Yoshi.

"I do," said Meta Knight.

"Well, how does it go?"asked Mario.

Meta Knight begins humming to the theme of K.K. Slider.

"Wow, that's a good one," said Kirby.

"Thanks, I will follow him on Twitter," said Mario.

Day five of the six Smashers being here at the Smash Bar.

"Anyone excited to go on the concert and then have dinner with our famous dog at town?" asked Link.

"He is _the_ dog, not _our_ dog. Anyways, yes I am," said Mario.

"Me too. What about you, Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it. I hope it's better than the last time you pee your pants off," said Kirby.

"Nice memory," said Meta Knight.

"Hey, Smashers, I'm here," said a drunk Snake, "because I loooove beeeeer noooow!!"

"Drunken idiot," said Wario.

"Snake, what the hell are you doing here?!" asked Link.

"He is just coming here, for being a douche," said Mario.

"OOK, which one oooof yooooou issss coming to the pedo's concert?" asked Snake.

"His name's not Fart!" cried Yoshi.

"What's fart?" asked Meta Knight.

"Me, my name's fart," said Wario, who just farted.

"Ew, no!!" said Mario.

"Can we stop this ugly thing already?" asked Meta Knight.

"OK, I will beat Wario's butt," said Mario. He beats Wario. Then, he farts again.

The next day. The 8 Smashers was staying in the Smash Bar up night so they can has beer before the concert begins.  
Then, they woke up. At midnight, they were all drunk, so they decide to stay here at the men restroom. It was 12 o clock in the afternoon.

"Uh, what's happen here?" asked Kirby, who was still drunk.

"We were up late drunk so we stay here. Anyways, let's get more beer before the concert begins," said Meta Knight.

"OK," agreed the Smashers.

They drank some more beers, and play some games, and then they were back home.

"Where were you all?" asked Master Hand. "I hasn't see you since Thursday."

"Because we likkkkkkeeeee beeeeeeeeeeerrrrr," said a drunk Snake. Mario slaps him.

"Oh, OK. And it's already 3 o clock," said Master Hand, "In 4 hours, we are going to K.K. Slider's concert."

"Wow, I am excited! Call me when it's time. I will be taking a nap right now," said Mario.

4 hours later...it's was 6:45 PM.

"Holy crap! I am almost getting late for the concert!" said Mario.

"Don't worry," said Peach, "It's only 15 minutes."

"I would rather hang out with my best friend Link rather than you," said Mario.

"Zelda! Wanna be friends?" asked Peach.

"Sure," nodded Zelda.

"Let's hang out rather than seeing the fat old plumber," said Peach.

"I HEARD THAT!!" yelled Mario. "Now get dressed for the concert!"

"Mario's right! Get ready for the concert," said Master Hand.

Everybody get dressed for the concert.

"OK," said Captain Falcon, "Which chicks looks sexy for the concert?"

"The one who is in dress," said Piplup, who was his best friend since he met.

"And what else?" asked Falcon.

"The sexy bounter hunter! God, I wanna has sex with her and that smoking hot outfit!" said Piplup.

"Oh my lord, Piplup is beginning to like girls already," said Jigglypuff.

"Yep. And Piplup, enough of the chicks thing. We are going to the concert. Now, said positve, not sex stuff. Understand? Alright then," said Captain Falcon.

The Smashers drove to the concert and saw K.K. Slider. It was 6:55 PM.

"Welcome, guys," said K.K. Slider, "Are you here early?"

"Yes, because we want you sing in 5 minutes," said Master Hand.

"Link," asked Mario, "before the concert starts, what music do you like?"

"I like Linkin Park music, jazz, hip hop, new age. I hate metal, country, rock, and Mexicano music." said Link.

"Very good. I like them. Jazz is enjoyment. Hip hop is nice, and new age is calming," said Mario, "Metal is too loud. Rock is crap. Country music is just crap too, who in the seven world would we hear country music? I don't like Mexicano, Cubano, and Spanish music as well. They are just crap. Stop copying our styles! This not an English, French, or Italian music. Gosh, they my all time least favorite music genre ever! Felix Anthony Saenz hates them too! This is why I like England, France, Ireland and Italy music. Spain, Cuba, and Mexico music are 100% crap! We don't listen to them, right? We don't trust Crapxico, Craba, and Spapin. We trust America, Italy, England, and Ireland! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Everyone agreed.

"Very well, Mario. The concert is just starting right now," said Master Hand.

The concert is starting. All were happy.

"This is song I wrote seven years ago, 2:00AM," said K.K. Slider.

"I heard that song in Brawl!" yelled someone.

"And The Weather Channel too!" said a fan of the weather channel.

"You mother of God, that music wasn't heard on The Weather Channel!" said Luigi.

"OK, let's begin the music called Go K.K. Slider."

"That's music also in Brawl!" yelled a big fan of Brawl.

"We get it!" yelled Luigi.

"The song is in Brawl!"

"Jerk bag." said Luigi.

"WHAT?"

After the concert was over, Master Hand brings K.K. Slider with the Smashers on the bus.

"Alright, let's go to the mansion," said Master Hand.

"Master," asked the singing dog, "if you are a hand, then are you big enough to drive a bus?"

"I go smaller when I ride the bus. While not driving the bus, I am big as Hulk," said Master Hand.

"Oh, ok," said K.K. Slider.

"Hey, Slider," said Link, "Where did you record your music?"

"2002," said K.K. Slider, "That's the year I started liking and recording music."

"That's good," said Mario, "Do you know K.K. Condor?"

"Yes," said Link, "It's a good song."

"Me too. K.K., what food do you like?" asked Mario.

"I like everything expect Spanish and Mexican foods. I don't eat those. I love Italian foods. My favorite are pizza, lasanga, pasta, and spaghetti," said K.K Slider.

"Me too!! Luigi and I are Italian." said Mario, "So, what music do you like?"

"Hip hop, rap, smooth jazz, and R&B. I don't really care much for rock, metal, country, and worst of all, Mexicano. Ugh, who the hell listen to that?" said K.K. Slider.

"I know, right?" said Mario. "We don't trust Mexico and Spain at all."

"So what place were you born?" asked Link.

"I was born in San Diego, CA on 1998. I was there for 2 years until stopped being a puppy. Then, at the age of 3, I move to El Paso, TX. At the age of 4, I heard rap and hip hop for the first time, I got instersed in in, so I move to San Antonio, TX for a bit and then got in an airport and went to Orlando, FL. Then, I recorded some of works. That is how I started liking music." said K.K. Slider.

"Weird. You has live in three city that have Sea World," said Link.

"Yeah, I know. I went in all of them. In 2004, I returned to San Antonio to go to Sea World. In 2005, I went back to my hometown for 2 years, then I went to Sea World. I was in Sea World on Orlando in July 2002. Then, in January 2008, they invited me to do one of my music, so that how I went to Smash City for the first time and met all of you." said K.K. Slider. "So what state is Smash City located, Mario?"

"I don't know. Master Hand, can you tell me?" asked Mario.

"Nintendo of America is in Washington, but they put some fictional city such as Brawl, WA, Melee, CA, a city named after me in Arizona, Tabuu, OR, Wario, CA, Mario, TX, Crazy Hand, PA, Pokemon, WA, Pikachu, WA, Jigglypuff, ID, Luigi, CA, Yoshi, FL, and Smash City is in California. They wanted to put it in Washington, but one existed as Smash, a small town. So, they put in Southern California. It is located 55 mph K.K. Slider was born there. It's has a population of 80,000 people living there. The metro is 230,000 since Wario, Melee, and Luigi are part of Smash County and Smash City Metropolis."

"Holy crap! A city name after us!? Let's get some beer!!" said Luigi.

"No...your heart's broken."

"Oh...I know. Because I wanna go to the restroom.

"We're home," said Master Hand, "Go the restroom if you want to poop."

"I need to pee," said Luigi, "already."

"Well, then, go," said Master Hand.

"What are we eating for today?" asked Slider.

"We will be eating pizza," said Master Hand.

"Wow, it's my favorite," said K.K. Slider.

"How do you got your songs popular?" asked Mario.

"When I was preforming live," said Slider.

"When? Today?" asked Mario.

"No, a year ago," said K.k. Slider.

"Oh, OK. Anyways, the concert was good. When will you have another one?" asked Mario.

"New Year Day," said K.K. Slider.

"OH my god, I can't wait!" said Luigi.

"OK, that dinner was good. I need to go back to Smashville, which is 30 minutes away. See ya in 3 weeks," said K.K. Slider.

"Bye," said the Smashers.

"Luigi, may I talk to you?" asked Mario.

"Yeah?" said Luigi.

"What does Animal Crossing means?" asked Mario.

"Animals crossing the line?" asked Luigi.

"Not really," said Mario.

* * *

The end. Rate and review.


	18. Christmas Time in Smash City

Chapter 18: Christmas Time in Smash City

Summary: When someone stoles the Smashers' presents, it's up to Mario, Luigi, and Link to save the presents. Then, they find out that Bowser ruins Christmas in Smash City.

* * *

It's was almost Christmas time and the Smashers are excited to go shopping.

"Check all the list if you already brought it," said Master Hand.

"Yes, hand friend," said Mario.

"Why do you call him that?" asked Link.

"Cause I help him," said Mario," Anyways, Link, are you excited?"

"I am," said Link, "Christmas is my holiday."

"Me too," said Mario, "and I have to help Master Hand every Christmas since..."

"1999 was our first smash Christmas," replied Link.

"Thanks, buddy," said Mario, "And I remember our first smash Christmas. It's was in a different place."

"Yeah, and the mansion didn't existed 4 months before I sell and brought the mansion." said Master Hand.

Flashblack to Christmas 1999. There were only 12 Smashers, and master hand. They were younger and less "smashers" because the melee didn't begin 2 years later.

"There. What do you think?" asked Mario.

"I like it! This is gonna be a good Christmas!" said Master Hand.

"Good times...good times...before Luigi falls in love with a daisy," said Mario.

"No, I did not fall in love with a flower named daisy and ruin your life 11 months ago," said Luigi.

"It's was a dream." said Mario.

"Anyways, what are we doing today?" asked Luigi.

"We're going Christmas shopping," said Master Hand.

"Really? Are we gonna have a good Christmas? Last Christmas' was screwed big time," said Luigi.

"Yep, and we will open the presents on Christmas Day," said Master Hand.

The Smashers cheered.

"I say, where's the devil is Bowser?" asked Wario.

Bowser is seen sneaking on the Smashers.

"Well, well. If the Smashers dosen't want something for Christmas, then I will ruin this Christmas," said Bowser, to the audicence, "Yes, that's right everybody. I hate this year. 2008 was better. So, I will ruin this Christmas this year."

The Smashers started going shopping for Christmas.

"Which one do you want for Christmas?" asked Master Hand.

"I wanted the Tales of Smash City Season 1 DVD!" said Luigi, breaking the fourth wall.

"Uh, sure." said Master Hand.

"Luigi, is that DVD for you or the Smashers?" asked Mario.

"Uh, the smashers. We can all watch the DVD," Said Luigi.

This is what the Smashers brought:

Super Smash Brother Melee (because Tabuu broke it)

SNES

Nintendo 64

Smash Station (which features all the SSB related games)

Smash Jazz CD

and more.

"Is that all?" asked Master Hand.

"Yep," said Link.

"OK, Let's wrap all these things for Christmas," said Master Hand.

The Smashers went back to the mansion and wrapped all the presents from Christmas in the living room.

"OK, Master Hand, I finish wrapping the presents," said Link.

"Very well. Now, let's go asleep,"said Master Hand.

The Smashers went asleep. Then, Bowser, quietly sneak out the mansion door.

"I only has one ruined Christmas earlier, and now let's see if the Smashers have a ruined Christmas!" said Bowser, as he put all the Smashers' presents. He stole all the other presents in Smash City and went to his son's house.

"Dad, did you get all the presents?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yep, in 4 hours!" said Bowser.

"Cool, what's this?" asked Bowser Jr. He read it. "Cool! It's from mommy Peach!"

"OK, i told a billion times since you were 2, Peach is not your damn mother!" said Bowser.

"But, I love her," said Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, right. Let's good asleep," said Bowser.

The next morning, Master Hand woke up to see that the presents are all taken from Bowser. He started to scream. So does the other people in Smash City.

"What happen, Master Hand?" asked Zelda.

"Someone stole our presents!" said Master Hand.

"Yeah, and I hope it's not Bowser. I hate him so much," said Peach.

"Master Hand, what happen?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Someone stole our presents!" cried Master Hand.

"It's OK, my hand friend..." said Crazy hand.

"Did anyone see the news?" asked Mario.

"No," said Peach.

"Look who stole Christmas!" said Mario.

"Breaking news: The son of a bitch who stole Christmas was Bowser! He's a cheap idiot who thinks no one in Smash City bring him presents. But, I don't really care. Now there's no way to have a good Christmas." said Wolf, who was filling in for Fox.

"I didn't know Wolf works for NBC News," said Luigi.

"Uh, his friends, Fox and Falco works there. Wolf is a filler." said Mario.

"Great. Bowser, the great jerk stole our frigging presents," mumbled Peach, "I was wrong."

"Who will save Christmas at Smash City?" asked Master Hand.

"We will. I, Luigi, and Link will save Christmas, starting now," said Mario.

Mario, Luigi, and Link embarks on a journey to Bowser Jr.'s house to get all the presents. First, they pump gas. Then, they went there.

"Bowser Jr., are you opening the gifts?" asked Bowser.

"No," said Bowser Jr.

"Good," said Bowser. Then the trio came to the house. "Well, well, well. It is Mario and his buddies who try to save Christmas."

"Yeah, and we're here to get all the presents," said Mario.

"Dude, really? There like 100 presents," said Link.

"I know, but let's get all of them," said Mario.

"Junior, attack!" said Bowser.

Bowser Jr. attack the trio. Mario uses the presents as a weapon to brawl with Bowser Jr. It's took 50 minutes to get all the presents. Then, they left.

"Great," mumbled Bowser Jr., with a mad face, "Our Christmas is ruined! *cries*"

"Don't worry, we will kidnap Christmas in Mexico," said Bowser.

"Shut up!! I don't even like Mexico," said Bowser Jr.

"OK, I'm giving you a warning," said Bowser.

"No, you don't!" said Bowser Jr., who bit Bowser.

"Ah! That's it! You got a warning for biting my shiny metal butt!" said Bowser.

"Fine," said Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile, the Smashers and the residents of Smash City were waiting for Mario, Luigi, and Link to bring back the presents.

"OK, everyone in Smash City, we got your Christmas presents. Enjoy all the gifts you get," said Mario.

"Thanks, Santa," said a kid.

"I'M NOT SANTA!!" yelled Mario. "I'm your dude friend, Mario."

"OH, OK, sorry," said a kid.

All the kids in Smash City open their presents.

The Smashers went back to the mansion to open their present. And that's the story of Mario, Luigi, and Link saving Christmas. The End.


	19. Locked Out

Chapter 19: Locked Out

Summary: After going on a concert of someone, Mario leaves the key at the mansion. Now the Smashers are locked out of the mansion! Can they survive with the cold weather while being locked out of the mansion? Author Note: Chapter 18 was originally gonna be titled as A Smash Thanksgiving, but it's was moved to Chapter 54. Wish I has the damn Internet working.

* * *

It's was a nice day at the Smash Mansion. The Smashers are watching the concert of Smash Jazz.

"And now here's our favorite: Green Greens," said the announcer.

"Wow, I love this version. Thank lord they make that version," said Kirby, "I hope it on YouTube."

Meta Knight checks on YouTube. He begins to search green greens saxophone version.

"No, it's not there," said Meta Knight.

"Aww, that sucks. Stupid copyright. Why the hell delete a dang old video?" said Kirby.

"It was all the band's copyright fault. I blamed Jazz Copyright for doing delete a nice video," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah, whoever the hell make that crap should have been killed by the Smooth Jazz Band." said Mario.

"Cause the copyrights suck monkey's balls?" asked Luigi. Mario nod.

"What's day is the concert?" asked Ness.

"I wanna know about it," said Lucas.

"Friday. Today's Thursday, so we will be there tomorrow night," said Mario.

"Thanks," said Lucas.

The next day, the Smashers are going to a concert of Smash Jazz. It was 8PM.

"So, Mario, do you like jazz?" asked Link.

"Not yet, but I will," said Mario.

As the Smashers entered the Smash Concert, K.K. Slider was the host and sponser.

"Hey, Slider," said Master Hand, "How the hell are you here?"

"I'm the concert's founder, remember?" said K.K. Slider.

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Master Hand. "Is the concert starting?"

"It is, right now," said K.K. Slider, "Ladies and Smashers, the Smash Jazz Band."

"Wait, before it's start, what's their names?" asked Master Hand.

"Eric Deuce, Jay S., don't know what's the devil his last name, and finally Jose Mario Sanchez," said K.K. Slider, "Sorry about that. Let's start."

The trio started peforming their jazz music. Eric, an English musician, plays the saxophone, Jay plays the guitar, and Jose, from a Mexican city, plays the piano.

They played Green Greens, Forest Area, Zelda Main Theme, Big Blue, Ground Theme, and Brawl main theme in the saxophone. Gourmet Race, Butter Building and Onett were play by smooth jazz guitar. Melee theme was done by piano.

1 and a half hour later.

"OK, Smashers, what do you think?" asked K.K. Slider.

"It's was good. I love the saxophone music," said Captain Falcon, "I wanna hear a sax version of big blue already."

"Are you Falco?" asked K.K. Slider.

"What's the devil is a falco?" asked Falcon.

"I'm Falco, you jerk bag! He's Falco with an N in the end. Don't confuse our names again," said Falco. "Anyways, I like all the music. Where's the CD?"

"I Has it right here," said Eric Deuce.

"What the devil? It's mine!" said Falco.

"Give it back!" said the deuce man.

"Not until I hear all jazz, not Mexican crap," said Falco. He plays it. "C'mon! Jazz stuff, please!"

"I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart! Feliz Navidad. ¡Feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo." Wrong!

Falco's face turns red.

"AAGH!! Where's my JAZZ CD?!" yelled Falco.

"I say, what's the devil is that noise?" asked Hammer Bros.

"A bird jerk, I guess. Yes, he's a idiot," replied Goomba.

"Great, you douche bag, this is all you think of? Putting Mexican crap instead of some jazz music. Why!?" said Falco.

"I'm sorry, this is the only I got," said Eric, "Anyways, you have it."

Falco's face was red again. He destroyed the CD.

"I don't want it," mumbled Falco, "I hope you burn in hell."

K.K. Slider and the Smashers gasped.

"Falco! What kind of behavior was that?" asked Master Hand.

"Crap?" said Falco.

"Yes, is it. Now you will be send to the Hammer Bros. house until you behave good," said Master Hand.

Falco makes a frustrated growl.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, is the concert over?" asked Master Hand.

"Yeah, it's was over 15 minutes ago," said K.K. Slider.

"OK, now let's take a bus ride home," said Master Hand.

"Mr. Hand, I behave! Now let's go!" said Falco.

The Smashers went back to the mansion after taking the bus.

"Ah, home sweet home. Now let's open the smash door," said Master Hand. "Who's got the keys?"

"I do," said Mario.

"Well, can you give it to me?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure, my hand friend," said Mario, who was looking for the keys in his pockets. "Uh oh. I don't have it."

"You don't have it? Are you darn serious?" asked Master Hand.

"No, I don't. I maybe left it here or in the concert," said Mario.

"Uh oh. I think we're LOCKED OUT of the house!!!" yelled Master Hand.

The Smashers screamed.

"Nice, fatty. You left the darn keys and we're locked!" said R.O.B.

"Shut up, stupid robot," said Mario, who kicked R.O.B.

"Mario!" said Master Hand. "Where are the god darn keys?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" sobbed Mario. "They're in the mansion and we can't get inside! *cries loudly*"

"Mario, calm down," said Link, "I know that we will survive in the cold, so don't worry."

"No, I not worry or calm," said Mario as he continues to cry.

"Dork," said Link.

"THAT WASN'T NICE!!" yelled Zelda, who slapped Link.

"Sorry, sexy bitch," said Link, who hugs Zelda.

Zelda slaps. "Do that again, and I will leave you."

"*gasps* My gosh, that's hot," said King Dedede.

"Shut up, fag!" shouted Zelda.

"ENOUGH FIGHTING!!!" said Master Hand. "We can't stay here for 5 hours stuck in the cold. Let's call the key guy."

"Key guy?" asked King Dedede.

"Yes, I call him key guy. I don't know what the devil a person's name is who opens locked doors." said Master Hand.

"Oh, I get it," said Deedee.

"Hello, Mr. Michael Hell? Oh, this Master Hand AKA Masaryk Sakai. Just kidding. It's Master Hand. I need help unlocking the door to my house. We are locked out. Can you do that? Thanks." said Master Hand.

"Michael Hell?" asked Link.

"Yes, his last _is_ Hell. His family got this last name from his great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa, Matthew Hell. back in 56. Yes, 56 is a year." said Master Hand.

"Oh, here comes Michael." said Link.

"Hi, Mr. Hell. I'm Mr. Hand. Can you unlock the door for us?" asked Master Hand. "It's 9:30PM, and some Smashers are ready for school."

"Sure, Maestro." said Michael. He got his keys and unlocked the mansion's door.

"That's was cool. Thanks Michael." said Master Hand.

The Smashers were happy to have the mansion unlocked.

* * *

The end.


	20. A New Year, A New Decade

Chapter 20: A New Year, A New Decade

Summary: The Smashers celebrate New Year.

* * *

It's was New Year Eve. The Smashers woke up to see that today is the last day of 2009.

"Everyone! Today's the last day of the year!" said Master Hand.

"I'm excited!" exclaimed a crazy hand.

"Yay!" said Mario and Luigi.

"Alright!" said Bowser.

"Yes! I'm ready!" said Fox.

"Ready for what? Duty?" asked Wolf.

"No, a new year." said Fox.

"Ahoy!" said Falco.

"Pika Yes!" said an excited Pikachu.

"Sonic's the name, can't wait for my third decade!" said Sonic.

"Yay!" said Jigglypuff, who popped in Sonic's room.

"Get out!" said Sonic. "Bags."

"Ready for duty," said Snake.

"Can't wait to tweet my friends," said Link, "cause it's New Year!"

"Yeah, I ready!!" said Captain Falcon, who was lifting.

"PK Ready!" said Ness.

"Good one, dude," said Lucas.

"Beep ready!" said Mr. Game and Watch.

"The new year is on!" said Pit.

"Yay!" said the Ice Climbers.

"Yes, now my dance!" said Kirby.

"Yes, I'm ready!" said R.O.B.

"OK, that's enough of the cheering part, now let's go get some breakfast," said Master Hand.

"Pika ready for my favorite breakfast, chocolate donuts," said Pikachu.

"Right you are, Pikachu. These are delicious." said Jigglypuff.

"OK, is everybody happy that this year will burns in hell after the next day?" asked Bowser.

"Yes," said Mario, "What do you have again with it?"

"It's was pointless. None of the people here give me presents for Christmas nor my birthday. That's why is went downhill since the first month. My birthday is in January 14," said Bowser.

"Whoa! 13 days good, but now going downhill. I agree with ya, buddy," said Yoshi.

"Why do you call him that?" asked Mario.

"Because we're dinosaurs," said Yoshi.

"Bowser looks like a turtle to me," said Fox.

"Oh, sorry," said Yoshi.

"Who's hate a dead, pathetic, pointless, awful, boring language Spanish?" asked Falco. "I do. It's such an useless language. What the hell are they thinking? Creating a dumb language? I don't think so. It's must die by New Year Day. Because I all the Spanish words!! Even hola. The word feo is ugly and yes it's means ugly. Anyways, I can't wait for new year. Are we going shopping?"

"For a turkey, yeah," said Master Hand.

"What's about stuffing?" asked Wolf.

"No, only on Thanksgiving," said Master Hand.

"That's sucks. They're my favorite," said Wolf.

The Smashers went to buy a turkey. Then, they left the mall, and went to the mansion to put the turkey in the oven.

"Link, what time is it?" asked Master Hand.

"6:30P," said Link.

"Whoa, only 5 and a half hours left!" said Master Hand.

"We make a deprecation that said Happy New Year!" said Link.

"Sure, let's get one," said Master Hand.

25 minutes, the deprecation was made.

"Samus, can you give me money so I can buy the grapes?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Sure," said Samus.

"Where you're going?" asked Master Hand.

"To get some grapes for the New Year thing." said Captain Falcon.

"Oh, OK. Hurry back. It's 9:33PM." said Mater Hand.

"Any one want to watch the weather channel?" asked Luigi. "Cause Mitch is smokin' hot with that sexy hair. Please sit on lap. *falls in love in her*"

"You idiot! The weather is boring!" said Wario.

"Who cares? And Captain Falco is here!" said Luigi.

"Grrr... my name is Falcon Pawh!" said Captain Falcon.

"Sorry," said Luigi.

"Sorry never helps," said Captain Falcon, "Anyways, here are the grapes and some snacks if you want."

"They're all pizza," said Master Hand.

"Cause I was so darn hungry!" said Captain Falcon.

"Oh, OK," said Master Hand, "Can we eat some snacks?"

"Yeah, sure," said Captain Falcon, "It's an hour to New Year Day."

"Whoo! I can't wait!" said Pikachu.

"Me too, new friend!" said Kirby.

"Wait, Kirby," said Meta Knight, "Those are new friends?"

"Yep," nodded Kirby.

"What about us?" asked Kind Dedede.

"Sure," said Kirby.

While, it's a few minutes til 2010, the Smashers eat their snacks that Captain Falcon.

"Wow! Is this is sandwich with bean and cheese?" asked Link. "Thanks!"

"I love cake!" said Kirby.

It's took 8 minutes to finish all the snacks, Now, it's 11:59PM.

"Whoa, it's almost time," said Master Hand.

"50... 49... 48... 47... 46... 45... 44... 43... 42... 41... 40... 39... 30... 25... 20... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1." said the Smashers as it's now 2010 already. Then, they cheered as 2010 comes.

"Happy new year!!" said all the Smashers. They got the grapes and put 12 in each of them.

"OK, Mario, what do you wish for?" asked Master Hand.

"I wish I was treated good," said Mario, and he ate a grape.

"Anyone, you can eat the grapes," said Master Hand. "Now let's eat pizza."

The Smashers then eat pizza. Wario has 2. Yoshi has 3. Mario and Luigi has 1. Not all Smashers has ate pizza. The Ice Climbers are not interested.

"No thanks, we don't like pizza anymore," said the Ice Climbers.

"When?" asked Lucas.

"One day when Nana was eating a pizza, she throwed up. Same thing I did. So, we don't pizza anymore," said Popo.

Then, the Smashers dedicate to eat some turkey.

"Is the turkey part of New Year?" asked Yoshi.

"Yep," said Master Hand, "Let's eat some turkey and let's have a wonderful start year," said Master Hand.

"Happy new year, everyone!"

* * *

The end.


	21. Kirby Cafe

Chapter 21: Kirby Cafe

Summary: Kirby noticed that his restaurant has been lacking customers all week. So, he closes down the restaurant for good. Then, Meta Knight helps him to find a new restaurant. Then, he thinks of a idea of making a restaurant as a cafeteria. Kirby likes the idea, so he named it Kirby Cafe and decides to attract customers every week.

* * *

Kirby was awake. His eyes were so tired, so he wash his face.

"Hi, Kirby. Are you ready to go to work?" asked Meta Knight.

"Sure I am!" said Kirby. "Where's Deedee?"

"He's asleep." said Meta Knight.

Kirby went to his restaurant, and started working.

"Hello, first customer of the week," said Kirby, "May I take your order?"

"Meh, I'm not hungry," said a customer, "What about something to go? You now what? Screw this. I'm getting the hell out of here."

"Screw you, bitch!" yelled Kirby as the customer drove away, "This place is so damn needed."

"Hi, Kirby!" said Marth and Ike.

"Aah! Where's the devil did you came from? Were you here to help me?" said Kirby.

Ike and Marth nodded.

"We sure do need help from you. Right, Martha?" said Ike.

"Damn it, Ike. My name IS Marth!! I'm a god darn female!" said Marth.

"Good then. I say, where's the devil is the cashier?" said Kirby.

"Sorry, I'm using. And I will be the cashier," said Marth.

"Thanks. You're a good friend," said Kirby.

"Oh, look, Marth, there's a customer," said Ike.

"Hi, second customer. Would you like some Kirby's burger?" asked Marth.

"NO!! SCREW YOU AND YOUR GOD DANG PLACE!!" yelled a customer, who was one of Hammer Bros' assistant.

"Go to Hell, asshole!" said Kirby.

"I say, what took you so long?" asked Hammer Bros.

"Kirby wants me in hell," said the assistant.

"Very well, then. I will send Goomba," said Hammer Bros.

"Hi, third customer. You want a burger?" asked Marth.

"Not so fast, everyone! The place will be dead now that's no customers!" said Goomba.

"*steam whistles* Get out! Get the hell out of here, you bastard! I will teach you some matter, asshole!" said Kirby.

"Dude, calm down." said Marth.

"Oh, great. Another one. What do you want, dick head?" asked Kirby.

"Well, well, well. Kirby and his buddies. I will close you down for good!" said Hammer Bros.

"*steam whistling* No! Go to hell, asshole! You don't belong here! If your ass is kicked, then, suck my dick or bite my shiny metal ass!" said Kirby.

"Dude, that's enough the swearing," said Ike, "You know that I fight for my friends."

"Sorry about that, Ike. Anyways, what were you're saying again, Hammer Bros.?" said Kirby.

"I am going the close restaurant because there's no customers for weeks," said Hammer Bros.

"OK, I will close this restaurant for good," said a depressed Kirby. He closes the restaurant in tears. He started to wail.

"Why the devil do you cry like that?" asked Hammer Bros.

"Cause it's close forever!!!" sobbed Kirby.

"Don't worry. Meta Knight will cheer you up," said Ike.

Later, back at the mansion, Kirby walks with Ike to his room - still crying.

"Kirby, my friend, what's happen?" asked Meta Knight.

"I...close...my...place...for...good!!" cried Kirby while stammering.

"Don't worry, Kirby. I will think of a nice idea. *light bulb appears on the top of his head* I got it! What about..."

"Wait, meta, I need to tweet something." said Kirby. He went to Twitter.

"Dedede91 reply to PopKirby91 20 minutes ago from web: How's you're doing at your job?

Dedede91: *starts to sniffle* I close my job!!!! *started wailing like a baby*"

"What about you can get a job at a cafeteria? I done one before, but briefly got fired due to crap treatment. What an ass my boss was," said Meta Knight.

"Or else created a cafeteria? Great idea, BFF." said Kirby.

"Muy bein," said Meta Knight.

"DAMN IT! How many times do I have to tell you. Jesus Christ! Why won't you learn with that Spanish crap that needs to be in the trash now," said Kirby.

King Dedede went to his Twitter account and puts:

"Dedede91 reply to PopKirby91: Oh, that's bad! I feel sorry for you. *hugs Kirby gaily*"

"PopKirby91 reply to Dedede91: That's OK for the hug thing. Right now, I'm gonna open a cafeteria."

Later, Kirby build and created a restaurant called Kirby Cafe.

"I say, what's the devil is this?" asked Hammer Bros. "A cafeteria?"

"Yep." nodded, "And first customer... or not. So, may I take your order?"

"I will destroy this crap," said Hammer Bros.

"You're under arrested, dirt bag! Leave Kirby alone! He wants a nice a restaurant," said the police officer.

"Well, I think it's hell," said Hammer Bros.

"*turns red* SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE!!" yelled Kirby. He then calms down.

"It's OK, Kirby," said Meta Knight, who petted Kirby.

"Leave me the hell alone, Samantha," said Kirby.

"Samantha who?" asked a confused Meta Knight.

"Oh, look a customer. Welcome to Kirby Cafe. May I take your order?" said Kirby.

"I'm not sure. What food do you serve?" asked the customer.

"We serve everything," said Kirby.

"Oh, OK. I want a pizza, and a cake. Yes, today's my birthday," said the customer.

"Wait right here. *looks for cake and pizza at the mansion* Sorry, I took long. but, here's your lunch," said Kirby.

"Thanks," said the customer.

"Meta knight," said Kirby, "Can you go grocery shopping so we can have food here?"

"Sure," said Meta Knight.

Two hours later, Kirby and Meta Knight are back from shopping.

"Thank you, Meta Knight," said Kirby "Now this place is open for real!"

50 customers were attached today at Kirby Cafe. Then, Kirby went home.

"Breaking news!" said the famous Smash City anchorman, Keith Kirby. "A puffball named Kirby opened a success restaurant called Cafe Kirby. Yes, Kirby _is_ my last name. See ya tomorrow cause I'm off to get a burger."

"Kirby, Keith was right. Your was a success. Also, in his last line, he said 'I'm off to get a burger,' does that means he will go to Sonic's Burger." said Meta Knight.

"Yes. Also, it's funny that Keith has Kirby as his last name," said Kirby.

Meanwhile, the anchorman, Keith Kirby took the Interstate 580 to go to Sonic's Burger.

At Sonic's burger, there were several customers who was about to kick Sonic who almost got hurt. Keith went there and kicks all the customers to clean up the restroom.

"Thanks, Chuck," said Sonic, "Holy crap, it's Keith Kirby! Sorry, I thought you were Tabuu's nephew. Anyways, thanks for kicking those guys' asses." said Sonic.

"Your welcome, and I want a burger." said Keith.

As Sonic cooks some burger, Snake sneakily went to Sonic's Burger while in a disguise. He wrote a letter to Sonic and took it to the cashier, who was R.O.B. Snake evilly laughed and drove to the mansion.

"Sonic, letter to you," said R.O.B.

"Thanks, Robo," said Sonic.

The letter said:

"Dear Sonic,

F**K YOU!! (Snake censored the UC.)

Your rival, Snake"

"Snake's still a bitch to me, huh?" asked Sonic himself.

"What?" asked a confused Keith.

"Sorry, I was saying about my rival, not _you,"_ said Sonic.

"What rival? Amy Rose?" asked Keith.

"Yes! How the hell do you know her?" asked Sonic.

"I was a fan of your games," said Keith.

"Oh, OK. It's closing time, and see ya next time cause this is Kirby's story," smiled Sonic, "and, yes, I'm coming to his new place."

The next day, Kirby happily went to his new place and started attracting customers. Some Smashers were the customers.

"Hello, Ice Climbers, what do you want for break fast?" asked Kirby.

"Biscuit," said the Ice Climbers.

"OK, your breakfast and enjoy," said Kirby. "Also, please stick around because this evening, I will be cooking some chili."

"Hi, Kirby!!!" said a friendly Olimar who was waving for a minute. What the heck was his problem, though Kirby.

"What's wrong with you, Ass? What do you want?" asked kirby.

"Biscuits!!!" yelled Olimar and the Pikmin.

"Get out here...NOW before your ass are shoted," yelled Kirby, "Sorry, Sam, they're loud."

"Would you stop calling me Samantha? I am not her. Call me that and I will call you Felix," said Meta Knight.

"How do you know?" asked Kirby.

"Because Felix Science has a best friend named Samantha," said Meta Knight. "Her last name starts with a C."

"Shut up. Science's hard," said Kirby, "Wat do you want to eat, Nessa and Luke?"

"I'm not a girl!! I want a burger before you say that again," said Ness.

"Why did you call me Luke?" asked Lucas.

"Because Lucas is Spanish," said Kirby. "Anyways, here's your burger."

Later, There's about 100 customers being served by Kirby's Cafe. Kirby got tired, so he took a break.

"Hi, Kirby. How did you do?" asked King Dedede.

"Good," said Kirby, "I'm tired, so screw the chili thing until 3 years or so. Also, become a fan of my new Place on Facebook."  


* * *

Rate and Review.


	22. Happy Birthday, Falco!

Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Falco!

Summary: Today's Falco's birthday! The Smashers throws a birthday party at the mansion. However, when Falco got knocked out by someone, he's gone missing! Fox goes find him, and it's was Falco's dad that kidnapped him. Instead, the party will be throw at the Party Club. Rated T for mild to strong language and violence.

Running gags for this chapter: Some Smashers saying weak links and Link gets angry.

* * *

Today is Falco's birthday. Falco happily woke to check that today is his birthday on January 15.

"Fox and Wolf!" Falco called. "Today my birthday!"

"Wow, that's cool! How old are you gonna be?" asked Fox.

"I'm gonna be 21 years old. I'm excited! Now I can drink!" said Falco.

"Hell yeah!" said Fox, as he drank a beer.

"Fox, how old are you?" asked Falco.

"I'm 23 years." said Fox.

"I'm way older than both of you, weak links," said Wolf.

"HEY!! I heard that!" yelled Link.

"Hey, Master Hand, do you know today?" asked Falco.

"It's your birthday," said replied Master Hand.

'Yes, that's correct, my stoke," said Falco. "And we're gonna throw a party."

"Wow, that's cool," Master Hand said, "Let's me ask Crazy Hand."

"OK, Falco, what will you do today... I meant tonight?" asked Fox.

"Throw a party," said Falco, "but if the party is screwed here, then we will throw at the Party Club at North Smash City."

"What is North Smash City?" asked Fox.

"An area in Smash City. It's part of the city, expect it's north. Luigi creates the area," said Falco.

"Yeah, right," said Luigi, who barely wake up.

"Crazy Hand!" said Master Hand as he went to Crazy Hand's office. "Today's Falco's birthday!"

"YEEEEAAAAHHH I KNNNNOOOOOWWW!" said a dunked crazy hand.

"You son a bitch, stop drinking! You're too old for that crap," said Master Hand.

"Sorry, I can't wait for Falco's birthday party. Cause I'm a weak drunken link." said Crazy Hand.

Link glares angrily. "I'm strong, you ass!"

"Huh? What the devil was that?" asked Master Hand.

Link walks to his room, in front of the door to hear the hands.

"A weak link, I guess," said Crazy Hand.

Link growled.

Meanwhile, back to main plot, Fox and Wolf were shopping at the Shop 'N Smash (at downtown) store to get some thing for Falco's birthday.

"OK, Wolf, what do Falco wants for his birthday?" asked Fox.

"A sexy blouse," said Wolf.

"You idiot, that's for girls! You meant you want a button shirt for Falco's birthday, check," said Fox.

"I has a crush on Felix's girlfriend," said Wolf.

"HELL NO!" said someone.

"You idiot! Felix Anthony Science doesn't has a girlfriend. He prefer best friend. Now, stop acting like an idiot, homo," said Fox.

"OK, I want a cookie cake," said Wolf.

"That's a boy! Now, let's buy it," said Fox.

The door starting beeping. Fox and Wolf quickly went to Cookie Cake Smash.

"It's was Hammer Bros.!" said the boy. However, it's was just a picture of Hammer Bros. "BLAST!"

Meanwhile, Link was having a bad day.

"Link, what's happen?" asked Zelda.

"I'll tell you. A lot of people are calling me weak," said Link.

"Be happy. It's Falco's birthday." said Zelda.

"Holy freaking shoot!" said Link. "Let's me tweet him!"

"Hey, Link, have you tweet me?" asked Falco.

"Yes. Here is it," said Link.

"LinktheSmasher: Happy birthday, dude (at Falco)! 1 minutes ago from web

StarFox: Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Pikachu is having trouble waking up.

"I can't open my eyes!" screamed Pikachu.

"Oh my god, Pikachu, I will put water in your eyes," said Jigglypuff.

"There. I'm fine. You're a sexy helper," said Pikachu.

"Thanks, but what? Ew, did you pee again?" asked Jigglypuff.

"For the love of penis, I did not. I farted, but I'm still a potty trainer," said Pikachu.

Meanwhile, at the West Smash City, Faco's dad live there near the freeway. He saw Falco driving.

"Well, well, well. It's my drunken son, Falco, who now drink. If he like drink, then I will screwed his birthday party," said Falco's dad.

Everyone gasped.

"That's right. Stick around," smiled Falco's dad. The music from Super Mario Bros. when Mario loses a life plays.

* * *

"WE NOW RETURN TO TALES OF SMASH CITY IN HAPPY BIRTHDAY FALCO!!" yelled the TV announcer who was drunk.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Very well. We now return to Ike Pisses His Pants Off," said the TV announcer - still drunk.

"HEY!" yelled Ike who beat the announcer. "Say that again and I will come to your house and stare your mother to death."

The announcer gasped. He started screaming for like 15 seconds.

"That's right, everyone. I watched that American Dad episode where Stan buys a horse. Stan has that funny line to the boy after he kept touching him," said Ike.

"Now back to the show."

* * *

Fox and Wolf was back shopping.

"We're home! We bought you a shirt, and some game," said Fox.

"Wow! I can't wait! The party will be in 4 hours!" said Falco.

"That's good," said Mario.

"Yeah, especially a drunk weak link," said Luigi.

"GRRRRR!! STOP SAYING THAT!!' Yelled Link.

"Dude, calm down," said Mario.

"I will not calm down. Your stupid ass pervert brother kept saying I'm weak," said Link.

"Don't worry. I will kick his ass one day," said Mario.

"What?" said Luigi.

"Nothing," said Mario.

"Dude, some stupid bitch said that I peed my pants off and I was like hell no," said Ike.

"Really?" asked Marth.

"Yep. Happy birthday, Falco," said Ike. "And I did not piss my pants off."

The announcer laughed.

"Oh, crap. Here he is," said Ike, "Let me kick his ass."

The announcer was so loud that Falco punched him so hard.

"GO TO HELL AND SUCK MY SHINY WHITE METAL ASS!" yelled Falco.

"You like Bender?" asked Link.

"Yep. I watch Future Drama," said Falco, "And I do have a white ass, but I'm not showing it cause it's double booty."

"Why the hell are you yelling? It's your birthday, dude," said Mario.

"I just hate Billy Mays," said Falco.

"He's dead, happy," said Ike.

"Yes, and he was loud," said Falco, "At least his perverted commercials are dead now. He is a ni..."

"No body uses that word, jerk bag!" said Sonic. "It's for blacks!"

"I heard that, you deviled pervert! Now come here and I will lay you an egg," said Yoshi.

"Yes!! Yoshi is my buddy!" said Snake.

"That's good. Good for the weak links," said his partner.

"Screw all of you who call me weak!" said Link.

Snake's partner hides.

"Weak links," said Luigi.

"WHAT? Come here, maggot!" said Link, who chased Luigi away. But Luigi kept running like a crazy stupid bitch and I hate that. You know why? Perverts at my schools do that all the time and I HASN'T DONE NOTHING WRONG!!! D'oh!

"Oh my frigging god! We're way off topic! Can we go on to Falco's birthday or what?" said the TV Crew of the show.

"Yes," said Master Hand. "Now, let's begin the party!"

"Not so fast, everyone!" said Falco's dad, who just ruined the party.

"Holy shit!! Falco's dad! I must warn Falco!" said Fox. He runs to the room.

Falco's dad started beating the Smashers, and they all fainted, expect Fox and Falco. He found Fox before he went to the room.

"Hello, Falco's friend. You will burn in hell if you get beaten," said Falco's dad.

"Hell no, I will not!" said Fox, who punched Falco's dad in the face. "Now leave my Smash friends alone, dumb ass!"

"Fine, then, I will kidnap Falco," said Falco's dad. He beats Falco for like several times. He escaped from the window.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Fox.

"*wakes up* Where the hell am I at?" asked Mario.

"You got beaten by Falco's lard ass and retarded dad. He's kidnap Falco," said Fox.

"Holy crap! Let's save him!" said Mario.

"No, I'm on a mission. You are too weak to beat Falco's dad. I will right back and then let's...blast, I don't know!" said Fox.

Fox went a mission to find Falco's dad. On this Grand Auto Theft parody, he beats some man and stole his car.

"Damn you in hell!" said the man.

Fox drove to the street and found Falco's dad. he speed up to him.

"Well, well, well. Falco's retarded friend," said Falco's dad.

"I'm not a retard, jerk bag!!" Yelled Fox, who shot the truck of Falco's dad.

"My truck!" yelled Falco's dad.

"Where's the hell am I at?" asked Falco, who was awake.

"Falco! Shoot and beat the wheel!" said Fox.

"Alright then!" said Falco. He shot the wheel thing to drive.

"My truck!!!" yelled Falco's dad. Falco got out the truck and went with Fox.

"You don't have a car?" asked Falco.

"No," Fox said, "I borrow a friend's car. Now shoot the tires!"

Falco got his shotgun and shoot the tires of his dad's truck. Then, he went to the car, and put a missile gun and shot a bomb. The bomb will explode in 10 seconds.

"Any last words, cheap ass dad?" asked Falco.

"I am so sorry that I..." said Falco's dad. However, the bomb exploded, and Fox drove fast. Falco's dad is officially dead.

"High five, birthday bird! For killing that retarded dad of your! May god he will burn in hell. Now's what his name?" said Fox.

"Jesse," said Falco.

"So, that's you dad's name, right?" asked Fox.

"Yep. And it's also my middle name. Don't tell anyone," said Falco.

"Yeah right. Falco Jesse. Good one," laughed Fox.

Meanwhile, at the mansion.

"Where's the devil are we at?" asked Wolf.

"You got your ass kicked by Falco's annoying dad," said Master Hand.

"We're back," said Falco.

"Where's your dad?" asked Wolf.

"I killed him and I send him to Hell." said Falco.

"Wow, that's cool. Where's that?" asked Wolf.

"A place where he dies and burns in hell." said Falco.

"Oh, that's nice," said Wolf.

"And now, let's a nice party!" said Falco.

* * *

The end.


	23. Smash High School

Chapter 23: Smash High School

Summary: Ness and Lucas start high school. However, the new school are full of bullies and the boys get punished after Ness beats a bully up. Rated T for mild to strong language and violence.

* * *

Today was Ness and Lucas' first day at high school. So they attended the new high school called Smasher High School.

"Hey, Luke, you know what's today is?" asked Ness.

"The first day of school," said Lucas.

"No, _our_ first day at high school," said Ness.

"Yes. Sorry, my stupid ass brain say the other way," said Lucas.

"Your brain messed up all the time?" asked Ness.

"Yes, I wanna kill it," said Lucas.

"OK, now let's go to the new school," said Ness.

The boys both enter the new school.

"Hello, everyone," said the boys.

"Who are you?" asked a boy, who may sound like a bully.

"Your new friends," said Lucas.

"Well, I don't like you," said the boy.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" growled an angry Lucas.

"Exactly. *growls*" said Ness.

"You're mean! I will speak to the principal!" said the boy.

"Shut up, douche!" said Ness. "You made my chum chum pissed."

The boy ran off crying.

"Sucker," said Lucas.

"Good one," said Ness.

They went to their first class, math.

"Good morning, my name is Mr. Ness." said the teacher.

Ness gasped.

"Dude, he stole my name as his last name," said Ness.

"Yeah, and it's funny," said Lucas.

"Any question?" asked Mr. Ness.

"What is your first name?" asked Ness.

"My first name is Luke," said Mr. Ness.

"Hey, that's my English name," said Lucas.

"Shut up, Lupe," said a kid.

"Respect him, please," said the math teacher.

The kid mumbles himself.

"I hate this guy named Lupe. Do you too, Michael?" said the kid.

"Me too," said Michael.

"Neither do I. Lucas has a hideous face," said the kid, who was a friend to Michael.

"WHAT?!" whistled Lucas and Mr. Ness the teacher.

"What is your name, you son of a bitch?" said Mr. Ness.

"My name is Duke Carver," said the kid, who turn be a bully and hater of Lucas.

"Say sorry to the little blond," said the teacher.

However, Duke started beating Mr. Ness up.

"I hate this Duke guy," said Lucas.

"Me neither. He must burn in hell," said Ness.

"No, bullies must burn in hell," said Lucas.

"Why?" asked Ness.

"Cause they're annoying as hell," said Lucas.

"Oh, OK, I wonder how this class will go," said Ness.

1 hour later, the school bell rings, and the boys went to their next class. Reading.

"Welcome to reading class. My name is Mr. Perry," said the reading teacher.

"No bothering yet. Thank Lord," said Lucas.

"Get your reading books. We're gonna talk about bullies," said Mr. Perry.

Ness and Lucas gasped.

"A story about bullies? Don't start," said Ness.

1 hour later, the 9th graders went to lunch.

"Yay! My favorite time of the day," said Lucas.

"I agree, Luke. It's the best time ever, not being here by some bull crap bullies," said Ness.

The bullies came to beat the boys up.

"Aw, crap," said Lucas.

"What did you say?" asked an angry bully.

"We think all of you bully is bad," said Ness.

"Yeah! They must burn in hell," said Lucas.

The bullies beat the boys up. They were given a black eye.

"Man, this school is a piece of shit," said Ness.

They went to their third period class. Science.

'*groans* Science's hard," whined a bully.

"Shut the fuck up!!" yelled Duke Carver.

"Carver! What did I tell you again using that dull word?" asked the teacher.

"Did Carver flunk or what? The teacher seems to knows him," said Lucas.

Duke beats the teacher.

4th period, PE.

"*whistles angrily* Why Duke having with us again?!" asked Ness as steam came from his ears.

"Because he one mediocre bully that never shut up," said Lucas.

Duke came and beats the boys out.

"Stop it, Bart!" said Ness.

"I'm not a brat!" said Duke.

"Oh, yes, you better burn...aw, crap. Coach's coming! Let's change," said Lucas.

Last period. Creative Writing.

"My favorite subject," said Ness.

"Oh, yeah. That subject stinks. I always gets a F," said Duke.

Ness turn completely dark red. "YOU!!! FOR THE FOURTH FRIGGING TIME?!? I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!"

"Aah! Why are you giving me for?" asked Duke.

"YOU BETTER BURN IN HELL!!!!" Yelled a boiled Ness, steam came from his ear again. He beats Duke.

"Yes! Beat his ass!" said Lucas.

"What's the hell is going on?!" asked the creative writing teacher. "Holy crap! My baby bully! I'll save you!"

The teacher came to save Duke, but Lucas came to kick the teacher while in slow motion. The teacher is dead, covering in blood.

"Oh my god! Who the hell kill this teacher?!" asked the principal.

"He did," Duke said, pointing to Ness.

"NESS!! You are going directly to hell if you do this again!" said Mr. Sausage. "Right now, you're punished!"

"No! Why!?" asked Ness. "*whistling* screw you."

"Exactly. Let's get the hell out of here," said Lucas.

"Not so fast, boys," said the principal. "You are not going anywhere."

He uses a lock, but the boys got away. He groaned.

"We're safe. Don't tell anyone that I kill a teacher," said Ness.

The boys runs quickly and drove off.

They went to Stars and saw their friends Popo and Nana.

"Hi, Ice Climbers," said the boys.

"Oh, hi, boys," said the Ice Climbers. "Where were you?"

"We were starting high school, but it's crap. It's a place full of hill billy bullies. I mean, come on. Why the hell do we need bullies? They ruin my life, just like Porky," said Ness.

"We got suspended for 6 weeks," said Lucas.

"That's good," said Ness. "At least we will not see those stupid ass bullies for a whole.. I hope they will be in hell once we're staying away from school."

"Are you starving for an ice climber's cream?" laughed Popo.

"Good one," said Nana.

"Uh, yes," said Ness. "Wait, you work here?"

"No, we are eating. We create that Ice Climber's Cream," said Popo.

"Oh, that nice," said the boys.

Popo makes an ice cream and give it to Ness and Lucas.

"Here's to a good month without bullies," said Ness.

The kids all enjoyed their ice cream.

6 weeks later.

"I don't wanna go back, Nessa!" said Lucas, who hugged Ness.

"Damn it! It's Ness," said Ness, "I hope it has no bullies."

However, they got beaten.

The boys started screaming.

* * *

The end.


	24. Ike and the Black Knight

Chapter 24: Ike and the Black Knight

Summary: Ike gets revenge on the Black Knight. Meanwhile, Link and Marth fights over Zelda. However, King Dedede can't take this and kidnapped Zelda for sexual reason.

Rated T.

* * *

This early morning, Ike was dreaming of him defeating the Black Knight. He got so happy after he beat the knight. However, then the dream ended.

Back to present time.

"Morning, Marth," said Ike.

"Good morning, Ike," said Marth. "How are you?"

"Good," said Ike, "I has a dream where I beat the Black Knight but that never happened. *sighs* I wish I get revenge."

"Why?" asked Marth.

"Cause I never beat that knight. God, I wish I was a winner," said Ike.

"Cheer up," said Marth. "You may eat some cereal to make you feel better."

"OK, that will help," said Ike.

Ike gets a bowl of cereal and eats some.

"Hey, Ike. How you doing?" said Link.

"I'm doing good. But I wanted revenge," said Ike.

"On who?" asked Link.

"Someone I met 4 and a half years old. He is a knight, but I lost to him," said Ike.

"How? I wanna you to tell the story, my dear friend," said Link.

"4 and a half years ago, I met a person who was called the Black Knight," said Ike.

"Thank lord, it isn't the dark one," said Link.

"He wanted me to get a jouster, but I didn't find one. Then, he battles me. Due to not bringing a knight, the black knight defeated me. I went all the way home crying," said Ike.

"Cool story, bro," said Link. "How long did you cry?"

"A whole night," explained Ike, "due to losing a battle. That's never happen to me at that time before. The next morning, I ate some ice cream to feel better. I was 21 years old at that time."

"21? You were drinking at that time, huh?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Ike. "The battle was on August 5, 2005. My birthday was on August 1st."

"Cool," said Link, "I'm a bit older than you. I am 29 years old. I was born on July 10, 1980. I was like 6 years old when the first game I was came out. Zelda is 27. She was born on January 24, 1982."

"No need talk about that age," said Marth, "I think Zelda's still hot as hell."

"Shut up, Marth," said Link, "Zelda will be pissed."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Zelda, off screen.

"Damn it!" said Link. "Now you started it."

"Peach, I will be right back," said Zelda.

"Oh no," whined Link.

Zelda evilly came, and pinch Link's ears.

"Aah!!" cried Link. "What did I done?"

"Stop talking about me or I'm leaving," said Zelda.

"Oh, that's hot," said Dedede.

"Dedede, get in here!" said Meta Knight.

"I hate my life," said Link. He started crying.

"Good one, Link," said Kirby.

"Dang, Kirby!" said Meta knight.

"Sorry. I wonder if Link will create a song called I hate my life by Link Park," snickered Kirby.

"Shut up!!" wailed Link.

"Why you crying?" asked Kirby.

"I hate my life now!" said Link.

"I hope Mario's there to help his friend," said Kirby.

"Nope, Mario isn't there. Luigi is there, however," said Meta Knight.

Kirby grumbles angrily. "Where's the devil is Mario?"

"I don't know," said Meta Knight.

"I has it," said a pretty annoyed Kirby.

He called Mario. However a woman's voice was only heard.

"Please leave a message..."

"DIE, YOU STUPID WOMAN!!" yelled a red faced Kirby. He destroyed his phone.

"I'm sorry, that number is wrong. Please try again."

Kirby boils himself to 1,000F degrees.

Meanwhile, back to the main plot, Ike woke up from taking a nap along with Marth.

"OK, Marth, nap time is over," said Ike. "Now let's find a powerful sword."

"Is your powerful?" asked Marth.

"No, it's sadly been weak since the black knight beats me," said Ike.

The swordsmen went to the jouster place to get a strong sword.

"Hello. Do you want a big, powerful sword? Cause I heard that the Knight Black is coming to Smash City," said the manager.

"Hell yes I do!" said Ike.

The manager gives a sword.

"Here's your sword. May the best jouster win the battle," said the manager.

"I am Ike Mike, the power of sword!" said Ike.

"Wow, nice motto," said Marth.

At the mansion.

"I hope this call works," said Kirby.

"Hello?" asked Luigi.

Kirby got angry. "I WANT MY MARIO!!"

"Calm down," said Meta Knight.

"Get off of me," said Kirby.

As Ike entered the mansion, the Smashers gasped.

"Wow, Ike. What are those?" asked Link.

"Those are my new sword," said Ike.

"Oh," said Link, "OK, I heard a news from a blacksmith that the black knight is coming here. He drove all the way from San Diego and he's coming to Smash City."

"In how many hours? I wanna kick his ass now," said Ike.

"In like about 7 hours," said Link. "And why?"

"Because he deserve to be kicked in the ass now and I can be powerful if I beat him," said Ike.

"So you can have bigger boobies now?" asked Link.

"No!!" yelled Ike.

"Have you broke up with Zelda now so I can make her out?" Marth asked to Link.

"I did not broke out with her, and ew! You can't make out with a princess just because you're a prince," said Link.

"Oh no! I need to kidnap my beloved Zelda!" said King Dedede.

He ran to Link and Zelda's bedroom and kidnapped Zelda.

"Aah! King Dedede?! Why are you kidnapping me for?" asked Zelda. "To think I'm pretty?"

"YES!!" whistled a red faced King Dedede who was steaming. "Now shut the hell up!!"

He went to Kirby's room.

"Why?" asked Zelda.

King Dedede panted angrily.

"I don't care!!" he yelled.

"Tell me why," said Zelda.

The king turns dark face.

"I hate you, stupid princess. You need to be kick in the butt now." Grumbled King Dedede.

"Dedede, what are you doing to my Zelda?" asked Link.

"Your Zelda?" asked King Dedede.

"Yes. _My Zelda,_ get it," said Link.

They then got in a fight.

However, the fight stopped when the black knight came to the mansion.

"Oh my god..." said Ike, as his mouth opened wide. "It's the Black Knight."

"Well, well, well, it isn't my old nemesis," said the black knight.

"Well, well, well, well, it isn't my _cheap old_ douche bag," said Ike. "I want a rematch, you British knight."

"Very well. Let's the rematch begin," said the knight.

"Who's would be the winner for this match?" asked Marth. "I would say Ike."

Everyone agreed.

"Good. Where's the hands?" said Marth.

"They're on vacation," said Link.

The match begins with Ike and the Black Knight getting ready to fight. However, the black's knight sword was very old and it die. Then Ike defeat the black knight.

"And the winner is Ike Mike!" said Marth.

The Smashers cheered that Ike won...finally.

The Black Knight runs off.

* * *

The end.


	25. You're Too Slow, Snake!

Chapter 25: You're Too Slow, Snake!

Summary: Snake, tired of being called slow and "little whore" by his arch nemesis, Sonic, decides to kill him, but failed when Yoshi tried to save Sonic. Meanwhile, Mario and Link explains why Snake hates Sonic so much.

Rated T-L (mild to strong language)

* * *

It was a nice morning. Snake woke up.

"Aah, a nice day to start off my morning," said Snake, "First the weather channel."

"The weather will be RAINY in San Diego!!" said the loud female meteorologist.

"Why the hell do they put her anyways?" asked Snake. "I want Heather now on that show. Or I'm boycotting it."

"I hate that Stephanie woman too. She must go," said Mario.

"Oh, good morning, Mario," said Snake. "How you doing, my trusted friend?"

"I'm doing fine," said Mario. "How about you?"

"Same as you," said Snake. "Anyways, is there a sign of Sonic yet?"

"Not yet," said Mario, "Aw, crap, he's coming."

"Sonic's the name, can't wait to see my little ass whore Snake!" said Sonic who was happy.

"Oh no," said Snake, "I must hide."

"Why?" asked Mario.

"I never really like him," said Snake.

"What!?" said Sonic. "If you hate me, then I'm still your sexy whore."

"Ugh. Disgusting boobies." said Snake. He went to eat breakfast.

"Hi, snake the slow whore," said Snake.

"Aah! You scare me! And no, I'm not slow!" said Snake.

"HI!!" said Sonic, who kissed Snake.

Snake got angry. He throws Snake like a ball.

"You son of a bitch, leave me alone!!" said Snake.

"Oh, yeah! Here's Taylor Swift music!" said Sonic.

"AAH!! I CAN'T STAND TAYLOR SWIFT AND HER ANNOYING ASS SONGS!!" screamed Snake. He destroyed the iPod.

"You bastard, why?" said Sonic.

"No one likes Taylor Swift or Miley Cyrus! They're both annoying douches!" said a hyper angry Snake.

Sonic beats Snake.

"I will buy another Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus. I will show how much you hate them. If you do, I'll kick your ass," said Snake.

"Fine," said Snake. As Sonic left, he said this: "For the all haters. Fuck Taylor Swift. And fuck Miley Cyrus. They're annoying whores."

"Hi, Snake!" waved Taylor Swift.

"Aah! You're real! Die!" said Snake.

Link and Mario can hear Snake all the way from their room. They checked on him.

"I wonder Snake's pissed off at Sonic," said Mario.

"I think so. Mario, I need a question," said Link.

"Yes, my friend?" asked Mario.

"How come Snake hates Sonic so much?" asked Link.

"I don't know. We possibly need to ask him," said Mario.

"Not right now," said Link. "Cause Sonic's coming back to kick Snake's ass."

"Here ya go," said Sonic.

Snake kicked Sonic.

"I told a million times, leave me alone! I need some space!" said Snake.

"Fine," said Sonic. "I will bother you more."

He uses some Mexican music. Snake got really annoyed. Sonic run off.

"If Sonic bother one more time today, I will kill him," said Snake.

"Oh Snake!" said Sonic. "Hola. Soy Sonic."

Snake's face turns extremely red when steam came out of his ears.

"I HATE SPANISH!!!" Yelled Snake. He destroyed the Mexican music. "And I better not hear French. Who's the hell cares Canada and France anyways?"

"Hola, Soy Sonic el -"

Snake put tape in Sonic's mouth.

"There. Now shut the hell up, douche," said Snake.

"Los..."

Snake's ear has steam again.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!! THAT IT'S I'M KILLING YOU!!" yelled Snake.

"I heard a yelling," said Mario.

"I think it's was the Snake," said Link.

"Snake, what's wrong?" asked Mario.

"I just has it with that hedgehog!" said Snake.

"Why?" asked Mario.

"Because he's annoying," said Snake. "I wish he didn't existed."

"I HEARD THAT!!" yelled Yoshi.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" asked Mario.

"I just hate when people hate other things just because they hasn't done any damn wrong!" said Yoshi. "I will save Sonic, you snake bitch."

"I'm sorry, Yoshi. Sonic has to die already. He has been bugging me for almost 2 freaking years," said Snake.

"If you wanna kill Sonic, then I hate you," said Yoshi. "And yes I will save him."

"OK, Yoshi. And Snake, can you tell us why you hate Sonic so much?" asked Mario.

"Because Sonic need to die!" said Snake.

"Gee, calm down." said Mario.

"No, I will not calm down until Sonic dies," said Snake.

"Fine, good luck with that." said Link.

Snake went outside and make a device.

"Behold the death device you'll ever see," said Snake, to the audience. "And yes, Sonic will die."

"I say, what's that noise?" asked Sonic.

"Well, Sonic, prepare for your death," said Snake. "It's time to kill you. And if this happens, I will never see you again! *evil laugh*"

"May I go on it?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, go on and you will burn in hell," said Snake.

"What the?" asked Yoshi. as he look at Snake trying to kill Sonic. "Sorry, Master Hand, I need to go."

"What's happen?" asked Mario. "How's our master hands doing?"

"They're both doing very good on their vacation. Right now, I need to save Sonic." said Yoshi.

"Why?" asked Mario.

"Look!" said Yoshi. "Snake's killing Sonic! I must save him!" said Yoshi.

He went to the top as Snake pushes Sonic. Yoshi uses a rope and saves Sonic. Then, he pull a rope to Snake and Yoshi and Sonic covered their eyes.

"Ugh, don't look, that's hideous," said Sonic.

1 week later, the Smashers were watching The Weather Channel.

"An 8.8 earthquake hits Chile," said the meteorologist.

"Man, fuck Chile," said Mario. "Do we care about that pointless country? That is why this channel is dead to me."

Then, Yoshi came.

"Hey, Smashers, Snake's feeling alright. Here he is," said Yoshi.

"SNAKE! You're back!" said Mario. "How was the surgery?"

"It's a pain in the ass, but other than, it's did good," said Snake. "Whoa, I cannot believe the hands are still not back."

Mario said, breaking the four wall. "They will be back when season 3 begins."

"Oh, OK," said Snake. "Who's wants pizza? I have in the car."

Everyone said yes. Then, they happily ate their pizza?

The end.

* * *

Epilogue: Snake Says Sorry to Sonic. Taken place after the rest of Smashers finish eating pizza.

"Sonic," said Snake. "May I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Sonic.

"I am sorry what I call you over the past 2 years. I hate you less now, so you wanna be new friends? P.S. Hedgehogs are my fears anymore," said Snake.

"Yes," said Sonic.

The duos now become friends. New friend pairing name: Non-Nintendo Friends.

"Remind me of the day I begin being friends with Sonic on June 20, 2009," said Captain Falcon.

End of Epilogue.


	26. Queen Dedede

Chapter 26: Queen Dedede (Season 2 Finale)

Summary: After making a phone call of cleaning the pool, King Dedede met someone from the phone and discovered that she is named Queen Dedede. However,most of the male Smashers fall for her and the king can't take this.  
Rated T-D.

* * *

It's was a good morning at Smash Mansion.

"Good morning, Deedee," said Kirby. "How's the pool going?"

"Why?" asked Dedede. "Because you wanna go swimming? Let me check."

"Take your time, buddy," said Kirby.

King Dedede checks the pool and it's dirty.

"Ugh! Who's the hell pee in this pool? That is so dang ugly." said King Dedede.

"I did, you booger smooger!" said Sonic, who jumped in the pool.

"Ugh!! Gross!" said Jigglypuff.

"Kirby, it's was dirty," said King Dedede.

"Really?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, look," said King Dedede. He shows Kirby the dirty pool and Sonic.

"Eww! Nasty! And why the devil Sonic there? He is so freakin' ugly for picking his boogers out." said Kirby.

"I hear that! No body use that word," said Sonic.

"Hey! Come back here and I will lay you an egg. Don't command a person to use a word you hate," said Yoshi, who jumped in the pool.

"Ugh, freakin' unnecessary. Let's get the hell out of here," said Kirby.

They went back to their room.

"How's the pool, my good two friends?" asked Meta Knight.

"Hideous. Don't even look at them peeing and picking their nose. That's so darn ugly," said King Dedede.

"We need to call the pool cleaner," said Kirby.

"That's a great idea, Kirby. I will do it," said King Dedede.

Link went to the pool and got gross out.

"Ugh, that's nasty! That is has to be the most hideous ass I've ever seen." said Link. He vomited.

"Who?" asked Zelda.

"Zelda, don't look. Sonic is showing at his ugly asshole." said Link.

"Right, it is hideous," said Zelda.

King Dedede called the pool cleaner.

"Hello, if this is the pool cleaning zone? Can you come here and clean this ugly pool? It's hideous. Thanks," said Dedede.

"Weird, that voice was similar. Did it sound like a queen?" said Meta Knight.

"Maybe, but I need to go to the pool cleaning zone so I can meet the person I call earlier," said King Dedede.

"OK, king," said Kirby.

King Dedede went to his truck and drove to the place where he just called.

"Hello, are you a queen?" asked King Dedede.

"Actually, my name is Queen Dedede," said the person who cleans the pool.

King Dedede got smitten.

"Well, hurry, let's go clean the pool," said King Dedede.

They went to the mansion.

"*gasps* Who is that?" asked a smitten Pikachu.

"You idiot, that the king Dedede," said Jigglypuff, who slapped Pikachu.

"No, geez, that female Dedede," said Pikachu.

Most of the Smashers came and stared at Queen Dedede sexually.

"Why are they staring at me?" asked the queen.

"Because we think you're sexy as hell! Wear a skirt!" said Captain Falcon.

"Shut up," said the dork.

"No, you shut up," said the falcon.

"I don't think she's my girlfriend," said King Dedede.

"NO! She's my girlfriend! I'm going out with her first thing today," said Captain Falcon.

"Stupid retard," mumbled King Dedede. "I wanna clean the pool."

"Fine, retarded king," said Falcon, "I will have this queen to clean the pool."

"Good," said King Dedede. "Jigglypuff, where Yoshi and Sonic?

"Taking a bath," said Jigglypuff.

At the restroom, Sonic and Yoshi were taking a bath after getting dirty.

"Sonic, you need stop the hating words. Why do you think booger is a terrible word?" said Yoshi.

"Because I already pick my nose," said Sonic.

"Ugh, gross!" said Yoshi.

"OK, Queen Dedede, can you now clean the pool? It's starting to gross me out," said King Dedede.

"Sure," said the queen.

"Yay!" said King Dedede.

"Blasted deuces! What the devil is taking Sonic and Yoshi so long?" asked Kirby.

"They're really dirty, that's why," said King Dedede.

Then they hear both of them.

"Stop peeing in me!" said Yoshi.

"No, you put your boogers out," said Sonic.

"*sighs* This will take long," said Kirby. "Blasted devils head."

1 hour later.

"There you are, Sonic and Yoshi!" said Kirby.

"Sorry about that. I like boogers," said Sonic.

"Don't be ridiculous. I save you. Talk about gross crap again, you will kicked," said Yoshi.

"OK, I will stop this thing already," said Sonic.

"Good. I never like Billy, from a Cartoon Network show. He always picks his nose. Ugh, hideous," said Yoshi.

"Since you took long, meet the queen version of me," said the king.

"She's alright. I hate love," said Yoshi.

"She's pretty and sexy," said Sonic.

"WHAT?!" said Queen Dedede.

"*growls* You started it. Why the freakin' devil did you say that so loud?" mumbled King Dedede.

"Because I will take on a date," said Sonic.

"Hey, come back!" said King Dedede.

The king chases the hedgehog, but he was too fast. He panted.

"Curse you, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" yelled King Dedede.

Sonic went outside (although there were some Smashers) and tries to kiss Queen Dedede.

King Dedede gasped. "*in slow motion* NO!!"

Sonic then kissed the queen. King Dedede starting crying, still in a deep voice.

"What's wrong, deep voiced king?" asked Kirby.

"That stupid Sonic kissed Queen Dedede," sobbed the king. "I am going to hell. See ya there."

"OK, Snake, my new friend, ready for the hot dogs?" asked Yoshi.

'They hear a loud wailing.

"What the devil is that crying?" asked Yoshi.

"It's the king," said Queen Dedede. She got steam above her head. "SONIC! How could you?!"

"I just wanted you in a sexy skirt," said Sonic.

"Shut up!" said the queen. I will tell the king what you did to me!"

"But skirts are hot," said Sonic.

Queen Dedede whistled. She hurts Sonic by her purse.

Sonic turns really steamy after getting hurt.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" asked Snake.

"That...queen...must...die!!" yelled Sonic. Everyone at Smash City can hear him.

"What the devil is that noise?" said Hammer Bros.

"I think it's a yelling," said Goomba.

"Sonic, what wrong?" asked Yoshi.

"That queen hurts me!!!" Sonic yelled again.

Then, at the Hammer Bros. home.

"Oh, there is it again," said Goomba.

Back at the mansion.

"You know what?" said Sonic. "Screw my life, I will be in the room."

He ran to his room, then the queen stops him.

"Not so fast!" said Queen Dedede.

Sonic hissed at her. "GO TO HELL!!!" He yelled so loud that everyone in the world can hear him.

"What a crybaby," said Queen. "Anyways, I need to go, so I will see you next time you need to clean the pool."

"OK, I will see you next time when..blast, I don't know. Anyways, bye," said King Dedede.

* * *

Epilogue: Sonic Feels Better

"King Dedede," said Sonic.

"Yes?" said King Dedede.

"I am sorry for yelling. I just don't want anyone to hurts me or else I will cry. I don't hate the queen anymore," said Sonic.

"OK, you feel better. That's good. Do you want ice cream?" said King Dedede.

"Yes!!" said Sonic.

"OK, let's get chocolate ice cream," said King Dedede.

End of epilogue and season.

* * *

This season is now over. Season 3 of TOSC will begin in May 2010. The 2 month hiatus of this fan fic starts now.


	27. Night of the Werehog

Season 3: The Life of the Smashers

Chapter 27: Night of the Were Hog

Plot: Sonic's arch enemy, Dr. Eggman is coming to Smash City. When he arrives at night time, Sonic began to change into a were hog for 2 nights.  
The Smashers must stop Dr. Eggman from turning Sonic a wolf. Rated T-DV.

Main Characters: Sonic and his rival

Note: The beginning will take place on daytime. For the rest of the chapter, it will take place during night time. (middle 1st night; end 2nd night)

* * *

It was a nice day at the Smash City area.

Sonic and Yoshi were watching TV until the power went off.

"What the devil?!" said Yoshi in a surprise. "Who's turn the frigging TV off?"

"Great," said Master Hand. "Whoever cut the power is a D bag."

"Exactly, it's bad for the weak links," said Crazy Hand.

"At least it daytime," said Master Hand.

"Mama Mia! Who the hell turn off our TV?" asked Mario.

"A devil head possibly turn it off," said Luigi.

"Master Hand, can we please go to the place whoever cuts that power off?" asked Link.

"Yeah, and he's gonna pay for that. Darn losers." said Mr. Game and Watch.

The Smashers and the other residents in Smash City form an angry mob.

They find that Dr. Eggman turns off the power.

"Aha!! It was you, devil egg man!" said Sonic.

"Well, well, well. Sonic and his best friends," said Sonic's rival. "I'm here because that show sucks cock! That's why I cut the power off."

Sonic makes a frustrated growl.

"That show kicks butt!" said Sonic.

"Does not! And I will see you later this night," said Dr. Eggman. "And you'll see what will happen to you."

"Ignore him. He sucks at watching TV," said Sonic. He turns the power on.

"Thank you, Sonic!" said Master Hand.

"Your welcome. Let's go watch The life of the Smashers," said Sonic.

The Smashers went back to the smash mansion.

"Aw, man, it's over," groaned Yoshi.

"Curse you, egg looking man! I love that show," said Mr. Game and Watch. "One question: why does he turn it off for?"

"Because we only turn the power off if they air Taylor Swift's crap music and Twilight." said Snake.

"I thought Robert Pat..." said Peach.

"...is not hot. Robert Patterson is overrated as hell. And yes, there will be a chapter about this," said Snake, who broke the 4th wall.

"I don't believe in Twilight saga either." said Link. "Robert Patterson is a not hot actor. He's ugly as hell!"

"Thanks lord they're not gay," said Luigi.

"Taylor Swift's is crap also." said Link. "When I hear her music, I mute the dang volume."

"That's good, Link," said Snake. "All of you, I better not see Robert Patterson or Taylor Swift as your fan on Facebook, or you're going to hell."

"No offense Snake, but the stupid princesses has them as fans," said Link.

"What the hell!? Let's me see it," said Snake. He saw that Zelda and Peach are fans of Swift and Patterson.

The comment read: "Robert Patterson is hot and sexy actor!"

Snake steam whistled. "Curse you!! I want Swift and Patterson dead!"

"Anyways, let's watch TV before eggman get back," said Sonic.

Later, that night when it was 7:30PM.

Eggman was back to Smash City again.

"Oh no, not Taylor Swift's music. Just kill her!" said Eggman who turned off the power.

"Yay! Thanks lord it's off! We don't want Taylor Swift on our smash related channel," said Snake.

"Me too! I say, what the devil is happening to Sonic?" said Yoshi, who was the only one to noticed Sonic.

"He's turning into a werewolf!" said Luigi.

"Who the the devil-head is turning Sonic into some pointless werewolf looking person?" asked Mario.

"Perhaps Egg man did it?" asked Link.

"That egg devil head!" said Mr. Game and Watch. "Turning off our TV make us bored. Although I hate Taylor Swift."

"That's good," said Snake. "Let's check if Egg man did the werewolf thing to Sonic."

The Smashers check and it's was none other Egg man, who turned Sonic into a werewolf when the sun sets.

"Egg man, why have you turn Sonic into a were wolf looking person?" asked Mario.

"Because it's time to turn Sonic into in a werewolf again," said Dr. Egg man.

"Curse you!! I will save Sonic, you jerk bag!" said Yoshi.

"That's good, Yoshi," said Mario. "Blame the devil egg man he did to Sonic."

"Yeah, Egg man's the worst," said Luigi.

"Well, I'm sorry, the crappy brothers, Sonic is a god darn hedge- I mean were wolf now." said Egg man.

"Oh yeah!" said an angry Link. "Take that for criticizing my best friends!"

However, Link accidentally Hurts himself.

"Ouch, I hope there's not blood coming out," said Link who went to the hospital.

Snake is steaming.

"How do you hurt Link like that? You're the worst enemy ever!" said Snake.

"What's time is it?" asked R.O.B. "It's almost time to go to sleep for me."

"9:33PM," said Snake.

"Holy crap! I need to sleep," said R.O.B. who then turns off to go to sleep.

"Let's just go home," said Popo.

"I'm tired," said Nana.

"No one's going anywhere," said Egg man.

"I has to go to sleep," said Popo.

"Shut your mouth, bag-get." said Egg man who beat Popo.

"My friend!" said Ness. "Here's a dang old home run bat for ya!"

Egg man dodge it. Ness got angry.

"Never mind, Ness," said Lucas. "Let's go home."

They both went home.

"I forget one thing: Sonic's were hog voice," said Egg man.

"Oh no," said Link. "I play that game and his voice was awful."

"Too bad," said Egg man. "Here's his voice."

"What's going on?" asked Sonic, in a were hog's voice.

"You're a were wolf, you dumb devil head," said R.O.B. "And you ruin my sleep!"

"Yeah, and let's run away from you," said Olimar.

"I'm friendly," said Sonic.

"No...you're...not..." grumbled Olimar.

"Never see Olimar pissed," said Link.

"Me neither," said Mario. "He possibly hates this Sonic."

"I wanna kick this guy's butt so hard!" said Olimar.

"Fine, you can go to sleep now. I'm tired," said Egg man.

"Phew, let's go home," said Mario.

The Smashers went to sleep.

The next morning. The Smashers woke up at 7AM to see the sunrise in 4 more minutes.

"Let's eat some snacks," said Master Hand. "I hope Sonic is normal in a few minutes after we finish eating."

The Smashers get their snacks. The snacks were biscuits.

4 minutes later. As the sun rises, the Smashers are seeing the change of were wolf Sonic into normal Sonic.

"Sonic's the name, speed my game!" said Sonic after returning normal. "What happen on last night?"

"You were turn into a were wolf!" said Mario. Wolf howls.

"Good one," said Wolf.

"Into in a were wolf! Egg man! He was behind all those crap," said Sonic.

"Because I'm gonna avoid the nighttime hours when you turned in into a were wolf," said R.O.B.

"Me too," said the Ice Climbers, Ness, and Lucas.

"On a second thought, I will avoid as well," said Pikachu.

"Count me in!" said Jigglypuff.

"Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Sitting on a tree..." singed Mr. Game and Watch.

Jigglypuff slaps him. "Screw you! I'm with him because I don't want to see the were wolf at night."

"You're a mean hole," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"I don't like being a were wolf," said Sonic. "Then I sound Horrible," said Sonic.

"Me neither. I can't even stand that voice," said Snake.

"So do I," said Yoshi. "But I give up on saving you from Egg man. Who will save Sonic now?"

"We will," said Ganondorf, Bowser, and Donkey Kong."

"Really, guys?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes," said Ganondorf, "since you got tired of saving the Smash City, we will help you and the Smashers save Sonic."

The Smashers were happy.

"This is why I prefer daytime," said R.O.B.

"There's nothing to watch during the day," said Lucas.

"I'm fine with that. I can play games all day," said R.O.B.

"Even the game that you were in it?" asked Ness.

"Yes, cause it's where I save Nintendo, and it's the best dang old game ever," said R.O.B.

"Don't even think about that," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh no," said Ness. "Don't start an argue."

"Yeah, it's got old, and we freakin' get it," said Lucas.

"Anyways, where's Egg man so we can kick his ass?" asked Bowser.

"He won't be here until tonight. Young Smashers, beware of the egg devil looking man!" said Master Hand.

"Do everyone has to believe in the devil?" asked R.O.B.

"Well, yes," said Master Hand.

"Whatever, wishing well. I'll be playing a game now," said R.O.B.

The narrator who reads the title card said: "Later that same day, but a few minutes before sunset."

"OK, R.O.B., Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and the kids, stay here so you can have fun," said Master Hand.

"Can we play Smash Bros.?" asked Ness.

"Sure, you can," said R.O.B.

The sunset has arrived. Sonic is now turning into a were wolf.

"Aah!!" screamed Sonic. "I look hideous!"

"Yes, you do," said Snake.

"Where's Egg man?" asked Ganondorf.

"He's coming," said Donkey Kong.

"All right, let's kick his butt outta here," said Bowser.

"This will be good," said Yoshi. "Eggman deserved to be kicked out here."

"Egg man, what have you done to Sonic?" asked Bowser.

"He's never invited me to Smash City, so that why I still have this device: turn Sonic into were wolf at night," said Dr. Egg man.

"WHAT?!!" yelled Sonic. He breathed so angry that he is ready to attack Egg man.

"You know what? I changed my old dang mind again. Let's attack Eggman," said Yoshi.

Yoshi, Link, Luigi, and Mario join Sonic to kick Egg man.

"NEVER COME HERE AGAIN!!" yelled Sonic.

"Curse you, Sonic the hedgehog!" yelled Dr. Egg man.

"I watch Phineas and Ferb." said Mario.

"Me too. That line remind of Curse you, Perry the playtpus," said Link.

Sonic destroyed the device and he return into his normal self.

"The good ol' Sonic," said Mario. "Great to have you back."

"Yeah, and let's go home. You did a good job for kicking Egg man here. What should we eat?" asked Master Hand.

"You'll see," said Sonic.

"Good one, Sonic," said Snake. "Seriously, I don't know yet. But we will find out."

The end.

* * *

Starting this season, the Smashers ditched their interest in Twitter, so they will be sticking with Facebook now. Every chapter from now on, it will have this new feature after a chapter ends.

Facebook comments/status:

Bowser: no comment (first day); I was going to kick that egg man, but Sonic got pissed off, so he kick egg man out of our city. I was fine with that. (second day)

Captain Falcon: no comment. Didn't speak in this chapter.

DKCrew: no comment (first day) My mission today: Save Sonic from being a were wolf (second day; posted by Donkey Kong)

Falco: What's up with that were wolf looking? (first day)

reply Soild Snake: Oh, OK, I didn't it was Sonic as were hog. (first day)

reply Fox: Snake said it Sonic, as a were wolf. (first day)

reply Fox: I agree. I prefer him as a hedgehog. (first day)

Fox: Who's that were wolf looking person? (first day)

reply Falco: Thanks. I prefer Sonic as hedgehog. He looks hideous right now. (first day)

reply Wolf: That howl you make after Mario found out that Sonic was a were wolf was hilarious. (second day)

Ganondorf: no comment. Didn't use Face book.

Ice Climbers: Who's think Sonic is hideous when he's a were wolf? P.S. Sorry for copying your question, Link. (first day)

reply Ness: Thanks, Ness (first day)

At the mansion all day to avoid the hideous looking were wolf. We have nothing again him, just as a were wolf. (second day)

Ike: no comment.

Jigglypuff: I'm scared of Sonic right now. (first day)

reply Mr. Game and Watch: Shut up, Game and Watch!! I'm his friend. (second day)

King Dedede: no comment.

Kirby: no comment.

Link: Who's think Sonic looks hideous when he's a were hog? I do. (first day)

reply Ice Climbers: That's OK. I'm not mad. (first day)

reply Mario: Thanks, Mario. You're my first agreement. You're a good friend. (first day)

reply Luigi: Thanks, Luigi. (first day)

My favorite line is now "Curse you, Perry the playtpus." (second day)

Lucas: no comment. Didn't use facebook.

Luigi: replay Link: I agree. (first day)

Mario: reply Link: Since I'm your good friend, I have to agree with you. (first day)

Marth: no comment.

Master Hand: no comment. Even though he usually make a comment every day.

Meta Knight: no comment.

Mr. Game and Watch: Jigglypuff loves Pikachu. (second day)

Ness: reply Ice Climbers: Agreed (first day)

Olimar: reply Sonic the Hedgehog: Because Egg man turns you into in a were hog. (second day)

Peach: no comment.

Pikachu: reply Mr. Game and Watch: I will kick your ass (second day)

reply Wolf: Yes (second day)

Pit: no comment.

Red: no comment.

Rob: no comment.

Samus: no comment.

Soild Snake: reply Falco: It's Sonic, as a were hog. (first day)

Sonic the Hedgehog: reply Olimar: Why were you mad? I never have seen you mad before. Even Mario and Link said this. (second day)

Wario: no comment.

Wolf: reply Mario: Thanks (second day)

reply Pikachu: Is G&W annoying you and Jigglypuff? (second day)

Yoshi: no comment.

Zelda: no comment.


	28. Cruising the Halberd

Chapter 28: Cruising the Halberd

Plot: Meta Knight and the Smashers go to his ship to spend some time. However, things began worse when Wolf and Fox destroyed Meta Knight's ship wheel to control the ship. Rated T-DLV.

* * *

"Meta, I'm bored," said Kirby.

"Me too," said King Dedede.

"Where do we go to?" asked Kirby.

"What about we can go to my ship?" asked Meta Knight. "I think it will be fun there."

"Wow, that place is not boring. Let's go," said Kirby.

"Hey, Meta. Where you going?" asked Master Hand.

"We're going to my ship. Wanna come?" said Meta Knight.

"Sure," said Master Hand. "Come on, everyone, we're going to a non boring place."

"Finally! I wanna go to a ship! Hasn't been there in ages," said Wolf.

"Cool, can you tell it to us?" asked Falco.

"When we go to that ship, yeah," replied Wolf.

The Smashers arrived at the ship.

"OK, let me tell the story. For 5 months, I got retarted. Then, I went with a deep voice Jigglypuff, Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch and Fox. Ever since we went our ship to become retarted, Bowser become gay and started calling me babes. What a gay nickname. Everyday, he said that he love me. Also, I got 2,000 text messages and all of them said YOU. The first one was Bowser saying something. The next one, he said 'I love you'. For the next 2,000 messages, he kept saying you. That was gay and annoying. If he love me, then I hate him as hell. Thanks lord I told him to shut up. I went a stupid date with a bitch named Daisy. I'll tell you later cause I hate Daisy and taking dates," said Wolf.

"HEY! Don't call my bitch a bitch!" said Luigi who kicked Wolf.

"Wolf, I like the name babe. That's why I has a gay voice. And remember, I love yoooooooou, babes," said Bowser.

"Shut up," said Wolf. "I still hate you. Let's have fun with the ship."

Peach and Zelda kick Bowser.

"Ow! You kicked my penis!" said Bowser.

"Fox, will you come with me so we can explore the whole ship?" asked Wolf.

"Sure," said Fox.

"Remember the last time we went cruising to San Diego?" asked Wolf.  
"Yep," said Fox. "I remember the time we saw a huge ship."

"It's said San Diego Ship is Made of Shi..."

"What...?" asked Peach.

"I'm talking to Fox, not you," said Wolf.

"That was so funny." said Fox. "After that, we went to Los Angles and saw another ship. I don't know what is called."

"It's was called the L.A. Ship," said Wolf.

"Cool story," said Meta Knight. "I used to make a ship 14 years prior to moving to Smash City and it's was called Meta Ship. Now I has this ship."

"In 1996, right?" asked Fox.

"Yes, but I was a rival to Kirby at that time. Don't tell me why. I don't like why. I become his friend a couple years ago." said Meta Knight.

"Hi!" said Kirby.

"Hi!" said Meta Knight.

"That's his catchphrase?" asked Wolf.

"Yes, yes is it. It's his taunt in the Smash games," said Meta Knight.

"Can we have fun in your ship?" asked Fox.

"Weird, I didn't mention that. Sure, you can," said Meta Knight.

"Oh, OK, thanks," said Fox.

"Just be careful with the buttons that said Destroy the Halberd and Dangerous Things. If you do, the Halberd will be destroyed forever! The other one will has someone dangerous happening here," explained Meta Knight.

"OK, we will take care of this damn old ship," said Wolf.

"I love you..." said Bowser. The you part last for 10 seconds.

"You gay idiot. Your ass will be kicked if you say that crap again. Understand, retard?" said Wolf.

"OK, babe, I'll stop that," said Bowser.

"Not until you stop saying babe," said Wolf.

"Yeah, that nickname's so annoying," said Fox.

"OK, babes," said Bowser.

Much to Fox's dismay, he punch Bowser several times.

"I hope your ass get kicked in the weenie!" said Fox. "I'm sick of babes, man!"

"Don't listen to that jackass, Fox," said Wolf. "Him calling me babes was super annoying and gay."

Bowser is show in tears.

"Why you gay bastard won't shut the hell up?" said Kirby, who heard Bowser all the way from the other side of the ship.

Kirby punched Bowser and send him flying to the sky.

"Oh my God! The sky's falling!" said Ness.

"No, it's that gay turtle!" said Lucas.

"Hi?" said Bowser. He is then hit by Ness' bat.

"Home-run!" said Ness.

"Nice parody of that Jay Sean music I like," said Captain Falcon.

"May I be your bitch?" asked Bowser.

"Falcon Punch!" said Captain Falcon.

"May I, Samus, the sexy hunter, be your bitch? Or you're having a relationship with Jay Douglas?" asked Bowser.

"No, I'm not dating Falcon! I'm his friend! And no, cause _you're a bitch,_ Bowser!" said Samus.

"You're terrible, then," mumbled Bowser. He walks away.

"Here come your death!" said Lucas.

"Not right now," said Bowser. "I'm bored to death now."

"Then, we will be playing our bat," said Lucas.

"Hope it's not windy," said Ness.

The wind was so strong that their Bats fly away.

"Damn it!" said Lucas. "We lost our damn home run bats!"

"Yeah. Damn, damn, damn, damn the wind!" exclaimed Ness.

"Don't worry. I got it," said Kirby, who was riding a Warp star.

"Thanks, Kirby," said Lucas.

"Your welcome," said Kirby. "I just saw the bat falling down. Yes, I was down the Halberd, looking for something until a bat falls from the sky."

Meanwhile, Fox and Wolf are controlling the Halberd while Falco is their body guard.

"This looks like a fun ship, isn't is, Fox and Wolf?" asked Falco.

"Yes, yes is it," said Fox.

"I hope your asses are not near to the buttons," said Falco.

"No, no they're not," said Wolf.

"How's the ship going?" asked Meta Knight.

"Good," said all the Star-Fox smashers.

"Great. I'll be right back. I am going shopping with King Dedede. Falco, take care of Kirby. And remember, _don't move anything,_ as I said before," commanded Meta Knight.

"OK, captain," said Fox and Wolf.

"Hey, Kirby. Whatcha doing?" asked Falco.

"I'm having a eating contest with my best friend, Yoshi," said Kirby.

"We're eating pizza," said Yoshi.

"Good boys," said Falco. "I'll be watching you. After you're done, give me some pizza."

Meanwhile, Marth and Ike are practicing their sword tricks.

"How your tricks doing?" asked Marth.

"Mine's good," said Ike.

"Mine is _way_ stronger than yours," said Marth.

"Hey, guys," said Captain Falcon, who just walked by.

"Random," said Ike.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Kirby are in their last eating contest. It's was a tie.

"OK, Falco, you can have the rest of these pizza," said Kirby.

"Oh my god, I really those foods! Thanks!" said Falco.

He went to eat in private.

A minute later...

"So, did you eat them all?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes, yes I do," said Falco. "It's the best damn old food ever. I will love it forever."

Meanwhile, Luigi and Peach are playing Tic Tac Toe. So were Zelda, Link, Mario, and Wario. Mr. Game and Watch is chatting with R.O.B. Marth tells Ike to show who's better. Ike prefers himself.

"Cause I fight for my friends, that's why. And I'm the boy, not the other swordsman who thinks he's the crowds' boy," said Ike, breaking the 4th wall.

"Ooh, good one," said the narrator, who has Master Hand's voice.

"You're going down, Wolf," said Fox. He and Wolf were brawling.

"Yeah, so you are," said Wolf.

As they fight, their butts accidentally destroyed the wheel to control the ship. Now the ship out of control.

"Uh oh," said Fox. "That's means the ship is controlling crazy."

Fox and Wolf panic.

"Are we going for a cruise?" asked Falco.

"Maybe," said Kirby.

"Wait, this is not right. The ship is not controlling very well. I need to see my friends," said Falco.

"Ok, Link, please put your cards here," said Zelda.

Falco runs into Link and the cards set was ruined. Zelda sighed.

"Fox! Wolf! What's going on?" asked Falco.

"The ship's going down!" yelled Fox.

They all screamed as the ship started going down. The other Smashers went down to the ship as well because the gravity was pull to this area.

"What's going on?" asked Ness.

"The ship's going down! Panic room please!" said Falco.

The camera shakes.

"This will be difficult to control the camera," said the camera man.

"I'm on it!" said Captain Falcon. He ran so fast that he didn't make it.

"OK, I'll do this since I'm a good jumper," said Pit.

He then fell.

"OK, I'll do this," said Kirby, who was the city's greatest jumper. He reached panic room.

"Yay! Now look for another wheel," said Falco.

"I hope Meta Knight doesn't kill us when he see the ship like this," said Fox.

"I found the wheel." said Kirby.

"Good," said Fox. "Let see what this baby do."

The ship wasn't out of control anymore.

"Now, let's go back to that area where the ship belongs," said Wolf.

Fox does so. The Smashers were happy that Fox save the ship.

"Good job, Fox," said Falco. "Now we're happy because Meta Knight's now killing us."

"I'm back!" said Meta Knight.

"Welcome back!" said Kirby. "Yes, I did well today. That why I update my Facebook status."

"Here's your reward for controlling the ship very well," said Meta Knight.

"Thanks," said Fox.

"Your welcome. Since it's almost getting dark already, let's go home," said Meta Knight.

The Smashers went back to their home.

"How was the day at the ship?" asked Master Hand.

"Good," said the Smashers.

"Now let's use Facebook to think about our trip to the Halberd. You don't have to use it if you don't want to," said Meta Knight.

The end.

* * *

Facebook comments. All of them (expect Master Hand) posted after this chapter ends.

Bowser: reply at Wolf: I love yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu...

reply at Wolf O'Donnell: *cries for a long time* You're such a dick...

reply at Wolf O'Donnell: Yes, yes I did.

Captain Falcon: no comments.

DK Crew: no comments.

Falco Lombardi: Today was awesome.

Fox McCloud: reply at Falco Lombardi: Agreed.

Ganondorf: no comment. Didn't use Face book.

Ice Climbers: no comments.

Ike: reply at Marth Lowell: How you sword doing?

reply at Marth Lowell: Mine's doing fine.

reply at Meta Knight: The trip was good.

reply at Meta Knight: Read my post before I first reply you.

Jigglypuff: no comments.

King Dedede: reply at Meta Knight: Good, but I did a few stuff there because I went with you to the store.

Kirby: Today was awesome because I save Ness and Lucas' bats.

Link: reply at Meta Knight: I like it. Tic Tac Toe was awesome and so were Hide and Seek.

reply at Marth Lowell: What about me, Ike, Meta Knight, and you do some tricks for our swords tomorrow?

reply at Marth Lowell: OK, Marth. Good night. I'm going to bed now.

Lucas: reply at Ness: I hope we never throw our bats again. Then, I would cry.

Luigi: no comments.

Mario: no comments.

Marth Lowell: reply at Ike: Mine's doing good. How about your?

reply at Link: Wow, that cool.

reply at Link: sure

reply at Link: OK, goodnight, Link.

Master Hand: While the Smashers are in Meta Knight's ship, I am cleaning the office.

Meta Knight: What do you think about the trip to Halberd?

reply at Link: Good idea, Link. Sure, I will. Anyways, good night.

Mr. Game and Watch: reply at Rob: Thanks for the good staring contest and talk, Rob.

reply at Olimar: Yep. however his real name is Robot Operating Buddy, but we always call him Rob and sometimes Robert.

Ness: no comments.

Olimar: reply at Mr. Game and Watch: The robot's name 's Rob?

Peach: reply at Zelda: When Bowser cry again, let me know.

reply at Zelda: I don't know why Wolf did that for.

Pikachu: reply at Bowser: What's up with you? I'm trying to get my sleep.

Pit: no comments.

Red: no comments.

Rob: reply at Mr. Game and Watch: your welcome.

Samus: no comments.

Snake: no comments.

Wario: no comments.

Wolf O'Donnell: reply at Bowser: Will you shut your annoying gay mouth up?

reply at Bowser: Good for you. Did you copy the excat thing you did in Wolf's Retard Mission on YouTube?

Yoshi: no comments.

Zelda: reply at Peach: cried because of Wolf.

reply at Peach: he told him to shut up.


	29. All Mine!

Chapter 29: All Mine!

Main Character: Wario

Summary: Wario begins taking most of the stuff of the smashers, much to their dismay. Master Hand finds out that Wario is a rude person who never listens the rule. So, he sends Wario to prison. However, Wario then came back from prison to apologize that he will not get any of the Smashers' stuff anymore. Rated T-DL.

* * *

It was a nice morning at the Smash Mansion.

"Good morning, Luigi," said Mario.

"Good morning, Mario," said Luigi.

"Good morning, Wario," said Mario. "Wait, what the hell are you eating?"

"This old damn chocolate," laughed Wario.

"Wario, how many times did we told you?" said Mario as Luigi nods. "Don't eat in our room! There's ants all over the room. Did you have it open all night? I didn't notice ants was here in our room."

"Oh, sorry. I promise I will not eat in this room again," said Wario.

"Good," said Luigi.

"Not until I get your foods!" said Wario.

"Hey! Come back!" said Mario.

Wario quickly runs to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey there, Wario. How was your day?" asked his best friend, Captain Falcon.

"I'm good. I thought you were the hand," said Wario.

"Thanks the god's lord he not eating our breakfast." said Luigi.

"Hell yeah, bitches. I am _eating_ your breakfasts." said Wario.

"*whistles* Mine!" said Mario.

Wario hits Mario with a frying pan.

"You son of a bitch. Why you do that?" asked Luigi.

"So I can steal your best friend's sword." said Wario.

Wario gets Link's sword and quickly runs away.

"Who was there?" asked Link.

"Wario was there. He got your sword," said Luigi.

"Hey! Give me back my sword!" said Link.

"Not until you give me food," said Wario.

"Grr...come back!" shouted Link.

"Fine, you can have it back," said Wario. "I need to go pee."

"Where's Wario?" asked Mario.

"Peeing," said Link.

"Good for him," said Mario. "At least you have your sword back."

Wario finished using the restroom. He went to his room, left side to the Mario Bros. room and nap a for couple hours.

A couple hours later, Wario woke up from his nap.

He went to the other side of the room and went to Sonic's room. He found a spring that Sonic use it to jump.

"This stuff is mine now. I could keep it on this box." said Wario.

He nervously ran off.

Sonic ran back to his room.

"WHO'S STOLE MY SPRING?" asked Sonic.

"Not me," said Snake.

Wario went to look for Yoshi's stuff. He found a Yoshi plush. He keep on the box and went to the Pokemon's room.

Yoshi came back and check his stuff

"Wah! My plushie!" yelled Yoshi.

"Damn it, they're here," said Wario. "Maybe I should come back during lunch time."

A couple more hours later.

The Smashers were having their lunchtime.

Wario sneaks on the Pokemon room. He stole 3 stuffs and put them on the box.

"Yes, victory is mine!" said Wario.

Wario kept stealing all the Smashers' stuffs in a box.

10 minutes later, after they had their lunch, the Smashers' went back to their rooms to see that their stuffs are gone.

"WHO'S STOLE OUR MUSHROOM?" asked the Mario Bros.

"WHO'S STOLE MY UMBRELLA?" Asked Peach.

"Who's stole my Warp star?" asked Kirby.

"Who's stole our game?" asked Meta Knight and King Dee Dee.

"Who's stole our Nintendo 64?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, I wanna play it," said Red.

"So do I. Whoever bastard stole it will be blamed," said Jigglypuff.

"WHO'S STOLE OUR SNES?" asked Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"WHO'S STOLE MY BOX!" asked Snake.

"WHO'S STOLE MY SPRING?" asked Sonic. "Blast, wait, it'd stolen 4 hours ago."

"Who's stole my laser?" asked Samus.

"Who's stole my car racer toy?" asked Captain Falcon.

All the smashers were asking who stole their stuff. Then, all of them but Sonic went to Master Hand's office.

"MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND!" yelled the Smashers at the same time.

"One at a time, please. Now, what happen?" asked Master Hand.

"Someone stole my food for the Pikmin," said Olimar.

"Someone stole my old games. I can't live without them," said Rob.

"And he stole my cupid thing," said Pit.

"It's a bow arrow," said Link.

"Thanks," said Pit.

"I know who stole it," said Mario, "none other than Wario."

The Smashers gasped.

"Really? That bastard," said Jigglypuff.

"Yes, I spy on him after lunch," said Mario, "he was stealing all of our stuffs. There. I wish he stole my computer. I cannot god darn stand it when it's so damn slow."

"Wario?" asked Master Hand. "Really? If he comes home, I will send him to jail to doing that."

"Please do it. Wario's full of crap," said Jigglypuff.

"He is a big stinky poopa crap. He's a darn crapper," said Rob.

"Damn it, don't be rude," said Master Hand.

"Oh, sorry," said Rob.

"Let me leave him a comment in Facebook and I HOPE HE REPLY! I can't F-I-N-G stand slow computers and being ignored," said Mario.

Wario came back.

"I'm home," said Wario.

"Well, well, well, isn't Wario who stole our stuffs," said Master Hand.

Mario stammered when Wario got in the Mansion. Steam came above his ears.

"Arrgh! I was gonna leave you a comment!" said Mario.

"What's wrong?" asked Luigi.

"He's an idiot! I was gonna leave him a comment, but then, he came for no fricking damn reason! *growling like a dog* I hope you go away..." mumbled Mario.

"No...I'm back now," said Wario.

Mario got a shot gun.

"OK, OK," said Wario, annoyed. He walked away for a bit.

"Good, I wanna post something," said Mario.

He used the computer and posted a comment from Facebook.

"May I come now?" asked Wario.

"Sure," said Wario.

"OK, here's the comment I made," said Mario.

"OK, let me post something," said Wario.

"Oh, ignore me? Come on!" said Mario. "Screw you."

"Anyways, Wario, why did you stole most of our stuffs? They belong to them," said Master Hand.

"Because, _they are **MINE!**"_ yelled Wario. His bad breath came.

"Ugh, horrible smell!" said Master Hand. "Be like that. I will send you to jail for that."

Wario ran off. Master Hand chase him, which was so quick.

"Gotcha, Wario! Now let's me call the police," said Master Hand.

"Hello, who's this?" asked the police officer.

"We has a person who stealing stuffs from another people," said Master Hand.

The police car came.

"Master, what's wrong?" asked the police officer.

"This rude person kept stealing stuff from those people. Also, he has a bad breath. Can you arrest him for that?" said Master Hand.

"OK, you're under arrest for stealing stuff from other people," said the police officer.

"At last," said Mario.

"I'm so happy we will never see that person for awhile," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Me too," said Rob.

Meanwhile at Smash Jail.

The police officer sent Wario to a room with no one. Just himself.

"This will be your home for this week," said the police officer.

Wario checks the clock that it 7:00PM.

In 30 minutes, Mario and Luigi came to the bar.

"Luigi, are you happy that Wario will not be in the mansion for a week? And it's Sunday, by the way," said Mario.

"Yes, yes I am happy. He is such a dumbass for stealing our stuff. May god he will burn in hell," said Luigi.

Day 2 of Wario in jail. It was 8AM.

"Shower time!" said the owner of the jail.

After shower, it was hair cut.

"Holy crap. Lame ass idea," said Wario.

"Too bad, you have to cut it," said the owner.

He cuts his hair and Wario is now bald.

Wario growled in rage.

Day 2 at the bar without Wario.

"Still happy without Wario," said Mario.

Day 3 at jail.

"Boo, what are you doing here?" asked Wario.

"Luigi kicked me out of his mansion," said Boo.

"Forget Luigi and his crappy brother. They are both pain in the ass," said Wario.

Day 3 at Smash Bar without Wario. Link, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Yoshi came for the first time this week.

"What do you think about spending a whole without Wario?" asked Mario.

"Good," said Link, "so he cannot get my sword again."

"Same thing," said Yoshi.

"And I so happy that Super Mario Galaxy 2 is in stores now," said Luigi. "Which is bigger? The galaxy or the universe?"

"Universe," said Link. "I still remember that answer since I took a science quiz."

4 days later...at jail.

Wario has been bored for the last 4 days. He is starving.

"I could become a starver," he said.

"I make that word up," said the narrator.

"Wario, it's a week since you went to jail. Anyways, you are free to go," said the owner.

"Finally, I'm so friggin' bored here," said Wario.

"Today is Wario's last day at jail," said Master Hand.

"I'm right here," said Wario. "Anyways, I want to apologize that I stole most of your stuffs. Doing this thing is getting a bit old, so I will no longer do that again anymore."

The Smashers accepted Wario's sorry.

"Who's want chicken?" asked Master Hand.

The Smashers agreed "I do" and they happily ever ate chicken.

"The end."

* * *

Facebook comments. Mario and Wario have the most comments than the other Smashers.

Bowser: My koopa shell is missing! Help me find it!

Captain Falcon: My race car plush is missing!

DKCrew (as Donkey Kong): Where's our SNES?

Falco Lombardi: reply to Fox McCloud: I can't find my Arwing toy.

Fox McCloud: reply to Falco Lombardi: Me neither.

Ganondorf: reply at Wario: So it was you! I'm no longer with you anymore.

Ice Climbers: whos stole our eggplant we wanna eat it

Ike: Someone stole my sword!

Jigglypuff: I can't sing anymore.

reply at Wario: So it was you who stole my singing radio? u dick :(

King Dedede: I can't use my hammer anymore! Help someone find my hammer

Kirby: someone stole my warp star now i cant use it anymore ;(

Link: reply to Marth: me neither

Lucas: Someone stole my bat! NOT AGAIN!

Mario: reply at Master Hand: I know, I mean, someone stole my chocolate again.

reply at Wario: I knew it was you! Why did you stole our stuffs?

reply at Wario: Grr...tell me WHY YOU STOLE OUR STUFF?

reply at Wario: Grow up already, why did u stole them?

reply at Wario: Get a life if you ur gonna post like that.

Marth: I can't find my sword.

Master Hand: I noticed a lot of Smashers posting comments about their stolen stuffs. I wonder who has been doing this?

Meta Knight: whos has my sword

Ness: reply at Lucas: I hate it when that hapen.

Olimar: this will the 2nd time i got pissed off cause i wanna know who stole my foods?

Peach: reply at Wario: YOU D***!

Pikachu: I can't play my N64 anymore. What's going on?

Pit: I don't has my bow, where is it?

Red: I'm speechless right now that someone stole my poke balls.

Rob: I lost my game!

reply at Wario: i will kick ur ass

Samus: where's my laser ray

Soild Snake: Where's my box?

Sonic the Hedgehog: I can't find my spring.

Wario: reply at Master Hand: I stole them.

reply at Mario: dont know

reply at Mario: still dont know

reply at Mario: stop asking

reply at Mario: yeah, screw u

Wolf O'Donnell: Someone stole my wolfen

Yoshi: I cant lay a egg anymore

Zelda: someone stole my triforce. its better not be ganon


	30. Lights, Camera, Smash!

Chapter 30: Lights, Camera, Smash!

All the Smashers are the main characters in this chapter.

Summary: Mario and Link get an idea from a director to film a movie about the Smashers. Master Hand like it, so they decides to call it Smash the Movie featuring parodies of the Smashers. Rated K+ for a few swearing.

* * *

Mario and Link are watching TV.

"What show do we watch?" asked Mario.

"Fan boy and Chum Chum?" asked Link.

"Blah, no," said Mario.

"Adventure Time with Finn and Jake?" asked Link.

"It's not on right now," said Mario.

"Fine, I will randomly change the channel," said Link.

Link turns to the channel which is showing a commercial about filming a movie. It was from a Smash City channel.

"To all people who watch TV: Do you want to film a movie? If you don't want to film in LA or the Big Apple, you could also film a movie here in Smash City, CA. Just go to Smash Studios and ask one of the directors to get an idea to film a movie here in Smash City. Smash Studios' location: Interstate 580, 4 miles east of Sonic's Burger at Smash City in San Diego, CA County."

"Of course. Let's go there and pitch a movie about us, Smashers," said Mario.

Mario (since he was driving in his car, while Link's car not at the mansion parking lot) drove to Interstate 580 and went to the studio alongside Link.

"Hello. Are you two familiar?" asked a man who work on Smash Studios.

"Yes, yes we are," said Link.

"I'm Mario. I appeared in more than 200 games," said Mario.

"I'm Link, a swordsman from Hy-rule." said Link.

"Oh, that nice. Do you want to see the directors?" asked the man. As seen in the name tag, his name is Steve.

"Yes," said Mario.

"Sure. They are in the top floor," said the man.

"Thanks," said Link.

Mario and Link went to the top floor of the Smash Studios.

"I can't wait to meet them and we can pitch our own movie," said Mario.

"I wonder how the directors look like," said Link.

"Hello, who are you?"

"We're the Smashers," said Mario. "We'd like to film a movie."

"Sure," said the director. "Take this camera and other stuffs you need to make a movie."

"Thank you," said Link.

"Your welcome," said the director.

Back home, Link and Mario arrived with a camera and other stuffs for the movie.

"Hey, Mario and Link. What are you doing with that camera?" said Master Hand.

"We're making a movie about us," said Mario.

"Really?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, we are making it. It will be about us and humor at Smash City," said Mario.

"Where did you got that idea?" asked Master Hand.

"We got this idea from a director and even a commercial." said Link.

"Wow, this is gonna be a fun episode," said Master Hand, breaking the 4th wall.

"It sure is," said Mario. "Let's tell the Smashers we're doing a movie. But how do we film it?"

"I know, we could make our own studio here in the mansion. Smash Mansion Incorporated is the name of the production studio and Smash Studios' will co-produce it," said Link.

"Marvelous idea, Link," said Master Hand.

"And Master Hand, one thing. We're doing parodies for the movie so we cannot voice ourself."

"Cool," said Master and.

Later, Mario and Link get the Smashers to make 4 new floors for the mansion. The first one: the regular floor. Second floor: Filming. Third Floor: again filming. Fourth floor: Acting, Script, and Directing. Fifth Floor: top floor, Master Hand's office.

After this, most of the Smashers, as well as Master Hand post thier comments on Facebook. You will see them at the end of this chapter.

* * *

The paper shows the Smashers and their jobs for this movie.

"Smash the Movie Productions:

Actors/Actress:

Mario and Luigi: The Fire Bros.

Link: Swordsman

Bowser: Monster

Captain Falcon: Jay the Falcon (Mario: Yes, he will be playing a falcon in his own voice.)

Charizard: Dragon

Master Hand: Narrator

Diddy Kong: Monkey

Donkey Kong: Ape

Falco: Doug the Falcon (Jay's brother. Using own voice.)

Fox: Cloud Fox

Ganondorf: Ganon the Dork

Ice climbers: Freezie (using their own voices)

Ike: Mike

Ivysuar: Poison Ivy (using his voice)

Jigglypuff: Puffy

King Dedede: King Penguin

Kirby: Poppy

Lucas: Luke McBlond

Marth: Swordsman #2

Meta Knight: Steel Knight

Ness: Nate Ness

Olimar: Omar

Peach: Samantha Toadstool (Master Hand: Sorry, I can't spell your last name right.)

Pikachu: Pika Mouse (using his voice)

Pit: Swordsman #3

Red: Ash Ketchum (Pikachu laughs)

R.O.B.: Robert the Robot

Samus: Samuel Aran (Master Hand: I was gonna call you Samantha Aran, but Sam was already taken by Peach's character. Please your male like voice while acting.)

Snake: Soild David

Sonic: Hedgie the Hedgehog

Squirtle: Blue Turtle

Wario: Lord Stealer

Wolf: Dog O'Donnell

Yoshi: Dinosaur from the Past (smallest roll)

Zelda: Queen

Smash: the Movie Written By:

Mario, Lugi, Link, and Master Hand

Smash: the Movie Directed By:

Fox McCloud, Falco L., Wolf O'Donnell

Smash: The Movie Executive Producer:

Master Hand

Smash: The Movie Co-Executive Producer:

Mario, Luigi, Link

Smash: The Movie Writing Assistants and Producers:

Fox McCloud, Falco L., Wolf O'Donnell

Smash: The Movie Art Director:

Mr. Game and Watch

Smash: The Movie Assistant Directors:

Rob the robot, Crazy Hand

Smash: The Movie Storyboard By:

Olimar, Ike, Marth, Snake, Sonic

Smash: The Movie Animation Director:

Mr. Game and Watch

Smash: The Movie Assistant Storyboard Artists:

R.O.B., Wario, Pikachu, Red, Jigglypuff

Smash: The Movie Script Supervisor:

Master Hand, Crazy Hand

Smash: The Movie Creative Directing and Writing:

Mario, Luigi, Link

Studio Produced By:

Smash Mansion, Inc. Studios

Studio Co-Produced By:

Smash Studios."

"That's all," said Master Hand.

"Whoa, that's really long," said Luigi.

"It sure is," said Master Hand.

"It's funny that my character is Samantha," said Peach.

"Uh, well, yeah, your actress' name is Samantha Kelly," said Luigi.

"Too much breaking the 4th walls, even this one. Can we stop it now?" asked the cameraman.

"Sure," said Luigi.

"Anyways, let's begin acting and then filming," said Mario.

The Smashers started this job.

In 6 hours, they are finish acting and filming.

"Good job, Smashers," said Master Hand, "especially the storyboards. You did an awesome job."

"Thanks," said Olimar.

"I like this job so I will keep on working as an artist," said Marth.

"Me too. Your drawing are good," said Ike.

"Mine's good," said Snake. "Whay about yours?"

"It is good," said Sonic. "My drawing are awesome."

"When will we see the movie?" asked Link.

"In 2 weeks, we'll see it. Production for this movie has ended." said Master Hand.

"Cool," said Mario. "That's means 2 more weeks til we take a break from being drunk."

The next day at the Smash Bar. 13 more days.

Mario, Luigi, Link, Snake, Sonic, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Yoshi were in the bar on that day.

"Now that Sonic is my friend, he can go to the bar with us," said Snake.

"Oh, that's nice," said Yoshi.

"How come you're not interested in acting?" asked Kirby.

"I am, but I'm only playing the part where the swordsmen are going back in time and they went to the Before Christ times and I will be playing a dinosaur," said Yoshi. "Oh, Game and Watch is not interested to act."

"Wow, that's nice," said Link. "I'm one the swordsman by the way."

"The fight is on!" said Pit.

"Uh, Pit, you're joining?" asked Link.

"No, just you know, I will be playing a swordsman, as well as you and Marth," said Pit.

"Wow, cool," said Link. "Didn't get to see the list."

12 more days. This time, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede were busy so Marth, Ike, and Pit come.

"Link, are these your sword friends?" asked Mario.

"Yes, they are," said Link. "Wish Meta Knight came."

11 more days. Same people, expect Meta Knight has come with them.

"I'm glad you came," said Mario.

"Now the next day, swordsmen night," said Marth.

"I hope it will be fun," said Ike.

10 more days. Just swordsmen. They are having a night out.

"Yes, Ike, this night is fun," said Marth.

9 more days.

"Another sword nightout?" asked Link.

"Heck yeah, we're having a night out again. Not anymore after this day," said the bar owner.

8 days left. Normal day, with no swordsmen today.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Snake, and Sonic are only here in the bar.

"Sonic, your character will sound funny," said Snake. "He is based on you."

"Yeah, and the name Hedgie is funny," said Yoshi.

"Thanks," said Sonic.

7 days and only this week left.

"Falcon," said Samus. "What make me laugh that you will be playing a falcon in your own voice."

"Yeah, I know," said Captain Falcon.

"And I will be playing another falcon as well," said Falco.

"And I will be Cloud Fox. Yes, his name's Cloud, but he's a human and I will be using my voice to play him." said Fox.

"I will be playing a dog," said Wolf.

6 days left.

Only Fox, Falco, and Wolf came. Mario told them they could spend their day by themselves.

5 days left.

The swordsmen came back.

"Welcome back to the bar," said Fox.

"Have a nice beer day," said the owner.

"Good one," said Pit.

4 days left.

Once again, swordsmen night.

"Weird, I thought you told us there no swordsmen night anymore," said Link.

"Yeah, but just only this week," said the owner.

3 days left.

The Mario Bros. only came.

"Where's your friend?" asked the owner.

"They took a break," said Mario.

A couple day left. Link came.

"What's up, Mario Bros.?" asked Link.

"We're fine," replied Luigi.

"Great to have you here," said Mario.

One day left. At last! But, since the movie is at night time, the Smashers who usually go to Smash Bar went there afternoon.

It was a normal day since Mario, Luigi, Link, Snake, Sonic, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, Wolf Marth, Ike, and Pit were all there. Somewhat crowded.

"What with all of these people? Are these your friends?" asked the owner.

"What your name? And yes, yes, they are," said Mario.

"My name's Mark. Oh, OK, I'm fine since there are almost 20 people here. Maximum people is around 21." said the owner.

"Haha," laughed Falco. "That's the age you started being drunk."

"Mark, we're all here because Master Hand told us to drink beer today at afternoon. We can't do that later than 3PM. We are then going to see the movie that parody us," said Link.

"Oh, that's cool," said Mark.

"Sorry that the movie is only going to be seen at our place. But you can see the movie when Smash DVD release them," said Mario.

"OK, we are now leaving. I'm kinda drunk," said Ike.

"Why? Cause you fight for your fight for friends?" asked Mark.

"Hell yeah, of course I do," said Ike.

The Smashers went back to the mansion.

"The Smashers are back," said Peach.

"Oh, OK, Peach. Welcome back, Smashers. Ready to see the movie?" asked Master Hand.

The Smashers replied yeah.

"OK, in a few hours, we will now see it," said Master Hand.

"How long would it be?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"40 minutes. Why, are you jerking off?" said Master Hand.

"Hell no," said Mr. Game and Watch.

A few hours later.

The Smashers get their popcorn and sit in the theater. The Movie is starting in a few minutes.

"I will be up there to see how the moving going," said Master Hand. "Anyways, enjoy the movie."

* * *

The movie is now starting.

It first show the movie's logo and said that it will be a Smash Bros. parody.

After the opening credits are already shown, someone wearing in a red hat ran to the Smash House.

"I'm no Sonic," said Mario, as he watch the movie.

"Gigi!" said Mario's character.

"Yes, Marco?" asked Gigi, character that Luigi is playing.

"I got a letter from princess Samantha," said Marco.

"What does she said on the letter?" asked Gigi.

"She is going to make me a cake," said Marco.

"That is cool," said Gigi.

"Let's go to her place," said Marco, "to get the cake."

"I hope the monster (Bowser) doesn't kidnap her," said Gigi.

The Fire Bros. try to go to the place, but Samantha (Peach) was kidnapped by the monster.

"This happen every time in Mario adventure games," said Link.

"Sorry, Marco and Gigi, Sammy's mine now," said the monster.

"Not so fast, you dumb bitch," said the swordsman that Link is playing. "I will save tha princess."

Link's swordsman uses his sword and save the day.

"Thank you, swordsman," said Princess Samantha.

"Your welcome," said Link's swordsman.

"Now let's get on to the next part," said the narrator.

"Yes, that's my voice," said Master Hand.

"There is 2 puff balls named Puffy (Jigglypuff) and Poppy (Kirby). They are doing nothing," said the narrator.

"Poppy, what we are going to do today?" asked Puffy.

"Let's eat cake at Samantha's cake place," said Poppy.

"Who's Samantha?" asked Link.

"Felix Anthony Saenz's sexy ass friend. She's has a Facebook, if only she ditched her interests in Twilight and Taylor Swift. I love her," said Captain Falcon.

"Shut up," said Ganondorf. "The movie is already showing, carver."

"That was a good cake," said Poppy.

"Yeah," said Puffy, "it's was."

After this, it cut to a monkey (Diddy) and an ape (Donkey).

They are building a habitat because a storm knocked out the old one. They are made of bricks.

"Do you like it?" asked the ape.

"I sure do, uncle," said the monkey.

"That's good," said the ape.

"Do you think the storm is going to destroyed our house?" asked the monkey.

"I don't think so," said the ape. "The bricks are very strong."

2 weeks later, when a storm came, it didn't destroyed the house after all.

After this, it cut to Ganon the Dork who was a stand up comedian.

"Hello, ladies and Smashers, here's a good joke. Have ever wonder why I'm a dork? Cause I'm funny!"

"Boo! You're not!" said one the audience.

"This is why Ganondorf's character got his name by not being funny. Also, I don't get that boo at all," said the narrator. One of the Smasher laughed at this.

"I know, that was funny," said Master Hand.

"OK, now let's move on to the Pokemon part," said the narrator. "Red's character is Ash from the Pokemon show."

"Haha," laughed Pikachu. "That's my owner."

"Really? Are you gonna be there?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Yep. Look, there I am," said Pikachu.

"That's your character," said Jigglypuff.

"And it doesn't talk," said Pikachu.

"I chose you, Pika Mouse, Dragon, Blue Turtle." said Ash, voiced by Red.

"Where's the other?" asked Pikachu.

"Ivysuar is a poison ivy," said Jigglypuff.

"Yuck," said Pikachu.

"Now we're done with this part. Let's go to factory where there's a robot named Robert (R.O.B.). He resembles Wall-E," said the narrator.

"Yeah, right," said Robert.

"Weird, now on to the next part with a black hair boy and a blond hair boy." said the narrator.

"Don't you found them cute?" asked someone.

"NO!" yelled the narrator. "They are called Nateness (Ness) and Luke McBlond (Lucas)."

"Hey, Luke, are you finish with the project? I got a new game called Smash Bound," said NateNess.

"Sorry, Nate, I'm not done. Wait for a few minutes, and we can play," said Luke.

4 minutes later.

"Are you done now?" asked NateNess.

"Sure. Now let's play the game," said Luke.

It now cut to Sonic and Snake's characters, Hedgie and Soild David.

"Dave, when are we going play in your box?" asked Hedgie.

"Until I finished my call with Cloud Fox," said Soild David.

"Weird, I thought you were calling the dog," said Hedgie.

After David finished his call with Cloud, he and Hedgie play in the box.

"Haha, Hedgie. I wonder he was born in a hedge. Now let's go to the part with Cloud Fox and Dog O'Donnell." said the narrator. "They are playing tic tac toe. Thought they were making out."

"Heck NO!" said the director.

"Shut up. Now that you ruin it, the part with the falcons are next," said the narrator.

"This is going to be funny," said Falco.

"The falcons' names are Jay (Captain Falcon) and Doug (Falco)," said the narrator.

"Haha, I has a relationship with you," said Falco.

"And here come the talking part," said Captain Falcon.

"Hey, Jay, have you seen my eggs?" asked Doug (Falco).

The Smashers laughed.

"You don't lay an egg," said Jay (Falcon).

"Why?" asked Doug.

"Because you're a darn male," said Jay.

The Smashers laughed again.

"OK, that was the most hilarious scene ever. Now let's go to Antarctica and we're see a penguin (King Dedede) who was a king of being a penguin. Get it?" said the narrator.

"Oh my god, is that an ice?" asked the penguin king.

The ice is Freezie. The penguin ate it.

"Curse you!" yelled Freezie, who is played by the Ice Climbers.

The penguin try to eat another one, until the lord stealer and Samuel Aran decide to kidnap him.

"Not so fast, fat penguin," said the lord stealer. "Stop eating the ice!"

"Yeah," said Samuel. "Stop it cause it will melt your teeth."

"Not until you catch me," said the penguin.

The lord stealer and Samuel try to catch the penguin and they did.

"You're caught! Lucky birds that don't fly," said the lord stealer.

"Yes, yes they don't fly," said Omar.

"How did you pop out of nowhere?" asked Samuel.

"I was following you," said Omar.

"Meh, screw you," said the lord stealer.

"OK, this scene is long, so let's go to the final scene of the movie. The swordsmen scene. Steel Knight, Mike, and tow unnamed swordsmen (Pit and Marth).

"I say, Mike, what are you making?" asked Steel Knight.

"A time machince," said Mike.

"For what?" asked the knight.

"So I can fight for my buddies," said Mike.

"Yeah, and we're going back to Before Christ times," said Marth's swordsman.

"So you can live without Jesus, huh," said Steel Knight.

"Not really, but let's go there and find out," said the swordsman (Marth).

The swordsmen went back to B.C. time and they saw a dinosaur (Yoshi).

He roared.

"Big mistake, let's go back," said Mike.

"And they did," said the narrator. "This movie is now over. It was a nice parody."

"Hey, you forget me!" said the Queen of Hyrule played by Zelda.

"F you," said the narrator.

"Aah!" yelled the queen.

"The end" shows up. Then the credits appear.

The Smashers left the theater.

"That was good," said Master Hand, "and funny. What did you think about it, Smashers?"

All of them said that the movie was good.

the end.

* * *

Facebook comments. Posted before the movie.

Bowser: I will be playing a monster.

Captain Falcon: One funny part: I will be playing a falcon and I'm using my voice for him. He is based after me.

Falco Lombardi: reply at Captain Falcon: I know. I will be your brother in that movie.

"These smashers were only interested in posting comments. Let's take a break for a while, ok?" asked the director of Smash Studios.


	31. Fender Bender

Chapter 31: Bender Fender

Main Character: Fox

Summary: Fox got hit by a fast car, much to his annoyance and find out there's a scratch in his new car, Falco and Wolf helps Fox to repair his car. Rated T-DLV.

* * *

Fox is going to buy his car. Falco is driving him to Auto Car Smash.

"OK, here is it and here's your money," said Falco.

"Thanks," said Fox.

"Are you here for a car?" asked Andrew as said by his name tag.

"Of course I am. I has $1,000 to buy that car," said Fox.

"OK, you have brought yourself a new car." said Andrew.

"Thank you," said Fox. "Falco, see ya at the..."

He noticed Falco gone.

"Blasted devil head. He's gone just because I brought a new car. Oh, well, I have this car now." said Fox.

He drove his new car to the mansion.

"Hey, Fox. Is that your new car?" said Captain Falcon.

"Yes, is it," said Fox. "I just brought it."

"Cool," said Falcon.

"Hey, look everyone. I just brought a brand new car," said Fox.

"Wow, that's nice," said Samus.

After this, Fox used Facebook a bit and then he went to You Tube.

"Hey, Fox," said Wolf, as he came. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching You Tube," said Fox.

"Oh, my retarded mission, right?" asked Wolf.

"Yeah, and they're so damn funny," said Fox.

"I agree, but Bowser is so retarded in that one," said Wolf.

"I heard that, babes," said Bowser, off screen.

"Arrgh, wish he stop calling me babes," said Wolf.

"I know, that's annoying," said Fox. "But, I got good news. I brought a car."

"Wow, what does it look like?" asked Wolf.

"Here is it. It's a red car," said Fox.

"It's cool," said Wolf.

"Yeah, the car is awesome," said Falco.

Fox stammered. "Where were you?"

"My room," said Falco.

"Funny, I just left the room before you," said Fox.

"What are you going to do with the car?" asked Wolf.

"I will use it again tomorrow so I can cruise around the city with my car," said Fox.

"Oh, that's nice," said Wolf.

"And don't use it. Long time ago, I just brought a car and it crashed shortly after that." said Fox.

"I won't use it," said Falco. "It's your own car."

"Me neither," said Wolf.

The next day, Fox started his cruise with his ne car.

"Another day, another cruise," said Fox.

He started driving his car. He put the radio to the hip hop radio station.

Fox kept cruising around the city until suddenly...He went the wrong way.

...and then he got crashed by a car! Not again. Fox moaned in pain.

"What the? M-m-m-y c-c-ar! No!" stammered and screamed Fox.

"Hello, Fox. Remember me?" said a man.

"Did did did did you you destroyed my my car?" stammered Fox.

"Yes, yes I did, cause you were going the wrong way," he said.

Fox's face turn red and steam whistled.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK MY FUCKING CAR! HOW FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! I JUST BROUGHT IT YESTERDAY AND IT COST $1,000 FOR THAT SHIT!" swear an angry Fox.

"I'm sorry," said a man.

"Don't be sorry. Cause the next time I see you, your ass will be kicked," said Fox.

"Oh no," said a man, as he shyly drove off.

"Falco, Wolf. Can you help me?" asked Fox.

"With what?" asked Falco.

"My car. It was just broken by a stupid retard head who's a terrible driver. Can you and Wolf help push my car to the mansion and fix it?" said Fox.

"Sure," said Falco. "Wolf, Fox needs some help. Get your truck."

Wolf drove to where Fox is at.

"What the hell happen to your beloved car?" asked Wolf.

"I already told you, a stupid retard crash it. What a pain in the ass he was," said Fox.

"Oh, is he your bully?" asked Falco.

"Not really. But can you help me put my car on a rope to your truck?" asked Fox.

"Sure," said Wolf.

They did so. In 15 minutes, they arrived home.

"What happen to your car?" asked Captain Falcon.

"It crashed by an idiot retard," said Fox.

"Are you upset for that?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, I am," said Fox.

"Who is going to fix it?" asked Captain Falcon.

"My friends Falco and Wolf will fix," said Fox.

"Cool, I'm friends with both of them," said Falcon.

"OK, Wolf and Falco, please fix, I meant repair, dammit," said Fox. "Let me know when you're done fixing it."

"OK, sir," said Falco.

"I thought you were Game and Watch." said Wolf.

"Who's call me?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"I did. Were you jacking off?" asked Wolf.

'Not really," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh, I just heard a noise. Was that you?" asked Wolf.

"No, it's wasn't," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh, OK. I was just asking," said Wolf.

"Game and Watch," said Rob, "please set the coordinate at Robby Game."

Wolf laughed. Then he and Falco started doing their repairing job.

While they are doing so, Fox went to watch TV.

"Hey, Fox," said Captain Falcon. "Whatcha watching?"

"Cops," said Fox.

"Oh yeah, I like that show," said Captain Falcon.

"I remember 2 years ago today, Mario was watching that same show which they air an episode where a man was getting his ass kicked," said Fox.

"You two seen to be fans of Cops," said Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, I am," said Fox.

"What are they doing right now?" asked Captain Falcon, referring to Wolf and Falco.

"Fxing my car," said Fox. "I meant _new_ car."

"Oh, that seems to be nice. Whoever crashed your car should had his ass kicked," said Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, he should. I will give that jerk a piece of my mind when the car is fixed," said Fox. "Falco, Wolf. Car finished?"

"It's sure is finished," said Wolf.

"Good. Now let's go beat that guy's ass for destroying my car," said Fox.

They drove to the place where Fox's car got crashed.

"Well, well, well, Fox got his car fixed," said Fox's rival.

"Hello, dirt bag, I'm here for revenge," said Fox.

"What? Are you going kick my ass?" asked Fox's rival.

"Of course I am. Cause I'm doing it right now," said Fox.

They fight each other and Fox won.

"Ouch," said his rival.

"Now let's go home," said Fox.

Fox drove back to the mansion.

"I will get my revenge," said the man.

"The end."

* * *

Facebook comments. From now on, some of the Smashers are not listed if they didn't comment in a chapter.

Captain Falcon: Currently watching TV...

reply at Samus Aran: Cops with Fox.

Fox McCloud: I got a new car

Falco Lombardi: reply at Fox McCloud: Awesome

Samus Aran: reply to Captain Falcon: what show?

Wolf O'Donnel: reply to Fox McCloud: May I see it?


	32. Do a Barrel Roll!

Chapter 32: Do a Barrel Roll!

Main Characters: Fox / Falco / Wolf / Peppy

Summary: Peppy, Fox's retired pilot, comes to Smash City and send some time in the mansion. However, when Peppy still commonly says "Do a Barrel Roll" it has starting to annoy Fox. Rated T-DLV.

* * *

Fox is facebooking. As he logs in, he notices a couple comments from Peppy O'Hare.

"Peppy O'Hare: Hey, Fox, this your old pal, Peppy O'Hare. I will be coming to Smash City to see you, Falco, and Wolf. Sorry that I will not bring Slippy Toad to Smash City, he's very sick."

"Peppy O'Hare: Oh, and I forgot: DO A BARREL ROLL!"

"Falco. Wolf. Look," said Fox.

"Peppy coming?" asked Falco.

"Yes, he is," said Fox.

The doorbell rang.

"That was quick. It could be Peppy," said Falco.

"Of course it was," said Fox.

"Hello, Fox," said Peppy.

"Hey there, Peppy," said Falco.

"Hello, there, Wolf and Falco. How you been, Wolf?" said Peppy.

"I'm doing alright. Just pretty damn excited," said Wolf.

"Aww, want a hug, baby?" asked Bowser.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR BABE!" yelled Wolf.

"Who's this?" asked Peppy.

"Bowser, an annoying retard who should burn in hell," said Wolf.

"Hi babes, I am annoying because you, Wolf is my babes," said Bowser.

Wolf turns red, and steam whistled. "Arrgh! I has enough! Why won't you go fuck yourself?"

Bowser is close to crying. He ran off sad to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Peppy.

"He is stupid ass turtle that he always get beated by Mario," said Wolf.

"Yeah, I think Bowser is acting gay lately because you make him say that thing from your mission again. I wish he hang out with Ganondorf and Wario instead of us," said Fox.

"Bowser, what's wrong?" asked Ganondorf.

"Nothing. I'm alright," said Bowser.

"Who was screaming?" asked Wario.

"A wolf," howled Bowser.

"Cut it out," said Wario, "dick."

Bowser was stop to crying.

"Peppy, this is our room," said Fox.

"I like it," said Peppy. "Can I stay here for the week?"

"Sure," said Falco.

"And remember do a barrel roll," said Peppy.

"Yes, we will do it," said Wolf.

"Hey Link, want to meet our rabbit friend, Peppy?" asked Fox.

"Sure, I do. Nice to meet you, Peppy. I'm Link, a swordsman," said Link.

"I forgot that I want you to meet Zelda and Ganondorf," said Fox.

"The dork?" laughed Peppy.

"No, Ganondorf with f in the end," said Fox. "Hey, Zelda and Ganondorf, meet my friend Peppy."

"Yes?" asked Zelda. So does Ganondorf.

"This is Peppy," said Fox.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a princess," said Zelda.

"And I'm a dork," said Ganondorf.

Peppy laughed.

"Yeah, he's funny. You wanna meet everyone? Let me tell Master Hand so we can put all the Smashers in the living room to meet Peppy," said Fox.

"Master Hand."

"Yes, Fox?" asked Master Hand.

"Do you want the Smashers to be in the living room to meet my friend, Peppy O'Hare?" asked Peppy.

"Yeah, sure," said Master Hand.

"Thanks," said Fox.

"Ladies and Smashers, I want you to meet Fox, Falco, and Wolf's friend, Peppy O'Hare," said Master Hand.

"Nice to meet you," said the Smashers.

"Hello there, Smash-ers," said Peppy.

They all laughed.

"This guy is so funny," said Mario.

"Yeah, I agree," said Luigi.

"What I have told to Fox earlier? Do a barrel roll." said Peppy.

"Like this?" asked Donkey Kong. He roll a barrel and fell.

"Are you alright?" asked Diddy Kong.

"I'm fine," said Donkey Kong. "I'm not bleeding."

"This guy is so damn funny." said Wario.

"I agree," said Ganondorf.

"Hey, Peppy, can you tell us a fart joke?" asked Wario.

"Hell no you're gonna tell him," said Ganondorf.

"Yes, I do," said Peppy.

"Stupid retard," said Ganondorf.

"I went to fart city," said Wario.

"Screw you," said Ganondorf. "What about you, Bowser?"

Bowser is only facing to Wolf.

Ganondorf got really angry. He knock Bowser out in a frying pan.

Bowser moaned in pain.

"Where am I?" asked a confused Bowser.

"You're in hell," said Ganondorf, who put Bowser in their room.

"Really? Do I care about Wolf now?" asked Bowser.

"Finally," said Ganondorf. "No, you don't. He is a bastard."

Wolf howls.

"What did you just call me?" asked Wolf.

"A bitch," said Bowser.

"That's right and I want one thing..." said Wolf.

"Yes, Wolfy, yell at him," think Ganondorf.

"OK, here's goes..." said the purple wolf. His line was loud. "BOWSER! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU AND YOUR GAY CRAP! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! AND DIE!"

He breathed angrily.

"Wolf, what's wrong?" asked Peppy.

"Nothing. Hit this dumbass. He must die," said Wolf.

"No," said Peppy.

Wolf is angry. "Fine, I'll do it."

Bowser got hit hard.

"Happy now? Now back to Peppy's speech, OK. Cause I wanna do a barrel roll."

Peppy said, "Sorry about that, but other than that, it is nice to meet all of you. And don't forget, DO A BARREL ROLL! End of speech."

"That was good, Peppy. Thank you," said Master Hand.

Peppy chats with Mario and Luigi right now.

"Are you the fire brothers?" asked Peppy.

"No, we're the Mario Bros.," said Mario.

"Pretty odd since your name is Mario," said Peppy.

"We throw fires. That's our power," said Luigi.

"Oh, that's cool," said Peppy.

He then talks to Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede.

"All of you are friends, right?" asked Peppy.

"Yes, we are," said Kirby.

"Do you have your own dance?" asked Peppy.

"I sure do," said Kirby. He does his dance.

"Are you the meta knight?" asked Peppy.

"Yes, I am," said Meta Knight. "I has a sword."

"And I'm a king," said Dedede.

Peppy walks away and saw the princesses.

"Are you the princesses?" asked Peppy.

"Yes, we are," they said.

"I'm Peach," said Peach.

"And I'm Zelda," said Zelda.

"You used to be Sheik," said Peppy to Zelda, running off.

"Awkward," said Zelda.

"Hey, Fox, what are you doing?" asked Peppy.

"I'm playing," said Fox.

"And don't forget to do a barrel roll," said Peppy.

"Damn it, I was gonna say that," said Fox.

"Are you jealous?" asked Peppy.

"No, it's kinda annoying to have you say something before I do," said Fox.

"Blast, I lost," mumbled Falco.

"In your fucking face," said Fox.

Meanwhile, Peppy went to talk with the Pokemon.

"Uh oh, Peppy's coming, let's speak Pokemon," said Pikachu.

"Jiggly! (OK!)" said Jigglypuff.

"Are you the Pokemon?" asked Peppy.

"Pika (Yes.)," said Pikachu.

"Do you talk?" asked Peppy.

Pikachu bites Peppy angrily.

He said Pika Pika Pika Pika crazily meaning "Hell no I don't!"

"What a bunch of bastards," said Peppy.

"What's wrong, Peppy?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing. By the way, how do you know my name?" asked Peppy.

"Every Smashers were at the living room listening to your speech," said Sonic.

"Oh, OK, I didn't pay attention," said Peppy.

"That's OK. Cause I'm Sonic, that's the name, speed's my game," said Sonic.

"You made me laugh out loud," said Snake.

"Are you the snake?" asked Peppy.

"Of course I am," said Snake. "I'm Soild Snake."

"I thought you two hated each other," said Peppy.

"We got used to each other," said Sonic. "And I hope I get used to swimming."

"I hide in a box. No, I'm not shy. It is a fun place," said Snake.

After talking with most of the Smashers, Peppy went to Fox's room.

"Hey, Fox, doing a barrel roll?" asked Peppy.

"Sure I am," said Fox.

"Where's Falco and Wolf?" asked Peppy.

"Playing baseball outside," said Fox.

"What the? The weather's too damn hot," said Peppy.

"It's 96 degrees," said Fox.

"Still hot for me. Other than that, do a barrel roll," said Peppy.

"Sigh, fine," said Fox who is getting annoyed a bit.

"Hey, Fox," said Peppy.

"Aah!" said Fox. "You scare me!"

"Have you done a barrel roll!" asked Peppy.

"No..." grumbled Fox. He does so.

"Wolf and Falco, where were you?" asked Peppy.

"We were entering the mansion cause we can't stand hot," said Falco.

"Have you done a..."

"Yes, I did," said Wolf.

"Hey, Fox, do a damn barrel roll for me please!" said Peppy.

"Oh my god..." said Fox, annoyed.

Peppy kept saying this to Fox every where he goes to.

At the store, Fox is buying food.

Then Peppy said, "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

At Smash Mall.

"Do a barrel roll!"

At the theater, watching Shrek Forever After.

"I don't wanna do a barrel roll right now," whispered Peppy.

After the movie, which they went to the store.

"Do a barrel roll!" said Peppy.

"Do a barrel roll! Do a barrel roll! Do a barrel roll! Do a barrel roll!"

Fox is turning red.

"ENOUGH! I GET IT! I fucking get it! This barrel roll is driving me crazy! It's getting goddamn old! Why would you go fuck yourself?" said Fox.

Peppy gasped and went to the restroom as if he was gonna cry. But he didn't.

"Huh, what's wrong Peppy?" asked Falco.

"Fox yells at me," said Peppy.

"How come?" asked Falco.

"He got annoyed by me saying Do a barrel roll," said Peppy.

"Fox! How could you? Peppy is disappointed about you. Can you apologize?" said Falco.

"Sure," said Fox. "Peppy, I'm sorry. But I'm getting a bit tired of hearing that over and over. I'm not mad anymore."

"OK, Fox, I accept it," said Peppy. "By the way, looks like my visit here is done. See ya next time, Fox. And see ya later, Smashers."

"Bye, Peppy," said Master and Crazy Hands and the Smashers.

* * *

Facebook comments are now discontinued.


	33. Mean Mole

Chapter 33: Mean Mole

Mr. Resetti moves in the mansion after his house got destroyed. However, one problem. The Smashers find out that Resetti is retarded, mean mole.

Rated: Teen with D,L,V

Main Character: Resetti (AKA Mean Mole)

* * *

In Smashville, an area close to Smash City, Mr. Resetti was getting ready to go to work.

"Another day, another nice day that no one should ruin it," he said to himself.

He drove his car and went to work. The place that he work was SmashVille Mission. It wasn't far from Resetti's house.

"Oh no, not the retarded mole," said one of his co-worker, in annoyance.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Mr. Resetti.

"You're nice," said his co-worker.

"Thank you. I want to hear that," said Mr. Resetti.

"Why?" asked his co-worker.

"Cause I want to be in a good mood. I want no one to ruin my day, OK?" said Mr. Resetti.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked his manager.

"I'm your worker, remember me?" asked Resetti.

"No, we don't know you," said his manager. "Now get out."

The next day.

Resetti went to his work only to find that his co-workers and the manager are gone.

"What the devil? Where are they?" asked Resetti.

He turned to his house. His co-workers and manager were destroying it.

"I don't need this crap," said the manager.

"Why?" asked the co-worker.

"Because that mole's a piece a crap!" said the manager.

"WHAT?" asked Resetti. He got angry. "What are you doing to my house?"

"Oh, we're destroying it. Here is your house now," said the manager.

The house was just rip in pieces.

Resetti's face was really red.

"NO! You destroyed my beloved house! I am going to blame you for this crap you did," said Resetti.

"What are you going to do now? Sit in a tree?" asked his co-worker.

"Yeah, he will," laughed the manager.

Resetti's cheeks was red in anger.

"Grr...I am out of here. This place is too bogus for me," said Resetti.

"See ya later, dilweed," said the co-worker.

Resetti got angry and ran away from his hometown. Not so far away from it was Smash City.

"Yeah, the show that takes places," said the narrator, breaking the fourth wall.

Resetti got a car and drove.

Just then, at downtown, in Brawl Street, Master Hand was at a store until he saw something familiar.

"Is that Resetti?" asked Master Hand. "Wonder how's he doing here? Maybe coming to our place?"

"Sir, are you ready to buy?" asked the manager of the store.

"Yes, I am," said Master Hand.

"I need a ride home," said Resetti.

"I can help you get home. Want to stay at my place?" asked Master Hand.

"I sure do," said Resetti.

Back at the mansion.

"Smashers, Mr. Resetti's here to stay in our place." said Master Hand.

"My house was destroyed," said Mr. Resetti.

"How?" asked Master Hand.

"A jerktard destroyed it because he called me a jerk. I will has his ass kicked someday," said Mr. Resetti. "Like him, if you annoy me so much I will go hyper."

"That used to happen to me a lot," said Master Hand.

"How long will you stay here?" asked Mario.

"I will be staying here for a week," said Mr. Resetti.

"That's means we get to go to the bar with you," said Mario.

He, Mario, and his drinking friends went to the bar.

"Who's this mole? Is he's a mean retarded mole?" asked Mark.

Resetti's face was red.

"Wait, you're right, damn it," said Resetti.

Resetti try to beat Mark until...

"Hey, mean mole! Go back to Fartsville," said Wario.

He beated both Mark and Resetti.

"That it! I want you to get the hell outta here!" said Mark.

At the mansion, Pikachu is discussing about Fanboy and Chum Chum with Resetti..

"What do you think about the show? I think it crap," said Pikachu.

"Me too. Full of bitches who wear their ass underwear." said Resett.

"More like retarded people like you?" asked Pikachu.

Resetti gets angry.

"NO, I'm nice and mean!" said Resetti.

"Get out!" said Pikachu.

He slams the door.

"Hey, Resetti, is that your first name?" asked Fox.

"Yeah, although it always referred to a last name," said Resetti.

"Could it means retarded?" asked Falco.

Resetti was really angry. Steam came out.

"NO! MY LAST NAME'S NOT RETARDED!" yelled Resetti. He ran off.

"Falco, you can be a bastard sometimes," said Wolf.

"Hey, Resetti, you wanna play our game?" asked Donkey Kong.

"No, thanks, Kong. Rather play Animal Crossing," said Resetti.

"A game where Resetti Retard was on it," said Diddy Kong.

Resetti's face was more redder.

He slaps Diddy Kong.

"NO, YOU ARE A RETARDED APE!" Said Resetti.

Diddy Kong chatters in annoyance.

Resetti is kicked out in the Kong's room.

"I was gonna leave," said Resetti, "you bastard."

"I don't care," said Diddy Kong.

Resetti went to Snake's room.

"Are you a mean mole?" asked Snake.

"Yes, yes I am," said Resetti.

"Aah, get away from me," said Snake.

"Fine," grumbled Resetti. He left the room.

He steamed up in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Resetti?" asked Master Hand.

"A lot of your bitches kept calling me retard and it's driving me crazy!" steamed Resetti.

"Oh, you mean this?" asked Master Hand.

"Aah! They're everywhere," said Resetti.

He kept running all of Smash City only to find that everyone is booing at him.

"Screw you, retard head," said a man.

They calling him that until he yells...

"QUIET!"

"What's wrong?" asked a man. "You retarded head."

"I heard that!" said Resetti. "There's one problem: Why in the god hell are you bastards kept calling retard. I'm mean, not retarded."

"Because in this paper, they call you retarded mean mole," said Master Hand.

Resetti screamed and run off to his hometown.

"Welcome, retard," said the bully, "and mean ass mole."

Resetti runs out of everywhere he go to.

Until til everyone here in Smash City area, they have say the same thing over and Resetti's has enough of this. So he went to hell.

The end of the actual chapter.

* * *

Epilogue 1 of Mean Mole: Resetti in Hell

"Hello, mole. Are you in hell for what?" asked the devil.

"So I cannot be called by retard. Lot of people are calling me that." said Resetti.

"OK, I will go talk to them," said the devil.

10 minutes later.

"So what did they say?" asked Resetti.

"They said sorry to you. They called you a nice person,"said the devil.

"Finally! I can go back," said Resetti.

* * *

Epilogue 2 of Mean Mole: Resetti Comes Back from Hell

"What did the devil thinks?" asked Master Hand.

"He said that I'm nice now," said Resetti.


	34. Frienemies

Chapter 34: Frienemies

Summary: After fighting for new a game, Mario and Link are no longer friends anymore. When this happens, they ignore each other and decide to find a new best friend.

Rated: Teen with D,L

Main Characters: Mario and Link

* * *

Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Luigi, and Link were watching TV.

"After a few months of waiting, the new game is here! Get Super Mario Galaxy 2 today at a select location in Smash City: Smash Game Store," said the announcer.

"Oh, I want it!" said Luigi.

"Me too!" said Mario.

"So do I!" said Link.

"ME TOO!" said an excited Yoshi. "I will be on that game!"

"What are you guys excited for?" asked Kirby.

"The new game is out here in Smash City. That's why I put Falco in charge of taking care of my restaruant. After buying the game, I will return my job," said Luigi.

"So we do," said Mario and Link.

"Seriously, returning the job after buying your game? I don't buy that," said Yoshi.

"Oh, OK, Yoshi. Let's return our job and then we can buy the game," said Luigi.

"That's great. Let's do in a couple days," said Mario.

Two days later.

At Luigi's Pizza. It was nearly closing time.

"OK, Smashers, it's nearly closing time. That's means, new game," said Luigi.

"Finally," said Link. "I can't wait to buy it."

"Me too," said Mario.

"What game?" asked Meta Knight.

"Super Mario Galaxy 2," said Luigi.

"I wanna try that game as well," said Marth.

"Is it me, or swordsmen seem to be interested in that game?" asked Mario.

"Well, I wanna try it too," said Meta Knight.

"Ugh, fine," said Mario, "swordsmen."

"We're all swordsmen interested in beer and games," said Meta Knight.

"OK, Luigi, let's go buy that game," said Mario.

"OK. I will be calling Kirby. You will be calling Yoshi," said Luigi.

"Sure," said Mario, "Luigi, I will do it."

Meanwhile, Yoshi was seen driving. His phone rang.

"Hello. Mario?" he said.

"Hey, Yoshi, can come here so we can go to Game Smash and buy Galaxy 2?" asked Mario.

"Sure, Mario. I'm almost here," said Yoshi.

Yoshi came to Luigi's Pizza.

"Yoshi, you're here," said Luigi.

"Yep, I'm here. Now let's go buy that game," said Yoshi.

The Smashers arrived at the Game Store. This store is full of Nintendo related games.

"Where's the Wii section?" said Mario.

"Right there," said the owner.

"Thanks," said Mario.

"What's Super Mario Galaxy 2 about?" asked Meta Knight.

"You'll has to check the Internet," said Luigi.

"Me saving Peach as always. Can't believe Bowser still is do this kidnapping crap," said Mario.

"Bowser is an asshole anyways," said Kirby.

"I hasn't found the game yet. I wonder where is it," said Mario.

"Oh there is it," said Mario. However, the other side of the box was caught by Link.

"I found it," said Link.

"Hey! What's gives? I found it first!" said Mario.

"No, I found it!" said Link.

"Oh my god, Link. You did found it," said Mario.

"Yes, but I has it first," said Link.

"Oh yeah, I saw it first!" said Mario.

They growled each other.

"Oh, you it, guys," said Yoshi. "What's going on?"

"We're fighting," said Link.

"Why?" asked Yoshi.

"We don't know, damn it," said Mario.

"You're fighting? But you're friends. Friends don't fight," said Yoshi.

"Fight me," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah right," said Yoshi. "I was talking about friends."

"Sorry about that. Kirby is chasing me," said Meta Knight.

"So tell me why you're fighting?" asked Yoshi.

"I found the game, but Link found it first," said Mario. "He's a jackass. I found it first, darn it!"

"Yeah, but a good friend of mine never acted to me like that!" said Link.

"Yeah, but Luigi is nice!" said Mario.

"Who care for that jackass?" asked Link.

"WHAT! That's it, Link! You know what? Our friendship is over! I am not your friend anymore!" said Mario.

"Me neither!" yelled Link.

"FINE!" yelled Mario.

"FINE!" yelled Link.

"FINE!" yelld Mario.

"FINE!" yelled Link.

As Link walks away, Mario yelled, "FINE!"

"FINE!" yelled Link.

"FINE!" yelled Mario.

"FINE!" shrieked Link.

"Finally, the plumber box!" said Luigi.

"Dude, this is a game store," said Kirby.

They saw Mario and Link walk, still fighting and saying "Fine!"

"What's going on, Mario?" asked Luigi.

"We're fighting. I am not Link's friend because of this," said Mario.

"You are a jackass," said Link to Luigi.

Luigi gasped.

"I knew you would said as your secret! Don't ever come near my brother again until take that comment back!" said Luigi.

"Well, I hate you, too!" said Link.

"Link's such a bitch now that he's not your friend," said Kirby.

"I know," said Mario. "Now my brother and Link are fighting."

"FINE!" yelled Luigi.

"FINE!" yelled Link back.

"Oh, not again," said Kirby.

"Fine!" said both Link and Luigi.

"QUIET, LINK!" yelled Kirby.

"Kirby? You too?" asked Link.

"Yes. That means I'm not your friend anymore," said Kirby.

"FINE!" yelled Link.

"Fine!" yelled Kirby.

Mario got annoyed.

"Quit this crap, Link! I get it!" said an annoyed Mario.

"Hey, guys, I found it. Still fighting, huh?" said Yoshi.

"No, I quit fighting this crap. I got tired of it. Really? Can you show me the game?" said Mario.

"Yes, here is it. You and me on the picture," said Yoshi. "So, what happen? Are you quit being friend with Link?"

"Yes, because of his bullcrap fighting saying fine," said Mario.

"So, are we ready to go home?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes, sir," said Mario. "Let's leave Link behind because he's a jackass now."

"Fine! Be like that! One day, I will fine a new best friend!" said Link.

"Me too, but who doesn't act like a bitch unlike you!" said Mario.

The next day.

"Good morning, Luigi. Ready for a good day?" asked Mario.

"I'm sure am," said Luigi. "A day without Link the crap man."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Link.

Luigi growled. "Don't care..."

"LINK! I TOLD YOU! GET THE HELL OUT!" screamed Mario.

"No!" yelled Link.

Mario grumbles in annoyed. "I don't care..."

"What wrong with Link?" asked Luigi.

"Lately, he has been a bitch. You remember yesterday, we stop being friends," said Mario.

"Oh, I remember. You kept yelling fine back to Link," said Luigi.

"Yes, and I will find a new friend today," said Mario. "I hope he will be better than Link right now."

"Yeah, right," said Link.

"LINK, GET OUT!" yelled Mario.

"OK, Lucas, are you ready to play sorry?" asked Ness.

"Hey, kids? Whatcha doing?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Playing to see how sorry Lucas is," said Ness.

"No, I'm not. *sighs* I give up." said Lucas.

"Captain Falcon thinks that one day Link will be sorry for treating Mario," said Captain Falcon.

"Link is not friend with Mario?" asked Lucas.

"Not anymore. Mario told me. He is now better than Link," said Captain Falcon. "What a bitch Link become."

"Hey, Link, you're back," said Zelda.

"Don't talkl to me," said Link.

"Why?" asked Zelda.

"Cause I'm not coming back. I'm packing my stuff," said Link.

"Who's the hell is this guy? Is he your new bitch?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, he is. He is my new best friend. And one thing: I don't NEED YOU!" yelled Link.

Zelda gasped. She was on the room by herself. She wailed loudly.

"What wrong, Zelda? Your ass hurts?" asked Wario.

"No," said Zelda. "It's Link. He isn't my friend anymore."

"I stopped being friend with him, that's why," said Mario.

Zelda cried even harder.

* * *

**Song Title: **_I Miss You, Link (O Christmas Tree pardoy)_

**Written by: **Felix A. Saenz

**Performed by: **Zelda, Samus Aran, Peach, and Ganondorf

**Genre: **Friendship/Love Song

_Zelda: Oh, Link. Come back._

_I miss you already._

_Oh, Link. Come back._

_I miss you already._

_How I miss your nice self_

_And not being rude at me_

_(Samus and Peach hums to the song)_

_Ganondorf: Oh, Zelda_

_Why are you sad?_

_Zelda: Because Link_

_Is not my friend_

_He was so rude at me_

_And I want him back. (chorus, Samus and Peach, repeat this line)_

_Oh, Link_

_Come back_

_Smash Mansion needs you. (song ends)_

"Wow, Zelda. That song is right. We need Link," said Mario. "I don't need a new best friend."

"Yeah, I'm with you, Mario. Let's get him," said Zelda.

Mario and Zelda try to find Link.

"Oh, there you are, Link," said Zelda.

"What do you want?" asked an angry looking Link.

"Smash Mansion needs you," said Zelda. "Because of this song:

_Oh, Link_

_Come back_

_Smash Mansion needs you."_

"That song's right. Who needs this son of a bitch? He's not my friend anymore." said Link, who ditched his new friend. "And Mario, you are my best friend again.

Mario and Zelda cheer.

* * *

Epilogue (also known as end credits)

It was 7PM. Mario, Link, and Zelda came back from outside.

"Look, Smashers, what did I brought back? Link. He's home again," said Mario.

"Welcome back, Link," said Marth.

"We miss you," said Ike.

"Dinner is served," said Kirby.

"Why, thank you, Kirby," said Mario, then didn't noticed. "KIRBY as a chef?"

"They were gone so I took care of eating and their office." said Kirby.


	35. Smash Vacation

Chapter 35: Smash Vacation

Summary: The Smashers are bored, so they decide to go to San Diego for a vacation.

Rated: Teen.

* * *

It was a boring day at the mansion. The weather is really hot right now.

"Master Hand, what should we do?" asked Crazy Hand.

"I don't know," said Master Hand. "Wait, why are you on my office?"

"Because I'm bored. When the damn heat is gonna be over?" said Crazy Hand.

"At least we has the fan," said Master Hand. The fan then stops working. "Darn."

"Hey, Master Hand, I'm so bored and hot," said a tired Mario. "When will we go somewhere else?"

"I got an idea. We can go to a vacation for other town," said Crazy Hand.

"Great idea. Even though you're dumb most of the time," said Master Hand.

"Wow, cool idea," said Mario, "crazy hand."

Master Hand uses the P.A. system.

"Attention, everybody," said Master Hand. "We will be going on a vacation.

The Smashers were excited to hear this.

"Crazy Hand, since you got this idea, what are we going?" asked Mario.

"We're going to San Diego, Calif," said Crazy Hand

"Do we get to go to the beach?" asked Link.

"Yes, yes we do. Before beach time, we'll cruise the city," said Master Hand.

"And stay at a hotel?" asked Meta Knight.

Master Hand nods.

"Since when did you came of your room so quick?" asked Master Hand.

"I was excited for that," said Meta Knight.

"Me too," said Link.

"Will there be foods?" asked Kirby. "I like hot dogs."

"I hope so," said King Dedede.

"Yes, there will be hot dogs," answered Meta Knight.

"Oh my fricking god, I can't wait to go," said Kirby.

"Me too," said King Dedede.

"Wait, how do you know, Meta?" asked Kirby.

"I saw a newspaper saying that there's will be hot dogs at San Diego," said Meta Knight.

"In how many days we're going?" asked Mario.

"We are going right now in order to stop boreness," said Master Hand.

"Yeah, right. I'm not boring," said Ness.

"In how many minutes?" asked Mario.

"We will be packing in 30 minutes," said Master Hand.

"That's means we're gonna eat lunch...I meant breakfast first?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, yes we are." said Master Hand.

The Smashers ate some breakfast. It last 15 minutes. Pancakes were served today.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ness.

"You can talk each other as I pack your stuff. Do all of you had your stuff packed?" said Master Hand.

"Yes, sir," said the Smashers.

"Hey, Lucas, do you already has your DS with you?" asked Ness.

"Yes, but it's in my backpack," said Lucas.

"Good, I hope Master Hand gets your," said Ness.

"Don't worry, boys, it's right here," said Master Hand.

"Thanks lord," said Ness.

"OK, everyone ready?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, man," said the Smashers.

"Good, now let's go to San Diego!" said Master Hand.

"Yay!" they said.

They went on the Smashers and head off to San Diego for a vacation.

Master Hand puts some country music for a bit right after they left their place.

"I am so excited," said Crazy Hand.

"Me too," said Luigi.

"Wait a minute! I hate country music! Who the hell listen to that crap?" asked Ganondorf.

"I did," said Master Hand.

"Well, change it. The horror's coming," said Ganon.

"Dude, there's no horror," said Captain Falcon.

"OK, Ganon, I will change it everyone who like jazz," said Master Hand.

"Heck yeah I do like jazz," said Ganon.

"Or we could watch The Weather Channel? It's has jazz music," said Luigi.

"YES!" said the Smashers.

"We need jazz!" said Yoshi.

"So does Captain Falcon," said the captain, who lately has been saying his own name.

"Did you know Fan has a LOT of romance stories about us?" asked Ganondorf, broke the 4th wall because of the website's name.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" asked Link.

"There's way TOO many romance stories. I don't really give a damn about those stories. I just want to read humor and any stories, but romance crap," said Ganondorf.

"I hate romance, that's why," said Master Hand.

"OK, Ganon," said Fox. "That's was good. Now here's another DYK: Did you know that the 5 left behind Smashers will forever always be jerks."

"Good one," said Bowser. "I hate that red haired boy. We're not his boy!"

"Exactly. And it's been a year since him and that yellow mouse who looks a lot like Pikachu were kicked out of our place. Finally, a whole year without them. Here's to another good year without them. Because they are idiots," said Fox.

"Speaking of San Diego, are we almost there yet?" asked Falco.

"Yes, yes we are. 1 and a half miles. WHOO!" said Luigi.

"Speaking of it, can we sing a song when we arrived there?" asked Falco.

"We're here already and we ask for it. Let's do it," said Master Hand, who was starting the song.

* * *

**Song Title: **We're Here at San Diego

**Written by: **Felix Anthony Saenz, publisher

**Performed by: **The hands and the Smashers.

**Genre: **Rock and happy.

_Master Hand: We're here, at San Diego..._

_Crazy Hand: CA._

_The hands: And now we're gonna..._

_Kirby: Rock! (plays Gourmet Race remix from Brawl)_

_We're here at San Diego_

_Because we're bored_

_We're here at San Diego cause_

_Wolf (in a deep voice): We were bored..._

_Fox: Nice one_

_We're here...at San Diego_

_Falco: Because we're bored_

_Luigi: And the stupid sun blocks our view._

_Kirby: That's right._

_(change to happy)_

_Peach: We're here at San Diego_

_For peace! (repeats 2 times with chorus)_

_Zelda: And we wanted to go to the beach_

_Why can't you let us in?_

_Wolf: Because I am a lifeguard_

_That's against the rule_

_Smashers: We're here at San Diego_

_Because we were bored at home_

_And now we're going on a cruise_

_And then the beach!_

_We're here at San Diego!_

_Kirby (deep voice): Yeah, baby. (song ends)_

"That's was a nice song," said Master Hand.

"Yeah," said Crazy Hand. "Are we going cruising now?"

"Yes, we are," said Master Hand.

"But, where's the ship?" asked Crazy Hand.

"We could ask the guy over there," said Mario.

"Thanks, Mario. I been looking for him," said Crazy Hand.

"Let's ask him," said Master Hand.

"We are 2 hands, and there's 36 Smashers," said Crazy Hand, "and we're here for a cruise."

* * *

"Wow, it's you. OK, you may get in the ship already," said the man.

They were all excited for this.

* * *

**Song Title: **_Cruising the Ship_

**Written by: **Felix Saenz

**Performed by:** Peach, Zelda, and Samus

**Genre:** Happy

_Zelda: We're cruising the ship_

_We're cruising the ship_

_Samus: At San Diego_

_Peach: And now we're on a cruise_

_On a ship_

_Samus: We can relax_

_At a ship_

_Zelda: And see the Pacific Ocean because..._

_Samus, Zelda, and Peach: We're cruising the ship (x4)_

_And now we're on cruise._

"These girls sure like cruising, eh?" asked Marth.

"Yeah, they do," said Ike.

"Kirby, what do you think about the cruise?" asked Meta Knight.

"Good, but I hope the beach is better," said Kirby.

"We're finish the cruise already. Now where do you want to go to?" asked the man.

"The beach," said Kirby.

"OK. To Bay Beach."

"Wow, this place is awesome," said Kirby.

"I agree," said Mario.

"Mario and Luigi, let's get to the stage," said Kirby.

* * *

Song title: Bay Beach

Performed by: Kirby, Mario, Luigi

Genre: Rock

_Kirby (plays the electric guitar) Yeah!_

_Alright, everybody_

_I'm going to sing you a song_

_It's called Bay Beach_

_OK,_

_Here we go..._

_(music officaly starts. Performers Kirby, Mario, and Luigi put their sunglasses on)_

_Kirby: Yeah!_

_We're at Bay Beach_

_The number one beach_

_In the world_

_Mario and Luigi: That's right!_

_Kirby: The beach is on San Diego, CA_

_And now we're gonna_

_Rock the beach!_

_Yeah, baby! (x2)_

_Bay Beach! (x2)_

_Mario and Luigi: Bay Beach!_

_Kirby: We're in Bay Beach!_

_Mario and Luigi: That's right!_

_Kirby, Mario, and Luigi: Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_So we wanna rock at Bay Beach_

_Yeah!_

_Kirby: (in a deep voice) Yeah, baby. (song ends)_

_(crowds cheer)_

"Good one, Kirby," said King Dedede.

"Thanks," said Kirby. "Would you and Meta Knight have fun in the beach with us?"

"Sure," said King Dedede.

"Did you know that beach is better than the one in Smash City?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes, Kirby said that. Why?" said Samus.

"I don't know, but this beach is bigger than Smash Beach," said Captain Falcon.

"Yes, I knew that, and this remind ME of Puerto Rico," said Marth.

"You went there before?" said Ike.

"Yeah, I went there for a vacation a few times," said Marth.

"How's the beach?" asked Master Hand.

"Good," said the Smashers.

"Now that it's 45 minutes of the beach, let's get out and stay at a hotel," said Master Hand.

"What the name of the hotel we're staying?" asked Mario.

"Holiday Inn," said Master Hand.

"Wow, that's my favorite hotel," said Snake.

"We're be staying for a day and we will come home," said Master Hand.

"OK," said the Smashers.

One good night later.

"Alright, Smashers, ready to go back home?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure, we are," said Mario.

"The Weather Channel said that the stupid darn heat is over," said Master Hand.

"Finally," said Pikachu. "Grass type Pokemons hate heat."

The Smashers packed their bags and went home.

"That's was a dang ol' good trip, I tell you what," said Wolf.

"You can post that on Facebook," said Falco.

"Good one. We can tell our old friends about our trip," said Fox.

"OK, but some Smashers are posting it on their phone," said Wolf.

"Who needs phone?" asked Falco.

* * *

End credits: Facebooking

Fox, Falco, and Wolf are using computer and they are at Facebook.

"What comment do we put?" asked Wolf.

"The one you said earlier," said Falco.

"Oh, OK. I'm not a good memory," said Wolf.

"Me neither," said Falco.

"Hi, Fox and Falco!" said Peppy.

"What the hell? Peppy stuck on computer? Awkward," said Wolf.

The End


	36. Smash Camp

Chapter 36: Smash Camp

Mario, Luigi, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby go camping. Meanwhile, Meta Knight and King Dedede play tag.

Rated teen with D,L,V.

Note: Deside being called Smash Camp, the B plot will be focused more than the main plot. Couldn't think of something to do while camping.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby were watching TV.

"Doing nothing in your home? Then, go to Smash Camp! Home of camping." said the announcer.

"At least this commercial's not boring," said Luigi.

"Yeah, and the camp looks fun," said Link.

"Link and the commercial gives an idea. Let's go camping," said Mario.

"Yay!" said Kirby and Yoshi.

"Wait, we need money to buy guns," said Mario.

"Why guns?" asked Kirby.

"Because in camping, we are gonna kick - I meant shoot some deer ass," said Mario.

"I been to camping here before," said Link.

"This was my first time here," said Mario.

"I been camping twice," said Kirby.

"I never had camp before, so this my very first camping trip," said Yoshi.

"I'm the same thing with Mario and Yoshi," said Luigi.

"Now, let's go camp and shoot some assses," said Mario.

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion, King Dedede and Meta Knight are bored as well.

"Nite, I'm bored," said Dedede.

"Yeah, me too. While Kirby's gone camping, what will we do?" asked Meta Knight.

"Let's play Tag!" said King Dedede.

"Sure, king, it's a good idea while bored," said Meta Knight.

"Where do we tag first?" asked King Dedede.

"First, you can tag me and then the other Smashers," said Meta Knight.

"Tag, you're it!" said King Dedede.

"No, you are tagged," said Meta Knight.

"Damn it!" said King Dedede.

"Tagged, you're it, Snake!" said Meta Knight.

"You're tagged too!" said Snake.

While camping, Mario, Luigi, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby started doing so, and they put their guns away.

"Let me know when there's a deer, so we can shoot it," said Mario.

"Oh my god, I found one!" said Yoshi.

"Good, Yoshi," said Mario, "cause we're gonna kick our first deer ass."

They shot the deer.

"Better be food here," said Kirby.

"Of course there is food. I found 10 of them," said Link.

Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Yoshi, and Kirby eat some of food. Kirby ate the rest.

"How was your deer food?" asked Kirby.

"It was-a-good," said Luigi.

"What will we do?" asked Yoshi.

"Let's seperate so we catch deers on our own," said Mario.

They do so.

Meanwhile, the tagging is still on.

"Hey, Snake, come and catch me!" laughed King Dedede.

"Tagged, you're it," said Snake, who then laughs.

King Dedede drops his jaw.

He was so angry for being tagged. He roared.

"AAH! NOBODY TAG ME! I CREATED THIS GAME!" yelled King Dedede who is going on short tempered.

He punched Snake for tagging him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Meta Knight.

King Dedede's face was red, and knocks Meta Knight.

"Don't touch me, bastards! Aah!" said King Dedede.

"Tagged, you're it, King," said Sonic.

King Dedede got a gun.

"Uh oh," said Sonic.

Mario is camping by himself until he saw a deer.

"We meet again, deer. Now to shoot some ass!" said Mario.

The deer ran away.

"Damn it! I think it's shy, but I will come for you," said Mario, and he followed the deer.

Yoshi is in the woods and found a deer.

"Hell yeah, deer, you're mine!" said Yoshi. He shot it.

Kirby is looking for a deer, until someone called.

"Meta Knight?" asked Kirby.

"Hey, Kirby, how your camping?" asked Meta Knight.

"Good. I've caught a deer, and I am currently looking for one," said Kirby.

"King Dedede has lost his mind. When you come back, can you tell him to calm down that tagging is just a game?" asked Meta Knight.

"Oh, OK," said Kirby, as a hung up the phone. "Oh, there you are you, deer. Target: ass."

Kirby shot the deer.

Luigi is looking for a small deer.

He found one and beat it up instead of shooting it.

"Mama Mia! Foods!" said Luigi.

Link was looking for a big deer.

"Aha! Time to kick some ass!" said Link as he shot it.

Meanwhile, King Dedede was still angry for being tagged.

"YOU BITCHES! COME BACK AND YOU WILL BE TAGGED!" shouted King Dedede. He is sounding like a monster already.

"What will we do?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know, but where's Snake?" asked Meta Knight.

"I'm here," said Snake. "Just got a water."

"I'm scare of King Dedede now," said Diddy Kong.

"Yeah, but not me. I'm tough enough not to be scared," said Donkey Kong.

"Do you has an idea so King Dedede can calm the hell down?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Smashers, I got an idea. I am going to buy fish for Dedede," said Donkey Kong, as he went to the store.

"Dang it. I want chocolate," said Meta Knight.

"Me too," said Olimar. "Wherever I heard chocolate I want some."

"OK, yell at Donkey Kong," said Meta Knight.

"Donkey Kong! ME AND META KNIGHT WANT CHOCOLATE!" yelled Olimar.

"Sure, I will buy some," said Donkey Kong.

"Doesn't Link like chocolate too?" asked Meta Knight.

"What's up all the yelling?" asked Marth.

"Yeah, I'm fighting for my friends," said Ike.

"King Dedede yells. He woke you up," said Meta Knight.

"That bastard," said Pit. "What is up with him these days?"

"He went pissed off," said Snake, "that no one give a crap of him."

"Here you go, Meta Knight and Olimar. And Dedede, this is for you," said Donkey Kong.

"What the hell? My favorite food." said King Dedede. He ate some fish.

"King Dedede," said Meta Knight.

"Yes?" asked King Dedede.

"You know that Tagged is just a game," said Meta Knight.

"Oh, OK," said King Dedede. "Sorry about that yelling. I couldn't calm down."

"Who's wanna watch Nick?" asked Sonic.

"No, Big Time Shit is on," said Snake.

"Ugh, yeah. I hate that show. It starts four stupid band members," said Sonic.

"And there's a STUPID TV movie coming out at 4 today called Big Crap Concert. I mean seriously, who give a fuck? No one care about Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson, Kendall, and James," said Snake.

"I agreed, Carlos and Logan suck crock. So does Kendall and James. Gustavo is alright," said Sonic.

"Where's Mario?" asked Donkey Kong.

"He told me he went camping for deers," said Meta Knight. "And I think he's on his way here."

"We're Back!" said Mario.

"What the hell? That was quick. So how was your camping?" asked Meta Knight.

"It was good. We shot a lot of deer asses," said Mario.

* * *

End credits: The Smashers' Thought About Big Time Rush

In a few hours, the Smashers were watching Big Time Rush.

"Ugh, what the purpose of this show? It belong on Disney Channel, not Nick," said Ness.

"I agreed, Ness. James, Carlos, Logan who I don't care, and Kendall are the worst damn singers ever!" said Lucas.

"I knew they should have stick to SpongeBob and other cartoons instead," said Kirby.

"I agreed, all the live action crap on Nick need to be on Teen Nick. I never will watch Big Time Rush again," said Yoshi.

"Or hear their horrible music," said Link.

All the Smashers said that Big Time Rush is worst show ever on earth.


	37. Sick Hands

Chapter 37: Sick Hands

Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand get sick when they are in the rain. Mario and Link replaced the hands and go to their office and act as a owner while the hands are sick. Meanwhile, Wario annoys the Smashers with his gross humor jokes.

25% focus on A Plot. 75% focus on the subplot.

* * *

The Smashers started having fun outside.

The weather is a bit sun and lot clouds though.

"When did we have a playground?" asked Mario.

"When we realized there's no playground in our place." said Master Hand.

"I hope there's no mud," said Wolf.

"Why, Wolf?" asked Falco.

"Cause my pants would get wet," said Wolf.

"So does my and Falco's," said Fox.

Meanwhile Luigi was watching The Weather Channel.

"Whatcha Watching?" asked Pikachu.

"Oh, hey, Phineas and Ferb fan. I'm watching The Weather Channel," said Luigi.

"Do you call me that cause someone in that show says that?" asked Pikachu.

"Yep. I also watch Phineas and Ferb," said Luigi.

"And now your Local on the 8s," said the announcer.

"Currently in your area, 75 degrees. With thunderstorm in the area."

"*gasp* Everybody! Get inside! Thunderstorm coming!" said Luigi.

The Smashers ran to the mansion. Just in time.

"Hey, where's the hands?" asked Mario.

"They're over there," said Fox.

The hands try to get to the mansion, but they got the cold.

"NOOO..." said Mario in slow motion.

"What's wrong, Mario?" asked Link.

"The hands are sick," sobbed Mario.

"Don't worry, the Smashers will take care of them," said Link.

"Really? That's good," said Mario.

"Wait a minute," said Fox. "We forgot an important thing. Who is going to take over their office?"

"We sure do," said Mario and Link.

"Great! And Link, you will be my assitant." said Fox.

"And Luigi will help me," said Mario.

"Where the hand are going be at?" asked Luigi.

"The living room. Snake is taking care of them. Better not hide in a box during babysitting." said Mario.

Snake is taking care of the hands.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"Taking care of the hands. They're sick because the stupid ass rain did it to them," said Snake.

"Rain is gay," said Sonic.

"Yeah, that weather was created by bastards who loves that weather a lot," said Snake.

"I hope Wario doesn't do any gross stuff," said Sonic.

'Oh, damn it, he is doing it right now," said Snake.

"Don't even look at him, everyone!" said Sonic.

"I heard that! Your eggs are gonna be layed already!" said Yoshi.

"Waw, wa, wa, wa! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Wario.

"WARIO! WHAT THE HELL, MAN? And put some clothes, dirt ass," said Yoshi.

"Nope, my ass will be viewed all day," said Wario.

"Ugh, you're naked!" yelled Yoshi.

"Wario, would you just shut the hell up!" Snake yelled.

"I'm disobeying you," said Wario.

"Damn it! Shut up!" shouted Snake, who punched Wario. "I'm busy taking care of the sick hands."

Wario got hurt.

"Ouch, you hit me. And my ass hurts too," said Wario.

"Take a damn shower," said Snake.

"No, smell my ass," said Wario.

Snake beats Wario again.

"Mario, why Wario always talk about his ass?" asked Snake.

"Because he's an idiot," said Mario.

"OK, thanks for that," said Snake.

"Alright, guys, I, Mario will be in charge of Master Hand's office," said Mario.

"And I am Luigi, who is taking care of Crazy Hand's office," said Luigi.

"Uh, Link taking care of it. You are my assitant," said Mario.

"Whoa, I forget everything," said Luigi.

"That's OK. Again, you will help me and Link's assitant is Fox," said Mario.

"Hey, Link. What are you doing?" asked Fox.

"I'm putting you as my assitant while Crazy Hand is sick," said Link.

"Wow, that's cool. What will I do while assitanting?" asked Fox.

"You only come here when I need you favor. Same routine as Luigi." said Link.

"Oh, OK. Thanks about that," said Fox.

"And here's your walkie talkie," said Link. "This is when I need you in Crazy Hand's office."

Fox and Luigi appected Mario and Link's rules. They went back to their rooms.

Meanwhile, Wario kept annoying Snake.

"Wario, would you stop farting on me!" yelled Snake.

"I wouldn't cause you ass will smell dirty like me," said Wario.

"You know what? You are one annoying asshole. You act like a complete idiot," said Snake.

"I will not stop this," said Wario.

"GRRRRR!" Grumbled Snake, so loud that most Smashers expect Mario, Link, Luigi, and Fox hear him.

"Snake, what's wrong?" asked Kirby.

'Wario is getting on my nerves!" said Snake.

"With his ass jokes?" asked Kirby.

"Yes. Now you and the Smashers need Wario stop farting," said Snake.

"OK, I will do that," said Kirby.

"Good," said Snake. "He's one pain in the ass."

"What are you going to do?" asked Kirby.

"Mario told me to watch the hands. They're sick," said Snake.

"Sorry to hear that. At least the stupid rain stopped an hour ago," said Kirby.

"OK, good, cause I'm gonna buy something for the hands to feel better," said Snake.

"Yeah, and I will be taking care of the hands while you do that and the Smashers will stop Wario," said Kirby.

"OK, thanks. I will be right back," said Snake as he went shopping.

"Alright, Smashers, we have an important mission from Soild Snake: stop Wario from saying gross stuff," said Kirby.

"Yeah, and his gross humor are not funny at all!" said Yoshi.

"Yeah, and your mission start right now. Good luck, Smashers," said Kirby.

"Wario, your ass kicked out of our group if you won't stop saying it," said Bowser.

"Yeah, and you're a freakin' liar! Go to hell, ass bitch!" said Ganondorf.

"Good one, Ganon. Now, hit him in the frying pan," said Peach.

Ganondorf does so.

"OUCH!" yelled Wario.

"Awesome job. My turn," said Peach, who hit Wario in the frying pan.

"Ouch! Would you please stop! I will stop the fart jokes, OK? Happy now?" said Wario, who was so annoyed.

"I feel bad for him," said Bowser.

"OK, I'm back. How was the fight?" asked Snake.

"Good, but Wario had stop the fart jokes, so no more gross stuff," said Kirby.

"That's good," said Snake. "Now, I will feed the hands. This will make them feel better."

He put it to them and got better.

"Uh, where am I?" aked Master Hand.

"You were ill," said Snake.

"Really? We were ill?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Yes, yes you were. The rain earlier today made you sick," said Snake.

"Let's never go outside ever again when there's dark clouds," said Crazy Hand.

"I agreed. And who were taking care of our offices?" asked Master Hand.

"Your trusted friends, Mario and Link. You may go to your office," said Snake.

At Master Hand, Luigi was doing a mission for Mario until Master Hand came.

"Hello, Mario. How's my office going?" said Master Hand.

"Good, are you two feeling better?" asked Mario.

"Yes, we are," said Master Hand. "You and Link may go to back to your room."

"OK," said Mario.

"How was your job?" asked Snake.

"Pretty good," said Mario.

"Yeah, I agreed," said Link.

"Falco, guess what I work with?" asked Fox.

"Peppy Hare?" asked Falco.

"No, Link," said Fox.

"Where was this at?" asked Falco.

"Here, today. The hands were ill, but not anymore," said Fox.

"OK, and nice job," said Falco.

"After recently, the hands are back to normal. So does everything here in the mansion. See ya later," said the narrator.

"The end."


	38. Smash Ahoy

Chapter 38: Smash Ahoy

Summary: Mario, Link, Kirby, and Sonic go treasure hunting. Meanwhile, the kids play a prank on Snake.

Rated: Teen with language.

Note: This story will 50% focus on the two plots.

* * *

Today is July 20, 2010. In July 20 of every year since 2002 at Smash City, is it treasure hunting.

"Luigi, do you know what today is?" asked Mario.

"Smash Treasure Day!" said Luigi.

"Yeah, but one problem. The list has me, Link, Kirby, and Sonic. Not you and Yoshi," said Mario.

"That's OK," Said Yoshi. "I can stay here with the kids."

"I wonder what they're doing right now," said Luigi.

"Fear my prank. It will scare the hell out of you," said Lucas.

"It didn't scare us," said Ness.

"Damn. Maybe we could play a prank on Snake for hating Sonic," said Lucas.

"OK, let's do that later," said Ness. "Master Hand told us it's breakfast."

While breakfast was already served, Mario, Link, Kirby, and Sonic went treasure hunting.

"Treasure hunting is going to be fun, right, Sonic?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, I sure do. We need to find the map," said Sonic.

"That's means we're gonna to become pirates?" asked Kirby.

"No, but next Smash Treasure Day," said Mario.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, the kids are starting their prank on Snake.

"Hey, Snake. What are you doing?" asked Lucas.

"I'm doing fine," said Snake.

"Can you tell me which paper to know why you hate Sonic a lot?" asked Ness.

"OK, I think this one," said Snake. A prank happens to him.

"Lucky! You got pranked!" said the Ice Climbers.

"What the hell was that?" asked Snake.

"You got pranked!" said the kids.

Mario, Link, Kirby, and Sonic are still treasure hunting.

"We are 10 miles from the treasure. Let's take some break," said Link.

"Glad I got foods from Master Hand." said Mario.

"What are they?" asked Kirby.

"They are pop tarts," said Mario.

"My favorite favor," said Sonic.

They were eating chcocolate pop tarts. Best pop tart ever.

5 minutes later.

"Are we done eating pop tarts?" asked Link.

"Yes, we are," said Sonic.

"Good. Let's go back treasure hunting," said Link.

Meanwhile, at Smash Mansion, the prank is still going on.

"Tell us why you hate Sonic," said Lucas.

Snake remembers this from a flashback.

"Hey, guys. What are you eating?" asked Lucas.

"Ice cream," said Snake.

"I thought you Sonic," said Lucas.

"Yeah, but don't ask me," said Snake.

Back to present time.

"Tell him, Ness," said Lucas.

"You son of a bitch. Why do you hate Sonic?" said Ness.

Mario, Link, Kirby, and Sonic are still treasure hunting. 8 more miles.

While taking another break, Sonic's phone rang.

"Whoa, someone's calling," said Sonic. "Yes, Snake?"

"I need to talk with Mario," said Snake.

"You still don't have my phone number?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Snake. "I am going to toss the phone to the kids then Luigi."

"OK," said Mario.

15 minutes later.

"Grr...where's Luigi?" asked Mario.

"He's with Snake," said Ness.

"What? You stupid son of a bitch! I am going have your ass kicked in a few hours!" said Mario.

"Help me," said Luigi.

"Wah! Stupid kids kidnap me!" said Yoshi.

"I knew we could have Yoshi and Luigi with us. Now, they're trapped with these two bitches: Lucas and Ness," said Mario.

"Are we still treasure hunting?" asked Link.

"Yes, yes we are. Then, we will get revenge," said Mario.

"How many treasures do we have left?" asked Sonic.

"4 more," replied Mario.

"Let's hope the treasures will be gold," said Kirby.

"Yoshi told me it will be gold," said Mario.

"Speaking of him and Luigi, I wonder how they're doing?" asked Kirby.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Luigi are scared at the kids' prank.

"Luigi, when will Ness and Lucas stop this prank?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm not sure. They want to know why Snake hate Sonic a lot. I don't freakin get it. Snake don't hate Snake," said Luigi.

"That's stupid, I know," said Yoshi.

"What did you just said?" asked Ness.

"Nothing," said Yoshi.

"But I heard that," said Ness.

Yoshi grumbled.

"I'll tell you," said Luigi. "SNAKE DOESN'T HATE SONIC! HAPPY NOW!"

His face was red.

"Oh, OK. Sorry about that. You two are now free," said Ness.

"At last! But, hey, where's Snake?" asked Luigi.

Snake is hiding in a box, sleeping.

"Is that you?" asked Yoshi.

"What the hell? Where am I?" asked Snake.

"You're in a box," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I was hiding cause I was tired," said Snake.

"Oh, OK. You want something to eat?" asked Luigi.

"Sure," said Snake.

"What about we can eat my place? They have pizza there," said Luigi.

"OK, I'll take that. Let's go," said Snake.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"We're back from treasure hunting," said Mario.

"And look what we found," said Link.

"Yes, I know, treasure. And what's this?" asked Snake.

He read something odd. It said: "Want a free pizza? Stop by Luigi's Pizza for the best pizza in town. Expires July 21, 2010 at midnight."

"Oh, a treasure has a coupon? I know we're gonna do today. Let's buy this at Luigi's Pizza," said Mario.

Mario, Link, Yoshi, Snake, and Sonic went to Luigi's Pizza and buy the coupon for the pizza.

* * *

End credits: Jerk off

Mr. Game and Watch is jerking around. Rob comes.

"Hey, Game and Watch. What are you doing?" asked Rob weirdly.

"Oh, I'm jerking off," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Weird. Why are you doing that in public?" asked Rob.

"I'm proud and I'm random. Deal with it," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Uh, ok," said Rob, as he walks away and Game and Watch still jerks off.

The end.


	39. Smash Vision

Chapter 39: Smash Vision (unoffical season 3 finale)

The Smashers get their own channel with shows.

Rated teen with D,L,V.

* * *

Fox, Falco, and Wolf are watching TV.

"Great," grumbled Fox. "Commercials breaks. How pathetic."

"I know, right. Commercials in Smash City channels? I don't buy that," said Falco.

"Me neither," said Wolf.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha watching?" asked Mario.

"Nothing. The stupid commercials are on," said Fox.

"Yeah, commercials are so pointless. We don't need money to buy those crap," said Mario.

"I don't even like those Billy Crap's commercials. We get the damn phone number already," said Falco.

"Mario, I know we're gonna do today," said Fox. "Let's make our own channel."

"Sure, let's ask him," said Mario.

"The hand, right?" asked Wolf.

"Master Hand, can we ask one thing?" asked Fox.

"Sure, Fox," said Master Hand.

"Can we make money to create a new channel? We cannot stand these commercials," said Fox.

"OK, guys, you can make the channel," said Master Hand.

"Thanks, and no commercials, right?" said Mario.

"Deal, just Smash related commercials and no Billy Mays crap," said Master Hand.

At the Smash Studios.

"Recently, Mario and the other Smashers announce a good idea," said Mike Smash, owner of Smash Studios. "A smash related channel and no commercials."

"Just a few commercials of us, but no announcers telling phone numbers over and over again," said Mario.

"OK. And how many shows?" asked Mike.

"This is tough. What about 3 new shows every week? That'd sound like a plan to me," said Mario.

"Yes! You're a smart one," said Mike.

"And I forgot something. The channel will be called Smash Television," said Mario.

The people were happy to heard this.

"That new channel will be part of my studio," said Mike.

Once Smash Television was created, the Smashers recorded some episodes of the first 3 shows of the channel.

In a week, recording and writing (normaly take ten months) were done.

"OK, everyone, our first show of our channel is next," said Master Hand.

"Just in time!" said Snake. "I like your idea, Mario."

"Snake, I think it's starting already," said Sonic.

"That was fast," said Snake.

"Right now, our first show of the channel is starting. Only on Smash Television," said the announcer.

"What the first show called?" asked Yoshi.

"You'll see, and there's the name," said Mario.

The first show was called That Smash Show.

"It is a parody of That 70s Show, I think," said Crazy Hand.

"Yeah, but it is not like the show, since there's too much female characters," said Mario.

"Actually, it's Smash related," said Crazy Hand.

"Hey, Link," said Ike. "What is a swordsman who lives in Tokyo?"

"Marth," said Link.

"WRONG! THIS IS PUERTO RICO!" yelled Marth with a Spanish accent.

"Laugh out loud, exactly," said Link.

"How you dare laugh at my country!" said Marth, who hits Link with a sword.

"Ow! What the fuck!" asked Link, who was bleeding.

"Sorry, but you laughed," said Marth.

Referring to the scene he saw, Link said, "That would never ever gonna happen to me."

The next scene of the show was the hands.

"Hey, Crazy. Whatcha gonna to do?" asked Master.

"I am going to make a cake for the Smashers," said Crazy.

The cake said "This is SMASH CITY!"

"Good one. Remind me of Puerto Rico," said Master.

That Smash Show credits

Created, executive produced by Master and Crazy Hand

Episode 1: Puerto Rico, Cake

Written by Master Hand, Crazy Hand

Storyboard by Mr. Game and Watch

Additional storyboard: Fox McCould, Falco

Storyboard Revision: ROB

Directed by Wolf O'Donnell

Starring Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Marth, Link, Ike

Supervising producer: Ike

Producers: Mario, Luigi, Link, Marth

Story Editor: Bowser

Staff Writers: Mike Smash, Ganondorf, Peach, Zelda

* * *

The next show was called Big Time Smash.

"Of course, this show is a much damn better version than that annoying Big Time Rush crap," said Ganondorf.

"Haha. You act like Master Hand. I wonder who are the main characters?" asked Wario.

"The swordsmen," said Master Hand.

"Right you are, Master," said Crazy Hand. "The show will stars Link, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight."

"And expect for a better version of BTR," said Snake. "Nobody cannot stand that god awful crap."

"And that's our main theme," said Meta Knight.

* * *

**Song: **Live Smash Time

**Written and arranged by: **Felix Saenz

**Performed by:** The 4 main characters of BTS.

_Big Time Smash: We wanna live smash time (x2)_

_(chorus) Yeah..._

_Oh, ah, oh, uh, uh, oh, uh, uh!_

_This is Big Time Smash_

_And we're wanna live smash time_

_Yeah_

_We're wanna live smash time_

_Yeah_

_And this band will be much better than Big Time Rush._

"Hell yeah, the last part of the song was right. It _is _better than Big Time Crap That the Band Fail Big Time," said Ganondorf.

"I agreed," said Sonic. "That show sucks big time."

"Right you are," said Snake.

"What person are the swordsmen playing?" asked Wario.

"Why do we care? Carlos is the most overrated bitch, followed by Kendall, Logan, and James," said Ganondorf.

"Uh, Ganon," said Captain Falcon, "The show's starting already.

"Yeah, and this our first episode," said Meta Knight.

"Even in BTS, I still fight for my friends. You'll see in a minute," said Ike.

The first episode of Big Time Smash was called "Living Smash Time."

"What the hell? The song is even going to in this episode as well?" asked Pikachu.

"Why, yes, yes it will," said Link.

"Dear, Big Time Rush band,

Fuck you!

A lot of fans in eight months?

Screw that crap.

We're already our own band and you will be dead.

It is about Smash, and are we gonna live smash time.

And we will get a lot of fans.

From, Big Time Smash." Link was the leader of the band, so he wrote it.

"Ah, yes, going good so far," said Pikachu.

"Who's playing Gustavo?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I am," said Yoshi. "I'm the boss of them."

The third show was Sonic and Snake.

"Let's see how funny this show goes," said Sonic.

"We now return to Smash Television," said someone, "Next, Sonic and Snake."

The third show has its theme song.

"Can we sing it?" asked Pikachu.

"No, so let's wait," said Master Hand.

1 minute later, the show started.

"Hey, Snake," said Sonic.

"Yes, Sonic, you need something?" asked Snake.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Snake.

"Pull my hand," said Sonic.

"OK, I will do it," said Snake.

Fart noise is hear.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Sonic.

"You idiot! You prank me for this crap!" said Snake.

"Yes, and stick around. More fart jokes next week." said Sonic. The show ends.

"How come this type of joke is used too much?" asked Pikachu.

"Becasue we go tired seeing that crap," said Sonic.

"The three shows block is finished. Come back next week for more funny shows. Only on Smash Television."

"They were all good. Now I need a rest," said Ganondorf.

"Me too," said Wario.

"Let me say it. Your ass hurts again?" asked Bowser.

"Heck yeah. It even hurts when I'm brawling," said Wario.

The next week, Smashers watched the 5th show.

"And here's a new show called Smash Cops. Only on Smash Television."

"This show will kick ass," said Mario.

"Hell yeah," said Fox.

"Let mw say it. You two watch it, right?" asked Bowser.

"Hell yeah, we do," said Mario.

The show started with a 15 seconds opening theme.

A character named Caesar which was played by Mr. Game and Watch, was driving the interstate really fast that the police car chases him.

"Aw, crap. I was close," said Mr. Game and Watch's character.

"Well, what do we got here? A 2D figure? How fast where you going?" asked the cop, played by Mario.

"100 miles. Because I has to go to a meeting," said Caesar.

"Too bad, you has to stay with me," said the cop.

"What's your name?" asked Caesar.

"Maurice McCop," said the cop.

"And I'm Shane McCloud," said a cop, played by Fox.

"Who's the hell are you?" asked Caesar.

"I'm Maurice's assitant," said Shane.

"Wow, that job is fun. Can I join you?" asked Caesar.

"For what?" asked the two cops.

"To kick some ass," said Caesar.

"Sure, you can join," said Maurice.

A man was driving the car really fast that Maurice, Shane, and Caesar stop him.

"How fast were you going?" asked Shane.

"140 miles," said the man.

"Holy shit! Your ass is kicked!" said Maurice.

He and his partner do so.

The show ended.

"That-a-was-a-awesome show," said Luigi.

"Yeah, I agree," said Link.

"Anymore new shows?" asked Luigi.

"No, I think that all. There will be 2 new shows next month. We need a break from recording," said Master Hand.

The Smashers use their computer on Facebook.

"The end," said the narrator. "I love this episode."

* * *

In four months, the third season of this fan fic is over. However, there's a new fan fiction coming out in a few weeks and it will end the third production season.


	40. Diamonds in the Sky

Season 4: Living Smash Life

Chapter 40: Diamonds in the Sky. Production code: 4.04

Summary: The Smashers search for diamonds.

Rated Teen with L.

* * *

Today Gold Rush Day at Smash City. So that means Smashers search for gold related stuffs.

"What gold have we not found yet?" asked Master Hand.

"We're not sure," said Link.

"I think we could find something new," said Fox.

"Yes, we should we do that," said Falco.

"OK, Smashers, find something new," said Master Hand.

"Hey, Mario, what are we gonna do today?" asked Luigi.

"Well, Luigi, we have something better to do," said Mario.

Luigi nodded, "Uh uh."

"We have power and nature. That's the purpose of it. And today, we we'll find something new," said Mario.

While Mario was saying this, Luigi nodded.

Suddenly, it started raining of something.

"What the hell is that?" asked Wario. "A gold?"

"Maybe, let's check," said Ganondorf.

"Master Hand, look what we found," said Bowser.

"Wow, they're diamonds. Keep looking for more," said Master Hand.

"Uh, actually, it's raining diamonds," said Samus. "Look at the sky."

"Holy crap, it is," said Mario.

"Samus is right," said Zelda.

"And girls are smart," said Marth.

"Yeah, we know that," said Ike.

"Master Hand, we found diamonds in the sjy," said Mario.

"Wow, that's good," said Master Hand. "Keep finding for more."

* * *

**Song Title: **Diamonds in the Sky

**Performed by:** Male Singer

**Written by:** Felix Saenz

_Diamonds in the sky (x3)_

_Yeah, diamonds_

_When it's raining in the sky_

_What things fall from the sky?_

_Diamonds in the sky (x3)_

_Yeah, diamonds_

_Diamonds are rich gold_

_And it's sold by a lot of money_

_Yeah!_

_Diamonds in the sky..._

"Wow, what a montage for a song," said Master Hand. "Anyways, have you found more diamonds?"

"We did found some more diamonds for us," said Mario.

"Yippie! We're gonna be rich," cheered Luigi.

"That's true," said Pikachu. "I hope we find hard diamonds."

"Pikachu, you do know I don't listen to hard rock crap," said Ganondorf.

"Yeah. And my ass is hurting for the 1,000,000nd time," said Wario.

"Smashers, how much are those diamonds?" asked Crazy Hand.

"I don't know. A thousand?" replied Ganondorf.

"He's right. It is thousand dollars," said Master Hand. "Let's trade in."

15 minutes later...the Smashers are now rich.

"These diamonds kick ass," said Ganondorf as he kicked some.

"Watch it, damn it," said Wario.

"There, Wario. I didn't break them. I carved them," said Ganondorf.

"Thanks for that, Ganondorf Carver," said Wario.

Wolf laughed as well as Fox and Falco.

"That's not my last name," said Ganondorf.

"I was just kidding," said Wario.

"One of the bullies at my school has that last name. I hated him," said Ness.

"I used to be one back before I joined Smash, but that was before 1998," said Ganondorf.

Meanwhile, Luigi excitedly watch the news.

"Some smashers found diamonds off the sky. As of right now, they are carving diamonds," said the TV anchor.

"Oh my god, that's our home! I must be live!" said Luigi. "Mario, watch the news. See if I'm live."

Luigi walks outside and stood in front of the news camera.

"Holy Smasher! I see you," said Mario.

At Smashville, Resetti was watching this news and drove all the way to the mansion.

"I WANT DIAMONDS!" yelled Resetti.

"No, no, they're not yours," said Wolf.

"But...but..." said Resetti.

"Out, now," yelled Wolf.

"I'm calling the police," said Resetti.

"I heard that, mean mole!" said Master Hand.

He sent Resetti back to Smashville.

"I hate my life," said Resetti.

"Are you done carving the diamonds?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, now can we come back to our house?" asked Wario.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I have enough of the diamonds," said Pikachu.

Everyone gasped and stared at Pikachu.

"What? Why?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Because I hate diamonds!" said Pikachu.

"Say what?" said Jigglypuff, confused. "I though you like this idea."

"I used to, but now, I quit," said Pikachu, using tail whip to destroy all the diamonds.

"Gee, thanks a lot Pikacrap," said Fox, crossing his arms.

"Good one, Fox. Hope they have hand off of my bread," said Falco.

"As I was saying, Pikachu all of these costs a lot! If you don't want something nice, then don't do it. I hope you be sorry later," said Fox.

"Fine, if all of you bitches need me, I will be in the room," said Pikachu.

He almost slams the door, and then Master Hand told him.

"What was he thinking?" asked Link.

"Yeah," said Ike.

"Those diamonds were for us," said Marth.

"Let me make a speech," said Link. "If Pikacrap wants destroyed diamonds, then he need to learn his lesson. I had it with the mouse. If he doesn't say another damn nice thing to say, I'm sorry, but it might be offical that Pikachu will be gone forever."

"Holy crap, Link, no way," said Jigglypuff. "No DAMN way! I need Pikachu. Smashers need him. Not some lame diamonds. So let's ditch these diamonds already."

"Alright, Jigglypuff." said Master Hand.

"Whatever floats your boat, ass crack," said Ganondorf.

"OK, I just hear eveything you said," said Pikachu. "I'm sorry for that. But the diamond thing was getting old."

"That's OK, Pikachu. I don't hate you anymore," said Fox.

"OK, now that everything is back to normal, can we get some pizza?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure," said everyone.

* * *

End credits: The Smashers Eat Pizza Hut

"Here ya go," said the pizza man.

"Mmmm, better have cheese on the crust," said Mario.

"You're right, Mario," said Link.

"Smashers unite!" said most of the member of the Smash Mansion. Then, they ate their pizza.


	41. On the Ocean

Chapter 41: On the Ocean

Summary: After being sent to the water on purpose, Sonic is not scared of it anymore. Eventually, he join the Swimming Games.

Rated Teen with D,L.

Production code: 4.06

* * *

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Snake, Bowser, Ganondorf and a few were outside. These Smashers I mentioned are swimming. So does Wario and the kids.

7 Smashers and the hands are at a meeting in Los Angles, CA. It had positive reviews.

"Speaking of M and L, where are they?" asked Ganondorf.

"They're at a meeting in LA. They're staying there for 3 days," replied Wario.

"Nice, and your ass is doing alright," said Ganondorf. Wario nodded.

"Yep. This usually happen whenever I'm at the pool," said Wario.

"Sonic, please come swimming with us so we can hang out," said Snake.

"I can't. It's a hedgehog thing," said Sonic.

"Who cares? Now dive in the water. It's so damn cold," said Snake.

"And we are enjoying the cold," said Wolf.

"Too bad, you have to," said Snake.

"Yeah, let the kids take you swimming," said Ganondorf.

Ness and Lucas does so and sent Sonic to pool.

"No..." said Sonic in slow motion.

However, Sonic went much deeper. He didn't drowns.

"Sonic, speak to me. Are you alright?" asked Snake.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sonic. "Oh, and I can swim good."

"Is that true?" asked Lucas.

"Why, yes, yes is it," said Sonic.

"Can you prove us?" asked Ness.

"Sure," said Sonic. "I'm not drowning, that's why."

"So, what"s happen?" asked Lucas.

"You two sent me to the pool. Then, I was drowning for 30 seconds," said Sonic.

"And then you learned swimming?" asked Ness.

"Yes, I did," said Sonic.

"Wow, good sorry, Sonic. Maybe it just you and us that we're gonna enter the Swimming Game," said Snake.

"Where's that place?" asked Sonic.

"Downtown Smash City," said Snake.

"Uh. thanks. I will be joining with you," said Sonic.

"I can't wait to go swimming beat the hell out of you bastards," laughed Wolf.

"Wolf, be nice," said Falco.

"I was just kidding, you jackass," said Fox.

"Again, be nice," said Fox. "Falco didn't do anything."

"I was kidding, alright?" said Wolf, annoyed.

"Sonic, first, you need to beat Wario in a race," said Snake.

"Uh, OK," said Sonic.

"Set, go," said Bowser.

The swimming race started.

However, shortly after, Wario was getting crabs on the pool.

"Aah, crap! My ass hurts," said Wario, scratching his butt, which was full of crabs.

"I don't think Wario won't make it for the Swimming Games," said Bowser.

"I'm fine, Bowser," said Wario.

"You're not doing well," said Bowser.

"I am," said Wario.

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"Fine, you can still be on the Swimming Games. But, you owe Sonic," said Bowser.

Meanwhile, Ness and Lucas are training for the Swimming Game.

"I didn't know there's was an indoor pool," said Lucas.

"Me neither. This is like the first time we saw it," said Ness.

"Hey, kids. What are you doing?" asked Samus.

"We're training," said Ness.

"Good luck with that. And there's an indoor pool," said Samus.

"Yeah, we notice that for the first time. Anyways, Ness and I are ready to train. Can you assist us?" said Lucas.

"I need to watch TV, so not right now. But Captain Falcon will help you," said Samus.

"Show me your swimming suits," said Captain Falcon.

"Uh, it's show us our moves," said Ness.

"Move on the way! Sonic's the name, speed's my game," said Sonic.

"I will assist you Sonic as well," said Captain Falcon.

He assist Sonic, Lucas, and Ness for the Swimming Games.

"Thanks, Falcon," said Sonic. "Now, I'm tough enough to be at the Swimming Games."

Cut to the Swimming Games.

"Alright, the Swiming Games is about to begin. The Smashers are the same as last year. But, we has a new member on the Swimming Games: Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the announcer.

"What the hell? He cannot swim!" complained Hammer Bros. He was with Shy Guy and a Koopa.

"He learned how to swim," said the announcer.

"Damn impossible," said Hammer Bros. He slaps his face.

"On your mark, set, swim!" said the announcer.

The 10 Smashers and the other people swimmed. Sonic did well and no drowning at all.

"You're doing good, Sonic," said Snake.

"Thanks," said Sonic. "I hope I win. Then, this is the first time I win at swimming."

They continue the race. Sonic was lucky. He indeed win.

"The winner is Sonic!" said the announcer.

"Piece of crap," grumbled Hammer Bros. He crossed his arms.

He kept winning over and over. However, Hammer Bros. just quit. He is starting to hate Sonic.

"Hammer Bros., give Sonic a chance," said Koopa. "He hasn't done anything."

"I'm sorry, Koopa, but I quit! I'm staying at my home. What a suckest dick," said Hammer Bros.

At the mansion.

"Hey, Ganondorf," said Wario. "Can you teach me to swim without these damn crabs?"

"OK," said Ganondorf.

10 minutes later.

"Thanks for that. Now, I can go to the Swimming Games," said Wario.

"Hey, punk ass, don't go!" said Hammer Bros.

"Why?" asked Wario.

"Sonic the crappy hedgehog kept winning over and over," said Hammer Bros.

"Look, I'm going. And I'm not quitting!" said Wario. He throws Hammer Bros.

"Hiw's Sonic doing?" asked Ganondorf.

"He's good," said Wario.

"Where is he?" asked Ganondorf.

"Still at the game. He is trying win one more game," said Wario.

Meanwhile, at the Swimming Games.

"Sonic's the name, speed my game," said Sonic.

"Yum, tasty," said Sonic after eating an onion.

"Ugh!" said Sonic.

"Oh, sorry," said Snake.

He and the other Smashers started to swim. Sonic won once again.

"Finally! I'm glad I'm won all the game today. Now, some rest," said Sonic.

The end.


	42. A Smash Thanksgiving

Chapter 42: A Smash Thanksgiving

Summary: The Smashers celebrate Thanksgiving. Meanwhile, Bowser teaches Wario to stop saying fart stuff.

Rated: Teen with D,L,V

* * *

"OK, everyone, guess what's tomorrow?" asked Master Hand.

"Thanksgiving!" said everyone.

"That's right. We are gonna make our own Thanksgiving here," said Master Hand.

"Yeah, so we can make our own play for the first Thanksgiving," said Mario.

"Since when do you know about that?" asked Master Hand.

"Social studies," replied Mario.

"Very good," said Master Hand.

Later, the Smashers were thinking something for Thanksgiving.

"OK, Pikachu, which will be on the First Thanksgiving play?" asked Mario.

"The Ice Climbers!" said Pikachu, "They are so cute, they need to be on the play."

"Very good, cute Pokemon," said Mario.

"Ness, Lucas, Link, and Luigi needs to be on the play," said Pikachu.

"And what else?" asked Mario.

"That's all," said Pikachu.

"OK, that's good. What will it be about?" asked Mario.

"A boy named Ness met Lucas on the first Thanksgiving. Then, they were invited to a first Thanksgiving dinner from two children named Popo and Nana. They went there and the children were the pilgrams. Then, they got on a fight and Link and Luigi saved Ness and Lucas. This is how Thanksgiving was started as well as turkey and stuffing." explained Pikachu.

"Very good, Pikachu. That play will be good," said Mario, "Do you know the year of the first Thanksgiving?"

"No," said Pikachu.

"Why?" asked Mario.

"Because I didn't went to school. I was a stray when they caught me," said Pikachu.

"Because Pokemons don't go to school!" laughed Wolf.

"You can be on the play as well," said Mario.

Meanwhile, at the Smash of Evil's room.

"OK, what should we do for this Thanksgiving?" asked Bowser.

"Fart city," laughed Wario.

"That's wasn't funny, you motherfucker. I hope you die." said Ganondorf.

"He just likes gross humor. Yeah, he is such a bitch," said Bowser.

Wario farts.

"Fuck you," said Bowser, "Stop farting."

"Si," said Wario.

"Damn it, Wario! English please!" said Ganondorf, "Spanish is one dead language. We can only speak English. If I you speak Spanish again, I am gonna kick your ass. SPANISH SUCKS DONKEY ASS DICK! Please more English, you son of a bitch! Anyways, what are we doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Fart!" said Wario.

"Mother fucking douche bag." said Ganondorf.

Meanwhile, at the Smash Bar, Wolf join join the team.

"OK, who will like the roles Mario make for this play?" asked Wolf.

"I do, it's good. Ness and Lucas are the cutest pairing ever," said Kirby.

"Well, you're cute," said Meta Knight.

"So am I..." laughed a drunken King Dedede.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Meta Knight.

"I LIKE BEER NOW!" Roared Dedede.

"You're a goddamn monster," said Meta Knight.

"May I have se..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FAG!" said Meta Knight.

"Never see Meta Knight pissed," said Wolf.

"I AM! ARE YOU GONNA STOP YOUR DAMN BEHAVIOR?" Asked Meta Knight.

""Yes, don't hurt me," whined Wolf.

"Well, SHUT UP!" said Meta Knight. Dedede has already left.

"Oh, you yell at me, you son of bitch!" said Wolf.

"Go, Wolf. Beat the fuck out of Meta's ass!" said Snake.

"When will Meta Knight stop this? I miss the happy Meta Knight," said Kirby.

"Look, you fat douche, I hate your video games," said Snake.

Kirby drank some beer and he got steamed. "SAY WHAT?"

They both beat other out.

"That's was rude, snake! And here come a car coming at you," said Kirby.

"Help me," said Snake.

"Too bad." said Kirby.

Snake got beaten by a car. He fall off to the bar covering in blood.

"Snake, you stupid fuck, you destroyed the bar! WHY?" said Mario.

"He's dead. He cannot talk," said Kirby.

The police came.

"You're under arrested, dirt bag!" said the police office.

"What? Why?" asked Snake.

"Because you destroyed our beloved bar," said the police officer.

"Curse you, Kirby!" said Snake.

Meanwhile, Bowser is teaching Wario how to stop saying gross humor.

"OK, Wario, you one retard, I am gonna teach you how to say clean stuff, not some gross stuff," said Bowser. "Are you ready to learn? And I'm no teacher."

"Yes," said Wario.

"Very well," said Bowser, "Question one, what your least favorite show?"

"That's easy. The Cleveland Show!" Replied Wario.

"Tell me why you hate it," said Bowser.

"Well, it's a piece of a shit," explained Wario, "I mean, come on. Cleveland gets his own show? That is one piece of a crap. Cleveland is a boring douche. He never makes any funny comments. I never like his voice. Why did that idiot voice him? I hate him. Plus that show was never funny at all. It's just a boob (meaning bad show). Cleveland Jr. as a fat douche is a big nigga. He should has been dead forever. I'm serious, he was never funny in Family guy either. I just wish he go to Hell. Cleveland's new wife is un sexy . She sucks balls. Cleveland's stepdaughter is the WORST crap I ever seen. She is not funny. She is horrible. This Rallo kid is a JOKE! I hate him, I hate him! Tim the Bear is NOT funny either! A lot of haters like this piece of crap. He should die. His wife sucks too. Last, horrible redneck. Who's the hell creates him? End."

"That's was good, yet negative. I hate the show too. In that Family Guy episode, Stewie kills Cleveland, but on the next episode after that, he's alive. God, I hate him too. Stupid voice," said Bowser. "Anyways, what are you doing for this Thanksgiving?"

"I'm gonna eat Thanksgiving with the Smashers," said Wario.

"Cool, I'm eating with you. *high five* Anyways, what's your worst channel ever?" asked Bowser.

"The Weather Channel." said Wario.

"Explain why to the smashers," said Bowser.

"Because it's piece of a crap now. Why would NBCU owns the damn channel now? That's why it's sucks now. Plus, I'm gay (but, I don't love you), so I hate all the female OCM'S. I hate all of the women who had worked in The Weather Channel. Heather Tesch is the only one I like and I'd do things to her. *Wario falls in love with her and does sex; Bowser slaps him* Nicole Mitchell is an annoying OCM. She is one annoying asshole. I hate her laugh. Plus, lot of fans talk about her ass all the time! This has to stop. I just clean my booty 3 hours ago. Behold the booty of Wario's ass! Anyways, Todd Santos is a huge JOKE, but I'm still gay. Alexandra Steele is *beep*! It's not a word. It's a beep. Carl Parker and Dave S. are hot. But, now I still don't watch it. I only watch for smooth jazz music now. TWC was better 1 year ago."

"I don't hate the weather channel, but it's had gone downhill. Heather Tesch, Nicole Mitchell, and a few are my favorite. Anyways, I'm finish. You did good. No gross stuff, still negative. Let's eat some turkey," said Bowser as he give a high five to Wario.

Meanwhile, the Smashers are getting ready for their first Thanksgiving play.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion. This is sponsored by Smash, Incorporated," said Master Hand, "And now, the play of the first Thanksgiving!"

The play begins.

It starts with a boy (Ness) named Nessy who is ready for his first Thanksgiving.

"Haha, Nessy," said the director.

"Shh...we're doing the damn show," said Master Hand.

"Sorry, the name was funny," said the director.

"OK, I am ready for the Thanksgiving," said Ness, using his taunt.

"And of course, there will be a funny narrator with a funny accent," said Master Hand.

"Why, hello, Nessy. It's looks like you're having Thanksgiving with the pilgrams named Popo and Nana," said the narrator with a British accent.

"Sorry, I cannot think of a name for you ancestors, Ice Climbers," said Master Hand.

"That's OK." Said the Ice Climbers.

"I love this guy's accent," said Ganondorf.

"Me too." said Bowser. "I think it's sexy."

The play go on.

"But, wait, Nessy. Where's your friend?" asked the narrator.

"What friend?" asked Nessy.

"The blonde guy who was gonna be with you," said the narrator.

"What's his name?" asked Ness.

"His name is Luke Shyguy." said Master Hand.

"Oh, OK. I wonder where is he?" asked Ness.

"Why, Ness, this is Luke Shyguy," said the narrator.

Luigi chuckled. "Shyguy."

"Shut up, bastard. It's not funny," said someone.

"Hey, Luke, what are we going to?" asked Ness.

"We're going to a children house. They invited us," said Luke.

"What's their names?" asked Ness.

"Nana and Popo. They climb mountains," said Luke.

"Oh, let's go already. I want to meet them," said Ness.

"Ness and Luke went to the Popo and Nana's house. It was full of gangsters," said Master Hand.

"Holy crap, really?" asked one of the audience.

"Yes, and they try to kill us," said Master Hand.

"Hello, bitches. Prepare to meet your doom," said a gangster, pointing the gun to Popo and Nana.

"We're too young to die!" said Popo.

"We're here to save you," said Luke. He beats the ganster. They ran off.

"Who are you?" asked Popo.

"I'm Luke, and that is Ness," said Luke.

"You're to eat turkey, right?" asked Popo.

"Yes, we are," said Ness.

The Prilgims ate some of the turkey.

"And that's how Thanksgiving was found. The end," said Master Hand.

"Didn't focus that much on the first Thanksgiving, but I like it," said the audience.

Later...

"Who want to eat Thanksgiving food?" asked Master Hand.

"I do," said the Smashers.

"Hey, where's Crazy Hand?" asked Mario.

"He's coming," said Master Hand.

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Thanksgiving play," said everyone.

"Good. Ready to eat?' said Crazy Hand.

"Heck yeah," said Master Hand.

The Smashers finish thier day by eating Thanksgiving food.

* * *

This chapter was started production in October 2009, but since there no Internet, it was push back to season 4 and the publish date is Thanksgiving 2010. This chapter is taken place in 2009, rather than 2010.


	43. First Gust

Chapter 43: First Gust

Summary: The Smashers has to stay inside due to the gusty weather. They uses their thinking in order to not get bored.

Production code: 4.05

Rated T.

* * *

"OK, Luigi, are we ready to go outside?" asked Mario.

"Sure thing," said Luigi.

They does so.

"Normal weather we're having," said Link.

"It sure is," said Mario.

"It's feeling breezy today. May I check the weather?" asked Luigi.

"OK, Luigi," said Mario.

"The weather for today in Smash City is going to be gusty. Winds at 40 mph per hour," said the anchorman.

"WHAT?" asked Luigi in shocked.

"Luigi, how's the weather?" asked Mario.

"Horrible. Just wait till you see the gusty weather," said Luigi.

"Huh, what gusty weather?" asked Mario.

The winds begin to blow.

"See, I told you. Let's go inside," said Luigi.

Mario grumbles.

"WHY?" asked Mario. He angrily slaps himself in the face due to the weather.

Scene cuts to inside of Smash Mansion.

"This sucks," said Link. "Why the damn windy weather is here?"

"Well, Link, let me show you why," said Kirby.

* * *

**Song Title: **The Windy Weather

**Performed by: **Kirby

_(plays a electric guitar)_

_Kirby: First gust (X4)_

_The windy weather (X3)_

_It blew everything_

_Away_

_Yeah_

_First gust (x4)_

_The windy weather_

_That always blew everything away_

_And it's gusty all day long_

_All day long (x4)_

_First Gust is the windy weather_

_That blew everything away!_

_And it's gusty right now_

_Gust is the windy weather_

_That always blow everything _

_All day long (x3)_

_First gust (x4)_

_That blew everything_

_Away_

_Yeah._

_(song ends)_

"Looks like we have to deal with it," said Mario.

"OK, I'm with you," said Link.

The Smashers agreed.

They stay all day.

"Snake, what's your favorite channel?" asked Sonic.

"Smash Vision. They air funny shows," said Snake.

"Holy crap, that's our channel," said Pit.

"Your channel?" asked a confused Snake.

"Yes, I said that," said Pit.

"You created the channel?" asked Sonic.

"No, we did," said Pit.

"Who's we?" asked Snake.

"*grunts*, IT'S US, YOU IDIOT!" said Pit, who just lost his temper.

"You're mean, bitch," said Sonic. "Let's go somewhere."

"What do we want to listen?" asked Snake.

"Any hip hop," said Sonic.

"But Justin Bieber." said Mario. "Anything hip hop songs but him. I can not stand him. Hip hop has drove my interst away thanks to him."

"Oh, I agree," said Peach. "I hate him. I wish his music die."

"Yeah!" Said Yoshi. "If he's a 51 year old pervert, that's means his music will end once and for all. But, I hope it's true. Much worse than gust."

"Taylor Launtor something like that sucks too," said Snake. "But, I agree. Justin Bieber is crap."

"Oh, look, even Laredo, Texas is in a damn windy right now," said Link.

"Oh, how I hate the windy weather," said Luigi. "I hope it's gone forever after this."

"In like 4 hours," said Link.

"Not bad. I'll be taking a nap," said Luigi.

"I'm bored," said Lucas.

"Me too," said Ness.

"Do you wanna play a game?" asked Popo.

"Yes," said Ness and Lucas.

"OK, I will ask Olimar to borrow his game," said Popo.

"What is the game?" asked Nana.

"I need to ask him," said Popo.

Meanwhile, Marth, Ike, and Link are playing chess.

"Darn! Why there's no four player?" asked Link.

"Because Pit loses his mind earlier," said Marth.

"Why did he call Snake an idiot?" asked Ike.

"I don't know. But, Pit is the idiot," said Marth.

"Hey, Snake. Want to play?" asked Link.

"OK, Link. I want to play cause I'm bored. Nothing is on TV right now," said Snake.

Meanwhile, Mr. Game and Watch try to escape.

Gust came and blew him away.

"What the hell? You idioit! Master Hand doesn't like that when you do that on a windy day!" said Mario.

"But where is he?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"I don't know," said Mario.

After playing and doing something, the Smashers are so bored.

"Can we go outside?" asked Yoshi.

"Can you check the weather?" asked Kirby.

"Darn it! Still windy!" said Yoshi.

"At least Luigi's still asleep," said Mario.

"I'm awake," said Luigi. "I had terrible sleeping."

"Let's check the weather," said Snake.

"I did already," said Yoshi.

"I didn't hear you. I want to do something," said Snake.

"I know! Let's use computers," said Fox.

"OK," said Falco. "That will help us."

The Smashers does so. In 3 hours, the gusty weather was gone.

"About time!" said Snake.

"Can we go outside already?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, cause the windy weather is gone now. Let's have some fun," said Yoshi.

The Smashers has fun outside.

However...

"The clouds is very dark," said Fox.

"There's better not be windy weather again," said Luigi.

Thunder rumbles. Wind blows.

"Yep, how lame," said Luigi.

The end.


	44. The Lineman

Chapter 44: The Lineman

Summary: Mario and Luigi joins football.

Rated Teen with D,L,V.

Production code: Season 4 Chapter 2

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi were watching TV.

"Hello football fans! Wanna join football? Well, this is your chance. Cause it's football season! Kick some ass! Join today," said the person on Tv.

"Oh my god, I think we are joining..." said Mario.

"...for football," said Luigi.

"Yeah!" They said.

"What's football about?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, I never heard of it," said Kirby.

"It where people run for their balls," said Mario.

Luigi snickered. "Run for their balls."

"Uh, yeah, I meant that. Then, they kick the other team's asses," said Mario.

"I had play football before," said Link. "But that son of a bitch Ganon made us lose."

"I heard that! Are you talking to me?" asked Ganondorf.

"No, your ego," said Link.

"Oh, so true. My ego was Ganon. He beated your ass," said Ganondorf.

"Oh, that bastard! When he come back, I will get revenge!" said Link.

"Anyways, we're joining. But who want to cheer for us?" asked Mario.

"I DO!" said Peach.

"What the fudge? Why her? She's an A-S-S-H-O-..." said Kirby.

"Don't start. And yes, Peach, you and your other friends will cheer for us at the game," said Mario.

Peach does Kirby's victory dance.

Kirby smacks himself in the face.

"Is that how a person from Star Trek does that? I went to a forum of the weather channel and it has that guy doing that. Either way, it's funny as hell," said Luigi.

"I warn you, steal that crap and I will beat you hard," said Kirby.

"What the hell did I done to you?" asked Peach.

"Grow up, bitch. Please bring Zelda and Samus as your co-cheer," said Kirby.

50 minutes, Luigi and Mario joined football.

Heavy metal music played. It was from F-Zero X.

"For whom are joing for football, who is ready to kick some ass?" asked the coach.

"We are!" said the men, incudling Mario and Luigi.

"Good, cause you're gonna train right now!" said the coach.

* * *

**Song title: **Football

**Written and lyrics by: **fsaenz0125

_Male singer: We're gonna play_

_Football_

_And it's our hobby_

_We're gonna play_

_Football_

_And then we're gonna_

_Kick some ass_

_Hell yeah!_

_We are the Smash Football Team_

_And what do we yell?_

_Football! (x2)_

_This is our new favorite hobby_

_FOOTBALL!_

_Yeah_

_I'm an awesome singer._

_(song ends)_

"lol, true," said Luigi, who was talking about the singer.

"We did good," said Mario.

"Next time, we come, Peach and Zelda will cheer for us," said Luigi.

"OK, your training is over. Please come back tomorrow for more fun," said the coach.

"Mario and Luigi, how was your day?" asked Peach.

"Good, tomorrow, we want you and Zelda to cheer for us," said Luigi.

"What about Samus?" asked Zelda.

"No," said Samus, "cause I don't do cheer at all."

"Cause she's a WHORE!" yelled Kirby.

Peach smacked her face.

The next day, Mario and Luigi are ready for their football day.

Peach and Zelda are to perform.

"Note to self: Never listen to bitches who sing horrible," said Kirby.

_Zelda and Peach: Go Mario Go Luigi_

_Go Mario Go Luigi_

_Go Mario Go Luigi_

"What the hell? I do not sing like that," said Samus.

"Yes, we do," said Peach.

Kirby groans.

"I'll show them," said Kirby.

He was knocked off by the football players.

"GO, MARIO AND LUIGI! We're your fans," said Olimar and Pikmin.

"*sighs* Look who's show up," said Link.

"What?" asked Meta Knight, confused.

"Meta, that's my archenemy, Ganon," said Link.

"Oh, OK. Is he's a bastard?" asked Meta Knight.

"Of course, he is. I wanna join so damn badly!" said Link.

"Next year, they will," said Meta Knight.

"Oh, that's it, I'm joining," said Link.

"Don't forget me!" said Kirby.

"Why?" asked Link.

"Cause those son of bitches think that they sing good. Well, they don't. I'm joining the cheering thing and give them a lesson," said Kirby.

"Eh, what about later? The game is starting," said Link.

"Grr," said Kirby.

"Go Mario and Luigi," said Peach and Zelda.

"Shut up," said Kirby.

"And the game begins," said the announcer.

"I wish they kick those bitches' asses," said Kirby.

Mario is running to the field and throws the ball at Luigi. He then got caught by the visitor team.

"What a douche," said Kirby. "Why Luigi isn't getting his ass right?"

"He is lazy," said Link.

Luigi gets up and got angry.

"You bitch! Never hit like that!" yelled Luigi.

He steals the ball and knock every one in the Visitor side.

"Yes! Ganon is beaten!" said Link.

"Is he that douche of yours?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, he is," said Kirby.

"Conrguaton for winning," said Peach.

"You were the best," said Zelda.

"Thanks. We beat their asses by 5 points," said Mario.

Mario and Luigi were given a trophy.

The end.


	45. The Gift of Eating

Chapter 45: The Gift of Eating

Summary: Yoshi and Kirby buy a gift for each other. However, it is an eating creature! Kirby and Yoshi must stop the creature.

Rated Teen with D,L,V.

Production code: Season 4, Chapter 3

* * *

A boring day.

"Great, even in this new Smash Mansion, we're bored right now," said Kirby.

"I know. What are we going to do today?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't know. We just ate right now. What about you pick something?" asked Kirby.

"I know! Let's buy a gift for us," said Yoshi.

"Good idea," said Kirby.

"Hey, Yoshi and Kirby. What you doing?" asked King Dedede.

"Nothing. Where's Meta Knight?" said Kirby.

"I'm right here," said Meta Knight.

"WHAT THE HELL? You scared the crap out of me," said Kirby.

"What are you doing?" asked Meta Knight.

"What the hell? Dedede just ask and we're BORED!" said Yoshi, crossing his arms.

"OK, I'm sorry for that," said Meta Knight.

"I want a gift," said Kirby.

"I know," said Dedede. "You could buy a pet as a gift."

"Sure, Dedede. Souns like a great plan," said Yoshi.

"This time, I will be getting the gift," said Kirby.

Cuts to Smash Pets.

"Hello, are you here to buy a pet?" asked the manager.

"Yes, yes I am," said Kirby. "I want that."

"Really?" asked the manager.

"Of course," said Kirby.

"OK, just be careful. Because he will eat everyone if he's not trained enough," said the manager.

"Oh, Ok. Thanks," said Kirby.

Back in the mansion.

"So, where's our gift?" asked Yoshi.

"Let me open it," said Kirby.

"Wow, it's a creature," said Yoshi.

The creature eats Yoshi.

"What the hell? No, no! Bad creature! Shame!" said Kirby.

"He needs to trains," said Yoshi.

"Oh, that's why. Let's start now," said Kirby.

Outside, Yoshi is teaching the creature to roll.

"Good creature. Now, are you hungry?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes," said the creature.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Kirby. "It can talk!"

"Yes, I can. Now FEED ME!" said the creature.

"Uh, here's your food and enjoy," said Kirby.

"Yum! I love it! More please!" said the creature.

"Uh, OK. Just one more, OK?" said Kirby.

"Creature, what's your name?" aked Yoshi.

"My name is Kreat," said the creature.

"That's a pretty good damn name," said Yoshi.

"I know, cause I am a creature," said Kreat. "My next meal is in 3 hours. Now, I need a nap."

"At 6 PM, we will feed you. OK, let do not forget that," said Yoshi.

"OK," said Kirby.

"Hey, Yoshi and Kirby, wanna play forgee?" asked Diddy Kong.

However, it hits Kirby.

"AAH! GET IT OFF ME!" said Kirby.

"Are you out of your damn mind? NO! Get out, get out, bitch!" said Yoshi.

"Sorry, Yoshi," said Diddy Kong.

"Someday, that creature will be caught by our pet," said Yoshi.

"I'm OK, Yoshi. I just don't want to be caught by that stupid monkey," said Kirby.

"Let's watch some tv," said Yoshi.

They watched some TV.

At 6PM, Kreat just woke up.

"Oh, hey, Kreat. I got your food," said Kirby.

"Good," said Kreat, who just ate the food. "I WANT MORE!"

"ugh..." groaned Kirby.

"I WANT MORE!" said Kreat, who just ate another food.

"That's it, Kreat. You're not hungry," said Yoshi.

"But, but, I'm hungry," said Kreat.

"NO, you'e not," said Kirby. "So, shut it, dick."

"Very well, then. I will destroy your friends," said Kreat.

"Good, destroy Diddy Kong," said Kirby.

"I wish that bitch was asleep," said Yoshi. "I am starting to hate him."

They heard a screaming. It was Diddy Kong.

"Help me, Donkey Kong!" shouted Diddy Kong.

"I can't find anything to do," said Donkey Kong.

"What the hell going on?" asked Ike.

"Oh, Marth and Ike, KILL THAT CREATURE!" said Yoshi.

"That pink huge creature?" asked a confused Marth.

"Yes, please kill it," said Kirby.

"OK, I hope it's not a bad guy," said Marth.

"YES, IT IS, DAMN IT!" yelled Kirby.

"OK, OK, OK! Jeez!" said Ike.

Ike uses Aether, but Kreat ate his sword. Ike growled.

"I want food, not to be dead," said Kreat.

"Why that little asshole...I'll show you," said Ike.

Ike uses Great Aether.

Kreat was already covered in blood, but he's still alive.

Ike growled loudly. He just walked away upset.

Marth try to use his sword, but Kreat ate it.

"NOO! MY SWORD!" cried Marth. He ran off.

"Grrr! Kreat, look what you become," said Kirby. "You're a mean monster! That means we'll have to stop you!"

"How would you do that?" asked Kreat.

"Like this," said Kirby. who uses his Final cutter on Kreat.

"And lay a damn egg so you stop being a monster," said Yoshi.

"OK, show me your moves," said Kreat.

"HEY, STOP COPYING! THAT CAPT. FALCON'S LINE!" said Kirby.

Yoshi throws an egg at Kreat.

"How do you like them?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't, they're ugly," said Kreat.

"Too bad. Kiss you mother freakin' ass goodbye," said Yoshi.

He and Kirby handle a gun as Kreat run outside of the mansion.

Kreat yelled as he died.

"YAY! WE STOP THAT CREATURE!" said Kirby.

"Yeah, I say, he was so worst than Felix Anthony Saenz's worst person who treats him like a dad to him," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I don't know what has to do with that," said Kirby. "Let's fix the swords that Kreat destroyed."

The next day. It was a normal day.

"Hey, Ike. Look what I got," said Yoshi, holidng Ike's sword.

"Wow, you fix my sword?" asked Ike.

"Hell yeah we did. After Kreat was dead," said Kirby.

"And he will be in hell for that he did yesterday," said Yoshi.

"Thanks," said Ike.

"Your welcome. I'm glad everything is back to normal," said Kirby.

The end.


	46. Wolf Quits

Chapter 46: Wolf Quits

Production code: Season 4 Chapter 10

Wolf has have it with the Smashers fighting about him. So he quits.

Rated Teen with D,L.

* * *

It was a normal day.

"Morning, Fox and Falco," said Wolf.

"Morning, Wolf," said Fox and Falco.

"Let's eat, suckers," said Wolf.

"Anything wrong today?" asked Fox.

"Nothing," said Wolf.

"OK, let's eat," said Falco.

"Breakfast ready, Smashers!" said Master Hand.

"Gotta get my cereal!" said Capt. Falcon.

"Aah, what the fuck? Watch it," said Wolf.

"Sorry, Wolf. Gotta get my cereal," said Capt. Falcon.

"Not till I get some!" said Wolf.

"Too late. I won," said Capt. Falcon.

"Damn it..." said Wolf.

"Anything wrong, Wolf?" asked Master Hand.

"Nothing," said Wolf.

"Dang it! Wolf beats us!" said Mario.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Wolf.

"I'M ALWAYS HERE FIRST!" yelled Mario.

"Calm down, Mario. Wolf hasn't done anything to you," said Luigi.

Mario crossed his arms and look grumpy.

"Wolf, why are you here early? Wario's ass always here first," said Wario.

"But, I hasn't done anything wrong!" said Wolf.

"Wolf, you bastard. I'm always here before you," said Link.

"Yeah! What is YOUR problem?" asked Marth.

"Wolf sucks, Wolf sucks, Wolf sucks," chanted some of the Smashers.

SFX: Steam Whistle

"Aah, I cannot take it anymore! Leave me the hell alone!" said Wolf. He ran off to his room.

"Wolf, what wrong today?" asked Fox.

"We were always not first before today to get breakfast?" asked Wolf.

"And what wrong with that?" asked Falco.

"Well, we beat everyone expect Bitchy Falcon," said Wolf.

"Why Capt. Falcon call you slow?" asked Falco.

"No way! I'm not slow!" said Wolf.

"Can we cool you down at a restaurant?" asked Fox.

"Sure, as long as the other Smashers doesn't find me," said Wolf.

They went to Sonic's Burger.

"Almost there. Now we're here. Go get your lunch," said Falco.

"Hello, Wolf," said Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic, I want a Sonic Burger," said wOLF.

On the downside, Link is driving to Sonic Burger. He runs to see if Wolf was there and growled.

"No fair! Wolf's here!" yelled Link.

Mario and Luigi drove to Sonic's Burger as well.

"Ok, your order will be ready in 2 minutes. You have a seat," said Sonic.

"Mario, Wolf's here," said Luigi.

"Darn it! Screw this crap now," said Mario.

"OK, here's your order," said Sonic.

"Thanks," said Wolf.

He began to eat his food.

"Aah! What the hell! Why Wolf's eating?" asked Wario.

"Because he is hungry," said Bowser.

"Well, I will teach him a lesson for that," said Wolf.

"Wario and Bowser, shoot!" said Falco.

"But..."

"Don't make me kill you," said Faloc.

Bowser and Wario walked away.

"That burger was good," said Wolf.

"Glad you like it," said Sonic.

"How was your food?" asked Fox.

"Awesome. Hope tonight will be much better," said Wolf.

Later that night, Wolf, Fox, and Falco went to the Smash Bar for a drink.

"Hey, how it's going?" asked Mark.

"Oh, we're good," said Fox.

"Nice. Now here's your beer," said Mark.

Wario and Bowser are walking to the Smash Bar.

"I will get a beer," said Bowser. "Wait for me."

"OK," said Wario. "I hope Wolf's not there," said Wario.

"He is there," said Bowser.

"Eat my shit. I'm outta here," said Wario. He lefts.

Link walks into the bar.

"Aah Poop!" said Link, running away.

"No, it's pee," said Luigi.

"Goddamn it!" said Mario.

"Wolf there's, huh?" asked Luigi.

"Yes," said Mario, annoyed.

The next day.

"Wolf, why are we waking up early?" asked Fox.

"Because I'm on a meeting on 8:15AM," Wolf said.

"I hope the Smashers will not be pissed," said Falco.

They arrived first. Capt. Falcon arrived after them.

" Aw damn it. Wolf first," cried Capt. Falcon.

"I'm fifth? How?" asked Mario.

"It's him," said Capt. Falcon, pointing to Wolf.

"Wolf..." said Mario. His face turns red. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"He's not pissing me off. What had he done to you?" asked Luigi.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" yelled Link.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Zelda.

"Wolf's there," said Link.

"What wrong with him?" asked Zelda.

"I just hate him. He is a douchebag," said Link.

"Well, I don't. Stop hating him and say hi," said Zelda.

"Fuck you, Wolf," said Link.

"Hi, Wolf. How it's going?" asked Zelda.

"Oh, hey, Zelda. I'm doing good," said Wolf.

"That's awesome," said Zelda. "See, Link. Wolf hasn't done anything with you."

"HE HAD DOES!" steamed Link.

"Yeah! Wolf has got to stop that!" said Wario.

Him, Mario, Link, and a few Smashers agrue.

"STOP BEING HERE FOR BREAKFAST FIRST!" They chanted.

"What's going on?" asked Master Hand.

"Wolf always beat us for breakfast," said Mario, still angry.

"He doesn't care. It's just life. Deal with it," said Master Hand, floating away.

"*steam whistling* YOU, MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Link.

Everyone gasped.

"I HEARD THAT!" said Master Hand as well as Zelda.

"THAT IT, LINK! You know what? I'm outta here now. No more being a damn Smashers," said Wolf. He lefts.

"WHAT?" asked Fox and Falco.

"LINK!" yelled Zelda.

"Yes, Zelda?"

Zelda slaps Link.

"You bastard. What have you done?" asked Zelda.

"I hasn't done nothing!" said Link. He ran off crying.

"Geez, what an asshole," said Bowser.

"We have to get Wolf back! But how?" said Falco.

"Let's have a plan," said Zelda.

A few minutes, Zelda, Fox, Falco, and Mario are digsut as someone with 4 people. Mario is in top of the digsut.

"Look, I and Falcon are sorry that we call Wolf a bitch. He isn't that bad. But, now things will change if Link stop like a mad hole," said Mario.

"Let's go to Link's room," said Zelda.

"OK, Zelda," said Mario.

"Hey, Link," said someone.

"It's me, Mario," said Mario.

"Oh, hey, Mario. Can you tell Zelda and Wolf that I'm sorry?" asked Link.

"Yes, Link, I accept that," said Zelda. "Now we have to sorry Wolf."

"OK, let's go. Sorry for acting like a jerk to him. But, I hope everything will go back to normal," said Link.

Wolf is late for his meeting due to talking about what did Link had done. He arrived at 8:27PM.

"Wolf O'Donnell, why are you late?" asked the manager.

"Well, I was really pissed at someone, so I talking about him like I want him dead and in hell," said Wolf.

"Oh, OK," said the manager.

"OK, there is it," said Link.

"But, Wolf is having a meeting right now," said Mario.

"Damn it," said Link. "Looks like we have to wait."

One hour later.

"MAY I JUST SAY SORRY TO WOLF, PLEASE?" asked Link, very nervous.

"Yes, you can. The meeting had ended right now," said Fox.

Link came to the place where Wolf is at.

"Oh, hey, Link." said Wolf.

"Hey, Wolf," said Link. "Look, I'm sorry that I call you bad things and you stop being a Smasher. Can you give it a chance?"

"Eh, OK. I accept your sorry, Link." said Wolf.

Back at the mansion.

"When are they coming back?" asked Wario.

"They are possibly in a minute," said Luigi.

Wolf and the other 5 Smashers came back.

"WELCOME BACK, WOLF!" said the Smashers.

"Thanbk you." said Wolf.

"And what's better than being a bad guy?" said Capt. Falcon. "Let's have a party for that!"

The Smashers throw a party for Wolf's cameback. Though he only quit briefly.

The end.


	47. Gone Fishing

Chapter 47: Gone Fishing

Summary: Fox, Falco, Kirby, and a few Smashers go fishing.

Rated T with D,L,V.

Production code: Season 4, Chapter 7

* * *

"Hey, Meta Knight, I'm bored," said Kirby.

"Wanna play Kirby's Epic Yard?" asked Meta Knight.

"Not right now," said Kirby.

"Play Brawl?" asked King Dedede.

"Eh, no. There's nothing to do but build," said Kirby.

"Then, what should we do?" asked King Dedede.

"Let's see what Fox, Falco, and Wolf are doing," said Kirby.

They walked to see Wolf is only there.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Meta Knight.

"Nothing. Just damn nothing, man," said Wolf.

"Where the hell are Fox and Falco?" asked Kirby.

"They just left to go fishing," said Wolf.

"FISHING? I WANNA GO, I WANNA GO!" yelled Kirby, excited.

"Shh, you almost woke up tha hands," said King Dedede.

"Sorry, I was excited," said Kirby.

A few minutes, Snake, Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Wario were invovled to go fishing.

"So, is this all the people that wanna go fishing?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes," they said.

"May I call Fox?" asked Snake.

"Sure, Snake," said Meta Knight.

Snake dials Fox.

"Hello, Snake?" asked Fox.

"Uh, Fox, where are your right now?" asked Snake.

"At Lake Smash. Why?" said Fox.

"I just wanted you to know, we are going there too." said Snake.

"Really? That's cool. I'll see you there," said Fox.

"OK, have fun fishing," said Meta Knight.

The 8 Smashers went to Lake Smash and saw Fox and Falco.

"What's up? We're fishing," said Falco. "Look, I got a fish."

"That's nice," said Yoshi. "Do you have any fishing rods?"

"Aw, damn it. I only got 2," said Falco.

"Aw, that's sucks," said Yoshi. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"I know! I should buy 8 rods for us! I'll be back," said Snake.

"GO SNAKE! YOU'RE THE HERO!" said Yoshi.

"Now Wario, please don't do any gross stuff here, ok?" said Kirby.

"Yes, Kirby," said Wario. "I understand. My ass isn't itchy, so no gross stuff. I promise."

Meanwhile, Snake is going to a Smash store to get 8 rods. He then noticed the gas of his car.

"Damn it. I'm out of gas," said Snake.

He dials Fox.

"Hello?" asked Fox.

"I forgot my money. Can you get it for me?" Snake said.

"Sure, I has my car," said Fox.

Wario is fishing with Falco.

"I got one!" said Falco.

Noise fart is heard.

"Wario!" said Kirby.

"It's the rod," said Wario. "I didn't fart."

"Oh, sorry about that," said Kirby.

"Wario, got the fish?" asked Falco.

"No, it's got away," said Wario.

"Let me try," said Kirby.

"Hold it tight," said Falco.

Kirby grunted as he try to catch the fish.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S SHAKING!" said Kirby.

"Get it, get it!" said Falco.

"Damn it. That bastard went away," said Kirby.

"Maybe you need to try harder," said Yoshi. "I already got one fish."

At Smash store, Fox drove there and gives Snake his money.

"Do you want some other stuffs?" asked Fox.

"Yeah, I want some snacks," said Snake.

Fox and Snake went in the store to buy snacks and 8 rods.

"Man, I had been busy lately," said Snake.

"Yeah, we been here for like 8 minutes," said Fox.

"Is it me or the clouds looked dark?" asked Snake. "It never looked that dark at this time."

"Yeah, I noticed. It better not rain," said Fox.

At Lake Smash.

"Is there's a TV around?" asked Yoshi. "I gotta check the weather."

"Yes, Lake Smash has a house over there and there's a TV," said Falco.

"Oh, thanks," said Kirby. "Cause it''s gonna rain."

"Just make sure it doesn't ruin our fun," said Wario.

Yoshi is watching Smash City's weather forecast on its news channel.

"50 percent will be raining today," said the anchor.

"THOSE ASSHOLES!" yelled Yoshi. "Hey! Some bitch said it's gonna rain."

"UGH..." groaned Wario. "You stupid forecast! I want the sun!"

"I wish those retards change the forecast...now. Or I'm kissing their freakin' asses goodbye," said Kirby.

"Hey, we're back. Here are the rods," said Snake.

"But, Snake," said Kirby. "I noticed something."

"Oh, yeah, the sky is dark. I noticed. I wonder why it's like that," said Snake.

"Because in like an hour, it is going to rain," said Yoshi.

"Oh my god! I need to get a fish in one hour!" said Wario.

"Yeah, me too. I'm so lazy," said Pikachu.

They does so, but the water currents are picking up.

"Come on, stupid fish, get in the damn rod!" said Wario.

The fish just got away.

Wario yelled. He got Falco's gun so he shot that fish.

"There, fish caught," said Wario.

"But, it's dead," said Jigglypuff.

"*sighs* I ain't going to catch any fish," said Wario.

"I know, that's sucks. Maybe we could get one before the rain," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, great idea," said Kirby.

"Thanks, Kirby. This is how you fish," said Pikachu.

"Holy crap! You got a fish!" said Wario.

"Yep...now can you do it?" asked Pikachu.

Wario sighed. He tried doing this what Pikachu had did and he got a fish.

"Holy crap, I got a fish!" said Wolf.

"That's great, Wario," said Kirby. "Can you share the fish with us?"

"Yeah, sure," said Wario.

"This fish is so tasty," said Jigglypuff.

Thunder is heard.

"AH! LET'S GO!" yelled Yoshi.

They went back to the mansion.

"Well, it's about time we came back," said Snake.

"Come on, we don't have much time," said Fox.

"Hey, where were you?" asked King Dedede.

"Oh, we were fishing," said Kirby.

"We got here just in the time the storm came," said Pikachu.

Loud thunder is heard. The power went off.

"Aw, crap! No TV..." said Kirby.


	48. Weekend Spot

Chapter 48: Weekend Spot

Summary: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and a few Smashers go to a dance club.

Production code: Season 4, Chapter 9

Rated: teen with L,S.

* * *

"Good morning, Smash City. Guess what today? Dance at the weekend spot!" said the announcer on the radio.

"Holy crap! The dance is today!" said Mario.

"I'm excited! But time time will it be?" asked Mario.

The announcer on the radio continued: "At Weekend Spot in 7PM-10PM on Sunday today. Audition today."

Mario and Luigi went to Weekend Spot. They see that Yoshi and a few other Smashers are joining as well.

"Yoshi, you too? I didn't know you like dancing," said Mario.

"Me, Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu, and Wario are joining. You are?" said Yoshi.

"Yep. That's why we wanna dance," said Mario.

"Let's hope Wario does not ruin this," said Luigi.

"Yeah," said Yoshi. "Remember yesterday?"

Flashback to the last day.

"Hey, everyone," said Wario.

"What?" asked Link.

Wario takes off his pants to the gas machine and farts on it.

"Fuck you. I'm not buying it," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I'm so sick of that crap. It smells awful," said Link.

Back to present time.

"Yeah, I know," said Mario. "But, he got a rash, so he will not be farting today."

"Thank you, lord," said Yoshi.

"But, if he took his pants off, don't even look at it," said Luigi.

"Because it's so gosh darn hideous," said Mario.

"Hey! I'm fine, you know. I'm not scratching my ass cause the rack and I'm not taking off my pants AT ALL," said Wario.

"That's nice for you, Wario. Now, let's go to the audition," said Yoshi.

The 7 smashers audition and their performance were great. They will be at the place later that night.

At the mansion.

"Link, good news!" said Mario. "We're finally dancers at the Weekend Spot!"

"That's great," said Link. "Who you dancing with?"

"Those dudes," said Luigi.

"Why would Wario be in the dance?" asked Link.

"Don't worry, Link," said Mario. "Wario will not crap himself."

"UGH, but that ass is hideous!" said Link.

"I know," said Kirby. "I decide not to look at it."

"Wario has his pants up. Now we can go to the dance," said Mario.

"But it's not time yet," said Luigi.

"Damn it," said Mario.

Kirby ask this the same thing to Luigi every one hour.

"Kirby, can give it a break?" asked Luigi.

"Sorry, I'm so bored..." said Kirby.

"Play Epic Yard," said Luigi.

"I already finish the damn game!" said Kirby.

"In 2 weeks? That's quick! Maybe you could watch TV," Luigi said.

Kirby watched TV until it was time to go to the dance.

"Hey, let's go to the dance. It's already 6:44pm," said Mario.

The 7 Smashers who audition the dance arrived at the Weekend Spot.

"Let's boogie!" said Wario.

"Yeah, what Wario said." said Yoshi.

They went inside and there almost 100 dancers being at the dance.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of dancers here in Smash City!" said Mario.

"Yeah, and all of them better be fast enough," said Sonic.

It was already 7PM and the dance officaly begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Weekend Spot, where you can dance off your friends for 3 hours. Let's the dancing begin!" said the owner of Weekend Spot.

"At least Wario's not farting...let's get the dance started by this!" said Yoshi.

"That's a dino dance," said Mario. "This is how we dance. Can you try it?"

Yoshi does so and he was doing great at it.

"That's good!" said Luigi.

"OK, let's play this song that was used on The Weather Channel last year. It's called Wonderbar."

Techno music plays.

"HOLY CRAP! It's my favorite song!" said Luigi.

Everyone began dancing.

"That song was awesome," said Sonic.

"Next, another techno song from the weather channel called Lighting."

"Oh my go, there's a lot of good dancing songs," said Luigi.

They (espcially Luigi) started dancing like robot. As Link was watching it, he laughed.

"Good dancing skills," said Link. "It reminds me of a robot."

"Now, that song from the third Spyro game, Firework Factory."

"Good song, but I hated that level," said Mario.

"Me neither," said Luigi. "Couldn't get pass to it. But this song is catchy."

A cople hours later.

Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, and Luigi were drunk. The rest were not.

"Oh boooy, thisss dannnccce issss awesssssommme," said a drunk Kirby. "I'm soooooo hyper!"

"Uh, you need to get out of here. There's no reason why you could be drunk whatsoever," said the guard.

"But, they're fine. I don't mind them being drunk, right?" said Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, but the rules is NO DRUNK DANCING!" said the guard.

"Heheheh," said Luig, who wreck the soda standi.

"You dumbass! Get out or your not in this crap again!" said the guard.

"Eeh!" said Luigi, grabbing Mario, Yoshi, and Kirby out of the place.

"Let's me take this," said Wario. "You son of a bitch! Why did you kick them out?"

"Because they're drunk. End of reason," said the guard.

"But, those are my friend," said Wario.

"I know, but they still not letting here unless they're not drunk," said the guard.

"Fine, if you wanna be like that, I'll give one tease thing," said Wario.

"WARIO, NO!" said Sonic.

Wario shows his butt and farts in front of the dancers.

"Ugh, hideous ass..." said one of the dancers.

"I know," replied Sonic.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" yelled the guard.

"I'm sorry for that, but you leave me no choice for doing that," said Wario.

"Get you smelly ass outta here," yelled the guard.

"No, I'm nude dancing," said Wario, which his penis is still, censored on TV.

"UGH! HIDEOUS WEINER!" said Koopa.

"What, Koopa? What happen?" asked Hammer Bros, looking Wario naked on TV. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

The guard kicked Wario out the the place.

"Heyyy, Wariooooo!" said Luigi.

"SHUT UP!" said Wario.

"God, you don't have to yell, D bag," said Mario.

"I'm kicked out because I was drunk too," said Wario.

"So, who won the trophy?" asked Mario.

They check insided and found out that someone won the trophy.

"Looks like we didn't win," said Yoshi.

"That's sucks. We could much harder that douche who won," said Luigi.

"Yeah, but let's go home," said Mario.

The end.


	49. Grand Theft Smash

Chapter 49: Grand Theft Smash

Summary: Ness and Lucas create a Grand Theft Auto pardoy game in order to not be bored.

Production code: Season 4, Chapter 7

Rated Teen with D,L,S,V.

* * *

Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers were playing Black Ops.

"This game is fun!" said Popo.

"Does it gets boring?" asked Nana.

"Eh, I'm not sure. Let's see after 24 hours," said Ness.

24 hours later. The kids' eyes are really red.

"Hey, kids. Whatcha doin?" asked Link.

"We are playing Black Ops," said Lucas.

"Wow! That sounds fun," said Link. "May I play?"

"Sure, we are tired now," said Lucas.

"I hope this game is fun," said Link.

"Hey, Lucas. I relize something," said Ness. "Black Ops is starting to bore the hell of me."

"Yeah, and that Grand Theft Auto game is starting to bore me, too," said Lucas.

"What game should we play now?" asked Popo.

"I know. Let's create our very own game," said Ness.

"Will it has to do with us?" asked Popo.

"Of course. I'lkl call Grand Theft Smash," said Ness.

2 weeks later after this exact time.

Mario is watching TV.

"Hello, are you bored out of your freakin' mind? Then, go play the new game Grand Theft Smash. It'll kick ass!" said Ness, who narrated the commerical.

"Oh, boy! Luigi, let's buy a new game!" said Mario.

Mario and Luigi went to the game store, only to find out that Ness and Lucas are there, getting the people their games.

"Ness and Lucas?" asked Luigi.

"What the hell you two doing here?" asked Mario.

"We're relasing the new game: Grand Auto Smash," said Ness.

"What? You two are behind this?" asked Luigi.

"Yep," said Lucas. "We're so bored that we created."

"Fine, have it way," said Mario. "But Master Hand will be here once find about this."

Mario and Luigi started walking away.

"No, wait. The game will be fun," said Lucas.

Mario and Luigi then brought the game and become addictend to it.

"Oh, yeah, this game kicks ass!" said Mario.

"Hey, what you playing?" asked Link.

"A new game," said Mario.

"It's about us, pardoying Grand Theft Auto," said Luigi.

"May I play? That other game already bored me," said Link.

"Eh, we're barley playing. What about you watch for a bit and then you can play?" asked Luigi.

"OK, Luigi, I can take that," said Link.

"Choose your character," said the announcer on the game.

"What the fuck am I doing there? I look awful!" said Link.

"It's just a game," said Luigi.

"Ugh, whoever created this will pay for this," said Link.

"I hope he doesn't sue those two kids," said Luigi.

"Those kids? I'm going to find out!" said Link.

"UGH, why did you said it anyways?" asked Mario.

"Cause I'm an asshole," said Luigi.

Meanwhile, the Smashers are eating their dinner. Lasagna was served.

"Yum..." said Kirby, who had deeply fall in love with a lasagna. "My god, this is one sexy lasagna."

"Hey, Mario and Luigi, where have you been?" asked Master Hand.

"Oh, Link was embrassed right now, so he said he will not be eating dinner today," said Mario.

"Aw, that sucks!" said Marth.

"What did you do?" asked Ike.

"We didn't do anything to him," said Luigi. "Some game he just played did."

Ness and Lucas gasped.

"Dude, don't tell anyone about this," said Ness.

"About what?" asked Popo.

"Nothing! It's just a secret," said Lucas.

Later, Zelda came to her (and Link's) room and saw Link.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Zelda.

"I'm embrassed," said Link.

"I was playing a game and I look awful. I mean, who the hell draw me like that?" asked Link.

"Some game creators," said Zelda.

"Aha," said Link. "But, I may get used to it as I'm still playing."

The next day.

Link's eyes are red as he played the game for a long time.

"Hey, Link," said Pit. "What are you playing?"

"An awesome game," said Link.

"That's cool," said Pit. "What is it about?"

"It's about you eating dust!" laughed Link.

"WHAT?" asked Pit.

"Nothing, I'm playing as Ness," said Link.

"Oh, I thought I was naked on that game," said Pit.

"I need to tell all the Smashers about this. The game looks awesome," said Link.

Later, all the Smashers found out about this. They thought the game was very food.

"This is an obvious pardoy of Grand Theft Auto, isn't it?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, it is," said Meta Knight.

"I love it. It's kicks ass!" said King Dedede.

"I know," said Ness, just came outta nowhere. "What about we can go to San Diego and beat those video game players at Game Acrade?"

"Whoa, that's a great idea," said Kirby.

Later, the Smashers has arrived to Game Acrade.

"OK, we're here to beat you!" said Ness.

"Uh, Ness, this is not Super Smash Bros. It's Grand Theft Smash," said Lucas.

"Let's play Grand Theft Smash," said Ness.

"Hell yeah, we will play the game. It was a fun pardoy," said on the players.

Ness was first, and so does that guy who just said a line.

"Ready to kick your ass goodbye?" said Ness.

"Hell no," said ther kid. "I'm gonna win this crap."

Then, they found out that they are finding in a strip club.

"HUH?" asked the smashers in shocked.

"What is the fuck is this dump? Oh, well, looks like we gotta fight...half naked," said the kid.

"Grand Theft Smash's a two player game? I thought the Grand Theft Auto games were one player," said Yoshi.

"It it, but not for this one. We gotta fight and get the money," said Ness.

"And have sex," laughed King Dedede.

"Really? Did the game actually said that?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, it does," replied King Dedede.

Ness and the kid fight until Ness won.

"IN YOUR FACE, ASSHOLE!" said Ness, making fun of the lost kid.

"AAH! MY PLAYER IS NAKED!" said the kid.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" asked Kirby, covering his eyes after seeing it.

"It's your penis," laughed Rob.

Kirby beats the robot.

The Smashers kept doing this for the other groups at Game Arcade. They began championship of their game.

"Hell yeah, N.I.," said King Dedede, to what the author wrote. "This is our game."

Back at the mansion.

"Boy, completing against groups was really fun," said Ness.

"Yeah, I know," said Nana. "I love the Ice Peak level where we can fight at the icy peak."

"I agreed," said Lucas. "I'm glad our game become a hit."

The end.

* * *

Epliouge: Robot Penis

Kirby try to find a way to draw a penis to suprise R.O.B. He found some pencil and draw it. He ran away.

"Crap, I need to pee," said Kirby.

R.O.B. walked and looked surpised.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT WEINER?" asked R.O.B.


	50. Blind Side

Chapter 50: Blind Side

Summary: Snake gets blind after Peach and Zelda accidently hit him in the swing side.

Rated: Teen with D,L,V.

Production code: Season 4, Chapter 12

* * *

"Hey, Snake" said Mario.

"Yes, Mario?" asked Snake.

"Let's play the swing outside," said Mario. "It'll kick ass."

Later, at the swing.

"Wow, Mario. It is fun," said Snake.

"Hey, may I play?" asked Peach, who just randomly walked in outside.

"No, and how the hell did you got here," asked Snake.

"I was bored," said Peach. "Can I play?"

"No," said Snake.

"Can I play?" asked Snake.

"Please," said Peach.

"No!" said Peach.

"Fine," said Peach. "Wait til Zelda..."

"*sighs*, fine you can play," said Snake.

"Hey, Zelda, come here!" said Peach.

Snake groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Mario.

"Those 2 bitches are ruining my day," said Snake.

"Give them a chance," said Mario.

"Alright, fine," said Snake. "But if they ruin my day, they will be screwed."

However, Peach and Zelda 's purses fell off. They try to get it, but they accidently knock out Snake.

"AW, CRAP! IT'S HURTS!" yelled Snake.

"Don't worry, Snake," said Peach. "We're sending you to the hosptal."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, retards! I cannot see a damn thing!" said Snake.

Later, at the hosptal.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Mario.

"I don't know. It may take him one week to end the blindness." The doctor said.

"Can you take the things off? Snake needs air to live," said Mario.

"Oh, Ok, let me remove them," said the doctor.

"Snake, how you feeling?" asked Mario.

"I'M BLIND!" yelled Snake.

"What's wrong with that?" asked the doctor.

"Because I will not see anything!" said Snake, who accidently fall of. "Now, I'm more blind!"

Later, Mario and Snake arrived back at the mansion.

"Where had you been?" asked Luigi.

"I was with Snake," said Mario.

"Why are you holding his hands?" asked Luigi.

"Because those two princesses knock me off and they better be sorry," said Snake.

"Yeah, that happens a while back," said Mario.

Later...

"Hey, Snake. Why are you blind? I heard you awhile ago," said Link.

"Because your goofy friend named Zelda knocked me off," said Snake.

"Oh, really. Why that ass..." said Link.

"Link, I'm right here," said Zelda, with Peach.

"Crap, let's talk somewhere else," said Link. Later, at the kitchen. "Anyways, what happen about Zelda?"

"She and Peach knocked me off with their pussy purses. One day, I will get revenge and get to destroyed their vaginas," said Snake.

"Ugh, that gross," said Link.

"I know, but they will be sorry once I'm blind free," said Snake.

Meanwhile, Rob and Mr. Game and Watch are building a towers.

"Holy crap, we're almost there," said Rob.

"I know. Let's picture it," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Just then, Samus came outtta nowhere and destroyed the blocks.

"YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU FREAKIN' DID TO OUR FREAKIN' BUILDING!" said Rob.

"I don't care if it destroyed," said Samus.

"Prick head. Anyways, let's start over," said Rob.

"Ugh..." groaned Mr. Game and Watch.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Yoshi are playing cards until Jigglypuff and Pikachu destroyed them.

"What the hell? You bitch, come clean this crap!" said Yoshi.

"Looks like we got 3 plot. Looks like the characters will possibly get revenge to those who ruined their time," said the director. "Now back to the show. I was just pointing the obvious."

Snake was blind walking.

"What the hell are you doing? Seeing your penis?" asked Falcon.

"NO! I'm blind walking," said Snake.

"Hey, who the hell are you doing?" asked Olimar.

"Look, I'm blind walking, OK? I want to hum some tunes," said Snake, as started to hum.

"Who's the hell is this?" asked Pit. "Are you God? Or an angel? Or maybe God?"

"It's me, you dim witted bastard!" said Snake, who toke away the blindfold.

"Snake? What are you doing?" asked Pit.

"I'm blind walking. Also, I'm trying to find the princesses. Can you tell me where are them?" said Snake.

"They're right over there," said Pit.

"OK, thanks, and now to teach those whores a lesson," said Snake. "Aw, damn it! I need a gun."

"Huh? You wanna gun?" asked Fox.

"No, I'm blind," said Snake.

"OK, let me know," said Fox.

"Hey, Snake, you wanna play video games with us?" asked Kirby.

"Sure," said Snake.

"Let's fight at my ship," said Meta Knight.

They started to fight, but Snake kept losing and losing.

"Eh, I wish I play much longer, but I need a nap," said Snake.

Snake walks to his room and takes a nap. But it eventually ends up into an 8 hours nap.

"SNAKE!" yelled Master Hand.

"What happened?" asked Snake.

'"You forgot our dinner, you bastard! You were the only one not there! Thankls a lot, ass crack," said Master Hand.

Snake then noticed, "Whoa, I'm not blind anymore. Anyways, I could go asleep again and get ready for that revenge.

Eventaully...

"NO! YOUR SLEEP WAS SO LONG! SO GET YOUR ASS UP ALREADY!" yelled Master Hand.

"OK, fine, I will get up," said Snake. "And now to get revenge..."

At the princesses' room.

"OK, Zelda, I'm ready to play," said Peach.

"I don't think so," said Snake, holding a club.

"Snake! What the hell are you doing with that thing?" asked Peach.

"A club. It's for not to mess around with me," said Snake.

"Oh, crap," said Zelda.

Snake beats up the princesses.

"This is what you'd deserved! Oh, and the vaginas are crooked," said Snake.

He begins to beat up again.

Peach and Zelda fainted.

The end.

* * *

Epilouge

"OK, Peach and Zelda," said Snake. "I'm sorry what I did to you a while ago."

"That's OK," they said.

"It's just that don't interput our fun time," said Snake.

"OK," said Peach. "We promised that we'll hang out in another place."

"That's nice," said Snake.


	51. Bring Me the Head of Pit

Episode 51: Bring Me the Head of Pit

Summary: Pit believes that his head was cutted off once. When he said this in front of the Smashers, he end up in the jar again.

Production code: Season 4, Chapter 11

Rated teen with D,V.

* * *

Pit is dreaming shortly after he went to sleep.

His dream featured an evil scientist.

"One day, Pit the angels will cut his arms and he will be dead forever!" he said.

"AAH!" yelled Pit, scared of his dream.

"Pit, what's wrong?" asked Fox.

"I just had a nightmare," said Pit.

"Wanna sleep with us?" asked Fox.

"Sure, as long as I dream something good," said Pit.

He started dreaming. It is about Pit dating a princess named Samantha.

"Hello, sexy bitch," said Pit.

"Hey, Pit. How are you doing?" asked Sam.

"Good," answered a lovestruck Pit.

"Let's go on a date," said Princess Samantha. "Where do you wanna go?"

"At my house," said Pit.

"Sure, let's go there," said Sam.

Pit arrived at the mansion with his date.

"Uh, Pit, who's that girl?" asked Link.

"She's my friend, uh, Samantha," said Pit.

"Why she's a princess?" asked Link.

"Don't even think about it. Peach and Zelda will hear you," said Pit. "Let's go, Sam."

Pit and Princess Samantha went to Pit's room.

"OK, Sam," said Pit. "This is my room. It has..."

The dream eventually ends by a booming voice.

"PIT, WAKE UP! IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING!" yelled Master Hand.

"Damn it. My penis just urines," said Pit.

"No, not that. You missed breakfast, penis head," said Master Hand.

"How was your dream?" asked Fox.

"It's good. I'm dating a princess," said Pit.

"Is she real?" asked Fox.

"Yep, and I hope tonight dream is better," said Pit.

Later that night.

"So, Sam, what music do you like?" asked Pit.

"Anything expect Justin Bieber," said Sam.

"I know, Justin Bieber's the worst. Why was he famous in the first damn place?" asked Pit.

"Oh, that's sucks, stranger," said a girl, who happened to be a fan of Justin Bieber. "I love Justin Bieber. See, my name is Diane Bieber."

Pit's dream now turned into a nightmare.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Pit.

"*evil laughter* Pit, you're gonna be on the jar," said an evil scientist.

The jar is show with Pit's head. The rest of his body were choped up.

"AAAAH!" yelled Pit, awake from the dream. "I'M A HEAD IN A JAR!"

"Pit, what the hell's going on? You almost woke up the Smashers," said Master Hand.

"I'm a head in a jar in my dream," said Pit.

"Yeah, right. Just go to sleep, Pit. No interputtion," said Master Hand.

Pit remained scared for the next day.

"Pit, I'm worried of your behavior," said Samus.

"Yeah, me too," said Master Hand. "Ever since that dream, you had ben very, very scared lately."

"It is because of the nightmare of me being chopped off. That scientist cuts me off," said Pit.

"Oh my god, that is scary," said Master Hand.

"IT IS!" said Pit. "I'd been in a jar before. I don't what gonna happen."

Pit ran off crying.

"I'm worried of Pit, too," said Peach.

"Same," said Zelda. "Pit had always made me laugh. Now, he's scaring us."

"Great, Now look what we need. More on screen for princesses. How patheic. Let focus on us," said Bowser.

"Yeah! To show that we're better than Peach and Zelda!" said Ganondorf.

"Hell yeah, N.I." said Wario.

Zelda and Peach walked in Pit's room.

"Uh...Pit..can I..."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE THAT EVIL SCIENTIST!" yelled Pit.

"Calm down," said Zelda. "It's us."

"Great, what do we got here Unsexy bitches in my room," said Pit.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT! NO ONE WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" said Bowser.

"Aah! Jars!" said Pit. as he ran away.

"I don't see any jars," said Wario.

"Hi, Pit," greeted Samus.

"JARS!" yelled Pit.

"HEEEY PITTTT. i'm drunnnk!" said Crazy Hand.

"Aah! I need a freakin' gun!" said Pit.

"Here, have mine," said Fox.

"Thanks, but, AHH, JARS!" yelled Pit. He shot Fox.

"Ahh! Aah...that hurts," said Fox. He was in pain.

"Pit, stop this! It's getting intense!" said Master Hand.

"Really? I'm so sorry about that, I shot Fox in by accident." said Pit.

"That's OK," said Fox. "I'm doing good."

Just then, a door open, and it was the evil scientist from Pit's dreams in past few days.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Pit. "HE'S REAL!"

"Yes, I am, Pit," said the scientist. "And now to cut your head off! You're the most hated angel ever!"

"AAAH! NO!" yelled Pit.

Trial of blood came out as Pit's head were cut off.

The girls fainted.

"Geez, what's up with you?" asked Bowser.

"I hope they don't have a crush on Pit, because we're gonna own this subplot once Pit's gone," said Ganondorf.

The girls eventually started crying like babies.

"My god, shut up!" said Yoshi.

"Yeah!" said Kirby. "No one cares about your bullcrap."

"Don't worry, we'll beat them," said Bowser.

"Ah, thank you," said Yoshi.

"But, who's gonna be involved with the Pit plot?" asked Kirby.

"I think I am," said Fox. "I gotta go save him."

"OK, good luck with your mission. We hope that Pit will be ok," said Master Hand.

At the scientist's lab.

"OK, Pit, this is your best friend," said the evil scientist.

"Hey, Pit. Dr. Smashberg had cut off my head so many times!" said Pit's best friend, Paul.

"Paul? You monster! How long was Paul here?" asked Pit.

"A LONG TIME AGO," replied Dr. Smashberg.

"What year?" asked Pit.

"1987," said Dr. Smashberg.

"My god, that's so damn long! Plus, my first game was relased on that year," said Pit.

The door knocked.

"Who is it?" asked DR. smash berg.

Fox kicked the door.

"I'm Fox, here to save Pit!" said Fox.

"Ur a fox?" asked Dr. Smashberg.

"Of course. My mom name me that, dumb scientist. I'm here to save Pit," said Fox.

"He's mine forever!" said Dr. Smashberg.

"Too late," said Fox. "I already got them."

"UGH! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" said Dr. Smashberg.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Pit. He got a knife and cut Dr. Smashberg's head off.

"AAH! I'M A HEAD IN A JAR!" yelled Dr. Smashberg.

"Who's sorry now?" asked Pit.

"Your sorry face's gonna get it one day when I get outta here!" said Dr. Smashberg.

"Thanks for saving me and my friend," said Pit.

"Your welcome," said Fox. "How was your date with Sam?"

"I had sex with her. But her vagina ruined our moment so she died," said Pit.

"Was she really real?" asked Fox.

"I guess so," said Pit. "But you only saw her once."

"Yeah," said Fox. "Wait, but how could you die if you penis or vagina done something wrong?"

"Oh, it was urining badly," laughed Pit. "Anyway, let's go home."

The end.


	52. Eternal Spring

Chapter 52: Eternal Spring (season finale/musical chapter)

Summary: Spring is here in Smash City and the resident cebrate it by singing.

Rated teen with little swearing.

Production code: Season 4, Chapter 13

* * *

It was March 20, 2011, and it's spring time.

Song: Spring Time is Here

_Smashers: Springtime is here_

_And we'll a safe season_

_Springtime is here_

_And we'll have a safe season_

_Smash City Residents: We get to go_

_On a pool to swim_

_On warm days_

_That is amazing_

_Springtime is here (x2)_

_All: It's so good to have spring arrived_

_Springtime is here (x2)_

_That this will be a great season_

_(song ends)_

"Ah, yes, springtime is finally here, Smashers. And you know what we're gonna do today?" asked Master Hand.

"Have a party," said Kirby.

"Of course," said Master Hand. "Great idea, Kirby. We might celebrate on downtown."

"*sighs* We only had a short spring break party this year," said Ness.

"Don't worry, Ness," said Lucas. Then, he began breaking the 4th wall. "We might have a big one next year, so stay tuned, readers."

"Master Hand, let's call it Smash City Spring Festival," said Kirby.

"By how?" asked Master Hand. "We hasn't went in a festival in years."

Song: Don't Worry, We're Gonna Make It

_Kirby: Don't worry_

_We're gonna make it_

_And this will_

_Be a good festival_

_Don't worry_

_We're gonna make it_

_And this will_

_Be a good festival_

_It will be a good day_

_At the festival for_

_The first day of spring_

_We will make the festival_

_By putting...uh, _What will it be?

Meta Knight: Spring actvities.

Kirby: Right.

_We're gonna make the festival_

_For the spring activies we'll have_

_Expect a good festival today_

_(songs ends)_

"Alright, let's do it," said Master Hand.

The Smashers went to downtown and begin making the festival.

"Welcome, everyone!" said Mario. "This is gonna be a fun festival for the first day of spring. Come here today."

"I wish our damn spring breaks were longer," said Ness.

"Stop complaining," said Lucas.

"Did you even brought some of the famous people here?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, we got Keith Kirby, anchorman for the Smash City News, and a few other," said Master Hand.

"Whoa!" said the Smashers.

"This will be a fun festival," said Fox.

"Look, Keith's coming," said Yoshi.

"Hello, Keith," said Kirby.

"Hey, Smashers," said Keith Kirby. "Thanks for inviting me here."

"Your welcome," said Master Hand. "We're waiting for more famous people."

"Oh, nice," said Keith. "Did you know that I'll be retiring on the same date as you do?"

"HOLY CRAP! No way!" said Master Hand. "How long you been working for Smash City?"

"I'm been working for 5 years," said Keith.

"How did you got hired?" asked Kirby.

"Hmm, I was gonna break this into a musical number, but I can't since it's not festival related," said Keith Kirby. "Anyways, I was hired there after I quit my old job at LA. Man, that job sucks so much."

"Did you work with some good guys?" asked Mario.

"No. Just one. The rest treated me like a bastard," said Keith.

"That's sucks," said Luigi. "I'm glad you're moved here."

"Is there anyone coming? This place is awfully quiet," said Fox.

"Let's wait a few more hours," said Falco.

A few more hours, the festival was packed.

"Whew! Finally, the festival is full! Now we can celebrate," said Master Hand.

Song: The Festival is Packed

_Smash City Residents: The festival is full (x2)_

_So we can have a great party!_

"Really, a short song?" asked someone.

"The producers cannot think of a lyrics," said Mario.

"Those son of bitches," said Ness.

"He's still mad for having a short spring break," said Lucas. "Sorry about that."

"Anyway, this song fits well..." said Luigi.

Song: Let's Have Some Fun

_Smash City Resident: __Let's have some fun_

_At the festival_

_Let's have some fun_

_While the festival is open for springtime_

_We could play spring games_

_And we can play some spring actvity_

_Yes!_

_Let's have some fun_

_At the festival for springtime_

_Let's have some fun_

_So we can have a great time_

_(song ends)_

"I'm already in a good mood," said Ness.

"That's great, Ness," said Popo.

"Wait, did the song made you happy? asked Lucas.

"Of course, it does," said Ness. "That song was really happy."

"Do you know what time is it?" asked Fox.

"It's 2:30PM," said Mario.

"Thanks," said Fox.

"Master Hand," said Capt Falcon. "How long is the festival going to be?"

"Like 8 hours." replied Master Hand. "Overall, we got 4 and a a half more hours till the big conclusion."

"OK, let's sing a good song called Eternal Spring!" said Ness.

"Really? How the hell did you got the name from?" asked Capt Falcon.

"The title, of course," said Ness.

"Eh, later," said Master Hand. "Around 4, we should sing it."

An hour and a half later...

"ok, anyone ready for the song?" asked Ness.

"Yes!" said the crowd.

"OK, here's a song the kids and I wrote. It's called Eternal Spring," said Ness.

_Song: Eternal Spring_

_Ness: It's spring time in the world_

_Kids: Yeah._

_Ness: It's spring time in the world_

_And we're gonna have_

_A great time this season_

_(eternal spring)_

_It's spring time_

_And we could have fun at downtown_

_By playing spring activites_

_Oh yeah._

_Kids: Yeah! (guitar rift)_

_Eternal spring_

_That means we're gonna_

_Have a great spring season'_

_(eternal spring, oh yeah!)_

_We're gonna have_

_A great season_

_We're gonna have some fun_

_Yeah_

_(eternal spring)_

_Ness: It's springtime in the world (x2)_

_That means we're having fun_

_In eternal spring_

_And we'll be playing spring games_

_Kids: Yeah! (guitar rift)_

_We're gonna have_

_A great season_

_And we're gonna have some fun_

_We're gonna have_

_A great season'_

_We're gonna have some fun_

_For the rest of this day_

_Eternal spring awaits_

_(eternal spring)_

_(song ends)_

The crowd cheered.

"That was amazing!" said Keith, the news anchor.

"I know," said Mario. "The kids did an exciting good at that song."

"Thank you, everyone," said Ness. "You may ask some questions about us."

"Who did the guitar?" asked someone.

"Lucas did," replied Ness.

"And the piano?"

"The Ice Climbers themselves," said Ness.

"OK, then, I'm done with the question," said the same guy that asked Ness.

"OK, Master Hand, can we start the activity? We hasn't even started it," said Fox.

"Oh, OK," said Master Hand. "Let's play some Spring Bingo!"

Song: Let's Play Some Bingo!

_(jazzy music plays)_

_Master Hand: Let's play_

_Let's play...some bingo_

_Whoever gets the most chips_

_In a row is the winner!_

_(song ends)_

"Is that's even a song?" asked Fox.

"No, just a jingle," said Master Hand.

Oddly, only the Smashers were allowed to play Bingo. The rest watched them.

"This bingo has to do with spring. I'll be calling the names out. There are 4 ways to win. Good luck on the game." said Master Hand.

"Are you ready for bingo?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Yes, we are!" said the Smashers.

In order this is what Master Hand calls out:

Leaves (spring)

Leprchaun

Three Leaves Clover

Pot

St. Patrick

Flowers (spring)

Tree

Four Leaves Clover

Irish Person

"BINGO!" said Samus.

"UGH!" groaned Ness.

They kept playing it until it got stale.

It was already 6:07PM. The Smashers then search for the clovers.

"Do you think this game is hard?" asked Mario.

"Eeh, I don't know," said Link. "Though I quickly found it once because they think I was a leprchaun."

"Oh, that 3 years ago when some of the Smashers like Pit, Snake, Sonic, Meta Knight, etc. arrived and humilated you on St. Patrick Day," said Mario.

"Yeah, that was unforgettable," said Link.

"Founf the clover!" said Samus.

"ugh!" said Ness.

"How many times that bitch won?" asked Lucas.

"A lot, I guess," said Popo.

An hour later, it was almost time for the big event, so the Smashers decide to sing about it.

Song: Spring Time

_Smashers: Spring, spirig, spring, spring_

_Spring time_

_Spring time_

_Spring time_

_Yeah_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_We're be excited!_

_(song ends)_

"There's too many short songs," said Keith.

"Don't worry, Keith," said Kirby. "We're gonna end it in a long musical."

"When?"

"At the end of this chapter," said Kirby, breaking the 4th wall.

"We're hosting the big event already," said Master Hand. "Let's have comedian Kirby up here."

The crowd whooped and cheered.

"GO KIRBY!" said Meta Knight.

"Hey, here's a joke," said Kirby. "What is spring time in Austrilla? Fallring!"

They all laughed.

"Yeah, that's right, cause Austrilla sucks," said King Dedede.

"Another one," said Kirby. "Why does Samantha Carver hangs out with Barbara Campos?"

"Because they're in love each other?" asked King Dedede.

They all laughed again.

"NO," said Kirby. "Because she wants her so badly yet Felix Saenz (me) want them seperated and never see each other again."

Laughter level was high.

'GOOD ONE!" said Meta Knight. "Barbara is such a d bag. I rather nailed with Sam."

They laughed harder.

"OK, I think that was enough jokes for today," said Kirby.

"Next, we have the last thing for today," said Master Hand. "The kids' dancing."

The kids went upn stage and they started dancing.

"I love that song," said Pit. "What is it called?"

"Blues for Brother George Jackson by Archie Stepp," said Luigi. "Felix loves that song too."

The kids danced so funny that it made the crowd laugh.

"HIT ME!" said Ness.

Lucas slapped Ness.

The crowd are still laughed.

The kids walk away by dancing.

"HAHA, I hope you enjoyed it," said Master Hand, "cause we're gonna have a musical conclusion. Hit it, Kirby!"

Song: We hope You Enjoyed the Day

_Kirby plays the guitar_

_Kirby: We hope you enjoyed the day_

_And the funny things we had_

_We hope you think the jokes were funny_

_We hope that the game was fun_

_And not boring_

_Yeah!_

_Sing with it me_

_All (together with Kirby)_

_Oh yeah_

_It was an awesome day_

_Yeah_

_It was an awesome day_

_Kirby: __We hope you enjoyed the day we had_

_We hope you think it was fun_

_We hope you think the joke were funny_

_And now we're gonna finish_

_With a huge musical number!_

_And now we're gonna finish]_

_WITH A HUGE MUSICAL NUMBER!_

_Keith, did you has something to say?_

_Keith: Oh yeah! I do_

_It is that I has a great time_

_At the festval_

_Sing it, everyone!_

_All: We had a great tiem_

_At the festival today_

_We hope you enjoyed it_

_As much as we do_

_Yeah!_

_(song ends)_

"Thanks for coming!" said Master Hand, waving at the auidences

The end..


	53. Luigi's Big Day

Season 5: Smashers' Life 2

Chapter 53: Luigi's Big Day

Production code: Season 5, Chapter 2

Rated TV-14-D.

Summary: Luigi spends his day by himself. Meanwhile, Meta Knight become the new chef upsetting Kirby.

* * *

The Big Day

_Luigi: Today's the big day_

_That's mean I gonna spend_

_A day myself_

_Today's the big day_

_This day will kick ass._

_(song ends)_

"Whoa, that's such a short song," said Mario, breaking the fourth wall. "You're spending your day yourself."

"Hell, yeah," said Luigi.

"What will you do on your "big" day?" asked Mario.

"I'll spend the day in my restaurant and after that, the mansion by myself," said Luigi.

"ReallY? No Master Hand around on your big day?" asked Mario.

"Yep," said Luigi.

"Nice, Luigi. How nice of you!" said Master Hand, looking annoyed.

"OK, have fun. See ya in 12 hours." said Mario.

Luigi drove to his restaurant.

"Yay, Luigi's here," said the customer.

"Whoa, you are good mood today," said Luigi. "Place open for business."

Later...

"Hey, Alex," said customer #1. "Since I love this place very, I wanna have sex with Luigi."

"WHAT?" asked Luigi.

"...oh, I wanna have sex with the food instead." said customer #1.

Luigi smiles.

Kirby walked to Luigi's Pizza.

"Hey, Kirby. I though you stayed at the mansion," said Luigi.

"Yeah, but I wanted a pizza. Can you order some for me?" said Kirby.

"OK, your pizza will take about 10 minutes. By the way, who's in the charge at the mansion cooking?" said Luigi.

"Dedede," replied Kirby.

Meanwhile at the mansion, King Dedede was put in charge of cooking.

"Kirby out you on charge? Lame," said Meta Kingiht. "I wanna be in charge."

"I can cook well," said King Dedede. "See that?"

The egg is on fire.

"No, it's not! It's on fire!" said Meta Knight.

"HOLY CRAP! Relax, Smashers, I'm going to save breakfast," said King Dedede.

"Uh uh..." said Master Hand. "Your fired."

"Heheh, nice one," said Meta Knight, "because it's on fire."

"Thanks," said Master Hand. "Woul you like to be the new chef?"

"Hell yes I would," said Meta Knight.

"But make sure you don't make the food on fire, ok?" said Master Hand.

"OK, Master Hand," said Meta Knight. "I'll be doing this job very well."

Back to the regular plot, at the resturant of Luigi's.

"Your birthday on October 30? Cool," said a customer.

"Yep, that's why I won a spooky mansion the day after my birthday," said Luigi.

Later that day.

"What it is it, Luigi? I need to go to home already," said another customer.

"1PM," replied Luigi. "It'll be ready in a minute."

Meanwhile.

"LUNCH TIME, SMASHERS!" said Master Hand.

"Cool, I can't wait to see Meta Knight's cooking," said Pit.

"It's better not be good as mine," said King Dedede.

"Hey, everyone," said Meta Knight. "I cook you lunch."

The Smashers cheered.

"I'm back!" said Kirby.

"Good news, Kirby!" said Meta Knight. "In case you didn't hear, I'm gonna be the new chef!"

"WHAT?" asked Kirby. "HOW COME? I kicked ass at cooking!"

"Because I was serving lunch and you missed. HAHA!" said Meta Knight.

"But I did an amazing job at cooking. I **_WANT _**to back to go back cooking!" said Kirby.

"But it too late. Master Hand fired you," said Meta Knight.

Kirby looked worried.

"Looks like I need to find a job of my own..." said Kirby. He sadly walked away.

"Poor, Kirby." said Pit.

"Yeah, I think you created a monster, Master," said Mario.

"What are you talking about? MK is awesome at cooking," said Master Hand.

"Yeah, but Kirby lost his job here," said Meta Knight. "If he ever coming back working here?"

"Unlikely, I guess," said King Dedede.

Meanwhile, Kirby is sadly looking for a job.

"Hey, puffball," said the chef. "You look lonely. Are you looking for a cooking job?"

"Oh, yes, I am," said Kirby.

"That's cool," said the chef. "But can you tell me why you're sad?"

"Well, there's a stupid ass who ruined my job as a chef, so I got kicked out." said Kirby.

"That's sucks," said the chef. "But it would be great if you became a good chef here. Let's start the routine.

At Luigi's Pizza.

"Looks like my work here is done," said Luigi. "I gotta go to do something important."

"OK, Luigi, I will see you tomorrow," said one of his helper.

Luigi went to his mansion. As usual it was nothing but Boo instead.

"Hello, Luigi..." said Boo.

"Hello, some gay ghost I don't know," said Luigi.

"Of course, I'm gay," said Boo. "I just had sex with you now."

"WHAT?" asked Luigi. "Come back what you just said!"

Meanwhile...

"I think you should give up," said Mario.

"Why?" asked Meta Knight.

"Kirby misses his job here," said Mario.

"He doesn't, I swear," said Meta Knight.

Mario angrily grabs MK.

"Listen, you dumb ass, if Kirby gets a job and runs home crying, you're gonna get it!" yelled Mario.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" asked Meta Knight.

"I'll tell u. Kirby want to go back to this job," said Mario.

"It's too late," said Meta Knight. "He can't go back."

Mario beats MK by the nose.

"Yeah right," said Mario. "But I don't care about your new job anymore. I WANT THE OLD CHEF BACK!"

"Bad news, everyone. Mario wants Kirby back," said Meta Knight.

Then, at Pizza Hut, Kirby is cooking a pizza.

"Wow, Kirby, you're doing really good," said the manager.

"Thanks, Phil," said Kirby. "I'm warming to it."

At the mansion (LUIGI'S)...

"OK, Boo, what do you wanna do today?" asked Luigi.

"Have sex with you," said Boo.

"EWW! STOP THE GAY THING!" said Luigi.

"Not untill you sleep with me," said Boo.

"Mario hates gays," said Luigi. "So, I WANT U TO GET OUT."

"Fine," said Boo. "I'm still sleeping with you."

"Finally, some along time," said Luigi.

Boo then eventually came and kisses Luigi on the face.

Luigi got mad and chases after him down.

"Why are you mad at me for?" asked Boo.

"You won't let me spend my day alone!" said Luigi.

Meanwhile...

"GO, KIRBY!" said the customer as Kirby cook pizza.

"Everyone loves me..." said Kirby.

Until then...

"KIRBY! YOU GOTTA COME BACK!" said Mario.

"As a chef at our home," said Kirby. He then crosses his arms. "Nope. I can forget that junk. If that doofas knight wanna take my place then I..."

"Look, Kirby," said Mario.

"Huh?" asked Kirby. "Why Meta Knight crying?"

"Cause he got fired," said Mario.

"It's Ok, Meta Knight. Kirby might come back," said Master Hand.

"So, what do you chose?" asked Mario. "This or your old job?"

"My old job," said Kirby.

"WHAT?" asked Phil, shocked.

"So long, suckers...!" said Kirby. He closes the door.

"I'm glad you're back to...wait, is that Luigi driving back home?" asked Mario. "He must had a bad day."

"Well, let's go home," said Kirby.

At the mansion.

"Luigi," said Mario. "Anything wrong today?"

"Yes," said Luigi. "That gay ghost won't leave me alone. So, today wasn't my big day after all because of that stupid ghost."

"Yeah, Boo can be an ass sometimes," said Mario. "but at least we're back to normal."

The end.


	54. Undercover Snake

Chapter 54: Undercover Snake

Production code: 501

Rated TV-14-DLV.

Summary: Snake joins an undercover fighting agent.

* * *

Snake woke up as the sun rises.

"Morning Solid Snake," said Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic," said Snake. "Wait, how did you know my full name?"

"Well, it's simple," said Sonic. "Solid Snake. Got it from the Internet."

"Looks like I can be au undercover spy. Wanna be my partner?" said Snake.

"OK, Snake," said Sonic.

"First, let's apply a job at Agent Smash."

Snake and Sonic went to the place where they can join undercover spies.

"Hello. What are your names?" asked the waiter.

"Uh, my name's Snake and this hedgehog is Sonic. Can you hire us as agent spies?" asked Snake.

"OK," said the waiter. "But you must train first in order to be in good shape."

"Alright," said Snake.

"Beat these guys and the manager will come here to offer you a job." said the waiter.

"'Alright, show me your moves!" said Snake.

The fighters come toward Snake and he kicks them.

"Ugh, my penis hurts so badly!" said one of the fighters.

"Too late, cause you asses are gonna be kicked," said Snake.

He kicks the fighters and ended it with a fist punch.

"Wow, Snake, you're good at kicking asses," said the manager. "I will hire you as an agent spy."

Snake and Sonic were excited.

"YAY! THIS IS AWESOME!" said Sonic.

Song: Agent Snake's Theme

_Singer: Snake!_

_He's now an undercover agent spy_

_Snake!_

_He can kicks other people's butts_

_Snake!_

_He can finish it with a fist punch_

_And some karate stuffs_

_Knowing for what they thinks_

_Snake!_

_He will be an awesome spy!_

_(song ends)_

"Hell yeah," Snake replied to the song.

At the mansion, Snake and Sonic got back from joining the spy.

"Snake, Sonic, where were you? Master Hand told you it was breakfast time," said Yoshi.

"We got bored," said Sonic.

"So we joined undercover spies," said Sonic.

"Holy crap! How awesome! Prior to being a worker at an airport, I was also a spy at Agent Smash. I kicked ass," said Yoshi.

"Well, that's good for you," said Snake. "We start tomorrow."

"Did I hear undercover spies?" asked Capt. Falcon. Snake nodded. "Good, cause me and Ganon are joining."

"Yeah, to Kick some ass!" said Ganondorf.

"I knew you would join, penis head," said Yoshi.

"My head's not a penis!" said Ganondorf.

"Whatever floats your boat," said Yoshi.

"Who will join me and Smake for to kick some ass?" asked Sonic.

"I do! I wanna zap most of them," said Pikachu.

"We'd love to, but I can't," said Donkey Kong. "I'm going with Diidy."

"Come on, Donkey Kong. Dixie's already there," said Diddy Kong.

"Really? How does she know this place?" asked Donkey Kong.

"I'm not scared, so, yes, I'll join," said Wolf.

"Count me in," said Bowser.

"Nah," said Olimar. "I gotta build a ship right now."

"OK, I think that's all," said Snake.

"What should we do now?" asked Pikachu.

"Let's train yourselves," said Snake.

At the Agent Smash.

"Really? All of them are agents too?" asked the manager.

"No, they're our helpers," said Sonic.

"OK, that yellow mouse go first," said the manager.

Pikachu zaps most of them and they were parayzled.

"No one can beat me," said Pikachu.

Bowser and Wolf does the same, expect that Wolf punchs them and Bowser stands on them.

"OK, I think that's all," said the manager.

"Do I have a mission?" asked Snake.

"We'll see," said the manager. "Come back on the next day."

The next day, at agent smash.

"So, what's my mission?" asked Snake.

"Some robbery is going on, and a thief is on the loose," said the manager, "so arrest him for doing. Good luck, Snake."

At the bank.

"NO ONE MOVE, DIRTBAGS!" yelled the robber, carrying a gun. "I WILL GET THE MONEY!"

Snake came to the bank.

"Not so fast, thief," said Snake.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" asked the robber.

"I'm Snake, the undercover spy," said Snake, "and I'm gonna arrest you for robbing."

Snake arrested the robber and he was sent to jail.

"I'LL COME BACK!" said the robber.

The next day, there were a newspaper article about Snake's first mission. It said that it was a success.

"Wow, Snake, your first mission was so damn good that I might give your friends on a mission as well," said the manager.

"Hear that?" said Snake. "You;'ll be joining with me on cool spy missions."

"OK, what was our mission today?" asked Sonic.

"Spy on the two robbers that try to rob the house and arrest them," said the manager. "Can you handle it?"

"Hell yeah I will," said Snake.

"Go and save the city from robbing."

At a house where the robbers try to rob...

"OK, Dick, do you have any more weapons here? Let's shoot this crap place," said the robber.

"Hold it, dirtbags," said Snake. "You're under arrest for robbing the house."

"We're ain't stealing something," said Dick.

"Oh, yeah," said Snake. "What do you got?"

"Guns?" asked Dick.

"You dick! Now we're arrested!" said the other robber.

"That's right," said Snake. "You're going to Hell Jail."

The robbers went to jail and Snake's next mission wasn't involved in robberry. Instead, it's now kicking people butts.

"You meant crime," said Bowser, to the narrator.

"Yeah, whatever," said the narrator.

"Hey, agents," said the manager. "The mayor called."

"Smashn agents," said the mayor. "You must stop the evil Lord Ganon. He's destroying the city!"

"Oh, that's better not be Ganondorf," said Bowser.

"We're on it, mayor," said Snakle.

"Ooh, so we're doing it like the Power Puff Girls, huh?" asked Sonic.

"Hell yeah, expect the power," said Snake. "We don't float."

They all chuckled and then went to go stop Ganon.

"Ganondorf? What the hell does he think he's doing?" asked Bowser.

"I WANNA BE IN THE UNDERCOVER SPY!" Ganon yelled.

"Who gives a crap?" said Sonic. "No one want you in, so prepare to have your ass kicked."

They does so and Ganon is sent to jail even he's a Smasher.

"Geez, that dude is weird," said Pikachu.

"I agreed, is there's a reason why he's the bad guy?" asked Wolf.

"Cause he wanna join the undercove spy thing," said Bowser.

"Great, now here come Capt. Falcon," said Pikachu.

Capt. Falcon does a Falcon Punch and said "Show me your moves."

"Oh yeah? Technolgy says HI!" said Snake, shooting at Falcon.

"AW, CRAP, I'M BLEEDING!" yells Capt. Falcon.

"Jail time, Falcon," said Sonic, putting hiom to jail.

"Looks like we're done today," said Snake.

"Good job, everyone," said the manager. "Now that you're a success spy, you may take a break of this."

"We're sure are. I'm tired already," said Wolf.

"OK, then, I should see you in a few months when there's crime happening at Smash City again," said the manager.

* * *

End credits

At the mansion.

"So what you think about your spy job?" asked Yoshi.

"It was good," said Snake. "I liked it."

"Agreed, Snake," said Wolf. "It was so fun bring a spy than being stuck bored with two morons."

"Who?" asked Snake.

"Ganondorf and Falcon," said Wolf.

"What the hell? I though you were at jail!" said Snake.

"We were, but some moron told us to have sex each other so we escaped from that," said Capt. Falcon.

"I don't do sex at all," said Ganondorf.

"Really? Then you might be a virgin," said Capt. Falcon.

Ganondorf looked weird.

The end.


	55. Rocket Ship Trip Fever

Chapter 55: Rocket Ship Trip Fever

Summary: After his space rocket is finally completed, Olimar and some of the few Smashers go to space on it. However, it backfires when Olimar's ship eventually stopped working and land on Spain.

Production: 504

Rated: TV-14-LV

* * *

"*yawns* Good morning, Falcon," said Olimar.

"Morning, Olimar," said Capt. Falcon. "What are you doing?"

"Going to make a rocket ship," said Olimar.

"Good," said Falcon. "I hope Master Hand already ask you that."

"He already since last season," said Olimar, breaking the wall, referring to season 4.

"Olimar, can you please ask Crazy Hand?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure. Crazy Hand, your brother needs you," said Olimar.

"Yes, Master Hand?" said Crazy Hand.

"My master piece is finished," said Master Hand.

"Wow, that's cool," said Crazy Hand.

Fox grunting annoyed.

"Fox, what's wrong?" asked Falco.

"I'm upset," said Fox.

"How come?" asked Falco.

"Because that plant bastard won the chess game! That smart ass!" said Fox.

"Olimar?" said Falco.

After Falco said his name, Olimar arrived.

"Hey, Wolf and Wolf. Wanna come with me?" asked Olimar.

"Uh, Ok," said Fox, now happy, instead of the mood he was earlier.

Wolf woke up.

"What about me? I wanna join," said Wolf.

"No, cause it will be scary," saifd Falco.

"We're leaving you," said Fox.

"I hate being a loner," said Wolf.

"Hey, kids. Wanna join my rocket ship?" asked OLimar.

"Oh, ye, we do," said Ness.

"Swordsmen?"

"No, we're so busy right now," said Ike.

"What about next time?" asked Marth.

"Bounty hunters?"

"Yes, I will," said Falcon.

"Me too," said Samus.

"Ok, are we ready to lift off?" asked Olimar.

"Yes, we are," said Falcon.

"Wait! You forgot us! I wanna go on a rocket ship," said Kirby.

"Sure, whatever you want," said Olimar. "Anyways, BLAST OFF!"

"It's not working," said Samus.

"DAMN IT!" said Olimar. "Looks like we're not going at all."

"That's sucks," said Lucas.

"I know," said Popo. "I wanna go to space."

"Hey, Olimar, it's working. It was having trouble, that's why," said Fox.

"LET'S LIFT!" yelled Olimar.

"Calm the hell down," said Fox.

Song: We're On a Rocket Ship

(though out this, the rocket ship lift off to space)

_We're on a rocket ship_

_We're on a rocket ship_

_That's means we're on a space adventure_

_Chorus: oh, boy_

_We're going to space_

_On a rocket ship_

_We're blasting it off_

_To a space adventure_

_That awaits us_

_We're on a rocket ship_

_And now we're excited_

_(song ends)_

"We're here," said Olimar.

"About freakin' time," said Ness.

"Fox, I hope you're not mad at me the other day," said Olimar.

"Hell no I'm not," said Fox. "I don't mind that you won the chess tournament."

"How long are we here?" asked Ness.

"For half of the day or so," said Olimar. "Unless, the ship might stopped working, we fall down to the center of the Earth and be stuck there forever."

"Well, look who's here," said an alien.

"Smashers, meet my old enemy, Roger," said Olimar.

"From American Dad?" asked Kirby.

"No, not him, the actual Roger that I know," said Olimar.

"Hello, bitches," said Roger. "You;'re on my planet, Rogersville."

He laughed evily.

"Nice to meet you, alien," said Ness.

"AAH! CRAP! NOT THOSE AGAIN!" said Nana, hiding in fear from the alien.

Kirby groaned in annoyance.

"Why the hell do we even bought her?" he asked.

"Cause she wanna be with us," said Lucas.

"But here come her fear of alien crap again," said Kirby. "Remember 5 years ago, Nana didn't join us at the UFO because she's scared of aliens. Now, she still has that fear."

"Nana, you''re ok?" asked Olimar.

"NO!" yelled Nana. "There's a freakin' alien and he's bite me!"

"Relax, the alien won't do anything," said Olimar.

"No, I gotta run from him. AAH!" yelled Nana.

"God, what a bitch," said Kirby. "I hope they killed her."

"AAH! NO! I'M COMING FOR YOU, NANA!" yelled Popo.

"Son of a bitch! I might get outta here," said Kirby. He looks more annoyed.

"Don't worry, Kirby," said King Dedede. "I will get them. Hey! Come back!"

Popo and Nana does.

"AN ALIEN'S COMING! RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIVES!" yelled Dedede.

The Ice Climbers ran quickly, scared.

"Now you're scared of aliens, Popo," said Kirby.

"I was just because he was scary as hell," said Popo.

"Who will beat these aliens?" asked Meta Knight.

"Leave it to me," said King Dedede.

"Well, be careful," said Meta Knight.

King Dedede beats up the aliens.

"Ugh, why their blood purple?" asked Falco.

"Because aliens never had red blood," said Fox.

"But still, purple blood disguest me." said Falco.

"Now can we get outta here?" asked Nana.

"Sure thing," said Olimar.

"Now where we're going?" asked Fox.

"Possibly to your planet," said Olimar.

"No damn way. Really?" asked Fox.

"Nah, never mind. I though Vernon was a planet," said Olimar, disapointed.

"Then where we're going?" asked Falco.

"I don't know," said Olimar. "There's isn't a good place in the planets right now, so let's just go home."

Then, the rocket stopped working.

"Oh, crap," said Kirby. "No gas."

"AAAAAAH!" yelled the Smashers as the rocket went down.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Nana. "We never crash in a vehicle before!"

"Me neither! I'm so scared!" said Lucas.

"Are we falling to the center of the Earth? I hope not, cause that's the Altantic Ocean. Our home is like 60 miles east of the Pacific," said Kirby.

"I hope not," said Olimar.

A minute and a half later, the ship crashed it was destroyed. They landed on Spain.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Kirby.

"Tu esta en Espana," said a Spanish man.

"Holy crap! We're in Spain! We gotta get outta here!" said Olimar.

"No, no voy," said the man.

"Lo siento," said Fox, "pero nosotros necesitamos vamos sus casa."

"Pero..."

Fox shot him.

"QUE MIERDA!" shouted another Spanish man.

"We need a hot air ballon," said Kirby.

A mob came. The Smashers quickly build the hot air ballon before the mob attack them.

"Now, move the air so quickly so we can get the hell outta here," said Olimar.

"ASESINO!" yelled a Spanish girl. She threw a sword.

"CRAP! They got us! We gotta move quickly!" said Kirby.

They does so.

"Hey, mean bitches: Kiss your soul goodbye!" said Fox, throwing the sword at them and they all died to death.

The ballon was going went until a stormy weather.

"AW, COME ON ALREADY! I WANNA GO HOME!" yelled Popo.

"ME TOO!" yelled Lucas.

"Look, there's a plane!" said Olimar.

"HELP US!" the Smashers yelled.

The plane saved their life.

"Thanks," said Olimar. "Can you take us home?"

"Sure," said the pliot. "Where your place?"

"*groans* It's too far away...near San Diego, CA," said Olimar.

"Don't worry, this plane will speed up in an hour and then you're home," said pliot.

The Smashers eventually went asleep until they arrive to Smash City Airport.

"How the hell did you knew this place?" asked Kirby.

"Cause I work here," said the pliot.

The Smashers looked suprsied.

"Npw, we need a taxi," said Olimar.

"Oh, Yoshi is there, so let's go," said Kirby.

"Hey, Yoshi." said Ness.

"Oh, hi. What were you doing?" asked Yoshi.

"We went on a trip at San Diego," said Olimar.

"Oh, that's nice," said Yoshi. "Can't wait to tell the story to Master Hand."

* * *

Closing credits

The Smashers arrived at their place.

"Where had you been?" asked Master Hand.

"We went to San Diego," said Olimar.

"Really, why do have scratches?" asked Master Hand.

"Because we were having a sword battle," said Olimar.

"Oh, and what about to the rocket ship you had?" asked Master Hand.

"Oh, that. I lied about it," said Olimar. "Put it's stopped working because of that sword fight."

The end.


	56. Banana Peeled

Chapter 56: Banana Peeled

Summary: Diddy Kong has some banana addiction. Meanwhile, Link and Kirby fight over a game and Mario and Peach spends the day together.

Rated TV-14-D

Production: 503

* * *

"Hey, Donkey Kong. You want some bananas?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Sure," said Donkey Kong. "Bring 10 of them."

Diddy Kong went to get the bananas.

Link was walking by, humming, until he tripped.

"AAH! What the hell was that?" asked Link, noticing a banana peel. "Oh, it's garage."

He throws it away.

"May I get a banana?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Sure," said Donkey Kong. "Just one though."

"This will be a good day," said Diddy Kong.

He gets 2 bananas. He got mixed up, so he throws the other one away.

"We now return you to SpongeBob SquarePants."

"Ugh, iCarly's next. I hate that junk," said Diddky Kong.

"Hey, Squidward," said SpongeBob.

"What it is, SpongeBob?" asked Squidward.

"I love you," said SpongeBob.

"Screw you," said Squidward. They laughed at that part.

Meanwhile, Kirby is playing Wii Sport.

"Kirby, why are dressed like that?" asked King Dedede.

"So I can lose weight," said Kirby.

"How nice of you," said Meta Knight.

"Whatcha Playing?" asked Link.

"This game," said Kirby, pointing to the Wii Sport CD.

"May I play it?" asked Link.

"No," said Kirby.

"Please, Kirby?" asked Link.

"I told you no," said Kirby.

"UGH! I'LL BE BACK!" yelled Link.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach are hanging out together.

"Why are we hanging out together?" asked Peach.

"You had hang out with Samus and Zelda long enough," said Mario, "so we're hanging out together."

"Woner what Luigi doing?" Peach asked.

"Come NBC, no stupid bars," said Luigi.

He turns on the TV, watching the weather channel.

"Smash City is under a wind watch," said the meteoroglist.

"UGH, stupid bar that said Weather Headlines," said Luigi. "One day I'll smack you into pieces."

"Then, why you watch it?" Asked Mario.

"So I can get my damn local forecast," said Luigi.

Meanwhile, Link and Kirby are still fighting over a game.

"HEY, LINK! What is wrong with you?" asked Kirby.

"I want to play the game!" said Link.

"Hands off my prey!" said Kirby, then he ran off.

"What the hell did he just said?" asked King Dedede.

"Falco's catchphrase," said Meta Knight.

"Diddy, I'm hungry," said Donkey Kong. "Give me a banana."

"OK, Donkey. Here it is," said Diddy Kong.

"Thanks, Diddy," said Donkey Kong.

"Your welcome," said Diddy Kong. "Now change the channel. I don't wanna see iCarly."

"You wanna watch Good Luck Charlie?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Oh, yeah!" said Diddy Kong. "Just so I can see that sexy girl."

"Me too," said Link. "I'm kinda in love with her."

"Me too," said Ike. "I wanna have sex with her."

"Ugh, the swordsmen are crushing on her. Let's lock them," said Donkey Kong.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach are at Pizza Hut.

"OK, Peach, we wanna have a good lunch today, so we're eating pizza," said Mario.

"Yum...I love this place..." said Peach.

"Yeah, and we got the right place," said Mario. "Hey, waiter, I need a seat for me and her."

"Are you two married?" asked the waiter.

"No, we're dating each other, right?" said Mario, as Peach nodded.

"Oh, that's nice," said the waiter. "The pizza will be ready in 20 minutes."

"20 minutes? That's so long," said Mario.

"I know," said Peach. "When are we're gonna do when the pizza is cooked?"

"Watch TV," said the waiter.

Later...

"Oh, Diddy Kong is right," said Mario. "_Good Luck Charlie is_ a good show."

"Agreed," said Peach. "Been enjoying that show since the day it came on TV."

At the mansion.

"Diddy," said Donkey Kong. "I want more bananas."

"OK," said Diddy Kong.

"And, please don't have sex with it, OK?" said DK.

Diddy Kong gets 6 bananas.

"Maybe I will," said Diddy Kong, as he was about to make out with the bananas.

Later.

"Diddy, where the hell you been? It's been 5 hours," said Donkey Kong.

"Oh, I disobyed you and I had sex with the bananas," said Diddy Kong.

Donkey Kong gasped.

"OH MY GOD...I knew it, I knew you didn't listened to me," said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, but who cares?" asked Diddy Kong. "I'm going to a date with this sexy banana."

"OH!" groaned Donkey Kong.

"Kirby, why won't you let me play the game? I'm your friend," cried Link.

"I'm sorry, but anymore," said Kirby. "And you're not playing it."

Link growled.

"Fine, I should go to Game Stop. I don't need you and I DON'T NEED THAT DAMN GAME ANYMORE!" he yelled.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Meta Knight.

"Link," said Kirby. "At least he's won't be playing with my game. Now, who's wanna play me?"

"I DO, SUCKER!" said King Dedede. "I wanna beat at sports!"

"Huh, what's that noise?" asked Kirby.

"Some mob," said Meta Knight. "Let's ignore it and play Wii Sports instead."

"Breaking news!" said Keith Kirby. "Diddy Kong discover a crush on banana peels."

"That's right," said Diddy Kong. "I pooped on them by the way."

"UGH!" said Yoshi, "Gross!"

"Ugh, and he's doing sex," said Donkey Kong.

"What do you think about this?" asked Keith.

"I think it's freaking gross," said Donkey Kong. "I hope they end it."

"But I has no end sight in this," said Diddy Kong.

Donkey Kong groaned.

"What did we miss?" asked Mario.

"Eh, this is gross. You two, do not go there," said Donkey Kong.

"Why? Something not right?" asked Peach.

"Just go away," said Donkey Kong.

"Wonder what they're doing?" asked Peach.

"I'm hearing moaning and some fist ounches," said Mario.

"We should avoid that," said Peach. "I don't wanna see blood."

"Or penis that censored," said Mario.

They went to their room.

* * *

End credits sequence

"Thanks for ending my love for banana peels," said Diddy Kong. "I though it was sexy but it got old."

"Your welcome," said Donkey Kong. "As long as we don't get near them."

He eventually trips on a banana peel. Donkey Kong discover a crush on it.

"Crap, not again," said Diddy Kong. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"


	57. Love Returns and Fan Club

Chapter 57: Love Returns and Group Club

Summary: When Meta Knight and Jigglypuff returns being together, Kirby, Link, and Zelda try to stop them before they plan a wedding. Also, they use Facebook if bored and Kirby want to get rid of Justin Bieber. Yeah, that's the main plot, cause I can't think of a sequence with MK and Jigglypuff.

Production code: 505

Rated: TV-14-DLS

* * *

Morning, Meta Knight," said Kirby. He noticed Meta Knight's gone. "HUH?"

"What's wrong? He's not here?" asked King Dedede.

"Yes, I can't find them," said Kirby.

"Me too," said King Dedede. "Where's the hell is he?"

"I don't know. He was here with us yesterday," said Kirby.

"Let's search the room," said King Dedede.

"OK, dedede," said Kirby.

Kirby and King Dedede look over and found Meta Knight. Their eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?" asked King Dedede in shock.

"He's having sex!" said Kirby, pointing it out that MK is having sex with Jigglypuff.

"AAH, DON'T LOOK AT HIS PENIS! IT'S HUGE!" yelled King Dedede.

"Hey, I'm a virgin now," said Meta Knight, laughing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Kirby.

Marth and Ike yawned, walking to the same room Kirby and Dedede were.

"What's with the yelling? I'm tired..." yawned Ike.

"Yeah, and it's 8 in the damn morning. You better keep your mouth shut," said Marth.

Ike and Marth both walked back to their bed and went asleep again.

"OK, you bastard, what did you do this morning?" asked Kirby.

"I was bored that I woke up and my penis took me to Jigglypuff and then had sex with her, even though she's sleeping," said Meta Knight.

"IN 6 IN THE BLASTED MORNING?" yelled Kirby.

"Please, Kirby. I can explain," said Meta Knight.

"Just forget it, Meta." said Kirby. "You give me no choice. You're my not friend anymore!"

"Please! I'll made it up for you..." saod Meta Knight.

"No," said Kirby.

"I need a choice..."

Kirby's face was red in anger.

"I TOLD YOU NO! GOODBYE!" yelled Kirby.

Meata Knight started to cry loudly and he left.

"Good, you deserved that, dick," said Link.

"What that noise? You woke us up," said Link.

"Sorry. I was just having a fight with Meta Knight. That retard is dating Jigglypuff the most retarded Pokemon ever," said Kirby.

"Really, again?" asked Link.

"Oh, no! Not that loser! I hate her," said Zelda.

"She's alright," said Link. "But the singing gets old. Like one time..."

Flashback-March 23, 2002

Jigglypuff was annoyed at a joke from Zelda, so she decides to sing a song.

"NO! NOT THAT SONG!" yelled Pikachu.

"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Link.

All the Smashers went to sleep.

"That because she's a whore," said Zelda. "And that day I started hating her."

"Whoa, you barely was at the mansion for a few months at the time and you hate her? That's so 2002," said Link.

"She's was a singing slut," said Zelda. "I don't want to hear it anymore. It just as painful as Justin Bieber's singing."

"Agreed," said Link. "Can't stand that prick. He ruined music so much he didn't deserved to won Best Music Artist of the Year."

"And don't forget big time rush," said Zelda.

"What you guys talking about?" asked Kirby.

"Our least favorite musicians that ruined music," said Zelda.

"I'm with you, guys. BTR and JB sucks. They need to be in a fire," said Kirby.

"Oh, and what we're talking about earlier before that?" asked Link.

"Meta Knight and Jigglypuff's romance. It returns," said Kirby. "We gotta find out in Facebook if MK has this status."

"We hasn't refer Facebook in awhile," said Zelda.

"What are you talking about? We use Facebook all the time," said Kirby.

"Eh, it's just that we hasn't mention Facebook in this story in a long time," said Zelda, broke the 4th wall after saying story.

They went to Meta Knight's Facebook to see what he's up to.

Meta Knight's recent wall post:

Meta Knight: is back with Jigglypuff! I'm a virgin again. :D June 11, 2011 8:34 AM (1 hour ago)

Jigglypuff likes this.

Some guy: Great to hear that, MK. :) 35 minutes ago

"Oh, I knew it!" said Kirby. "I'll be tracking MK's Facebook on my iPod."

"So, what's we're going?" asked Link.

"We're going to do what Master Hand said and after lunch time, we'll follow MK and Jigglypuff," said Kirby.

A few hours ago...

"Hey, babe, wanna go something to a strip club?" asked Meta Knight.

"Of course, I do," said Jigglypuff.

"Let's follow them," said Kirby. "But, first, let finish doing this."

Kirby is busy doing some group called "Justin Bieber Haters!"

Description: Join if you want Justin Bieber to be GONE FOREVER! (4 exclaimation points) HE'S RUINED MUSIC!

Created by Kirby

"Now we're ready," said Kirby.

"We're in," said Zelda.

"For what?" asked Kirby.

"For your groups. We're the first to join," said Link.

At a strip club.

"Wow, this place is freakin' sexy," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah. Are we having sex here?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Uh huh," said Meta Knight. "So Kirby cannot find out. If he did, we're fucked."

Kirby, Link, and Zelda are dressed as spies. Kirby is at the middle so MK can't notice him.

"Damn, Zelda, you're so tall," said Kirby.

"I know," said Zelda. "I grew too much..."

"That virgin better be here," said Kirby. "When we find him, his penis better not be show."

"Aw, crap, it is," said Link.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" said Kirby.

They ran and drove off somewhere else.

They went to Smash Chat, known as the best place in the city to chat on social website.

"This is a great place to be here," said Kirby. "You guys just look around and see if the Smashers are up to while I Facebook in my iPod."

* * *

You got 200 new messages (198 like and 2 dislike)

WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE! (cause the Smashers always use adult humor)

Smashers:

Solid Snake: I'm with you, Kirby (20 minutes ago)

Peach: YAY! MORE GIRLS HATING ON THIS UGLY DUDE! HE'S NOT HOT! (29 minutes ago)

Link: FUCK JUSTIN BIEBER! (40 minutes ago)

Mario: Uh huh, I'm with you, buddy. :) FUCK HIM AT HELL! (Means to get rid of him; 10 minutes ago)

Ganondorf: FUCK JUSTIN BIEBER AND FUCK THE FUCKING LOVERS! FUCK THEM ALL! ( 35 minutes ago)

Ness: OKAY! I'll join u. JB sucks btw (1 minute ago)

Lucas and the Ice Climbers: Agreed, who the hell listen to this jackass? (Lucas; few seconds ago) JB MUST DIE! (just posted; Ice Climbers)

Yoshi: Yay, Kirby! Thanks for creating a anti club of that fucking bastard: Justin motherfucking go fuck himself Bieber. He's a dick!

People who dislike:

Sammy Bieber: FUCK YOU! I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER! (30 minutes ago)

Kirby: Didn't u read the goddamn title, ass hole? HATERS ONLY! AND GO FUCK UR SELF!

Also, USE YOUR REGULAR LAST NAME, NOT FUCKING BIEBER! GOD, JB sucks so much... ( just posted)

Barbara Bee: HE'S MINE! HOW COULD U HATE HIM? (9 minutes ago)

Kirby: Cause he sucks ass. Nuff said. (2 minutes ago)

Barbara Bee: Go fuck yourself, fag. (1 minute ago)

Kirby: GO FUCK YOURSELF IN THE FUCKING TOLIET SO FUCKING THAT YOU'RE STOP HATING JUSTIN FUCKING BIEBER, A FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT RUINS MUSIC!

Barbara Bee: ... :\ ;(

Kirby: Oh, stop the goddamn crying, you fucking asshole.

End of messages.

* * *

"YAY! ALL THE SMASHERS HATED HIM! I'm so famous!" said Kirby.

"Hate what?" Asked a girl.

"Justin Bieber," said Kirby. "That fucking asshole needs to die."

The girl gasped and ran off.

"Hehe, sucker," said Kirby. "You guys find anything?"

"Yeah, and 200 people replied to your club," said Link.

"I know," said Kirby. "I might become famous in Facebook. Well, I'm already famous in general life anyway. So, you found Meta Knight's recent status. What he's up to?"

Meta Knight: Is making out with Jigglypuff at Smash Strip. I'm a fucking virgin! (sticks tongue emoticon)

Kirby then posted: We get it, asshole! You're a fucking virgin for a few fucking days! (mad emoticon)

"Let's just wait for awhile," said Link.

4 hours later...

"Aah! IT'S LATE! WE GOTTA GO!" said Kirby.

"Eh, it's 5 PM," said the guard. "You guys are fine. This chat room never closes."

"Yeah, but we gotta go, so see ya," said Kirby.

Kirby drove as Link and Zelda woke up.

"Where we're going?" asked Zelda.

"We're going to McDonald cause I'm hungry and then we're going to follow MK and Jiggs again," said Kirby.

"HMM! I'M SO HUNGRY!" said Link.

At McDonald...

Kirby is still Facebooking.

"Geez, Kirby, you've been on Facebook a long time," said Zelda. "Isn't that a new record that you been using it for a long time?"

"Yeah, on average it's usually an hour, but today I need to see MK's posts and my replies." said Kirby. "Oh, here's his recent post."

MK: is gonna plan a wedding. I had fallen in love with Jigglypuff because of her singing. (Just posted.)

"HOLY SHIT!" said Link.

"Oh, god, MK loves Jiggs' singing. Just kill Jiggly already," said Zelda.

"My feelings for this..." said Kirby and fainted.

"Are you ok?" asked Link.

"No, I'm not," said Kirby. "Meta Knight's with a stupid bitch. We need to stop the wedding."

"OK, let's do that," said Link.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are planning a wedding.

"When the wedding, sweety?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Tomorrow," said Meta Knight.

"Good, I can wait to get married and have babies," said Jigglypuff.

"Oh...my...god..." said King Dedede.

"Oh, hi, King Dedede, you need anything?" asked Meta Knight.

"NO!" yelled King Dedede.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Meta Knight.

"Leave me alone!" yelled King Dedede.

Then...

"Look, Meta Knight posted the date, wedding is at tomorrow at 5pm to 8pm," said Kirby. "Oh, I'll be there. I'll be the wedding wrecker."

He laughed.

"Oh, yeah, let's do that," said Link.

The next day, the wedding has started.

Kirby and King Dedede are dressed as spies.

"Kirby, what we're doing this?" asked King Dedede.

"To ruin Meta Knight's wedding and get things back to normal," said Kirby.

"Right," said King Dedede. "Can't believe that fucker is still in love with that slut."

"Swearing's not allowed here, so can keep your words clean?" asked Kirby.

King Dedede sighed and agreed.

"Hi, Kirby!" said a fan.

"Oh, crap," said Kirby. "This idiot knows me, let's go the other way."

They sit on the other side. No one does not notice Kirby.

"No one notice you," said King Dedede.

"That's great," said Kirby, "Just as Mk and Jiggs get married, we'll wreck this place and never talk about this disaster again."

"So, we're making a plan?" asked King Dedede.

"Of course," said Kirby. "and the wedding wreck will begins in awhile, but anyway, let's eat some great stuffs. I hope there's candy."

"There are some," said King Dedede.

"Oh, hey, Kirby and King Dedede," said Meta Knight. "What are you doing here?"

"We're getting candy and we're excited that you're getting married," said Kirby. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Kirby," said Meta Knight. He then walks away and hang out with Jigglypuff.

"NOT!" said Kirby. "When this thing...uh...Dedede. We're making a plan. Plan A!"

Later, Kirby and King Dedede (as well as Link) were carrying a bouilder to crush the wedding.

"Hehehe..." Kirby laughed evily.

"So, this is your plan?" asked Link. "It's looked dangerous."

"I know, Link," said Kirby. "But if this fails, then we'll have 2 more plans. Now, ready to wreck!"

King Dedede pull the bolider. But it went to someone head.

"Aah, this fails!" said Kirby.

Plan B: Kirby try to get Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to wreck the wedding.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Of course, Donkey Kong. We need you guys to act like apes and wreck this thing for good." said Kirby.

They nodded and entered. As soon as they entered, they began to act like monkeys.

"Aww, cute monkeys," said Jigglypuff.

"Wait, aren't those Diddy and Donkey Kong?" asked Meta Knight.

"I don't think so, but let's have monkeys for babies!" said Jigglypuff.

"AUUUGH!" groaned Kirby, while turning red.

Later, Kirby, King Dedede, and Link makes their last plan: The bomb! Before Mk and Jigglypuff can kiss the brige, this wedding will be wrecked! HAHAHAHA!

"What the hell? Why the narrator laughing evily?" asked Link.

"I don't know, but that narrator isn't the author. He never made evil laugh. So it might be the same guy that narrator our recent game," said Kirby.

"The kissing is near. Once that bomb start to beep fastly a minute before it explode, we should leave and go home," said King Dedede.

"Indeed. 1 and a half minute already," said Link.

"Alright, Meta and Jigglypuff. Are you ready to show yourself and get married?" asked the guy that hosted this wedding.

MK and Jigglypuff are shown in their sexy clothes.

"GRR, would you cut it out?" asked Link.

I'm sorry, but that shit just make me wanna shit myself.

"Go fuck yourself," said Link.

The bomb started to beep.

"Oh, there is it! Let's get outta here and never forget this crap," said Kirby.

Link was the driver and they drove back to the mansion.

The bomb was at Meta Knight's pocket. No one notice it, though the beeping.

"I say, what's that beeping?" asked Hammer Bros.

"I THINK IT'S A BOMB! RUN!" yelled Goomba.

They all ran away.

"What the hell just happen?" asked Jigglypuff.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep...

BOOM!

"We're screwed," said Meta Knight.

NOOOOOO! I WANNA SEE META KNIGHT AND JIGGLYPUFF HAVE BABY APES! *Wails*

"Who's the hell is that asshole crying?" asked Meta Knight.

"That son of a bitch," said Jigglypuff.

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" yelled Meta Knight. He shot me.

"There, no more cheesy, weird narrator that seen to be talking about us all the time. And yes, that's Ceasar Ramos."

* * *

End credits

Facebook status on the day after the failure wedding

Meta Knight: I'm back to normal! Who missed me? (the old me, not the other me where I'm in love) (2 minutes ago)

Jigglypuff: grrrr (2 minutes ago)

Mario: o_o

Kirby: Me! Thanks for beating up Jigglypuff's ass :)

King Dedede: And no more being with Jigglypuff. Plus, Pokemon cannot be pregrant.

"Yeah right."

The end.


	58. License to Ness

Chapter 58: License to Ness

Summary: In order to get revenge for Duke, Ness must win in a race contest after learning how to drive.

Production code: 506

Rated: TV-14-L

* * *

School is out. It is May 28, 2011. Ness and Lucas are free from the mean bullies.

"Yeah! School's out!" said the kids.

(Song plays)

Song: School out

_Ness and Lucas: School's out (x2)_

_That's means no more bullies!_

_School's out (X2)_

_We get to enjoy a whole vacation_

_Without that nasty Duke Carver_

_That we'll have a nice summer_

_With lots of ice_

_Cause it's gonna so hot!_

_(song ends)_

"Yeah, right," said Duke.

"GRRR!" growled Ness.

"Calm down, Ness. You will kick his ass next year," said Lucas.

"I HEARD THAT!" said Duke.

Lucas gets his car and drives.

"Lucas, how old are you?" asked Ness.

"I'm 15 and so are you," said Lucas.

"Kids who are 15 can drive?" Asked Ness.

"Yep, in this state," said Lucas.

"Really?" asked Ness.

"Uh huh," said Lucas. "I think you could get your driver license."

"OH MY GOD! I WANT ONE!" said Ness.

"But, first, you need to learn how to drive," said Lucas. "Oh, I'll be bringing in a few Smashers as well."

"OK," said Ness.

Later, the Ice Climbers, Marth, Ike, and Olimar came with Ness ans Lucas.

"OK, we're gonna cruise at Tabuu Street," said Lucas.

"Wow, that's cool," said Ike.

"Of course it is," said Ness. "It is named after him. That it is why it is called Smash City."

"Uh what were we doing again?" asked Marth.

"Teaching Ness to drive," said Lucas.

"Doesn't need a license for that?" asked Ike.

"After we train him, yeah," said Lucas.

"Oh, that's nice," said the Ice Climbers.

"I don't really drive cars. Instead, I drive a ship," said Olimar.

"We know that, Olimar," said Ike.

Just then, Duke came.

"Hey, Ness! See ya next year, dumbass!" he laughed.

"Meet my bully," said Ness. "He's a fatass loser named Duke. He had bullying us ever since we started high school."

"Yuck! I hate bullies!" said Olimar.

"Yeah, me too," said Marth. "When I was younger - that's Japan - I got bullied a lot."

"Are we almost there?" asked Ness.

"Almost," said Lucas. "Only 3 miles left."

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" said Ness. "I can't wait to beat Duke's ass."

In Ness' thought...he was seen driving a car. Duke's car passed by.

"Ah, a good day," said Duke. "AAH!"

"Later, sucker!" said Ness.

Back to to present time.

"We're here," said Lucas. "Now go get your license."

"Driver license here I come!" said Ness.

14 minutes later.

"So, Ness," said Popo. "Diddya pass?"

Ness nodded.

"YAY! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" said Lucas.

They hugged each other.

"Well, looks who's here," said Duke.

"Holy crap!" said both Lucas and Ness.

"I think that driver license is mine," said Duke.

"No way! That's was mine," said Ness.

"Oh yeah? Proof?"

"I JUST GOT IT AND IT'S HAVE MY DAMN NAME ON IT!" Ness yelled.

"No, I don't think so," said Duke.

"AAAH!" steamed Ness. "IT'S MY GOD DAMN DRIVER LICENSE! IT'S HAS MY GOD DAMN NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER THE GOD DAMN LICENSE!"

He panted angrily.

"Dude," said Ike. "Calm the hell down."

"Eh, sorry, Ike. That fat ass is so self fish." said Ness. "I WANNA HAVE A NICE SUMMER!"

"You just never calm down," said Ike.

"If you dill weed want this, you gotta beat me in a race," said Duke.

"OK, I'm on," said Ness. "What happen if you win?"

"If I win, the license will be mine!" said Duke. "But it's yours if you win."

"OK, let's drive on the interstate," said Ness.

"OK, Interstate 10...that it?" said Duke.

"Uh huh," said Lucas. "That's right. It's the same interstate that lead us to San Diego."

Ness and Duke are beginning their race at I-10.

"On your mark..." said Marth. "Get set...GO!"

The race began.

"Haha! I'm on first place, sucker!" said Duke.

"Oh yeah? I'll be once we're near the finish line!" said Ness. "What's the finish line?"

"You two will stop at the exit where the airport is at," said Marth.

"Good, I think we have 6 more exit signs to go," said Ness. "By the 2nd last exit, I'll be winning!"

"I'll see about that," said Duke.

4 exits later (too lazy to write a whole scene of this race).

"Ness is already taken the lead for the first time this race," Marth announced.

"Aah, you dumbass! How the hell did you got ahead of me so fast?" asked Duke.

"I can't tell you," said Ness. "But when I'm on that exit, that license is gonna be mine!"

"*Groans* Why isn't my car going any damn faster?" shouted Duke.

"Cause you're an ass," said Ness.

Then Duke's car is out of oil and gas and it's gonna outta control.

"AAH! What's going on?" asked Duke.

"Looks like Duke's car is out of control. Will it crash before Ness win for good?" asked Marth.

"Of course, it will," answered Ike.

"WHOO! ALMOST THERE!" said Ness.

He already reaches the airport exit while Duke heads the wrong way (he's still on the interstate instead of going the airport exit).

Duke's car is going 200 mph per hour. The cop notices and decides to him.

"HEY! NOT SO FAST! 200 MPH IS NOT THE SPEED LIMIT!" shouted the cop.

"My car is outta control!" said Duke.

It crashed causing an explosion.

"Wow...we just saw that explosion like a couple miles and a half," said Lucas.

"So Duke's dead?" asked Ness.

"Uh huh," said Ike.

"How could you be true?" asked Marth.

"Let's walk over there," said Ike.

They walked and Ike's right. Duke (as well as the cop that chased him) is dead. The license is at the grass.

"Look!" said Nana. "Your license!"

"Oh, there you are, license," said Ness. "I was worry for you."

"Oh, Ness, you got better good news," said Lucas. "Our bully's dead."

"YAY!" said Ness. "For a year and a half, I've been waiting to rid of him. Now, if anyone wants to buy ice cream."

"I do," said Marth.

The Smashers went to get some ice cream while Ness and Lucas enjoyed their days without Duke.

"I wonder if the next school year will be like without Duke..."

The end.


	59. Alien Invasion

Chapter 59: Alien Invasion

Summary: The kids must conquer Nana's fear of aliens before they invade the city.

Production code: 507

Rated: TV-14-DLV

* * *

The kids are a scary movie.

"We now return you to Invasions of Aliens," said the announcer.

An alien is walking weird as scary, alien theme music plays.

"Hello...bitches...I am...E...T...the scariest alien...on the...whole world..." he said.

He then got shot by a man.

"Yeah, right," said the man. "You're not E.T."

"Damn, this scary's so scary," said Popo.

"I know!" said Nana. "I'm scared..."

"Nana, just calm down." said Popo.

"But, aliens are super scary," said Nana.

Ness said. "But you might conquer your fear one day."

"Yeah, and let's go to bed," said Lucas.

Later, the kids went to sleep.

Nana then became to dream.

Her dream was about aliens.

"Where am I?" asked Nana.

"You are in an alien space ship," said an old man with a British accent.

"AAH! Let me outta here!" said Nana.

"Nana, what's going on?" asked Popo.

"I just had a bad dream about aliens!" said Nana.

"Just go to sleep," said Popo.

Nana does so and dream.

"Nana," said an alien. "Look at me. I...am...E...T"

"aaaah!" yelled Nana.

"UGH!" groaned Popo. "You asshole! What the hell is going on?"

"ALIENS ARE HAUNTING ME!" shouted Nana.

"OH MY GOD..." said Popo.

This morning...

All but Nana were eating breakfast. Nana came with her eyes red.

"Whoa," said Pit. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I dreamed for thousand times," said Nana,

"She didn't sleep well cause of the dreams! Seriously, it has to stop." said Popo.

"Yeah, right," said Mario, with his arms crossed. "I don't believe in aliens nor their existence."

"That's your opinion," said Luigi. "I believed in them."

"Go fuck yourself, Luigi," said Mario. "The reason why cause they're creepy bastards."

"Mario not into aliens? LOL! I do believe in them," said Kirby.

"Me too," said Link. "I had seen one if you wanna check my Facebook page."

"REALLY?" said Kirby, excited.

"That fat bastard also don't believe in aliens? UGH, just great. We need conquer 2 things. First, let's start with Nana's fear of aliens," said Popo.

Plan A of this was to pretend Popo as an alien.

"Nana, pretend I'm an alien," said Popo.

"Hope this isn't scary," said Nana.

Popo puts on alien disguise and act like one.

"OOOOH! I AM AN ALIEN! I'M GONNA HUNT YOU!" said Popo.

"Aaah! They're here!" said Nana, and she got a gun outta nowhere. "Die, you alien!"

Gunshot was heard, Nana beats it up.

"AAH! It's me, you asshole!" yelled Popo.

"Sorry, I thought you were an alien," said Nana.

"*Sighs* Just forget it," said Popo. "Link, give me plan B."

Link is dressed as an alien.

"Ooooh...Nana...I, the alien...in Your Face!" said Link.

"AAG! I'm too young to die!" said Nana.

"I hate you now," said Link.

He makes a fake cry.

"*sighs*" said Popo. "Ness and Lucas: Plan C."

The last plan was to end this fear.

"OK, me and Lucas are gonna get you an alien doll," said Ness.

"We hope you liked it," said Lucas.

"Eh, not scary looking at all," said Nana. "Thanks guys. I'm loving it."

"YAY!" cheered Popo. "We did it! Now that Nana conquer her aliens fear, nothing can go wrong."

"We interput you some breaking news," said Keith Kirby. "An UFO is coming! Could it means: ALIEN INVASION? AAAH!"

"SHIT!" said Popo in shocked. "This real? Aliens are attacking our city?"

"Hello, I'm Keith's co-worker." said another news reporter. "Keith has to step out, so I'll tell you the news: Aliens are coming to Smash City! And, yes, I'm also scared! OMG!"

"Oh, crap, this is terrible," said Ness. "If Nana finds out, then she will still be scared of aliens."

"Guys, let's go tell everybody!" said Popo.

Later, the Smashers came to a meeting with the kids.

"OK, I sent you all here because I got bad news," said Ness. "ALIENS ARE COMING!"

Everybody started to panic.

"Is this true?" said Mario. "I've never seen one."

"This is goddamn true. Aliens are coming in their UFO!" said popo.

"My god, I hope Nana doesn't gets scared of this," said Ness.

"Also, I forgot to tell you one more news," said Popo. "The aliens are coming in a few minutes."

Everyone started to panic.

"Hey, everyone," said Nana.

"Oh my god," said Mario. "It's her!"

"Don't tell her!" said Luigi.

"Why are you two scared?" asked Nana.

"ALIENS ARE COMING!" said Ness.

"What? Oh my god!" said Nana. "I hope they don't do aliens sex."

"There's no such thing as alien sex, or any sexual stuffs for aliens," said Mario.

"See, I fucking told you," said Popo. "Nana didn't conquer her alien fear. This is just bull shit."

"AAH! I WANNA GET OUT HERE!" yelled Nana.

"Too late, Nana," said Popo. "Look, the aliens are talking!"

"Hello everyone," said the alien.

"What the fuck?" asked Mario. "You're real and you can speak!"

"Big surprise, eh?" asked Ness.

"Yes, and we try to destroy you all," said the aliens.

"You're getting away from this!" said Nana, who got a gun.

"What the hell? Where did you got that gun?" asked Ness.

"Fox asked me," said Nana. "If anyone shooting the aliens, it'll be me."

"OK, but be careful not to shoot yourself," said Popo.

"Alright, aliens! I wanna shoot you all," said Nana.

"Too bad," said the leader. "We got a bigger gun while you got the dull gun."

"Oh, yeah! Wait till you hear the shot," said Nana.

She puts the trigger and the bullet shot some of the aliens.

"GRRRR!" said the leader. "KILL THE GIRL!"

The other shoot bullet at Nana while she dodged some and uses the gun.

Few of the aliens were shot.

"NOOOOO! I WANNA KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" shouted the leader.

"You're already are," said Nana, who just shot the alien leader.

"Oh my god! You save the town! How would you like to sleep with me?" asked the unknown guy.

"Yuck! No! I don't sex!" said Nana.

"Then my penis went down," said the guy, sad.

"That was just random," said Mario.

* * *

End credits

"OK, everyone, we're gonna celebrate the day by getting something to eat," said Nana. "What would you guys like to choose?"

"I pick lasagna," said Kirby.

"Yeah, defently lasagna," said Link.

Later...the Smashers were eating lasagna for dinner.

"This is a great lasagna," said Mario.

"I agreed," said Luigi. "I'm glad it's the four cheese lasagna."


	60. A Tale of Two Tails

Chapter 60: A Tale of Two Tails

Summary: Sonic's best friend, Tails, come to visit him at the mansion. Fox bonds with him and become friends. Meanwhile, Kirby is so upset that no one got a mail from him, so he get revenge on the mailman.

Production code: 509

Rated: TV-14

* * *

"Hey, Snake." said Spnic. "I think the mail is here. Come on."

"Oh, I'm coming," said Snake.

"Really? I hope there's food," said Kirby.

"I didn't know the mail was here," said Mario. "But, anyway, let's check it."

The Smashers carried the mail to their home.

"My mail better be there!" said Kirby.

"Thanks, Kirby!" said Mario. "Now I'm rockin!"

"Uh, your welcome," said Kirby. "I hope I just find mine."

"Thanks, Kirby," said Link. "Just what I wanted."

"Kirby, there's no mail for you," said Sonic.

"DAMN IT!" said Kirby.

"Kirby, any from us?" asked Meta Knight.

"No," said Kirby.

"*sighs* The mail hates us." said King Dedede.

"Look, Sonic, you have some mail," said Snake.

"I know," said Sonic. "Let me read it."

He opened it and read:

"Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,

I'll be coming over to Smash to visit you.

And I could meet your friends.

Miles 'Prowder' Tails"

"Oh my god!" said Sonic. "My friend Tails coming to Smash City."

"Isn't that exciting?" asked Snake. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's a fox with two tails," said Sonic.

"Ooh, that's nice," said Fox. "I only know a few foxes."

"But I do know a lot of people of my kind," said Falco.

"I only know my family as wolves," said Wolf.

"So, Sonic, when your friend coming," said Fox. "I wanna meet him."

"In a few hours," said Sonic. "BTW, when the last time you saw your own kind?"

"A long time ago," said Fox. "My father died a few years ago."

"Sorry to hear that," said Sonic.

"So what do we wanna do now?" asked Fox.

"Eh, I'll be playing games," said Sonic.

"And we will be using the computer," said Falco.

They all did their activities.

Meanwhile...

Kirby is growling.

"Calm down, Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"NO! I'll not calm down!" said Kirby. "Those bastards didn't get me mails! Well, I am going teach them a lesson. Anyway, are you two joining with me?"

"Eh, sure, we'll help," said Meta Knight.

"Good," said Kirby. "We'll destroy them just like we did with Link one time."

"I heard that!" said Link, offscreen.

"Also, do you guys know the location for the mail office?" asked Kirby. "I forgot the location."

"It's at the west side of the city," said King Dedede.

"Then, what are we're doing here talking each other for 3 minutes? Let's go," said Kirby.

Then in the main plot, while Sonic is playing games, a knock is heard.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast was that..." said Sonic.

He opened the door and it was Tails.

Sonic gasped.

"Hey, Sonic," said Tails. "How are ya?"

"Hi, Tails," said Sonic. "I'm fine and how do you know the address for this place?"

"Duh, I known your address," said Tails.

"Right," said Sonic. "Guys, Tails' here!"

"Holy crap!" said Fox. "Nice to meet you!"

"Are you a fox like me?" asked Tails.

"You betcha," said Fox. "And these are my friends."

The other Smashers came.

"Hey, Tails," said Mario. "Great to see ya again."

"Wait, you knew him before?" asked Link.

"Yeah," said Mario. "I met him in the winter game of 08."

"Yeah, I remembered that event," said Luigi.

"Falco, Wolf, this is Tails," said Fox.

"Is he your friend?" asked Wolf.

"No, Sonic's friend," said Fox, "though I want to hang out with him."

"OK, guys, which one of you want to hang out with Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I DO! I DO! I DO!" said Fox.

"Wow, you're stressful for Tails," said Pit.

"We're foxes and we want to bound,." said Fox.

"Well, either way, have fun, guys," said Pit.

Meanwhile, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede are at the mail office.

"Hey, my name's Kirby," said Kirby, "and I'd like to see the mailman."

"He's busy collecting the mail so wait a few hours," said the manager.

"WHAT?" asked Kirby.

"I said 'a few minutes'" said the manager.

"I thought you were," said Kirby.

"What should we do?" asked Meta Knight.

"Let's have fun in the post office," said King Dedede.

While he did has fun, Kirby try to start an alarm.

"Hey, you can't do that," said the manager.

"Too bad," said Kirby. "You leave me no choice to do this."

Kirby is starting the alarm.

"GET HIM!" said the manager.

All of the three beat up some of the men.

"Nothing can stop us now," said Kirby.

"Oh yeah?" asked the manager. "You forgot to fight me."

"Bring it!" said Kirby.

They both fight each other. Eventually, the manager won the battle.

"Aw, you lucky bastard," said Kirby. "I'll get out the place. But, where's our mail?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the manager. "Here are your mail."

"THANKS!" yelled Kirby in joy.

He quickly ran to the mansion.

"Kirby, you're back," said Link "Where were you?"

"I was busy having a fight with some guy," said Kirby. "What did I miss?"

"You missed Tails," said Link.

"Who the D.E. is that?" asked Kirby.

"Some fox with two tails," said Link. "He just went away."

"Aw God I missed it! Is there's a way I should see him again?" asked Kirby.

"I don't know," said Link. "Well, what do you wanna do right now?"

"Hang out with Yoshi," said Kirby.

"Eh, I'd rather hang out with the girls than Yoshi," said Link.

King Dedede and Meta Knight arrived at the mansion.

"There you guys! Come on, let's go hang out with Mario and Luigi," said Kirby.

They all went to hang with Mario and Luigi while Link is left behind.

"Let's go see what Fox and Tails are up." said Link. He then broke the fourth wall. "We hasn't focus on that plot in a while."

Fox and Tails are Burger King.

"Holy crud! Keith Kirby is here!" said Tails.

"You know him?" asked Fox.

"Of course. He used to a news reporter at my hometown. I wanna talk to him," said Tails.

"OK, please do so as I get our seats," said Fox.

"Hi, Keith!" said Tails.

"Do I know you?" asked Keith Kirby.

"Of course I do. You used to be a news reporter a long time ago," said Tails.

"Oh, I did remembered that job." said Keith. "I would always told breaking news stories about Eggman."

"Sonic told me that Eggman visited here once," said Tails.

"I know and I only did a report of that a little bit," said Keith, "cause the damn power went off that day. But, oh well, no one want to see Twilight anyway."

"And, Keith, you knew Fox, eh?" asked Tails.

"Yep. Are you guys friends?" asked Keith.

"You betcha," said Fox. "as of today."

"Yeah considering that you guys are both foxes. So what are you two gonna do?" said Keith.

"We're gonna eat some burgers and then we're gonna bond at the mall," said Fox.

"Really? May I hang out with you guys?" asked Kieth.

"Sure thing Keith," said Tails.

After they done eating, Tails, Fox, and Keith Kirby are hanging at the mall.

As the montage begun, song used in the sequence is Herb Alpert "Walk Don't Run".

Fox quickly ran.

"HEY!" yelled the guard. "Walk, don't run, you breaking the rule guy!"

"Hahah, that's the name of the song right now," laughed Fox.

"Darn, they're right now playing another song," said Kieth.

"But I love it," said Tails.

Soprano saxophone music called Push to Start by Paul Taylor played at the mall. Fox, Tails, and Keith hum to it.

They hummed for 3 minutes until they didn't realize that they're just standing in a line of angry customers in back of them.

"Guys, move the line!" said a man.

"Oooh, sorry everyone," said Fox. "Let's go back to the mansion."

* * *

At the mansion. While the end credits roll.

"Where had you guys been?" asked Pit. "You been together for like forever."

"Sorry, Pit," said Fox, "but Tails is a nice friend. I may become his on friends on Facebook."

"Wait, you're gonna send a friend request to him on Facebook?" asked Pit.

"Yep," said Tails. "See y'all later."

"SCREW YOU, MARK ZUCKERBURG AND FACEBOOK!" yelled Pit.

\"Hey, what's wrong with him?" asked Kirby.

"I don't know," said Sonic. "He might become a Facebook hater."

"Oh, well, where's Tails? I wanna meet that guy," said Kirby.

"Sorry, Kirby, you just waited too long," said Sonic.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Kirby, ending the story.


	61. She's the President

Chapter 61: She's the President

Summary: Samus is furious when Daisy wins president so she become president of Smash City. However, things doesn't go well, so Capt. Falcon completes with her in order to stop the madness.

Rated TV-14-DLS

Production: 508

* * *

"Today's the day!" said Samus.

"What day?" asked Falcon.

"I am going to become the president of Smash City," said Samus.

"Wow, that's nice. Good luck with that," said Capt, Falcon.

"Now to check if I won," said Samus as she watch TV.

"The new president is Daisy."

"WHAT THE HELL? LIES!" shouted Samus.

"It's true," said the reporter. "She's the president now.'

"GRR," groaned Samus. "Maybe I should be the PRESIDENT!"

"What's wrong, Samus?" asked Peach.

"Your slutty bitch friend won the president of Smash City." said Samus.

"Oh, that's great," said Peach.

"No, it's not," said Samus. "I'm gonna become the damn president! (LATER) This is a misunderstanding. I want to be the president. I got more vote than that bitch."

Daisy gasped. Samus taunted.

"Really? How many vote did you got?" asked the mayor.

"A lot than Daisy," said Samus. "So, are you gonna make me the president?"

"Ok," said the mayor, "in a week, you will become the president."

"Oh, this is exciting," said Samus.

One week later.

"It's official. Samus has become the president of Smash City," said the mayor.

"Thank you very much," said Samus. "I've been waiting this moment for a couple weeks. I had wanted to be the president. Now, my wish came true."

The resident cheered.

"Good for ya, Samus," said Ridley.

"Holy crap, it's you," said Samus.

"Yes, I came to San Diego County to see that you're already the president," said Ridley.

"Do you live in San Diego?" asked Samus.

"Of course, I do," said Ridley.

"Anyway, I'll be asking some questions to Barack Obama," said Samus.

"Not bad," said Capt. Falcon. "I wonder if President Obama likes this."

Meanwhile at the White House.

"Let me see if there's more presidents in a city," said Obama.

He checked that Samus Aran is listed for the president at Smash City, CA.

Back at the council.

"And I'll be watching you," said Samus.

"Who? Us?" said Capt, Falcon. "Oh, this sucks."

The next day, Capt. Falcon woke up to see Samus.

He gasped.

"Falcon, you need to watch Sex Smashers," said Samus.

"I freaking hate that show," said Capt. Falcon.

"WATCH IT!" said Samus.

"Grrr..." groaned Capt. Falcon.

"Now, Sammy, make out with me," said Capt Falcon on TV.

"OK, Douglas, I'll made out with you," said Samus on TV.

They did. Capt. Falcon got disgusted.

"What the fuck?" asked Capt. Falcon and he started to vomit. "So disgusting."

Later, Olimar is naked.

"Why the hell am I'm doing?" he asked. "I'm naked."

"Do it," said Samus.

"I'm the naked boy

I'm the naked toy

In a slut bitch

I wanna ditch

*crying* this place."

"You suck," said Samus.

Olimar continued to cry. "But it was humiliating."

The next day.

"Capt. Falcon, sex smashers, again," said Samus.

"OH!" Groaned Capt. Falcon.

"I love sex,"said Samus on TV. "More sex please, Falcon."

Falcon and Samus kissed each other.

"Ugh! This is so retarded!" vomited Falcon. "I'm outta here!"

Later, Samus is wearing a bra with panties.

"Ugh, ugly slut," said Luigi.

"I know, she's not sexy," said Mario.

"You two need to make out. If you do, something will happen," said Samus.

"No way," said Luigi. "I'm no gay."

"**DO IT!"** yelled Samus.

They make out.

"Ugh, what a hideous looking bitch," said Sonic.

"Sonic, make out, now," said Samus.

"Fuck no," said Sonic. "I'm outta here."

This evening, Capt. Falcon came to the president place where Samus was staying.

"*steams* Samus, your bullshit got to stop!" said Capt. Falcon, yelling so loud.

Samus is busy doing something.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you," said Samus.

"I said this nonsense has to STOP!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

"Oh yeah!" said Samus. "You in what army?"

"That army I just sent," said Capt. Falcon. "We are gonna beat your ass in this game called Vice President."

"Alright, let's do this thing!" said Samus.

"Whoever scores the most will become the vice president," said the man.

"Thanks, Jeff," said Capt. Falcon. "I can't wait to become the vice president after I beat you."

Samus and Captain Falcon are playing a game of shoot hoops.

"Really?" asked Samus. "This game is so easy. Can we pick a harder one?"

"Nope, too late, Sam," said Capt Falcon. "We have no other choices. We're playing shoot hoops."

"All right fine, but if this sucks, than I'm out of the president thing forever," said Samus.

Eventually...

"I do suck at this crap," said Samus.

"HA!" said Capt. Falcon. "In your god damn FACE!"

"So that's means no more president?" asked Samus.

"Nope," said Falcon. "You took sex too far as president. Obama do not tolerate that at all."

"Oh well." said Samus. "It was fun when it lasted."

* * *

End Credits

The Smashers are having a welcome back normal Samus party at a club.

"Thanks for throwing me a party. Y'all are the best," said Samus.

"No problem, Sam," said Mario. "As long as you don't do any of those sexual innudeo as a member of a club, then you're a fine person to that."

"Anyway, what do we got here?" asked Samus.

The present punched Samus in the face. She groaned and fainted.

"HA! IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACE!" said Capt. Falcon. "*everyone stares* What? I ruined the party?"

Capt. Falcon got kicked out. End of story.


	62. I, Ganbot

Chapter 62: I, Ganbot

Summary: Ganondorf gets a robot clone so it can do chores while he relax. The kids try to get on a game store without a guard. Fox and Falco plays with water guns and Wolf think they kill.

Production code: Season 5, Chapter 10

Rated TV-14-DV

* * *

The Smashers are shopping at store.

"OK, now we'll have to buy that robot device," said Ganondorf.

"Yeah, I wonder what it'll does," said Wario.

"I'll buy something to my son," said Bowser.

"How is he doing?" asked Wario.

Cuts to Bowser Jr.

"Yo, fathead," said Bowser, Jr. "I am doing fine. But I want be a virgin and try to have sex with Peach."

"Ugh," said Wario.

"I know, he still loves Peach," said Bowser.

"Ok, this is it, guys," said Ness. "The video games store."

"Where no retards will get us for stealing," said Lucas.

"You're right," said Popo. "No securities."

"Yeah, remember last time?" said Nana.

Flashback.

"This is All You Can Play Store," said Ness.

"No security, no security," said Lucas.

"Hey! What are you boys doing here? Get lost!" said the security.

"Aw, crap," said Ness.

Present time.

"But this place is way better," said Lucas.

Then, at the other side of the store, Fox found a water gun.

"Look, Falco," said Fox. "Check this out."

He holds the water gun and spurts it.

"Ooh, let me try it," said Falco. "Whoa, it does."

"I told you." said Fox. "This gun is fun."

Fox and Falco kept spurting the water gun.

"You two are killing yourself," said Wolf.

"What? We're really not," said Falco.

"Scoffs* Face it. That gun has a 30% chance of killing. I remembered the last time I had one. It's shot my grandma." said Wolf.

"Screw this," said Fox. "We're gonna be having fun."

Later at the mansion.

"Alright, first off, Ganondorf," said Master Hand.

"Behold...the Ganobt!" said Ganondorf.

The Smashers clapped.

"Is that your clone?" asked Pit.

"Yep," said Ganondorf. "The clone is gonna help me."

"Next, Fox and Falco," said Master Hand.

"We just bought a water gun," said Fox.

"Does it kill people?" asked Master Hand.

"No, it does not," said Falco.

:Yes, it does," said Wolf.

"I still don't believe in that," said Fox.

"Ok, the the kids are next," said Master Hand.

"Good news, everyone!" said Ness. "I got this device from a place."

"What it does it do?" asked Pit.

"It allows you to play all the video games you want," said Ness.

"That's cool," said Pit.

Later, Bowser, Ganon, and Wario are working for the Ganbot.

"This is exciting," said Ganon. "I'm cloning a robot. By the way, is it done?"

"No, not yet," said Bowser.

38 minutes later.

"Is it done?" asked Ganon.

"Still not done," said Bowser.

An hour later.

"When is that device ever gonna be done?" asked Ganon, annoyed. "I waited 1 hour and a half for this?"

"About time," said Bowser. "Here's your robot clone."

"I, Ganbot, will help you on your day off," said the Ganbot.

"Oh, nice. Thank you, Bowser. This is the best day of my life," said Ganondorf.

Meanwhile...

"This gun is so fun," said Fox.

"I agreed, Fox," said Falco. "We can never stop playing with it."

Wolf gasped. He pretended that Fox and Falco were playing with those which eventually killed them.

"AAH! STOP PLAYING WITH THEM!" said Wolf.

"Damn it, Wolf! What now?" said Falco.

"It'll kill you," said Wolf, "I swear to God."

"Really, lunatic?" said Fox. "This is how you act whenever we played with these?"

"Yes, I'm so scared," sobbed Wolf.

"Oh, stop that," said Fox. "Wait, we can cheer you with this."

Water splirts at Wolf.

"Noo! Get away from me! I wanna be alone! I WANNA BE ALONE!" cried Wolf.

"What a scary cat," snickered Falco.

Ganon was going to Sonic's Burger to get some burgers.

"Hey Sonic," said Gann.

"Hey Ganon," said Sonic. "How are ya doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing well," said Ganon. "I'm not being disturbed anymore. I now created clones of me."

"Wow, that's awesome," said Sonic. "I wish I has those. So, anyway, what burger do you want?"

"I want a fish sandwich," said Ganon.

"Here ya go," said Sonic. "Ganon, what your clones doing right now?"

"They're giving Bowser and Wario massages. Those two are relaxing right now." said Ganon.

The clones are massaging Bowser and Wario while few of them are watching TV.

"Ah, this is the life," said Bowser.

"Yep," said Wario. "It's so peaceful in here. I wonder what the others are up to?"

The kids are using the device.

"OK, guys, who will be the first to play the device?" asked Ness.

"ME! I desperately want to play it," said Lucas.

"OK, Luke, you can use the device for an hour and then it's my game, OK," said Ness.

"Got it, Ness," said Lucas. "I will not let you down."

1 and a half hour later.

"LUCAS!" said Ness. "LUCAS! What were you thinking? You lied to us! You were playing the device for another 30 minutes!"

"I'm sorry, this game is so damn addicting, I think my penis is addicted as well," said Lucas.

"UGH! Why would you think of that?" asked Ness. "Anyway, time's up! I'm next!"

"NO! My penis is still playing the game!" said Lucas.

"Pretty please, man?" asked Ness.

"NO! NO! I wanna play more of it!" said Lucas.

"Alright, Luke, you leave me no choice," said Ness.

He beats up Lucas' penis. Of course, it was offscreen cause this episode wasn't rated TV-14-DSV.

Lucas was really bruised thanks to Ness's anger.

Ness was happily playing the device.

"Hey, open up! I wasn't even done yet!" said Lucas.

"Too late, Lucas," said Ness. "I'm gonna play the game."

They both started a fight.

"Eh, we'll go," said Nana. "I can't take much of this fight any longer."

The Ice Climbers both escaped.

Meanwhile Wolf is still crying.

"I never seen cry so hard, Wolf," said Fox. "What's the matter, are you scared?"

"Absolutely," said Wolf. "You two are gonna be dead."

"What? Did you tell us that we were gonna die thanks to some stupid water gun," said Falco.

"No, I can explain," said Wolf. "That gun kills people."

"REALLY?" said Fox. A bomb is heard. "GET RID OF THEM!"

Fox and Falco threw the gun at the trash can outside.

"Wolf, why didn't you tell us?" asked Falco.

"Because the water gun can has bullets too," said Falco.

The guns exploded in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Master Hand.

"Some bomb we got in here," said Wolf.

Later, Ganondorf has arrived back at the mansion.

"Hey, Bowser and Wario," said Ganon.

"Hey, Ganon." said Wario. "How what your day?"

"It was awesome," said Ganon. "So, how was my robot clones?"

"They're doing fine," said Bowser.

"We are done doing our works," said Ganondorf's robot clones.

"So what are y'all gonna do now?" asked Ganon.

"We will be at the store just in case you want us again," said the one of the robot clone.

"OK, bye, robot clones of me," said Ganon. "You did a great job at doing our places."

* * *

End credits

It was dinner time at the mansion.

"So Ganon how were you robot clones?" asked Master Hand.

"They were pretty awesome," said Ganon.

"That's great to hear," said Master Hand. "*Gasps* Lucas, what happened to you."

"Oh, yeah, anyway, I forgot to tell you guys," said Lucas. "I got bruised by Ness."

Master Hand gasped. "Is this true?"

"Yeah but I wanted to play the game so badly," said Ness.

"Well can you tell sorry to Lucas, please," asked Master Hand.

"Eh, I'm sorry Lucas about that accident," said Ness. "I was so desperate to play that game."

"That's Ok," said Lucas. "I appreciated your sorry. Now, let's eat dinner."


	63. Store Wars

Chapter 63: Store Wars

Summary: Kirby finds no foods. It's means shopping time.

Rated TV-14-DL.

Prod code: Season 5, Chapter 11

* * *

Kirby is walking to the refegator. However, he found that there's no foods.

"*gasps* There's no foods!" said Kirby, who then started to cry.

"Kirby, what's wrong?" asked King Dedede.

"There's no foods and I'm so damn hungry!" said Kirby.

"You poor puffball," said King Dedede.

"Huh? No food! Even no food in the freezer?" said Master Hand.

"No foods in the freezer, either," said Kirby.

"I think it's time to go shopping," said Meta Knight.

Later, the Smashers are already at Shop n Smash.

"This sucks," said Link. "How come there's no food? I'm so hungry."

"Link, you're on a diet," said Zelda. "You need to eat healthy food."

"Like that ever happen, ass," said Link, whispering.

"I heard that," said Zelda.

"Where's Shop n Smash? It's since ages since we went there," said Pikachu.

"It's located 6 mph northwest of our home," said Crazy Hand.

"OK, this is what we'll do at the store: buy some of the foods we like and then go to a game store," said Ness.

"But, what about the security?" asked Lucas.

"Trust, me, they won't be there," said Ness.

The Smashers have arrived the store.

"Ok, we're here," said Master Hand. "Me and Crazy will be at a spa. Meet us back in an hour and a half."

"Yes," said Link. "We got 1.5 hours of fun!"

He quickly ran to the food section.

"Ugh! Watch yourself, Link!" Ssid Kirby.

"UGH! Link, wait for me!" said Zelda.

"Don't worry," said Peach. "You'll get him."

"Yeah, that bastard pushed me. He's kinda a bully for that," said Kirby.

'Yeah and that dick is gonna get it," said Yoshi.

"Sorry to tell ya, friends of him, but Link sucks! He is one crazy son of a bitch," said Ness.

"What? You known him since 1999! Why do hate him?" asked Yoshi.

"HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Ness.

"Where's the video game store?" asked Lucas.

"Please let it be no security," said Popo.

"We need to find it, though," said Ness.

Link has crazily begun shopping.

"There you are," said Zelda. "Don't ever run like that again."

Link made a crazy laugh while Zelda rolled her eyes in anger.

Then, ROB and Mr. G&W bumped on Link.

"Coming thru!" said Game and Watch.

"Move it, dumbass," said ROB.

"God damn it!" said Link. "Look what you two done."

"Looks like I'm shopping now," said Zelda.

"That fucking robot," said Link.

"Calm down, Link," said Zelda.

Meanwhile, the kids finally arrived at a game store.

"YAY! WE'RE HERE!" said Lucas.

"Shut the hell up!" said Nana. "You're too damn loud!"

"Sorry," said Lucas. "I'm just glad we're here."

"Security are not allowed?" said Ness, reading the sign. "That's friggin' sweet! Let's play whatever we want to."

Then at Aside 2A, Yoshi and Kirby were messing with some old lady.

"What are you boys doing with that box of cereal? It's mine!" said the old lady.

"No! We found it first!" said Kirby.

"Yeah, mind your crappy business," said Yoshi.

"Alright, I has no choice to do this," said the lady. She roared at Yoshi and Kirby.

They quickly try to get that cereal but the lady got away.

"That bitch!" yelled Kirby. "After her!"

As Yoshi and Kirby chased the lady, Capt. Falcon, Pit, and Samus were at Aisle 3B.

"OK, what do you boys want? A flower or a rose?" asked Samus.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Capt. Falcon. "What the hell are we're doing in here? We're suppose to be looking foods."

"Damn it, I forgot to obey Master Hand's orders," said Samus.

"I didn't know your brain has a loss memory," said Pit.

"I suck at memories," said Samus. "So Falcon told me that we need foods, right?"

"Yep," said Falcon. "What foods do you want to buy?"

"Chocolates, juice, ice cream, and mil," said Samus.

"OK, if you say so," said Capt Falcon.

"If your vagina having sex with your brain?" asked Pit.

"What? Hell no! Why would my vagina do that?" asked Samus.

"Because I fucked with it," said Pit.

"Screw you, asshole," said Capt. Falcon. "You did not."

Meanwhile Link is still upset about earlier.

"Stupid robot...that dick head should die," said Link.

"Calm down, Link," said Zelda. "You are not going to get revenge on Rob."

"Oh yeah? Who's the smartest ass you ever know in your god damn life?" asked Link.

"I think it's Mario," said Zelda. "That's guy is so smart."

"Grrr," growled Link. "I'm the smart guy, you bitch!"

"No, I'm way smarter than you!" said Zelda.

Slapstick humor used.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" asked Luigi.

"We need a shopping cart," said Zelda.

"What happened to yours?" asked Luigi.

"Some dumbass stole it!" said Link. "We are looking for a cart."

"Don't worry, Link," said Luigi. "You can use our cart with me and Mario."

"Will we handle that?" asked Link.

Luigi nodded.

Later...

"How many foods had you boys has?" asked Zelda.

"10 items," said Mario. "Also, what was Link gonna to do?"

"To catch G&W and Rob. Yeah, I know, he very strip about it," said Zelda.

"Come back, you two!" yelled Link. "Give me back my damn foods."

"No, we're gonna pay for that," said Game and Watch.

"And I having sex with them," said ROB.

"UGH! Let's go buy the fucking foods again," steamed Link.

Yoshi and Kirby are still chasing the old lady.

"Give us the cereal, you bitch!" yelled Kirby.

"No, I had it first!" said the old lady.

"GIVE IT BACK!" yelled Kirby.

"Don't worry, Kirby, I'll do it," said Yoshi. He lay an egg on the old lady.

"Aah! A baby egg!" said the old lady.

"Now, Yoshi!" said Kirby.

Yoshi licks the old lady.

"Ugh! That is gross!" said the old lady.

"See ya at the devil place, you fucking fool!" said Kirby.

Then the kids were buying some video games.

"Uh, what are we doing with this?" asked Lucas. "Are we suppose to buy foods?"

"Yeah, screw that. We're gonna play more games anyway," said Popo.

"Attention, shoppers, the shop is closing in 10 minutes," said the man in PA.

"omg! We are 5 minutes away from the paying place," said Nana.

"Let's hurry up," said Ness.

The Smashers quickly arrived the pay place and they all payed the stuffs they needed.

After the items are payed, the Smashers left the store just in time the place closed.

"That was a hell of long store grocery," said Master Hand.

* * *

End credits

The Smashers arrived came back at the mansion and put some stuffs away..

"Ah, I had a great time at the store," said Mario.

"Me too," said Kirby. "Me and Yoshi chased a slut."

"And she deserved to burn," said Yoshi.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" asked Ness.

"I'm gonna play the game," said Lucas.

"Ok, suit yourself," said Popo.

4 hours later...Lucas had red eyes. This ends the story.


	64. Pit in Heaven

Chapter 64: Pit in Heaven

Summary: After eating one bite, Pit dies. He is then awaken in Heaven.

Production code: 514

Rated TV-14-V.

* * *

The Smashers arrived to Sonic's Burgers. Pit is already drooling.

"Whoa, Pit," said Sonic. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm so damn hungry," said Pit.

"So we are, but stop that, please," said Olimar.

"There we are, Smashers. This will be our lunch for today," said Master Hand.

"Kirby's obviously first, right?" asked Link.

Kirby drools, was first in line.

"Sonic, give me the burger!" said Kirby.

"Here ya go," said Sonic, as well he gave the burger to Kirby.

"Me second cause I'm hungry!" said Pit.

"Here's your burger," said Sonic.

"Ok, I just have to hurry. I has to go somewhere else." said Pit.

Pit ate the burger in a big bite.

"Careful! You may choke," said King Dedede.

"Don't worry," said Pit. "I'll not choke."

"Good luck with that," said Dedede.

Pit ate two more big bites.

"Whew! That's was a good burger," said Pit, gulping, eventually choking.

"Oh my god, he's choking!" said Link.

"Do CRP!" said Zelda.

"Are you blind? It'll holds Pit's throat," said Link.

"No, too late," said Master Hand. "Sonic's burger kills Pit.

"WHAT?" asked Peach. "Nooo! Why did he died? He's too young for that!"

She sobbed loudly.

"Jesus, calm down, Peach," said Link.

"Yeah, you don't have to cry like a friggin' baby," said Luigi.

"Uh, what's everyone talking about?" asked Sonic.

"Pit's dead!" said Mario.

"Oh my god, is there anything to do with him?" said Sonic.

"I don't know," said Zelda. "But we're sad."

All the Smashers cried when they saw the dead Pit.

"I wonder what's Pit doing right now," said Marth.

At Heaven, Pit had awaken in this place.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Pit.

"You're at Heaven," replied God. "You died in a hear attack by a burger."

"OH MY GOD! I could have eaten little bites instead," said Pit.

God then asked. "OK, here's a question. Are you a virgin?"

"Nope, never slept with anyone," said Pit.

"But had you killed someone?" asked God.

"Nope, not neither," said Pit.

"Really? Then in this screen, it'll proves that if you killed someone, you'll go to Hell," said God.

The screen displayed that Pit shot a woman.

"Die, you whore!" said Pit, shooting a woman.

"Oh my god, she's dead!" said a man.

Then the devil came outta nowhere.

"Well, what had we here? An angel killing a woman? That's means he's going straight to hell." said the devil.

He pops next to Pit and bought him at Hell.

"Where the deuce is this place?" asked Pit.

"This is Smash Hell," said the devil.

"Oh my God! I wanna get outta here! I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled Pit.

"Sorry, but you, an angel, killing a woman results into being sent here." said the devil.

Back to the present.

"Oh...that would be sucky for me," said Pit. "I don't know what's it's like to be at Hell as an angel."

"Also, Pit, I'd like you to meet my son Jesus Christ." said God.

"Jesus Christ! It is really him!" said Pit.

"Yes, me and my dad lived in Heaven since a long time ago. It happened on a day that was known as Easter," said Jesus Christ.

"Nice story," said Pit.

"Thanks," said Jesus. "I really had a great life before I was dead."

"So how am I gonna do here in Heaven?" asked Pit. "Is there's stuff to do in Heaven?"

"Yes, you can meet some of my friends in Heaven. Wanna meet them?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah," said Pit.

They both went to see Jesus' friends.

Meanwhile, the Smashers try to get Pit.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Because I need you guys to get that thing out of his throat," said Link.

"You mean a burger?" asked Zelda.

"Sure, whatever," said Link. "Good luck, you guys. We're counting on you to save Pit's life."

"I hope the burger is found in his throat where it causes Pit to choke," said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, the burger is there. There's 2 burgers," said Diddy Kong.

"They're eaten in half pit by Pit," said Donkey Kong. "Let's go get it before Pit's dead forever."

"What happens if the burger in the throat goes down?" Diddy Kong asked Link.

"You'll have to go on a voyage style to get it back," said Link.

"Eeh, Donkey, we got to be careful with this thing. One movement and it could ends Pit's life for good," said Diddy Kong.

"OK, I'll try my best to get that burger," said Donkey Kong. "Hopefully, I will carry it gently."

Donkey Kong gently try to get that burger but eventually fell.

"DAMN IT!" facepalmed Donkey Kong.

"What did you guys do?" asked Mario.

"We accidentally drop the burger. It's now going down on his body," said Diddy Kong.

"I told you so," said Link. "See, this what's happen. You chimps never listened to me and decide to drop it anyway."

"No, it was not an accident," said Donkey Kong.

"Well, go find before Pit's dead till forever," said Link.

The Kongs go on a search for that burger Pit choked on.

At Heaven, Pit and Jesus met up with Jesus' friends.

"Hey guys. Meet one of the recently dead person: Pit," said Jesus.

"Hey Pit," said Jesus' friends.

"When did he died?" asked one of Jesus' friend.

"I ate a whole burger in one bite," said Pit. "It sounds really painful."

"I know. Do you want to be alive again or be at Heaven?" Asked Jesus.

"Eh, I wanna be alive again. I wanna see my friends again," said Pit.

"In order to do that, one of your friends need to get that burger out of your mouth. When they do that, I can bring you back to life." said Jesus Christ.

"OK, that's a deal," said Pit. "I wonder what are they doing right now?"

Some of the Smashers were crying because they won't able to see Pit again if the Kongs don't get that burger back.

"Hurry up, you guys," said Zelda. "We're all worrying about Pit."

"We're close to the burger," said Donkey Kong. "We just need it to get out of there and Pit's will be safe."

"OK, Pit. What are your daily life when you alive?" Asked another of Jesus' friends.

"I usually hang out with my friends, chat them on Facebook," replied Pit.'

"Oh cool. We has Facebook," said Jesus' third friend.

"There's Internet (and Facebook) at Heaven?" asked Pit confused.

"Yes Internet does exist when you're dead," said Jesus. "You can still use it. I has 1,000,000 friends on FB."

"Wow, that's alot of people believe on you," said Pit.

"To surprise you, I had more friends than anyone on Facebook," said Jesus.

Pit got surprise by that.

"That's nice," said Pit. "Can you show the screen if my friends are getting the burger out of my mouth?"

Jesus showed the screen. Some of their friends saw the screen as well.

"Oh my god, Pit's on the screen," said Peach. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine. What's the word on the rescue?" asked Pit.

"Yes, the Kongs are almost getting the burger, so you could be excited. You're coming back alive in a few minutes," said Link.

Pit was so so happy that he is coming to life.

The Kongs are floating back with the burger Pit ate.

"Look, those monkeys got the burger back from your mouth," said one of Jesus' friends.

The Smashers cheered.

"Jesus, bring Pit back to life please," said Mario.

"OK, Mario, I will do it," said Jesus. He brought Pit back to life.

"PIT YOU'RE BACK!" said Yoshi. "I missed you!"

"I was dead for an hour and a half," said Pit.

"It felt like 2 hours for me," said Yoshi.

"Thanks you guys for saving my life," said Pit.

"No problem, Pit," said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, without us, you would have been dead forever," said Diddy Kong.

They all laughed.

"Let's go home, everyone," said Master Hand. "Tonight we will celebrate the return of Pit."

The Smashers left Sonic's Burger went to back to their home.

The end.


	65. Ice Cream Madness

Chapter 65: Ice Cream Madness

Summary: Ness is mad that he can't get an ice cream so he and the kids get job working at the ice cream place.

TV-Rating: TV-14

Production code: 514

* * *

The kids are bored. The just has fun playing at the park.

"What are we gonna do right now?" asked Popo.

"I don't know," said Nana. "I wanna ice cream.

"Me too!" said Ness. "Usually the ice cream is here."

"Yeah, and I hope he doesn't refuse like last time," said Lucas.

Flashback...

"OK, ice cream man," said Ness. "I'm gonna get ya."

"Hurry, we're hungry," said Lucas.

"Damn it!" said Ness. "We were too late."

Present time.

"OK, you guys, let's hope we don't miss it," said Ness.

"Oh, I'm hearing it right now," said Lucas.

"ICE CREAM!" said the ice climbers.

The kids ran to the bus. But the line is long.

Ness growled, while making a faceplam.

"Let's try the next day," said Lucas.

The next day at the park, the music from the bus was heard.

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" yelled Ness. "*growls and facepalms* The damn line is long!"

The next day after that.

"There is it," said Popo. "Let's just hurry up."

The line is still line.

Ness growled again.

Yet the next day.

"Please, God, no long lines," said Lucas.

"Augh! There is still is a long line!" said Ness.

The next day.

"ICE CREAM!" yelled the kids as they ran to the ice cream bus.

"Seriously, let's get the hell outta here," said Ness.

They walk to the park.

"Am I noticing a pattern? Every single day, I heard screams," said Lucas.

"Because those kids want ice cream. This pissed me off," said Ness. "When will we ever get the ice cream?"

He bangs his head in the tree.

"Look, if you want to get ice cream so badly, you gotta go to my place," said the owner of an ice cream place.

"Oh, I could have thought about that," said Ness.

"Thanks, ice cream man," said Nana.

The kids went to the ice cream place. It was called "Sweet Desserts."

"Wow! This place's out ice cream!" said Popo.

They try to get some of the ice cream, until the owner stops them.

"Not so fast, kids. Where's my money?" said the owner.

"Ugh, I forgot. Here ya go," said Ness.

"If we worked here, then the ice cream will be ours," said Lucas.

"That's a great idea," said Nana.

"Hey, owner, we wanna work here," said Ness.

"Really? But aren't you all too young for that?" asked the owner.

The kids shake no in disagreement.

"OK, kids, you got the job. Meet me tomorrow," said the owner.

The next day, the kids are going to work at "Sweet Desserts."

"This is so exciting," said Lucas. "We'll be eating ice cream."

"And then buy it," said Ness. "This will be a good job."

"Hey, kids," said the owner. "How everyone doing?"

"We're good, uh..." said the kids.

"My name is Baxter," said the owner. "But that's nice for ya all. Now get to work. Everyone want ice cream."

"YES, BAXTER!" the kids obeyed his rules and started delivered the ice cream.

It lasted for 35 minutes.

"So, kids, how was your job?" asked Baxter.

"It was perfect," said Popo. "We already delivered all the ice cream."

"That's great," said Baxter. "Can you all take a break or you still handle it?"

"Eh, let's take a break," said Ness. "But can you get us can ice cream?"

"Sure, Ness," said Baxter.

He went to get the ice cream.

"Wow, we are doing a great job here!" said Lucas.

"Yeah, let's hope we never quit," said Nana.

"You guys, this job is going well," said Ness. "Let's hope we never get caught eating ice cream while we're working. I know Lucas likes to do that."

"Yeah, besides, I briefly did it just in case Baxter didn't see me," said Lucas.

"If we were caught then Baxter would hate us," said Nana.

"Alright, kids, here's your ice cream," said Baxter.

"Thanks!" the kids said.

"Your welcome," said Baxter. "In 25 minutes, you all will be working again until 3:30PM."

Ness got the chocolate. Lucas got the banana split. Popo got cookies and cream. Nana got strawberry.

3 minutes later, they are done with the ice cream and decides to talk each other.

Then after 20 minutes of conversation, the kids are back in working.

The kids worked to get the ice cream for the next 2 and a half hours until it was 3:30PM.

The bell rings.

"Alright, kids, work is over," said Baxter. "See ya tomorrow."

"So, what do you guys wanna do next?" asked Ness.

"Hang out at the park with a few friends," said Lucas.

"Sure thing," said Ness.

The kids went to the park to hang out.

"Hey guys," said one of the kids' friend. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to hang out with you and your friends at the park. Today was perfect," said Ness.

"What made your day perfect?" asked the friend.

"We got a job at Sweet Desserts." said Ness.

"Do you enjoyed it?" asked the friend.

"Of course I did, Brett," said Ness.

"We loved that job more than our last one," said Nana.

"So do you guys have any Facebook," said Lucas. "We wanna be friends since we do hang out sometimes."

"Yes, we do. We forgot to add you though," said Aaron.

"OK, at 8 o'clock, we're going on Facebook and send friend requests," said Lucas.

"OK, I'll make sure we'll do that. See you guys later," said Brett.

The next day...it was 7:45AM. The kids woke up at the place they stayed in...a hotel.

"Wow, we got 40 minutes to get to work," said Popo.

"But, I need to ask something. Why did we stayed here?" asked Nana.

"Because we need to live here for a few weeks," said Ness.

"But don't we already miss our other friends?" asked Nana.

"Eh, we don't need them for awhile. We just need to be with our friends that we just hung out yesterday at the park," said Ness.

"So what are we supose to do right now?" asked Popo.

"Watch some TV," said Lucas.

"OK, but for 25 minutes," said Ness.

The kids watched TV until it was time to go to work.

"Hey kids," said Baxter.

"Hi Baxter." said the kids.

"So are you kids gonna work?" asked Baxter

"Uh, we got bad news, Baxter," said Ness. "We decided to end this job."

"Huh? How come?" asked Baxter.

"Well we're not odd enough to be working," said Lucas.

"Yeah and we need to focus on our lives. We'll see ya later one day," said Ness.

"*sighs* Bye, kids...you all were the best," said Baxter, now depressed.

* * *

End credits

"Hi guys!" said Ness.

"Oh hey Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers," said Aaron. "So we are ready to make a throw up party?"

"You betcha," said Popo.

"Where is the other friends?" asked Nana.

"They're coming in a bit," said Aaron.

"Hey dudes," said Brett.

"Hi Brett, uh..." said Ness.

"The other two are Randy and Ashley," said Brett.

"Right, let's throw a party," said Ness.

Baxter came outta nowhere.

"Can I party with you all?" he asked.

"NO" they all said.

Baxter sadly left.

"Who was that guy?" asked Brett.

"Baxter, some jerkhead," said Ness.

The episode ends.


	66. Airport '11

Chapter 59: Airport '11

Summary: Yoshi wants to react the 9/11 attacks, so he gets Kirby and Link to do the attacks. Meanwhile, Snake accidently killed a spy while going undercover.

Rated TV-14-D,L,V.

Production code: 524

* * *

It is 10 years after the attacks that happened in New York City. Yoshi thought of an idea to do today.

"Hey, guys, I got an idea to make," said Yoshi.

"What your idea about?" asked Link.

"Today's September 11, 2011," said Yoshi. "I want to react the attacks from September 11, 2001."

"Why?" asked Kirby. "If you did, a few people would die in that react."

"Come on, Kirby. Give it a chance," said Yoshi.

"Fine," said Kirby, "but if one of us died, your ass will be screwed."

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were watching the news.

"It is the anniversary of 9/11," said Keith Kirby. "Just in, Yoshi want to reacts the 9/11 attacks."

"You're kidding?" asked Luigi.

"I wonder why would he do that," said Mario.

"Let's just ask him why," said Luigi.

They went to Yoshi.

"Hey, guys," said Yoshi. "You need something?"

"Yes," said Mario. "Why are you gonna react the 9/11 attacks?"

"Because I never saw what happened back in 9/11," said Yoshi, "so I wanna react it today. Pronto."

"Who's gonna react it?" asked Luigi.

"Kirby and Link," said Yoshi, "and a few people."

"May I just say a few things to Link and Kirby?" asked Mario.

"Sure," said Yoshi.

"Good luck on this, guys. If you two die, I'll miss you." said Mario.

"We might die?" asked Link.

"Yeah, if only the reactment doesn't go well." said Luigi.

"Alright, let's do this," said Yoshi.

"Where are we're going?" asked Link.

"First of all, we're going to the airport and get our plane," said Yoshi.

"And then..." said Link.

"Hijack the twin towers!" yelled Yoshi.

"Oh, God, please me get out of this crap," said Kirby.

Meanwhile, Snake is going undercover.

"Alright, Snake, you need find a spy and bring him back to the area," said Octacon.

"Roger that," said Snake.

He went to a room where there were someone humming.

"This day is great, I think it's super fun," he said.

"Who the hell is that guy?" asked Snake.

"I'm having a good day, I couldn't think of what I should say..." that guy said.

"Maybe I should kill it cause his singing is getting on my fucking nerves," said Snake.

He shot the guy who turns out to be the spy that he suppose to catch.

"AAAAH! I KILLED HIM!" Yelled Snake. "Why, Snake, Why?"

"Snake, had you found the spy?" asked Octacon.

"Uh, yeah," said Snake. "I did just right now."

"Can you get him?" asked Octacon. "We need him."

"OK," said Snake with a worried look. "My ass is screwed. *faceplam*"

Then at the main plot, Yoshi, Link, and Kirby arrived at the airport.

"So this where you work?" asked Link.

"Yeah, why?" said Yoshi.

"Cause we never saw this place before," said Link.

"Yeah, I don't really leave Smash City on this place. I go by a star," said Kirby.

"I leave by a bus whenever we're going out of town," said Link.

"Well, in a couple minutes, you two will be in the reactment," said Yoshi. "I can't really wait for that."

"God, please let this thing goes well," said Kirby.

"Yeah, let's make it a good day and no death please," said Link.

"Don't worry, guys," said Yoshi. "Nothing can ever go wrong."

"Well, that's our predictably," said Kirby. "We'll say that just case in danger goes on."

The alarm noise is heard. That means...

"...Reactment time! OK, you two better perform well in this reactment," said Yoshi.

"We'll be doing it very well," said Link. "I promise you."

Link and Kirby has started the reactment. They are both driving an airplane.

"OK, Action!" Said Yoshi, preparing for the reactment.

"In a world where two guys try to hijack the Twin Towers and the Pentagon to cause the 9/11 attacks," said someone sing an announcer voice.

The airplane that Kirby and Link were using goes up at the skyline of Smash City. It is about to crash the Twin Towers.

"Yes, I created that model of Twin Towers, people," said Yoshi, telling the audience.

"Geez, what a screw off to the audience, ass," said Link.

"Hey, I tried to point out," said Yoshi.

The reactment is going on and the plane just crashed. 3 people were dead on that part.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled a man.

"Who is doing this 9/11 remade?" asked a woman.

"Uh, that fat old dino," said the man.

"Well, looks who did this?" said another man.

"What did I do, sir?" asked Yoshi.

"I'll tell ya...you killed 3 people, you big piece of shit!" yelled the man who happen to be a lawyer.

"But I wanted to react the 9/11 attacks," said Yoshi.

"I don't want to fucking hear it," said the lawyer. "Today you gonna be arrest for that!"

"How long?" asked Yoshi.

"For 2 weeks! Now go to jail for that reason and never see your ass until you're not arrested anymore!" said the lawyer.

"Would someone get us off of this shit?" asked Kirby.

"I will," said Yoshi. "I'm so sorry, guys. Forgive me?"

Kirby punched Yoshi.

"GO TO JAIL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Kirby.

"Wasn't that harsh?" asked Link.

"No, I could care less about that," said Kirby.

Meanwhile...

"Snake, where the hell had you been?" asked Octacon. "Are you nervous or something?"

"No..." said Snake.

"Please tell me," said Octacon. "I won't be mad."

"*heavy breathe* OK, here's goes. I accidentally killed a spy," said Snake.

"WHAT? Snake, how could you?" asked Octacon.

"I'm sorry, he was singing so annoying and I decides to kill him," said Snake.

"Well, thanks a lot, dick penis head," said Octacon. "Now we're gonna do this mission again."

"NOOOO!" yelled Snake. "FUCK ME!"

* * *

End credits

Yoshi is at jail. Mario and Luigi came by.

"There you guys are! Are you gonna bail me out?" asked Yoshi.

"No, you're staying," said Mario. Luigi nodded. "You killed three people just for some shitty reactment. Well, we are never gonna talk about that again."

"Yeah! Plus, the 9/11 attacks was 10 years anyway. Let's go, Mario," said Luigi. "I'm not even happy with our buddy."

"Guys, don't leeeeeave meeeeeeeeee!" whined Yoshi.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF CRAP?" yelled a prisoner.

"EEEEEEE..." said Yoshi.

"That does it," said the prisoner. He beat up Yoshi so badly.

Yoshi is now bruised. End of story.


	67. Snake in Box Land

Chapter 67: Snake in Box Land

Summary: Snake ends up being in a box. The Smashers has to save him before he is trapped forever. However, Roy Campbell is actually behind this madness.

Rated TV-14-DLSV.

Production code: 515

* * *

It was a normal morning at Snake's room.

However, Captain Falcon then came to his room for unknown and strange reasons.

"*blows horn* WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" he yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here, Falcon?" asked Snake.

"Today is Sex Day," said Capt. Falcon.

He danced like a stripper.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE NAKED!" yelled Snake, disgusted.

"Ta-da!" said Capt. Falcon.

He ripped his pants and it show the thing that is censored.

"YUCK!" yelled Snake. It echoed three times.

"What was that noise?" asked Goomba.

"Someone was saying yuck because of a yucky onion he tasted," replied the Koopa.

"Yeah, I hate onions," said the Goomba.

"Are you out of your damn mind? I don't wanna be naked!" said Ganon.

"Not until you show me ya penis!" said Capt. Falcon.

"No it disgusts me," said Snake.

"Please, do it so I can leave you alone," said Capt Falcon.

"OK, HERE IT IS!" yelled Snake. He beat up Snake and threw him in the window. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

Snake threw up in the window.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

"Wait. What the hell is that? A box?" asked Snake. "How did it got here in my room?"

Link came out of nowhere and replied. "It was there the whole time."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Snake.

"Yes, it was there since 3 and a half years."

Flashback to March 8, 2008, the day when some of the new Smashers moved in.

"OK, bring all the stuffs for the new Smashers," said the delivery guy.

A box, a sword from Meta Knight, Ike's big sword, Dedede's hammer. etc. were sent sent to their owners' rooms.

Present time.

"Oh, that was mine. I hasn't check it ever since that day. Although I still has a spare box," said Snake.

"Can you check what's inside the box?" asked Link.

Snake try to get in and it lead him into a different place.

"Holy shit," he said. "This place is full of boxes."

"Hello Snake," said Roy.

"Roy Campbell? What are you doing here?" asked Snake.

"I live here. Get it? I talk to you on your box," said Roy.

"Oh yeah, of course. This place looks interesting," said Snake.

"Yep," replied Roy. "I want you to be here forever."

"*gasps& LET ME OUTTA HERE! *laughs* Just kidding," joked Snake. "Anyway, I was hiding from a pain in the ass. He has a obsession on fe sex."

"Well, then looks what's next your ecpecting. SEX!" said Roy. He opened two stripper being naked.

"What the hell? UGH! So fucking gross!" said Snake.

"Yep, it is," said Roy. "You'll be stuck here with these two for a long time."

"My God, most hideous place ever," said Snake.

Meanwhile, Samus noticed Capt. Falcon hanging himself.

"Capt. Falcon, what are you doing?" asked Samus.

"Snake doesn't like me..." sobbed Capt. Falcon.

"You know what Jay? Say all the suicidal thing all you want. But I will get rid of that thing," said Samus.

She removes the rope.

"NOOO! I WANT MY LIFE TO BE OVER!" sobbed Capt. Falcon.

"What's going on?" asked Master Hand.

"Look, MH, Falcon want suicide," replies Samus.

"Hey! No no no! That's a punishment! I cannot tolerate all the suicidal comments!" said Master Hand.

"I'm sorry!" cried Capt. Falcon.

"Well, I'm not. Your punishment will be at Snake's box," said Master Hand.

"Master no!" said Samus.

"AAH! HELP ME SMASHERS!" yelled Master Hand.

They try to but Master Hand is gone.

"Not good..." said Mario.

"Smashers, we gotta find him," said Link.

"Wait, where's the hell is Snake?" asked Pit.

"At the box, I'm guessing," said Link.

The Smashers went to Snake's box. It is the same place where Snake is at.

"HOLY CRAP!" Said Mario.

"What's wrong?" asked Peach.

"That prick got a gun...pointing at Snake!" said Mario.

"*gasps* Not good at all," said Luiigi. "People, we gotta save him."

"Hey everyone," said Snake. "Are you all here to save me?"

"Of course we are. We need to save you from that dude," said Samus.

"If you wanted to beat me, you'll have to get this riddle right," said Roy Campbell.

"Aw god not this shit," said Capt. Falcon.

"What's the riddle?" asked Peach.

"Eat my crap," said Roy Campbell. "What rhyme with it?"

"Seat my rap!" said Luigi. "Now can we battle you?"

"Sure, I want to battle the green dudes," said Roy.

"OK, bring it, bastard," said Link. "We wanna beat you so Snake can get out already."

Luigi and Link battle against Roy in order to save Snake by saying the lowest number.

Roy said 1,000. Luigi said 1,220, and Link said 990.

"Wow, you beat me..." Roy said to Luigi. "Alright you can take Snake."

The Smashers were happy and they got Snake.

Snake beat up Roy.

"You dick, don't ever point out a gun at me or do any dangerous stuff," said Snake.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy.

"It means that YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Snake.

"What? Wait up! Don't leave me!" sobbed Roy.

"Too late. We just ended a situation with you and I never want to see you ever again!" said Snake. "GOODBYE, FUCKER!"

The Smashers escaped the box and they all return at the mansion.

"Never face that situation again," said Mario.

"Agreed. That Roy guy was a ass anyway. Come on everyone let's go see Master Hand," said Link.

"I'm right here," said Master Hand.

"How the hell did you escape?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"I found a sign that said exit so I went there and it lead to my office," said Master Hand.

Now the credits are rolling.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about that thing earlier, Snake. I promise it won't happen again," said Capt. Falcon.

"It's OK Falcon. I just don't want any more sexual related stuffs," said Snake.

Link's pants is ripped.

"Oh god..." said Peach.

"AAAH! Penis!" shouted Snake. He ran off.

"Who did this?" asked an angry Link.

"I did, fucker," said Capt. Falcon.

Link facepalms. End of the story.


	68. GString Smash

Chapter 68: G String Smash

Summary: Jigglypuff gets a job as a stripper. Meanwhile, King Dedede become more interest in sex.

Production code: 516

Rated TV-14-DLSV.

* * *

"Jigglypuff, whatcha wanna do today?" asked Pikacu.

"Eh, I don't know," said Jigglypuff.

"Maybe we can go to a store," said Pikachu.

Cuts at the store.

"Nah," said Jigglypuff. "Full of boring crap."

"The mall? You said you liked it," Pikachu said.

Cuts to the mall.

"AUGH! THIS PLACE SUCKS COCK!" Shouted Jigglypuff.

"I thought you love it, you lying bitch," said Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, this place is not good anymore," said Jigglypuff. "I'm gonna find another place."

Meanwhile...

"Thanks for the sexy sex, bitch," said King Dedede.

"Your welcome," said a stripper.

"Dedede, can we go now?" asked Kirby.

"In a minute, Kirby," said King Dedede. "Bye, girls. I'll see ya at strip club one day."

"Dedede, can you tell us about your new love of sex?" asked Meta Knight.

"I become addicted to sex after seeing so many porns with Ike," replied King Dedede. "I love sex even more. I'll be having 100 more sexes."

"But, can you please have sex somewhere else?" asked Meta Knight.

"OK, Meta," said Dedede. "I promise cause I'll be having sex at strip club anyway."

Later,Jigglypuff is walking in the street bored. She found a woman in front of a strip club.

"Hey, girl, are you looking for a job?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said Jigglypuff.

"Anyway, here's your G-string? It matches on this club. Good luck," said the woman.

"*wolf whistle* Whoo! Wear it, bitch!" said a man. Jigglypuff does so. "My god! That's so goddamn sexy!"

"Yeah and I just peed myself when I saw that," said another man.

Then Dedede, a stripper, and Kirby are walking to a strip club.

"So, Dedede, what strip club we're going?" asked the stripper.

"Right here. Smash City Strip Club," said King Dedede.

They arrived inside the place.

"This place looks sexy," said Kirby.

"Hell yeah!" said King Dedede. "Wait to see some of the sexy chicks here."

"Wait a minute," said Kirby. "Do I know that face?"

"It's Jigglypuff!" said King Dedede.

"WHAT THE FUCK? AWW GOD! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled Kirby.

Kirby ran away to the mansion.

"At my penis was huge when I saw that," said King Dedede.

Some man touches him.

"Hey penguin, sign in!" said a man.

"DO YOU MIND! I'M ON WORKING ON THAT, BASTARD!" yelled Dedede.

He beats the man. They both fought at the street and Dedede eventually killed the man.

Blood was covered all of Dedede's face. He wipes his face off.

Back at the mansion.

"Hey, Link, where's Jigglypuff?" asked Pikachu.

"She's at a strip club," replied Link.

Pikachu got disgusted. "ugh!"

"I know, let's go now. Wait, why there's a shoot out?"

The screen displayed a man.

"Someone killed my best friend!" cried a man's friend.

"Hey asshole!" said King Dedede, cocking the gun. "Any last words? You're going to heaven."

"YAY! THIS IS EXCITING!" shouted the man's friend.

King Dedede shot the man.

"Looks like my work here is done," said King Dedede.

"DDD, what's the hell is going on?" asked Pikachu.

"Earlier, some fuck head was bothering me, so I shoot him," said DDD.

"But where's Jigglypuff?" asked Pikachu.

"Right across the street," replied DDD.

"jigglypuff! The stripper? *vomits*" hacked Pikachu.

"*gasps* Pikachu, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Who cares?" asked Pikachu. "I'll bringing you back to our home."

"No," said Jigglypuff. "I like it here!"

"Fine, but we're come back one day..." said Pikachu leaving the strip club.

King Dedede try to walk into the club until the police got him.

"What did I do?" asked DDD.

"You killed two people here," said the police officer. That's against the law. You're under arrest."

"AUGH, FUCK THIS!" said King Dedede.

At the mansion Link and Pikachu were trying to think about getting Jigglypuff out of the strip club.

"So what way do we get Jigglypuff out of that strip club?" asked Pikachu.

"What about we can play a prank on a stripper and tell the rest of the strippers to evaluate," said Link. "That means Jigglypuff will be kicked out of that strip club."

"Link...that sounds like a perfect idea!" said Pikachu.

Meanwhile King Dedede is at the mansion. He is arrested so he won't be getting out of the house for awhile.

"This sucks, why don't I get out of the house right now?" asked Dedede.

"Because you got your ass kicked by a police officer after telling some of the men to go to hell," said Meta Knight.

"May I go with you?" asked King Dedede.

"NO!" yelled Meta Knight.

"But can you do me a flavor?" asked King Dedede.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Meta Knight.

"Can you bring me a chick to come over here?" asked Dedede.

"OK, I'll do that. But seriously don't get out of the house. Master and Crazy Hand are even watching you," said M.K.

King Dedede nodded and eventually he got a sex doll.

"This will trick Meta Knight I'm sleeping with a sex doll," said Dedede.

He laughed evily.

"I can you hear you," said M.K.

"Sorry my throat hurts," said King Dedede.

Then Link and Pikachu hatch a plan to get Jigglypuff out of the strip club. But first, they must dress themselves as someone.

They are dressed as spies.

"Uh, do I know you?" asked Jigglypuff.

"No, I just some regular blonde guy getting a beer," said Link.

"Oh, suit yourself," said Jigglypuff.

The boys went to a bar, drank some beer, and eventually sets the fire.

"OH MY GOD! FIRE!" yelled Pikachu.

They all (including Link and Pikachu) escap the strip club.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a stripper.

"Some one sets off a fire," said another stripper.

"Was it you?" asked the stripper annoyed.

"Uh..." Jigglypuff was nervous to say.

"SAY IT!" said the stripper.

"I don't know..." said Jigglypuff.

"Ugh, it's us, you fucking bitch!" yelled Link.

"Link? Pikachu? What are you 2 doing here?" asked Jigglypuff.

"We set up the damn fire cause we wanted you out of here," said Pikachu.

The stripper growled at them as well as on Jigglypuff.

"Your slutty ass is kicked!" said a stripper.

Pikachu, Link, and Jigglypuff all got kicked out.

M.K. came outta nowhere.

"Uh, what are u doing here?" asked the second stripper.

"I want you with my friend right now," said M.K.

He ran out to the mansion. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Link ran as well.

"Hey you all, I'm back!" said a man who used to dead.

"Oh, shut the fuck up already, dead man!" said the main stripper. She shot him.

* * *

Tagline (aka end credits rolling over while the last part of the episode is shown)

"It so glad to see you back here Jigglypuff," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry that I took up stripping. I wish I could do something fun," said Jigglypuff.

"What about we can take you to the mall?" asked Link.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Let's go, boys," said Jigglypuff.

She, Link, and Pikachu went to the mall.

M.K. got the stripper he asked for DDD.

"Yay! My whore is here! Let's go have some sex!" said King Dedede.

"I'm proud of those two," said Meta Knight, smiling. End of story.


	69. Smashing Story of Horror IFrankenstein

Chapter 69: Frankenstein

Production code: 512

Rated TV-14-L

Pit discover a green monster on the night before Halloween. He called it Frankenstein.

* * *

Story one

"It was a spooky night at the city of San Diego," said the narrator. "At that city, we'll be looking on a scientist named Pit. He used to an angel, but now he' full human."

"Alright, boys, come out now," said Pit.

A puffball and a dinosaur came out from Pit's invention.

"OK, what's this thing?" asked the dinosaur.

"This thing here will introduction of a monster. It looks like this..." said Pit.

It displayed a monster.

"That's your invention? It's a fricking monster," said the puffball.

"*snickers* Yeah, that monster is not even related to science whatsoever," said the dinosaur.

"Boys, boys, it is my invention. But when that thing come to life, it will haunt you!" said Pit.

"Really? Can you prove it?" asked the puffball.

"Ok, monster, wake up," said Pit.

The monster doesn't wakes up.

"Uh, I don't think it's working, Pit," said the puffball.

"Wait, boys. It might work," said Pit.

Pit try to wake the monster up, but it won't.

"Still not working," said the dinosaur.

"Yeah, let's get the hell outta here," said the puffball. They both walk away.

"Wait, you two. I can fix this," said Pit, but they both left. He growled.

Later that night...

"Pit is stressing out with his creation. He needs to make sure it wakes up so he can prove the dinosaur and the puffball that the monster is real," the narrator said.

"I gotta find a way to find my waking device," said Pit.

"He then searches for it," said the narrator.

He walk off to find a waking device.

"Yes, at last," said Pit. "My working device will wake him up."

He uses it on the monster.

"The monster wakes up," said the narrator. "It is growling, looking strangely at Pit."

The monster made a growl that translated "Who are you?"

"Yes, you have finally came back to life," said Pit.

The monster made a serious growl and said "No seriously, who are you?"

"I'm Pit, your inventor/creator," replied Pit.

"May i play with these?" asked the monster.

"No. I demand you to call my two buddies. They are a puffball and a dino," said Pit.

"OK, owner, I'll do that," said the monster as he started to the city to search the puffball and the dinosaur.

"Yes, my creation has been a success!" said Pit, delighted.

However, the monster didn't listen to Pit. Instead, he found an old couple.

"Are these your buddies?" asked the monster.

"What the hell were you thinking? No, they're not!" said Pit.

"But where were your buddies?" asked the monster.

"I don't know. I just don't know," said Pit.

"Oh, so are these your buddies?" asked the monster.

"Ugh!" face palm Pit.

"Oh, well, where your other buddies?" asked the monster.

"Just forget it," said Pit, angrily. "Let's go to sleep."

"But, I wanna meet your buddies..."

"Well, we'll once we see them tomorrow." said Pit.

"But...I want to see them today," said the monster.

"Good night, ass!" said Pit.

They both went to sleep.

"The very next morning, Pit decides to wakes up and have some breakfast," said the narrator. "Then after that, he woke the monster up and find his friends."

"So are we gonna see your friends today?" asked the monster.

"*groans* Yes..." said Pit, in a bad mood.

"What's the matter, Pit?" asked the monster.

"You kept me awake for a long time. That's why..." replied Pit.

Pit and his creation go to the dino and puffball's home.

Pit knocked the door.

"Who is this?" asked puffball.

"Pit. I'm here to show you and your buddy something," said Pit.

"Dino, come over here!" said the puffball.

His dino buddy came in.

"Yeah?"

"Pit got something important to tell us," said [uffball.

"Boys, meet my monster," said Pit.

"Who's the fuck is that?" asked the puffball.

"It's the monster, duh?" asked the dino.

"Yeah, I called him Frankenstein," said Pit, smiling.

"Frankenstein?" asked the puffball.

"Yeah, that's her," said Pit.

"Oh shit, now I believe in you," said the puffball.

"Yeah, but isn't he already created?" asked the dino.

"Yeah, who?" asked Pit.

"Victor, some guy who invented Frankenstein," said the dino.

"Where's the hell is he?" asked Pit.

"I'm here right, dick," said Victor.

He slapped Pit.

"Ah! What's wrong with you, man?" asked Pit.

"You bastard, this is my creation!" said Victor.

"How do you know?" asked Pit.

"Cause I found it fair and square," said Victor. "Now bring him back to me now!"

Pit groaned. He gave the monster to the creator.

"I'm gonna miss you, Frankenstein. We both had fun,": said Pit.

"Yeah yeah yeah let's go already," said Victor in a hushed mood.

Pit sighed sadly.

"Why are you sad?" asked the dino.

"Cause I don't have a buddy to play with," replied Pit.

"Don't worry Pit. You got us to have fun," said the puffball.

"You two seriously need to get alway from me!" yelled Pit. He ran out, sadly.

"Geez what was that for?" asked the dino.

The end.


	70. Fans of Keith Kirby

Chapter 70: Fans of Keith Kirby

Summary: Keith Kirby hosts a talk show to see who's fans of him.

Production code: 517

Rated TV-14-D.

* * *

"Why are we watching the news?" asked Link.

"Cause I'm a huge fan of Keith Kirby," replied Kirby.

"Yeah, me too," said Mario. "He's a great news caster."

"Hello everyone," said Kieth Kirby. "I got great news. I'm hosting talk show this weekend."

Later that same week.

The Smashers are at a studio where Keith is at righ now.

"Kirby, you're right," said Sonic. "Keith Kirby's awesome. I thought he was stereotype."

"Well, he was never a stereotype," said Kirby.

"Don't tell me you hated him before," said Mario.

"I never hated him," said Sonic.

"Are we getting closer?" asked Kirby.

"I think we are," replied Mario.

"Only a few more people and we're next," said Link.

"I've been enjoying the show he's currently working on. He made funny jokes," said Pit.

"Late Afternoon News? Oh yeah. That show kicks ass with Keith." said Mario.

The line shortens.

"Only one more," said Yoshi.

"I'm so excited to meet Keith," said Kirby.

"Me too," said Luigi. "Plus, we're already meeting him."

"HEY KEITH! I'm Kirby!" said Kirby.

"Oh hey Kirby," said Keith. "Happy about the fan club?"

"Yep, I'm a huge fan of you for so many reasons. It's cool that you have my name as a surname," said Kirby.

"I noticed that a while back," said Pit. "I thought he was Kirby's brother."

"*chuckles* No, not really," said Kirby.

"Anyway, I got good news," said Keith. "I will be hosting a fan club talk show so you all better come here."

"Yes, we will, Keith," said Mario.

A WEEK LATER...

"Good news everyone," said Link. "They're finally airing the episode with us."

The Smashers cheered.

"News is way better than sex now. I can't wait to see my sexy ass there," said Ike.

"From the person that worked on Late Afternoon News, Keith Kirby's Fan Club Show!" said the announcer.

"Hello everyone," said Keith Kirby. "I'm news anchor Keith Kirby. Today, I'll be with the Smashers to see how they thought about me.":

"Hi. *loud cheering* Wow, everyone love me. I'm Mario," said Mario who walked in the set.

Luigi walked in the set as well and said, "And I'm Luigi.

"We're the Mario Brothers." said both Mario and Luigi.

"So what do you two like about me?" asked Keith.

"I enjoyed Late Afternoon News the most," replied Mario. "You made the show funnier."

"Oh yeah, obviously," said Luigi. "One of your co-anchors bugs me."

"Samantha Robertson? Yeah, she's a total bitch," said Keith. "She even wanted to sex with me yet I'm married."

"Yeah, the only thing that I hate on the show," said Mario. "Even if you are absent on the news, that slut make the news 10 times worse."

"OK, that was the Mario Brothers' opinion," said Keith Kirby. "Next, we have Link."

"So Link, what do you like about me?" asked Keith.

"Your show. It is so awesome," said Link.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Keith.

"Hey K.K." said Kirby.

"Oh hi Kirby," said Keith. "So what's the best thing you like about me?"

"I love the fact that you are named after me! Yay!" said Kirby.

"*Chuckles* I know. So Kirby what do you think of my co-anchors?" asked Keith.

"I liked all of them expect one," said Kirby.

"Any more other opinion you want to share?" asked Keith.

"No, I'm out. I'm just glad to be on TV with you," said Kirby, walking away.

"Now, some weird guy is next..." said Keith.

"I'm Ike. What's up?" asked Ike.

"Hey I'm Keith Kirby, news anchor and host of this show," said Keith. "What things do you like a bout me?"

"It's nice that you host a talk show about your fans. So yes that's what I like about you," said Ike.

"OK, next, Yoshi. You're a dinosaur," said Keith.

"Yeah I always been a one dinosaur," said Yoshi.

"What's the best thing about me?" asked Keith.

"Well, I always thought Late Afternoon News was the best thing about you," said Yoshi.

"Wow thanks and why?" asked Keith.

"Ever since you came to that show, you had made 100% better. Your slutty co-anchor is annoying though," said Yoshi.

"Yeah I get that a lot," said Keith. "Now, next is Samus."

"Hey, I'm Samus Aron. The best thing about you that you sometimes visit us in festivals," said Samus.

"What festivals did I went to?" asked Keith.

"You went to the spring festival this year. You also went to a Christmas festival last year. And I can't think of another festival you were involved," said Samus.

"OK, that's enough from you," said Keith. "Next is Capt. Falcon.

"Sup?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"Hey Doug," said Keith. "What interest you do want to show me?"

"I love your show," said Capt. Falcon. "Before you came, it was just meh..."

"Eh, all of your fellow friends know why," said Keith. "OK, next are the kids."

"Hi Keith!" said Ness.

"So why are you kids want to be together in this episode?" asked Keith.

"Because we love being together. Right, you guys?" asked Ness.

"Yeah..." the other replied.

"So, guys, what do you like about me?" asked Keith.

"You are a nice person," said Ness.

"You sometimes hang out with some of our fellows friends besides us," said Lucas.

"We both love your show," said Popo.

"Yeah, you and your co-anchors are funny," said Nana.

"Thanks, guys. Next are Olimar and his Pikmin," said Keith.

"We love you!" cheered Olimar and the Pikmin.

"Geez, you guys are excited," said Keith.

"We're all already excited." said the pikmin.

"Next please..." said Keith.

"I liked about you come to festivals," said Fox.

"Well, thanks, Fox. Now, you Falco?" said Keith.

"You sometimes give out rewards," said Falco.

"When did I ever did that?" asked Keith.

"I don't remember that much, but it was a few years ago," said Falco.

"OK, well, that's good," said Keith. "Next, ROB."

"Hey, Keith," said Rob. "You want I liked the most? You're a very generous person."

"Why, thank you, ROB," said Keith.

"No problem," said Rob.

"Next," said Keith.

"Hello..." said Donkey Kong.

"So you two are related?" asked Keith.

"Yep, we knew each other for more than 15 years," said Diddy Kong.

"We are uncles and nephews," said Donkey Kong.

"So what do you boys liked about me?" asked Keith.

"You had a great job at being an anchorman," said Diddy Kong.

"Thanks, apes," said Keith. "Next, G&W."

"Sup, Keith. How ya doing?" asked G and W.

"I'm good, how are ya?" asked Keith.

"Fine. Anyway, your show is awesome!" said G and W.

"Thanks," said Keith.

A few more Smashers later and the episode is over.

"Wow, finally, it's over. I felt like it's lasted forever," said Luigi.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have all of us here," said Kirby.

"So, people, what did y'all think of that show?" asked Master Hand.

"It was awesome," said Ike. "It flipping kick butt!"

All of them said that the episode was awesome and great.

The end.


	71. Keep Smash City Clean

Chapter 70: Keep Smash City Clean

Summary: Ganon refuses to clean the trash so he is sent to jail.

Production code: 518

Rated TV-14-DL

* * *

It is Trash Day at Smash City.

"OK, Smashers, let's throw out the trash," said Master Hand. ":Uh, Bowser, what's wrong with Ganondorf?"

"It's every single year when it's Trash Day," said Bowser. "He hates recycling a lot."

"Is that true, Ganon?" asked Master Hand.

"Of course it is," replied Ganon. "I never liked doing it anyway. Recycling make no damn sense!"

"Too bad. You got to do it Ganon," said Master Hand.

"I prefer not to do it!" said Ganon.

"But you have to..." said Master Hand until Ganon cocks a gun outta nowhere.

"Listen you floating guy, uf you won't leave me alone, I'M KILLING YOU!" yelled Ganon.

"OK,OK, OK, JESUS CHRIST, MAN! You don't gotta be pissed for no reason," said Master Hand.

"Looks like my time is here," said Ganon. He went to the mansion and threw out the trash out.

Later, the place is now a mess.

Meanwhile...

"Ahh, this recycling is great," said Link.

"I agreed. It made us lose weight."

"Wait where the hell is Ganondorf?" asked Link.

"He's not recycling," said Wario.

Link gasped. He kicks in at the mansion and screamed.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! OUR PLACE'S A MESS!" shouted Link.

"It doesn't matter. I hate doing this recycling shit. It made no sense," said Ganon.

"NO SENSE! NO SENSE? LOOK YOU PRICK HEAD, IF THE HANDS GET HERE, THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Link.

"What the hell was that yelling?" asked Mario.

"That sounded like Link," said Luigi.

The Smashers gasped to see the home is a mess.

"O...M...F...G..." Gaped Kirby.

"It's a mess!" said Fox.

"Which one you bastards did this?" asked Master Hand annoyed.

Link points Ganon with a middle finger.

"Oh my effin' god, Master's gonna be pissed," said Kirby.

"You destroyed our place! It cost 1 million!" yelled Master Hand.

"Oh my F-ing god," said Kirby.

"Can you please don't overuse it?" asked Fox.

"Sorry I'm just surprised," said Kirby.

"You know what Ganon? If you didn't waste your damn time throwing mess, this wouldn't happen! I'm taking you to jail," said Master.

"Holy crap! Who did this?" asked a police officer.

"This A.S.S." replied Kirby.

"You're under arrest!" said the officer. "The next time you come back, you're cleaning the city."

"You're gonna regret this, Link!" said Ganondorf.

"I WILL NOT!" yelled Link.

"Geez, I have never seen him that pissed..." said Kirby.

Link is gonna blow! It went boom.

"Calm down, Link," said Link. "Ganondorf's not in your ass anymore."

"I know, but I'll still be pissed if Ganon returns from jail arrest," said Link.

2 days later...

"Alright, Ganon, you're out from jail," said the police officer. "But if I catch you on trash sex, you are going to prison."

"I'm free from hell!" said Ganon, happily.

At the hotel...

"Great, just damn great. That shithead Ganon's back from jail today," said Link.

"I know, Link. But he isn't coming with us for awhile. He's gonna clean our place," said Bowser.

"Thanks god," said Link.

"Why are you super mad at him, Link? He didn't do anything," said Luigi.

"Yes he did. He destroyed our freaking place," said Link.

"Well, I hope Ganon says sorry to us when he come back," said Mario.

"Yeah, I hope," Said Link.

"So how's long did Ganon has to clean up the place," asked Mario.

"It may take him most of the day to clean it," said Bowser.

"So we're gonna be living for a bit, right?" asked Yoshi.

"Yep. And hopefully Ganon will get his ass right," said Link.

"Guys, what are you all doing here just standing there? We have free Internet!" said Kirby.

"I forgot about that. Really, they do?" asked Yoshi.

"Yep..." said Kirby.

"OOOOH!" the guys said.

They went on the Internet and enjoyed their time until Ganon will be done with the mansion.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf is cleaning the mansion with some materials.

"OK, what else do I clean?" asked Ganon.

"Clean up the hands' room." replied the officer.

"OK, I'll do that. So, how many more do I had left?" asked Ganon.

"A few more," replied the officer.

Ganondorf then continued cleaning the mansion.

This took 15 minutes to clean the hands' office.

Then he cleaned the kitchen. Only a couple rooms left to clean.

The kitchen cleaning took like forever. It lasted for an hour.

Next, he cleaned the living room. Ganon took this for half hour.

Last, Ganon cleaned the bathrooms. They were way dirty and this took 35 minutes.

Overall, Ganon took 6.5 hours cleaning the mansion.

"OK, I'm done with the mansion," said Ganon. "Does this means I'm free?"

"Not exactly. Look at the other place," said the officer.

"SHIT!" yelled Ganondorf.

Meanwhile, at the hotel.

"Wow, this place is fun," said Luigi.

"I told you guys. This place does have everything," said Kirby.

"Weird, then how come we didn't notice the stuff here?" asked Mario.

"Because they were invisble earlier..." said Kirby.

"That's strange. Speaking of Ganon, I wonder if he's done with the house cleaning," said Link, now calm.

"He still got a couple more and then he's done. After that, we'll be back at our place," said Luigi.

"Luigi, you got that from the camera, didn't you?" asked Mario.

"Yes, I did. I'm spying on Ganon," replied Luigi.

"Oh my god! Really? What's he doing?" asked Link.

"Crying like heck," said Luigi.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kirby.

"Maybe he's sick of his job of doing the house," said Link.

"Yeah, maybe," said Luigi.

"Wait, what's he gonna do now?" asked Kirby.

He placed a sign.

"What? I don't understand that," said Link.

"Don't worry Link, I'll read it," said Kirby.

"Thanks goodness," said Link.

Kirby read: "You all, I got some bad news: I'm moving with my grandparents. I had enought of this BS so I decided to run away with them. Take care, y'all."

"WHAT?" asked Link. "Stop that sex-rap guy!"

"It's too late, Link. Ganon had moved on. But I hope the cops arrest him for that," said Mario.

At Ganon's grandparents' house.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Grandpa and Grandma," said Ganon.

"No problem. As long as there's no stuffs that go wrong," said Ganon's grandpa.

The cops came out of nowhere.

"You're under arrested, Ganon!" said the cop.

"WHAT, WHY?" asked Ganon.

"You're arrested cause you're a Smasher and Smashers don't move out," said the cop.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Ganon.

The end.


	72. Smasher Beware

Chapter 71: Smasher Beware

Production code: 523

TV-14-D (rating)

Summary: Someone came to the mansion saying that he wants to become a Smasher.

* * *

It was a normal morning. This day remains normal until someone came to the mansion.

"Hey! Is this Smash?" asked someon.

"Master Hand, there's someone at the door," said Link.

"Hello, you little creature. What are you looking for?" asked Master Hand.

"Smash Mansion. I'm new here," said an unknown person.

"Really? This true?" asked Mario.

"Maybe, but I hasn't joined yet," replied the unknown person.

"Then you must go to the website to join," said Master Hand. "What is your name, by the way."

"Roosevelt," replied the unknown person.

"Roosevelt? Cool name, dude," said Mario.

"Thanks, plumber. What's your name?" asked Roosevelt.

"Mario. My brother's name is Luigi," said Mario.

"Hello-a-Roosevelt," said Luigi.

"Haha, that accent is funny," said Roosevelt.

"It's because Mario and Luigi are Italians," said Link.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure, hand. What's your name?" said Roosevelt.

"It's not real, but my name is Master Hand," said Master Hand.

"Whoa, so you control every thing here?" asked Roosevelt.

"Yep. We do the same thing every morning. We get all to eat, then a few hours later, we eat lunch," said Master Hand.

"Wow! That's cooler than sex," said Roosevelt.

"Uh, odd, but glad you know about sex," said Fox.

"So you're name after a president?" asked Falco.

"Yes, I'm indeed am," replied Roosevelt.

"Are you single?" asked Marth.

"Yeah, as of right now," replied Roosevelt, "But I had dated before."

"Oh, nice. I dated Zelda before. I had sex with her and it was hot," said Marth.

"Link's gonna be pissed," said Ike.

"YOU WHAT?" asked Link.

"It's a different Zelda, not that Zelda," said Marth.

"At least you're talking about me," said Zelda.

"Boys, we been off topic. Can we go on track and tour the place for Roosevelt?" said Master Hand.

"Okay," said Link, Zelda, Marth, and Ike replied.

"This is the living room. We usually sit here to watch TV, sometimes for the news," said Master Hand.

"This is nice. I want to watch COPS so freaking bad my parents didn't let me," said Roosevelt.

"How come? That show is awesome," said Fox.

"It was too violent," replied Roosevelt. "My parents shouldn't let me watch stuffs with blood."

"That stinks," said Mario.

"Yep. But, now that I'm older, I can watch stuffs like that now. I now watch violence and sex," said Roosevelt.

"Eh, did your parents ever have sex?" asked Marth.

"Oh yeah, they did have sex. When I saw them, my penis was so huge that I went to pee myself. But, they kicked me out cause I saw their sex on public," said Roosevelt.

"Wow, that's a great story," said Marth.

"Thanks," said Roosevelt.

"Now, over there is the kitchen," said Master Hand. "We often go there during the time we're hungry."

"Nice. That's really nice. You guys got a really huge kitchen than mine home's," said Roosevelt.

"Because 30 of us need to eat here, that's why it's so huge," said Falco.

"Next, this is mine and Crazy's office," said Master Hand.

"Again, like the office, it is so huge," said Roosevelt.

"Yeah, but not as huge as the kitchen," said Master Hand.

"What's next, guys?" asked Roosevelt.

"The swimming pool," said Master Hand. "Even though it's fall already, I just wanted you to see it."

"Awesome, I'd love to go swimming with you guys one day," said Roosevelt.

"Also, Roosevelt, do you has a nickname so that we can call you a name that has one or two syables?" asked Mario.

"Yes, people called me Ross," said Roosevelt.

"OK," said Luigi," Ross."

"So, how many places we had left to tour?" asked Ross.

"We got a couple more and then you can decide to be a Smasher," said Master Hand.

"Wow, so this is the elevator? You guys had it since when?" asked Ross.

"Since we remodeled our place," said Falco.

"That's nice, I wish my home was remodeled so that it can look 100 times better," said Ross.

"OK, Ross, the next and last place you'll tour are just floors of the Smashers' room," said Master Hand.

"Wow, I can wait to see what all rooms looked like as well as the top. Can we go on top, please, after this?" said Ross.

"Sure, Ross," said Master Hand.

A few minutes later.

"I can really see (but only alittle) my house up here. That was such a nice view," said Ross.

"So, Ross, what do you think? Are you ready to be with us?" asked Master Hand.

"Eh, you told me that I need to sign some treaty in order to be a Smasher. Let me search for that," said Ross.

"OK, Ross, take your time," said Falco.

"You guys, what do you think of this new (if maybe) Smasher?" asked Ness.

"I think he look like a great person," said Nana.

"Yep, although we never interact," said Lucas.

"I hope he find that treaty so we can be best friends," said Popo.

"And have a crush, and marry him, and have sex with him," said Nana.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nana. No, no, no, treat him like friend, ok?" said Ness.

"Master Hand, I'm bored already. When Ross' coming back so we can hang out?" asked Fox.

"Just wait 15 minutes and we'll see," said Master Hand.

"In the meantime, I'll watch TV," said Fox.

"Same thing," said Mario.

The rest do their favorite thing until Ross came back.

"So, did you get it?" asked Link.

"You all, I got bad news to tell you," said Ross.

"What is it?" asked Ness.

"I won't be joining Smash because I can't find it (the treaty)," said Ross, disappointed.

"Aw, that sucks, Ross. I hope you'll find that thing sooner," said Popo.

"Don't worry, I will. But right now, I just go. As I'm glad that I spent an hour with you all," said Ross.

"Thanks, I hope you come back visit us one day," said Mario.

"I will, hopefully in the summer, so that we can swim," said Ross.

"OK, it's great meeting you," said Master Hand. "We'll see you next time."

"Bye guys. I'll come back here next year," said Ross.

"That is such niceness," said Nana.

"I hope that not your crush feeling, Nana," said Popo.

"Nope, I'm just saying that it's nice that he'll come here for a visit next time," replied Nana.

"Oh, Ok, that's just nice," said Popo.

"Yes, it sure is," saidf Nana.

The end.


	73. Traffic Scope

Episode 73: Traffic Scope

Summary: Bowser is fed up of the traffic at Smash City, so he makes a deal with the traffic people to change the traffic by selling his son to three girls.

Production code: 520

Rated TV-14-DLS.

* * *

Bowser and his son are going to Interstate 480. They found out that the traffic is long.

"Ugh great. The damn traffic is huge. How the hell are gonna get to work?" asked Bowser.

"Maybe we should tell the traffic guy to move this pace up," said Bowser Jr

"I don't even see him," said Bowser.

"Then we're stuck here for the next two hours!" complained Bowser Jr.

2 hours later, they were already out of the traffic.

"Wow, you predicted that," said Bowser.

"Yep, and I hope our boss won't be pissed at us," said Bowser Jr.

They arrived at work.

"Where had you two been?" asked the boss.

"Uh, I overslept," replied Bowser.

"I has no choice. You two are fired!" said their boss.

"I don't even work here," said Bowser Jr.

"Then go work for a friggin job!" yelled the boss.

"Seriously, that is last straw for the traffic in this city. I'm gonna call those son of bitches to reduc the nonsense traffic," said Bowser, a little angry,.

The next day, Bowser went to a meeting.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the man.

Bowser beat him up and yelled: "You bastard! Did you delayed us working because the traffic thing?"

"Uh, I don't know what are you talking about," said the man, confused.

"THE TRAFFIC HERE IS CRAZY!" yelled Bowser.

"Oh, so you're sick of LONG traffic?" asked the man.

"Yep, it wastes my whole life and the whole day as well. Is there anything to lower the traffic?" said Bowser.

"Do you have a son?" asked the man.

"Yeah I do," said Bowser.

"Can you sell him to three ladies? If you do that, there will less traffic," said the man.

"It's a deal," said Bowser.

Later...

"You want me sold to a group of ladies?" asked Bowser Jr., a little angry.

"Do this your dad and he'll be happy," said Bowser.

Alright, fine," groaned Bowser Jr. "But if those bitches are bad enough, I'm moving back with you," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. then get sold.

"Alright, boys, let it rip," said the man.

The traffic had been reduced.

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. is with three girls.

"Who are you ladies? I wanna know y'all names." said Bowser Jr.

"I'm Jenny," said the first girl.

"I'm Holly," said the second girl.

"And I'm Betty," said the third girl.

"We are the steady girls," said the girls.

"Ooh, you three are not bad after all," said Bowser Jr., impressed with the girls.

"Why? Did you think that we would be sluts?" asked Holly.

"No, I never told you that," said Bowser Jr. "You girls are very decent."

"Thank ya," said Betty, giving Bowser Jr. a hug.

Weird noise was heard.

"What was that?" asked Holly.

"Someone vagina," said Bowser Jr.

"Yuck! I hope that vagina doesn't looks like a penis," said Jenny.

A shadow of it-censored-is shown.

Jenny facepalms when she saw that.

While they chat, cell phone rings.

"Hold on, girls. I got a call. hey dad," said Bowser Jr.

"How's your time going?" asked Bowser.

"It was better than expected," replied Bowser Jr.

"Whoa, that's cool," said Bowser. "So are you enjoying the girls?"

"Yes. They are very decent," replied Bowser Jr.

"OK, son, I'll see you soon. Right now, I'll just enjoy the free traffic," said Bowser.

"OK, bye, dad. I hope this time will never go wrong," said Bowser, not be sarcastic

"Don't worry, it will be better." said Jenny.

"When will we see it?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You'll see. Just close your eyes so that it be a secret," said Betty.

"OK," said Bowser Jr., closing his eyes.

The girls drove to a secret location. They arrived.

"OK, B.J., open your eyes now," said Holly.

"Wait, where are we?" asked Bowser Jr.

"We're going to a strip club," replied Betty.

"But my dad never let me to be in those places," said Bowser Jr.

"Don't worry, you're not be Bowser Jr." said Holly.

Bowser Jr. gave a confused look.

Later, Bowser Jr. is dressed as a girl in order not to let his dad know he went to a strip club.

"At least this plan went well as expected," said Bowser Jr.

"Hey, girls, who's this new fella?" asked a stripper.

"My name is Britney," said Bowser Jr.

"Britney? That's a nice name," said the stripper.

"Thanks, my mom picked it cause she's a fan of Britney Spears," said Bowser Jr. as a girl.

"Wow, cool story," said the stripper.

"So, what can I do here?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You can get a job," said the stripper.

"Meh, no I want to hang out with these girls. Right?" said Bowser Jr.

"Yeah. But can we have a talk?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, sure," said Bowser Jr.

"Uh, we work here," said Jenny.

"WHAT? UGH! I'm getting the hell outta here," said Bowser Jr.

He left the place with his girl clothes on.

"Come back!" said Betty.

"Let's ditch that bitch. She was no good anyway," said Holly.

The stripper slapped Holly. "No swearing."

"This is a free country, bitch!" said Holly, who slapped the stripper as well.

Meanwhile, Bowser is enjoying the lack of long lines.

"This is the life..." said Bowser, relaxing as the light was red.

"I know. No more long line," said a guy.

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying this. I got rehired again," said Bowser.

"That's good," said the guy. "See ya."

Bowser drove off to his work.

"Hello boss," said Bowser.

"Hello dick," said his boss.

"Hey, you all," said Bowser.

"Guess' who back?" asked Bowser's co-worker.

"Where had you been?" asked another of his co-worker.

"I just took a vacation. That's why I was off," said Bowser.

"That's nice. How your brother?" asked the first co-worker.

"He's doing very decent," said Bowser.

"That's nice to hear. Last time, I heard him mistreating you," said his co-worker.

Then, Bowser's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Bowser.

After a call, his co-worker asked: "Who's on the phone?"

"My son. He got bad news to tell me in a few hours," said Bowser.

The co-workers then make some conversation for awhile.

6 hours later...

"Your group mates were pregnant?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, they were. A bunch of guys made out with them and they married them," said Bowser Jr.

"That such a bad news. Come on, Jr., let's just go home," said Bowser.

They went to their home.

Unfortuntly, the three girls popped out of nowhere and said: "We're pregnant!"

The end.


	74. Puppy Days

Episode 74: Puppy Days

Rated TV-14-LV

Production code: 522

Summary: Zelda gets a dog much to Link's dismay. Meanwhile, ROB open a store. Also, Kirby plays with Wii.

* * *

"Hey guys. What do you want to do?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know," said Link.

"What about a pet?" asked Luigi.

"Nice choice. I will get a dog," said Zelda.

"WHAT? Why a dog?" asked Link, frustrated.

"Because I want have one," begged Zelda.

"But I don't want to," said Link.

"Well, I'm gonna get a dog, whether you like it or not!" said Zelda.

Link sighed in annoyance.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Link.

"Get some beer," said Mario.

"Sure," said Link. He, Mario, and Luigi went off to go to the Smash Beer.

As the boys walked to Smash Beer, Kirby walked to Mario and Luigi's room and noticed the Wii.

"Holy crap! Guys, come over here!" said Kirby.

"What is it, Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

"I found a Wii!" said Kirby excited.

"But isn't that Mario and Luigi's Wii," said King Dedede.

"Eh, who cares? Let's go play it anyway," said Kirby. They does so.

Meanwhile, Rob opens his own store called ROB Store. No, it's not about robbing.

"Hello, guy. Who are you?" asked ROB.

"I'm Andrew, looking to buy something from this new store," said a customer.

"Well, you'll be my first customer." said ROB. "That's means you can buy stuffs for free! But the other assholes has to pay. So, you're one lucky person."

"Thanks! I'm gonna buy something for my wife," said Andrew.

"That's nice," said ROB. "You are welcome here as much as you can."

Mr. Game and Watch walked to see ROB in his own store.

"Wow, ROB, you had your own store?" asked Mr. G%W.

"Yep," said Rob. "You wanna work here with me?"

"I would, but I don't has any damn degrees." said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Why? You dropped out of college?" asked Rob.

"Yes, college is too damn hard," said G&W. "I dropped out cause my professor was being such an ass so he kicks me out. Now, I had no choice to go back to college."

"That's sucks," said ROB. "So when are you gonna go back to college so that you can have a job?"

"Maybe in awhile, but not this month," said G and W. "I have to wait till January so that I'll go back to college."

"OK, you may stay here for awhile cause I need your help a little bit," said ROB.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Mr. Game and Watch.

After 30 minutes choosing, Zelda went home and got a dog.

"Hey boys. I'm back and I got a dog," said Zelda.

Link groaned.

"Why a freaking dog? Where the cat!" said Link.

"Because the cats in the pet store were very old," said Zelda.

"I don't care if they're old, I just want my cat," said Link.

"You have to get used to the dog," said Zelda.

"Fine! But if the dog ruins my life, then prepare for my suicide," said Link.

"Really, Link? Really? People always suicide," said Kirby.

"I'm sorry, I may commit suicide if that dog screws my life," said Link.

"Shut your fucking mouth and get your ass right!" said Kirby.

"Alright, Kirby, I'm sorry about that," Said Link.

"Good. First of all, deal with the dog," said Kirby.

"OK, I'm gonna get used to him already," said Link.

"Go for it. If you won't, then I'll have a plan B. But it's a secret," said Kirby.

The dog is panting heavily.

"Uh, hi, dog. Aren't you're a pretty cute dog?" asked Link.

The dog is barking.

"Is the dog barking?" asked Zelda.

"He is hungry. The dog kept barking," said Link.

"Yeah, well, Link, I had to go with the girls for a hangout, Can you take care of Lewis?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, I'm used to him anyway," said Link.

"Good, then I'll counting on you," said Zelda.

"Don't worry,Zel. I'll not let ya down," said Link.

Lewis bit him. Link chuckles nervously.

Meanwhile, Kirby, M.K., DDD were playing video games.

"This is the best game ever!" said Kirby.

"Yeah let's hope we play it forever!" said King Dedede.

"Aah! What the hell are you boys doing here?" asked Mario.

"We were busy using your Wii so, we borrowed it," said Kirby.

"Did you even fucking ask me?" asked Mario.

"Yes we did. I texted you," replied Kirby.

"But my phone is off. I'm so lazy!" said Mario.

"Yeah, well, let's go to Game Stop. This Wii sucks," said Meta Knight.

They walked off. Mario sulks.

"Uh, Mario, what's wrong? Tell your bro Luigi what's wrong," said Luigi.

Mario still stand there.

"Hey guys. I'm babysitting Lewis," said Link.

"ooh, he's too cool," said Luigi.

"Agreed. Now that I'm used to him, nothing can go wrong," said Link.

Lewis starts to growl and then bites Luigi.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Luigi.

"OMG, are you OK?" asked Link.

"No! I'm not! This shit hurts so fucking badly!" yelled Luigi.

"*GASPS* Bad dog! I knew I couldn't handle you Lewis," said Link.

Lewis growls madly.

"My god, Link, watch out!" said Luigi.

Lewis bite Link.

"He bit me!" cried Link.

"Link! Be careful! He gonna bite ya!" yelled Luigi.

Lewis bites Link again.

"Aah! Look out!" said Luigi.

Lewis bites Link once again.

"THAT DOES IT!" steamed Link. "Your ass id DEAD! AAAAAH!"

He beats up the dog.

Meanwhile ROB's store had been a success.

"This is the Tools Repair Store. Please buy what you need to fix," said ROB.

"Hey Rob. Can you tell me where to fix this thing?" asked Pit.

"The plumbering thing might help. Is the thing yours?" asked ROB.

"No, it's Kirby's. I wonder he asked me to fix it," said Pit.

"Hey Pit. Had my thing been fixed yet?" asked Kirby.

"Indeed it will," said Pit.

"Come again Pit. Welcome to the Tools Repair Store. May I help you?" said ROB.

"Is there's a way to fix my daughter? She's heartbroken," said the customer.

"Ooh, she 's broken up by ther bastard boy friend?" asked ROB.

"You betcha. But do you think these will help?" asked the customer.

"Sure, it'll introduct new boyfriends," said ROB.

"Thanks Rob. By now I hope Cindy's better," said the customer.

Offscreen, slapstick.

"You idiot, this is the wrong item!" yelled Kirby.

"Aww..." groaned Pit.

It was 6PM. The dog has fainted. Link has been recovered after a fight with Lewis.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Mario.

"I got in a...fight with...Lewis..." said Link weakly.

"Uh oh, Zelda's not gonna like this," said Mario.

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"Zelda brought that dog. She will be upset if that dog's dead," said Mario.

"Don't worry. I know how this settle this," said Link. "I'm going to bury the body."

"eh, big deal. No one wants to go to a funeral," said Mario.

"It's me and Lewis..." said Link.

Later at the funeral, Link didn't want to do it but he shoots the dog and then buries it.

"GOOD BYE, PIECES OF SHIT!" yelled Link. He ran off.

As he went to the mansion, he noticed Zelda's yelling and crying.

"NO! WHY?" said Zelda. She kept crying.

"Too bad, bitch. I have got to kill him cause he's annoying. That's it, y'all," said Link.

End of story.


	75. It Girl

Episode 75: It Girl

Summary: Marth want to make Peach popular after founding out that Zelda and Samus are more popular than her. Meanwhile, the kids try to find a lonely (and then popular) girl and they are impressed by Peach's popularly.

Rated TV-14-D.

Production: 521

* * *

The girls are hanging out at the mall.

"So, girls, what do you want to do next?" asked Peach.

"Let's go eat some foods," said Samus.

"Yeah, cause I'm hungry," said Zelda.

The girls went to the food court. They chose pizza.

"MMM, this pizza's delicious," said Peach.

"I'm with ya," said Samus.

"Yeah, this pizza is the best one I have ever ate," said Zelda.

"Go, Zelda, go, Zelda, go, Zelda!" the crowd chanted.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Samus.

"It looks like I'm popular whenever I'm eating here," said Zelda.

How come? We eat pretty good," said Peach.

"Yeah, but I'm popular because I'm kinda rushing this meal so we can go home," said Zelda.

"What about you, Samus? Are you popular?" asked Peach.

"Yeah, I'm popular on the Internet! Whoo!" cheered Samus.

"What about me? Had I ever been popular?" asked Peach.

"Let's see," said Samus, checking her Facebook account. "No, not at all..."

Peach looked surprise and her jaws dropped.

Samus, Zelda, and the others stared at Peach's reaction.

"Dude, what with you?" asked a guy.

"Shut up, she doesn't want to talk about it," said Zelda.

As the girls finished with their plates, Peach still has the same pose.

Her pose remains like this until the girls got home.

"OK, Peach, you can stop looking like that," said Samus.

Peach does so and breathe rapidly.

Marth walks in and notices Peach's attitdue.

"Uh, Peach, what's going on?" asked Marth.

"My two friends are famous! And I'm not! How am I suppose famous?" Peach freaked out.

"Calm down. I'll make you famous," said Marth.

"Really? Thanks Marth. And I'm hope I'll famous than those two," said Peach.

Meanwhile, the kids are reading magazines.

"Alright, you guys, which one do you love the most?" asked Ness.

"B.M." replied Lucas.

"S.G." said Popo.

"What does they stand for?" asked Ness.

"Bride Memeber," said Lucas.

"Sel Gomez," said Popo.

"Popo, you gotta be kidding me? Selena Gomez? What a boob and waste." said Ness.

"Why? She's sexy and she's one of the girls we can have sex with," said Popo.

"I'm sorry, Popo, but she's the reason why I hate Wizards of Waverly Place. Her character, Alex Russo, is annoying," said Ness.

"And you only watch that show because of her. Bull..." said Lucas, annoyed as well.

"Yeah, she's ugly. I agree with you. That girl you said is pretty." said Ness.

"Yeah, and Good Luck Charlie is a great show as well," said Lucas.

"How about you, Nana?" asked Popo.

"Jacob Lautnor," said Nana.

"Grr...why a character from Twilight? That is also bull!" said Lucas.

"I'm sorry, he is just so hot. I want to have sex with him," said Nana.

"*sighs* You know what, guys? Let's go find a popular girl instead," said Ness.

At a spa, Marth try to make Peach by going there and then enter a contest.

"Why am I doing this?" asked Peach.

"Because you need to go on a spa and look sexy for the boys," said Marth.

"OK, I'll try to do that," said Peach.

Later...

"That's was sweet," said a guy.

"Yeah, really sweet," said another guy.

"Thanks, boys. Now, Marth, what's next?" asked Peach.

"To tell the news about that's you already popular," said Marth.

"Really? I am?" asked Peach.

"Yep, now be happy," said Marth.

Peach yelled happily.

"Calm down..." said a man.

At the mansion.

"Girls, good news!" said Peach.

"What's the news?" asked Zelda.

"Go watch it," said Peach.

Zelda and Samus watched the news.

"Peach just became heavily popular after looking sexy at a spa," said Keith Kirby.

Yoshi just walked by and dropped his jaws.

"Wow, that's you," said Yoshi.

"Yes, it is me, Yoshi, but more sexier," said Peach.

"Wow.. just wow, I'm proud of ya," said Yoshi.

At the kids' room.

"You guys, watch the news!" said Ness.

"Peach is famous after being sexy," said Keith.

Lucas become to droll.

"Uh...Lucas, what are you doing?" asked Nana.

"Looking at Peach's boobies," said Lucas.

"Oh come on! Why have a crush on her? She's more than 5 years older than you anyway. Now quit your nonsense," said Ness.

"I can't, I wanna take a picture,' said Lucas.

"You guys, get him," said Ness.

The Ice Climbers get Lucas and wrap him.

"Oh no!" said Lucas. "Why did you do that?"

"To stop being in love," said Nana.

"Although, I'm impressed with that," said Popo.

"Yeah, me too," said Lucas.

"So does I," said Nana. "I'm glad that she's already famous."

"I got an idea, you guys. Let's go there and be glad that she's popular." said Ness.

The kids went to the living room and saw.

"It's her! It's really her!" said Lucas.

Ness slapped him.

"Uh, you all, what are you doing?" asked Peach.

"We're here because we are impressed with your new look and popularity," said Ness. "Isn't that right, guys?"

"Uh huh," said Nana, Popo, and Lucas.

"Thanks, kids. I'm so proud of you," said Peach.

"No problem," said Ness.

The kids left and Samus and Zelda arrive.

"Hey, Peach. What are you doing?" asked Samus.

"I'm being popular thanks to Marth," said Peach.

"That's nice. Anyway, can you hang out with us for like awhile? We need you," said Zelda.

"OK..." said Peach.

3 hours later.

"That was such a waste of time. Now back to my new fame," said Peach.

"Sam, what's Peach talking about?" asked Zelda.

"She's talking about something we don't know," said Samus.

"Yeah, I really want to get to know what she's doing," said Zelda.

Peach is at the spa again.

"OK, Peach, you'll do your last mission today...have some of these guys praise you," said Marth.

"OK, I'll do it..." said Peach. "Which one like me?"

"I DO! You are darn sexy!" said a guy.

"Ugh, thanks, but no." said Peach.

"I'm a huge fan of you," said another guy.

"Thanks, and you seem to be a true fan," said Peach.

"So, Peach, who's the biggest fan?" asked Marth.

"This guy. He loves me," said Peach.

The next day, a newspaper was brought out to the mansion.

"Oh my god, guys, check it out," said Ness. "Peach popular than ever..."

"Girl gets big fame" by Jeff Garner

"This girl, Peach, which is a princess, had became the most famous girl at Smash City, CA. Because of her recently huge fame thanks to a guy named Marth L., she is now known as It Girl. She had told the fans that she want to be an actress."

"Wait, what?" asked Lucas. "Why an actress?"

"Maybe so that she can be sexier and everyone will look at her," said Popo.

Lucas slapped Popo. "Hey, that's my thing."

"Where's Peach anyway?" asked Nana.

"Read more, guys. You forgot the rest of it," said Ness.

"She want to star on Disney Channel. She want to make a new shoe for it though."

"You gotta to be kidding me," said Lucas. "That's it, I'm outta here."

"She better not be with Selena Gomez," said Ness. "I hope her acting fails."

2 weeks later.

Peach just got kicked out of Hollywood due to being so annoying in her shows.

"So, how did it go?" asked Marth.

"Horrible," sobbed Peach.

"That's stinks. I'm sorry to hear that," said Marth.

"I'm not, I'm gonna slap myself in the face. I don't deserve to be it girl," said Peach, she ran off to her room.

"You guys, be glad. Peach is not acting anymore. She just failed! I knew my dream came true!" said Ness.

The end.


	76. Big Band Theory

Chapter 76: Big Band Theory (MUSICAL CHAPTER)

Summary: Kirby makes a band in order to win a rock band battle. Around 5 music in this chapter

Production code: 525

Rated TV-14-DLSV

* * *

"This week, a rock band contest is coming up, so get your own band in order to win 2 million dollars," said Keith Kirby. "The best performed will be the winner."

"Holy crap!" said Kirby. "Lots of money! Hey you two, we could win it."

"But we don't has a band," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah, plus band bombed," said King Dedede.

Flashback, Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight used to be a band called The Kirbester.

"HI YOU ALL! This is a song that we sang and wrote," said Kirby.

**Song title:** We're the Kirbester (pun of we're the best)

**Performer and songwriter:** Felix Saenz (me. If this were a cartoon, I'd be voice of Kirby as well as Yoshi, Game and Watch, and others.)

Rock music plays. Kirby plays the electric guitar. King Dedede does the drum. M.K. does the chorus/background vocals.

_Kirby: Hello everyone_

_Guess who am I?_

_The Kirbs_

_Meta Knight: Hello everybody_

_Guess who am I?_

_Knirs!_

_Kirby and M.K.: And we are the Kirbester_

_That means we're the best_

_We are already doing the fest_

_Now we might be famous_

_And our hope will angus good_

_Guitar riff plays._

_Kirby: Yeah (x2)_

_I'm on the Kirbeseter in the whole wide world_

_Meta Knight: But you forgot about me_

_I'm the second Kiorbester_

_Kirby/Meta Knight: We're the Kirbester_

_We might be the best_

_Cause our music is not pest_

_And we ay get an Emmy!_

_(song ends because the crowd are booing)_

"YOU SUCK COCK!" yelled the man.

Back to present time.

"Plus, our manager called us Dick Bayer. Man, what an ass!" said Meta Knight.

"You right he was. Let's create a band..." Kirby

"...that does not fail like the Kirbesters," said King Dedede.

"Uh, I'm not gonna be with you two. I'm gonna choose a great partner," said Kirby.

The partner revealed to be Ness and Lucas.

"You chose us?" asked Ness.

"Hell yeah," said Kirby. "We gotta win that contest."

"For what? To be rich?" asked Lucas.

"Yep, we're gonna win 1 million dollar," said Kirby.'

"But I know how to write a lyrics," said Lucas.

"Don't worry, Luke. I'm gonna write them since I'm a singer and a songwriter," said Kirby.

"How the hell did you became a singer?" asked Ness.

"Since 2009. I became famous ever since. Now, let's start the song," said Kirby.

"May I be the singer?" asked Ness.

"For this one? Sure, but the next one, we're singing together," said Kirby.

Yoshi and Pit snaek that Kirby, Ness, and Lucas are having a band.

"A band? Holy crap! Looks like we're making a band too," said Pit.

"Should I be the singer for a song about you?" asked Yoshi.

"Sure, as long as it not rude," said Pit.

At Smash News HQ.

"OMG! I wanna play the guitar," said Sam Robertson.

"For the last freaking time, you're not joining," said Keith.

"Why?: I may let you touch my vagina," said Sam.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, ASSWIPE?" yelled Keith.

"Let's create out own band," said Sam.

"Kiss my ass. I rejected it cause I'm joining another band," said Keith.

"*putting a knife nears her* No, I can't kill myself once Keith gone," said S.R.

At the mansion.

"That was great, Ness!" said Kirby.

"Thanks, I'm glad you love it," said Ness.

"*gasps* Kirby loves Ness' song. That means you must do an awesome song," said Pit.

"OK, I'm ready to sing," said Yoshi.

"Good, then sing so we can win," said Pit, who is now playing the guitar.

**Song:** A beautiful angel

_Yoshi: (clears throat before singing)_

_Here we gp_

_You're really nice_

_You are lice_

_You came from the skies_

_And you are a great guy_

_He's a beautiful angel_

_He's from above the clouds_

_Where he can be nice_

_All the time_

_He's a beautifulangel_

_(song ends)_

"Wow...that song was so nice. Now we're ready to do a song together," said Pit.

"Of course! What do you wanna call it?" asked Yoshi.

"Hmm, the song that we're writing/singing should be called BFF. Let's call our band Best Friend Rock," said Pit.

"YEAH! THAT NAME KICKS ASS! I LOVE IT!" said Yoshi.

Later at the Smash News HQ.

"I can't believe that slutty bitch is singing about me. I can't watch," said Keith.

**Song**: I Wanna Marry You

_S.R.: Keith Kirby_

_Look how hot and sexy you are_

_Keith Kirby_

_Look how your penis goes up_

_Yeah, that's sexy for me_

_I wanna have a good life_

_Keith Kirby_

_I wanna marry you so bad_

_You're the hottest guy_

_I'v ever met in my life_

_I wanna marry you, Keith Kirby (x2)_

_And my vagina will go up!_

_(song ends)_

Keith angrily beats up Sam with guitar.

"DIE YOU WHORE!" yelled Keith.

Everyone look at Keith.

"Holy shit. What were you thinking, Keith?" asked the man.

"THAT BITCH WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Keith.

"Calm down, Keith," said the man.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WANNA BE ALONE!" yelled Keith, he slams the door.

"I never seen that pissed," said the man.

**Song: **Sam's a Slut

_Keith Kirby:Sam's a slut_

_That never leave me alone_

_Sam's a slut_

_That won't stop talking about me_

_I'm so fed of this crap_

_That I might leave Smash City_

_Because of her_

_As long as I'm alone_

_That slut will never find me_

_And I will not marry her_

_Sam's really a SLUT!_

(Song ends)

Sam gasped and cries as she fell out from a window.

"What was that?" asked a co-worker.

"Oh, after listening to me sing, she wanted to go off a window and kill herself. I'm glad she's dying," said Keith.

"Yep, she's dead," said the co-worker.

"YAY!" shouted Keith. "That slut already dead! No more annoying comments from her! I'm free! Now, I'm gonna sing this song at the contest."

"What contest?" asked the co-worker.

"This band contest thing. It will be on a couple days," replied Keith.

A day and a half later...6:50AM.

"Why the hell are we up early?" asked Lucas.

"So we can have a good day today and win that contest," said Kirby.

"Crap, Kirby wants that money. We'll see about that. We'll prove them," said Pit.

"Prove them what?" asked Yoshi.

"That our song is badass," said Pit.

"Ok, anyway let's go have breakfast," said Yoshi.

"Hey!" Said Pit.

"Oh hey Pit. What are you doing here early like us?" asked Kirby.

"We wanna have a good day like you," said Pit.

"Sorry this say this, but we're singing BFFs," said Yoshi, not being sarcastic.

"BFFs? Why?" asked Ness.

"Because Pit is a nice guy," replied Yoshi.

Kirby growled. "You were my BFF! MINE!"

"Too late, Kirby," Said Yoshi, "I found a new partner and we're gonna win that thing."

Kirby growled: "GOOD LUCK, YOU TWO!"

"Calm down, Kirby. You might reunite him," said Ness.

"I can't right now. He is with that angel," said Kirby.

"That poor son of a bitch," said Dedede.

"Dedede? What are you doing here?" asked Lucas.

"I heard him crying, so me and MK must cheer him up," said King Dedede.

"By making a band? No way," said Ness.

"I heard you. But I just felt better after eating an ice cream," said Kirby.

"We're calling our bands Smash Helping," said Meta Knight.

"And we're calling this song Cheer Up," said Kiing Dedede.

He played the drums, which bothers Kirby.

"AAH! Play the song at the contest!" said Kirby.

"Right, I will," said Dedede.

Later 2:00PM, at Smash Concert, Keith and his co-workers are getting ready for the contest.

"Keith, why are we doing this?" asked the first co-worker.

"Because the contest starts at the same time as our show does. I wanna be live there," said Keith.

"Cool. What are we singing?" asked the second co-worker.

"Sam's a Slut. To show how much we hate her," replied Keith.

"Isn't that rude?" asked the second co-worker.

"Yeah, but we're still singing it way," said Keith.

4:30PM, the boys are shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas.

"It's 4:30PM! The contest begins in 30 minutes!" Ness panicked.

"CRAP! We gotta go already!" said Lucas.

"Kirby, Kirby, Kirby!" they both said.

"What? Can you see I'm busy!" said Kirby.

"WE'RE LATE FOR THE CONTEST!" said the boys.

"OMG! We gotta go and win that money!" said Kirby.

"Oh no! Not until we get there first!" said Pit.

"Oh yeah? Let's race!" said Kirby.

They race each other. However, since it is a fighting race, they crashed.

"TAXI!" they said.

They finally got there in time by a taxi. 4:57PM PST.

"Sorry about the fight, Kirby." said Yoshi.

"That's okay. As long as you're with someone else, I'll still be your friend," said Kirby.

"HI, KEITH!" said Ness.

"I didn't know you were here," said Pit.

"We were here in 3 hours ago. So, are you boys ready to be live?" asked Keith.

"Hell yeah!" replied Kirby.

"The go and win that contest!" said Keith.

Then a co-worker of Keith announced: "Ladies and gents, let's welcome our first band, 2 Kids and a Puffball.

Kirby, Ness, and Lucas walk on stage and begin to sing.

**Song**: We're Gonna Rock

_Ness; We're a group that sing_

_We're a group that ting_

_Kirby: (Yep)_

_Ness: Now we are gonna rock!_

_(guitar riff)_

_Kirby/Ness/Lucas: We are gonna rock the night_

_We are gonna rock so hard in your eyes_

_Especially on those guys_

_We're a group of men_

_That doesn't eat hen_

_And we can rock anyone_

_(yep)_

_(song ends)_

Keith said: "Nice song!"

"Next, Keith Kirby," said the co-worker.

"Good luck, Keith," said Ness.

_"Keith: Sam's a slut (x2)_

_She won't leave me alone_

_And I will get rid of her_

_Sam's a slut_

_That won't stop talking about me."_

"Boo!" the crowd yelled.

"Look your penis said Keith Kirby+Sam Roberson forever." said Crowd 1 said.

"Ugh, it's censored," said Yoshi.

"Really? It's uncensored. No blurs," said the boy.

"You're right, Yoshi. I can't see the words cause freaking FCC blurred it," said Pit.

"UGH! Hideous. Next, Best Friends Rock," said the co-worker.

Pit and Yoshi walked and sing.

**Song**: BFFS

_Pit: One day when I walking by_

_I met a guy_

_His name is Yoshi_

_He is such nice to me_

_Yoshi: We were in a place called Smash Citry_

_We were having a great friendship_

_So that's why we're called..._

_Yoshi/Pit: BFFs!_

_BFFs! It means that we had a great friendship_

_BFFs! We are best friend forever_

_And we're still gonna be friends in the future_

_BFFs (x2)_

_We are awesome best friends_

_And we might still hang out_

_If we get separated_

_We are BFFS!_

_(song ends)_

Crowd cheers.

"That was amazing," said Kirby.

"Since our song is short, you deserved to win a lot of money," said Ness, who looked sad.

"That's okay. We can share... but let's wait in an hour or so," said Yoshi.

1 1/2 hrs later...

"OK, people, that was all the songs we had tonight. Now, let's the winner..." said co-worker.

"I'm nervous," said Kirby.

"And the winners are Best Friends Rock and 2 Kids a Puff Ball!" said Co-worker.

"HOLY CRAP! WE WON!" yelled Lucas.

"How do you fell?" asked the co-worker.

"We're happy," replied Pit.

"Since it's a tie, you all gotta share $500,000 from each other," said co-worker.

"Speaking of that, where's Keith?" asked Yoshi.

"He got arrested," said the co-worker.

"That's sucks. Who's gonna host Late Afternoon News now?" asked Kirby.

"Looks like I'll do it. Good night and I hope you people enjoyed today!" said the co-worker.

The end.


	77. Winter Wonder

Chapter 78: Winter Wonder (SEASON 5 FINALE)

Summary: The Smashers create a winter wonder land.

Rated TV-14

Production code: 519

* * *

The guys to went to Smash Bar.

"Hey boys. How are ya?" asked Mark.

"We're fine." said Link. "Are you ready for Christmas, Mark?"

"Sure am. This Christmas afternoon, we're having drinking contest. Are you guys in?" asked Mark.

"We'd love to, but since it'll be Christmas, we gotta do stuffs for our boss," said Mario.

"And help the others," said M.K.

"Listen up people. Who like snow? If you do, then create a weather device. Use it in order to get a White Christmas and you'll lucky person to get it. Buy it today. Available at Shop n Smash," said the announcer.

"Oh my god! A weather device! That's a great idea. Come on, guys. Let's go get a White Christmas," said Mario.

The guys went to Shop n Smash to get that device.

Meanwhile at Smash Mansion, everyone is preparing for Christmas Day.

"OK, people, had you all done the decorations?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes Master," replied Peach.

"We're almost done," said Samus.

"As you all know, we're gonna get an awesome Christmas," said Master Hand.

The Smashers cheered.

"This is gonna be a fun holiday, you guys." said Ness.

"I love Christmas! It is my favorite holiday!" said Lucas.

"I agreed, Lucas. We're both born in Christmas," said Popo.

"*gasps* That's surprising," said Lucas.

"Yep, here's our info," said Nana.

The Ice Climbers' Info ID

Name: Paul "Popo" and Nancy "Nana" Clemson

Date of Birth: December 25, 1994 (age 16yrs)

Place of Birth: Alaska

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

ID: 120 (Popo), 121 (Nana)

"Cool, here's mine," said Lucas.

Lucas' Info ID

Name: Luther "Luke" DiMaggio

DOB: April 20, 1995 (age 16yrs)

POB: Texas

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Blonde

ID: 192

"Alright this is my Info ID. Don't be fooled by it," said Ness.

Ness' Info ID

Name: Nathan "Ness" Carter

DOB: January 27, 1995 (Age 15 yrs)

Eye color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

ID: 208

"Your name is Nathan?" said Popo.

"Absolutely," said Ness.

"But why no one called you Nate? (short for Nathan)?" asked Nana.

"Because Nate Carter was already taken, so they sometimes put me as Ness Carter," replied Ness.

"Wow thanks for the info," said Lucas.

"Hey, hey, people! Look what we brought!" said Mario.

"Is that White Christmas Project?" asked Ness.

"You betcha," replied Mario. "We're going to have a White Christmas thanks to this."

"Also, what day is it?" asked Luigi. "I forgot what day is it."

"December 23, 2011," replied Lucas.

"Thanks Luke. My brain is so stuffy today," said Luigi.

"Wow, that nice, guys!" said Master Hand. "When are we gonna put it?"

"We are going to put exactly in a day when it's near to Christmas Day," said Link.

"So we where do we hide it?" asked Dedede.

"Put it on my office, guys," said Master Hand. "And when it like less than 5 hours away from Christmas, I'm getting it out."

"OK, it'a 2PM. What should we do?" asked Kirby.

"Let's go watch some specials. Who with me, guys?" said Meta Knight.

The guys agreed and watch some Christmas specials with Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede in their room.

"So any thing we need from tomorrow?" asked Samus.

"Nope, just done. You all can enjoy some freetime if you want," said Master hand.

"Hey guys. Wanna go to the mall?" asked Ness.

"Sure!" the others said.

The kids, the girls, Pit, and Snake went to the mall.

"So, you all, what we're gonna buy?" asked Ness.

"We want ginger bread," said Peach.

"Right," said Lucas. "We don't have those yet, so we had to buy them."

"What else?" asked Ness.

"We want cookies!" said Zelda.

"Geez, you girls are so hungry," said Popo.

"It is because those foods are so delicious," said Samus.

"Hm, who's gonna drive?" asked Nana,

"I guess I'll will," said Peach.

She drives and went to the mall with the several smashers.

Later, the drinking Smashers decide to visit the Smash Bar.

"Hey guys. What are doing?" asked Mark.

"Uh, Mark, we need to talk," said Link.

"So, what is it?" asked Mark.

"It is about our other friends," said Mario.

"You guys have other friends?" asked Mark.

"Yep," replied Kirby. "But Mario needs to finish his sentence please."

"What about if you can come to our place meet the rest of our friends? So whatcha think?" asked Mario.

"Hmm, I don't think I had any plans for today, so yes. I'll try to visit your friends, y'all." replied Mark.

"Thanks, then let's go," said Mario.

At the Smash Mansion, the guys and Mark arrived.

"Uh, hey, guys." said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," they said.

"Who this dude?" asked Sonic.

"Good question," replied Kirby. "He is our drinking friend, Mark."

Mario then said, breaking the 4th wall. "Yeah, and in the next scene we'll hear his secrets."

"You all, who's this man?" asked Master Hand, who floated by.

"This is our friend," replied Luigi.

"His name is Mark. Tell the rest of Smashers so that they meet him," said Mario.

"Okay," replied Master Hand, "Smashers, we got company!"

The rest of the Smashers came.

"Ooh, who this guy?" asked Pikachu.

"Good question. His name is Mark," replied Master Hand. "But, can you tell us your full name?"

"OK, my name is Marcus (people call me Mark for short) Andre Kramer. I am 32 years old. I was born at LA. There, that's my info, everyone," said Mark.

"Also, Mark, had you found that the boys are getting a project that we're gonna work on this late night?" asked Master Hand.

"Yep, they told me. They want a white Christmas, so I hope their wish come true," said Mark.

"Gee, we only got 4 hours till Christmas is here," said Fox.

"(4th wall broke) Eh, you know what? Let's go talk about some of the stuffs and meet each other back in the next scene, ok?' said Mario.

The Smashers replied "Yes."

4 hours later...

"That was a great hangout, you guys," said Link.

"Hell yeah it was," replied Kirby. "Now we can open our presents."

"Uh, well, now right now, because it's Christmas! Let's go tell everyone that it's Christmas," said Yoshi.

"And then, we can work on that white Christmas project, cause I wanna do it," said Fox.

"Merry Christmas, people!" said Mario. Master Hand said this as well.

The Smashers reacted happily and then they begin on the white Christmas project.

"Alright, people, this is it. At last, we're gonna work our ass out and create a white Christmas!" said Master Hand.

The Smashers cheered. They turn the device on.

"Luigi, read this please," said Link.

"It said that you have to wait an hour to see snow. Once you do, it'll be a miracle," said Luigi.

"Wow, that's nice. While we wait, can we open our presents?" asked Samus.

"Yeah, I wanna get on with it," said Lucas.

"OK, people, you may. I hope you all enjoy some of your gifts Santa gave ya," said Master Hand.

Some of the Smashers got games, guns, DSi, etc. They kinda enjoyed this gifts.

"Wow, finally, I got Return to Dream Land!" said Kirby.

"And we finally got the DSi version of Star Fox 64," said Falco.

"At last! Some boots I can wear," said Snake.

"What the hell, Snake?" laughed Kirby. "That is so damn funny."

The Smashers laughed.

"I got some video game for once," said Sonic. "Thanks, thanks, Santa!"

As they finished wrapping up, the snow came out. It came true.

"Oh my god! Snow! It is a winter wonderland miracle," said Pit.

"Yay!" the Smashers cheered.

The next day...the news HQ took the event.

"Breaking news! It is snowing at Smash City for once!" said the anchorman.

His co-workers were happy.

"Guys, the people are reporting it! They know we got snow!" said Mario.

"Really? That's awesome!" said Link. "Come on, you all. Let's play in the snow!"

The Smashers as well as the hands has fun in the snow.

Mario and Luigi make snow angels. Link, Zelda, Peach, and Samus does the same.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf made snowman.

Kirby and Yioshi make a snow of themselves.

The majority of them make Santa Claus out of snow.

End credits (Tagline)

"You guys, that was fun," said Link.

"I know, let's do that again next year, shall we?" asked Mario.

"Heck yeah," said Luigi.

"Uh-oh. My Wii's not working. Can I borrow yours?" asked Kirby.

"Sure, but don't screw it up," said Mario.

Sonic came out nowhere, wearing Snake's new boots.

The guys laughed.

"Very funny, Sonic," said Fox.

The end.


End file.
